Underbelly
by DrScout
Summary: AU Rizzles. Jane is on the wrong side of the law and Maura is an ER doctor. Their worlds collide a few times. A gritty, rough, kind of story. May not appeal to everyone. Make sure you read the warnings before proceeding.
1. Chapter 1

This AU Rizzles story is not going to be full of fluff and all romantic like my others have been... It's rough, dirty, and possibly angsty. There is a Jane/OC pairing (gag). You can take solace in the fact that I believe in happy endings.

It was greatly inspired by a comment Angela Rizzoli made to Jane, stating that she could have gone either way regarding which side of the law she chose to be on (someone help me find this episode, pleeeease?!)

I am very open to constructive criticism, so leave all the feedback you like! Just be aware that if you are nasty, you're the one that will look like a jackass, not me.

Be warned that my stories contain heavy swearing, explicit sex, and violence. I'll put a specific warning if there are any sensitive topics going to be raised. This particular chapter mentions child abuse but nothing graphic.

This one is dedicated to my greatest fan and dearest FF & FB friend, **Strongsouljah**. Happy belated birthday, T :D If no one else enjoys it but you, it was well worth it.

Ok, I think that's enough from me...

* * *

 **underbelly** | ˈʌndəbɛli |  
noun (plural underbellies)

\- the soft underside or abdomen of an animal.  
 _-_ an area vulnerable to attack: _these multinationals have a soft underbelly_.  
\- a hidden unpleasant or criminal part of society: _the dark underbelly of a ghetto_.

* * *

"Thanks, Pop." The husky voice sounded defeated.

"No worries, Janie. Just don't break your fuckin' parole again. Not even for your brothers, alright?" Frank Rizzoli Sr. spoke harshly into the phone, staring hard at his daughter on the other side of the glass barrier.

It was his fault she was there, again.

He had engrained protectiveness into her from the age of 5, as soon as his first son, Frank Jr, was born. The young girl had taken it very seriously. When Tommy was born 2 years later, she became even more watchful, fierce. If anyone wanted to get to her brothers, they had to go through her first.

Frank had encouraged it. He trained her. Taught her how to fight. She was a natural.

He had beaten her when she didn't live up to his expectations. It was the most important part of the lessons. When something happened that was out of her control, he had made sure she worked harder to fulfil her duty as the eldest sibling.

It became an obsession for him and had been the main cause of his wife leaving him and taking his kids with her.

Frank had fought hard for custody and maintained visitation rights once a month. He made sure Jane stayed quiet about the violence involved in their visits. It was her job to keep her brothers quiet. She didn't disappoint.

When a young Jane had just finished her mechanics apprenticeship she had started working on motorcycles, unknowingly servicing The Druids outlaw motorcycle club's vehicles.

It hadn't taken long before they slowly roped the 21-year old into helping them with extra jobs and she became heavily involved for over 10 years. Her brothers eventually joined too despite her efforts to keep them out of it. They copied everything she did.

When Tommy and Frankie's apartment was broken into and trashed, and Tommy was severely beaten, Jane had made sure that the men that had hurt her brother were hunted down.

It didn't matter that it was a rival gang and that the main man responsible was the son of an Italian mob boss.

She had tracked down Mario Spinelli and attempted to beat him to death with a pair of brass knuckles in his own home. Three of his thugs tried to stop her but Jane outmanoeuvred them with a knife, incapacitating them with non-fatal wounds and returned her attention to Mario.

Unfortunately, the neighbours had complained about the noise and called the cops. Jane had been caught red-handed, literally. Mario's blood all over her. His face a bloody, broken mess.

She was sentenced to 5 years for aggravated assault and Mario Spinelli spent thousands of dollars on multiple surgeries to have his face reconstructed.

She had served 2 years at Massachusetts Correctional Institution in Framingham and was let out on parole for good behaviour just 10 months ago.

Frank Rizzoli Sr couldn't help but feel responsible for raising her to always look out for her brothers. He wasn't quite capable of owning the fact that he was also responsible for her violent nature and absolute recklessness.

That's why she was here, again.

Jane had broken her parole for the second time and was facing the possibility of having to go back to prison to finish her sentence. All because she had left the state without permission to help her brother out. It wasn't even a gang-related situation. She had been clean since she got out, vowing not to get tangled up in that mess ever again.

Frankie had simply just run out of gas and had called her from New York for help.

Of course she got caught. She always did because she was reckless. She didn't give a fuck. Frank could see it in her dark eyes and it weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Yeah, ok." Jane responded unconvincingly, picking at the sleeve of the orange jumpsuit. "Who's pickin' me up?" She asked.

"Tommy will be here tomorrow at 10am sharp." Frank stood and finished with one last comment. "I uh, bought a third of Doyle's garages so, if you want it, you got a job in the city." He hung up and walked away before she could respond.

"Fuck." She exclaimed as she slammed the phone into the cradle. She didn't want anything to do with Paddy Doyle and now her stupid father had gone and made a deal with him.

* * *

 _One month later…_

"Janie, get the fuck outta there! We got company!" Tommy shouted at his older sister from the back doorway. He watched, terrified, as a rival gang's vehicle approached the Weymouth house in broad daylight. If they were willing to turn up when they were in clear view of anyone out on the street, it was definitely not a good sign.

The tall, dark haired woman breathed heavily through her nose and kept her gun raised at the man whimpering in the corner. "Did you tip them off, James?"

"What? No!" The man shrunk back at the calm and deadly tone directed at him.

"This is your last warning, man. If you fuck with Paddy again, I'll blow your goddamn face off."

"Ok, ok! Jay, please. I'm sorry!" James lifted his hands in the air in submission and begged for his life to be spared.

Jane backed slowly out of the room with the backpack and glanced down at the dead man to her left. James' brother, Richard, had tried to sneak up behind her and took two to the chest.

"You make sure you have the rest of the money and those names by Friday." She growled at him.

"Of course! I swear."

She slipped her gun into her jeans and met Tommy on the outside of the house where their motorcycles were parked. He was grateful that Jane had thought to keep the vehicles out of sight from the road. Without her, he knew he would probably be dead by now. In this game, you had to be smart _and_ reckless. She was the only one he knew that pulled off being both to the extreme.

The pair jumped on the Harleys and sped off in the opposite direction of the house. The occupants of the SUV were pissed that they had arrived too late.

* * *

Jane and Tommy pulled up inside of the carpark of The Druids main base in Milton. A massive compound with two huge storage warehouses, a large garage and workshop, and several homes just 20 minutes from Boston. All now partially owned by their father.

They waved to a man whose name neither could remember and Tommy left Jane to retreat to their house, still shaken up by the recent events.

"If you speak to Frankie, tell him to get his ass down here by next week or I'm gonna key his bike!"

"Ok, Janie." Tommy chuckled, grateful for his sister's ability to always make him laugh.

The brunette confidently swaggered up to two other men standing in front of the garage, polishing their motorcycles. "Uh hey, Colin." Jane greeted the young man with honey blonde hair and troubled hazel eyes. She nodded to the African American man standing next to him. She had seen him around but hadn't been introduced yet.

"Hi Jay, meet Barry Frost… What's up?" He asked as he looked her up and down. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was dressed in a leather bomber jacket with The Druids logo on the front right pocket. The rest of her outfit was a basic white t shirt, tight blue jeans, and black leather boots. Colin had to admit she was definitely attractive. She had a tough attitude and carried herself with confidence but she also had a femininity about her that was alluring. No matter how sexy he thought she was, she was too old for him. He only fucked women that were younger than himself.

"I need to speak to Paddy. Where is he?"

"In the shed." He threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate where it was. "Know your way around yet?"

"Not quite but gettin' there." Jane answered gruffly and went to walk off but Colin was too intrigued to let her go yet.

"What do you think of the run of the place so far?"

She raised her eyebrow sceptically at the question. "You wanna know what I think of the management style here?"

"Uh yeah."

"Honestly, Paddy needs to pull his head out of his ass. The guys are all lazy fuckin' slobs and the business is gonna bomb soon if we don't get some decent help. It's definitely not what it used to be." She answered with absolute conviction.

"Ha." Colin was highly amused by her response. "Yeah, I agree with ya. You gonna help in the shop here then?"

"Yeah, I don't mind gettin' my hands dirty. Besides, I'm better with bikes than anyone I know." She claimed confidently.

"Yeah, so I've heard. You're workin' in the city at the moment, right?"

"Yep. I'm managing that one. I'm not plannin' on leaving either. I like my apartment there."

"Yeah, I heard that too." He smirked. It was known that she was quite a loner and stayed away from the compound as much as possible.

He had heard about several of the 'jobs' she had done for Paddy in the past and he had interacted with the mysterious woman a few times in the last month. He was excited that she was now a permanent part of their club and managing their garage in Boston.

"What else have you heard, kid?" Jane folded her arms and looked at him condescendingly.

He smirked at her attitude. She intimidated him slightly but he liked her. She was going to go far in the club if she stuck around long enough this time.

"Well, I know your father, Frank Rizzoli Senior, has officially been made Vice President by Patrick Doyle, my father and president of The Druids Motorcycle Club." He stated in a smart ass tone.

"You've certainly got ears." She stepped closer to Colin and whispered to him in a menacing tone. "Just so we're clear, I couldn't give a fuck who our fathers are. I'm here to get paid so, you can be civil toward me or give me hell, but if you choose the latter, I'll fuck you up so bad, you won't know which hole to shit out of." She stepped back and patted his face with an impish smile. "Understood?"

He tried not to show the nervousness that he felt on his face. "Yeah… Yeah, I understand. You won't have any trouble from us." He pointed between himself and Barry.

"Good."

"I uh, noticed you got a girl. You might wanna keep her locked up if she's stayin' around here when you're gone." He joked with a hint of seriousness. "Paddy has a sharing policy."

"Have her all you want if she's interested. She's not my girl." She retorted and stalked off before he could say any more.

"Damn. She's a tough bitch but fuck me, she's hot!" Barry commented as they both watched her walk away.

"Yeah, too bad she's like almost 40 or some shit like that. I heard she just got outta jail."

Barry laughed and shook his head. "Her brothers are younger though, right?"

"Yeah. They're closer to our age. They seem cool. We should pick 'em up and take 'em out later in the week when I get back." Colin suggested and straddled his bike.

"Sounds good, man. You done?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Barry got on his Harley and they revved the vehicles loudly, speeding off through the front entrance of the carpark.

* * *

Jane knocked on the door to 'the shed' that was also Paddy's office. Apart from the outside structure, there was nothing about it that was like a shed. Inside was decorated beautifully with mahogany furniture and earthy tones. It almost had a warmth to it. Too bad about the man that occupied it. He was one cold bastard.

She placed her ear to the door as she heard the faint sounds of what seemed like an argument coming from the other side of the door. Paddy's wife, Gemma, was likely in there. Those two were constantly fighting.

"Come in." Paddy called out and Jane entered the room, not surprised at all to see the man's beautiful, auburn haired wife.

The balding Irishman sat behind his large desk, looking a little flustered.

"Jane! How wonderful to see you." Gemma Doyle greeted the biker with a kiss to her cheek, genuinely happy to see her.

"Hey, Gemma."

"You have to come over for dinner tomorrow night. The boys are all out of town and I need some female company."

"Yeah, alright." Jane agreed, always happy to have a home cooked meal. She looked to Paddy who was watching her with an amused grin.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the chair opposite his desk and she threw the backpack to him and dropped into the seat comfortably.

"I took care of it."

Paddy smiled appreciatively at her. "I knew you would."

"Richard's dead and James probably is too. The Mestizo's turned up just after we hightailed outta there." Jane filled him in on the morning's job.

Paddy laughed, not worried at all. The Mestizo's were always a step behind them and would hopefully stay that way with Jane working for him now.

"Have you seen your father?" Paddy asked, interested to know what Frank Rizzoli did in his spare time.

"No, but I spoke to him yesterday. He'll be back tonight I think."

"Good… Colin's going to visit his sister for a few days so I need you to work with Barry while he's gone." It wasn't a request, it was an order, and Jane understood her place in the hierarchy.

"Yep, sure." The brunette stood up and leaned over to shake the President's hand.

"Have the night off. I heard the guys are having a party at Theo's."

"Yeah, I might go. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Jane stepped out of the shed and looked up at the sun, guessing that it was still early in the afternoon.

She started walking in the direction of her place but turned at the sound of footsteps behind her on the gravel. Barry was following her. "You need somethin'?" She stopped to face him, unimpressed by his stalker-like behaviour.

"Uh, nope. I'm just headin' to my place." He pointed to the condo-style house right next to her weekend residence that she shared with her brothers.

She showed genuine surprise at this. "I've been here for a month already. How'd I miss that?"

"You're barely ever here and I've been away on a job down South with Colin. We just got back late last night." He explained with an easy smile.

"Ok. Well, nice to meet you, neighbour. No crazy parties unless I'm invited." Jane joked.

"Speaking of parties, you comin' by Theo's tonight?"

"I'll think about it." She answered, not really interested, and entered her home.

Jane gritted her teeth at the state of the house. She got even angrier when she picked up the faint smell of vinegar. "Oh for fuck's sake, Amy!" She called out.

"Jay?" An ultra skinny, bleached blonde young woman looked up from the couch in a daze.

"Yeah." She answered angrily and folded her arms over her chest.

"You look sexy, honey." Amy drawled and smiled seductively at the brunette.

Jane ignored her comment. "If you're gonna do smack in here, at least get good shit and not the crap that I can smell!" She yelled.

"Aww, don't be like that. You love it when I'm high."

"Only coz you stop talking." Jane smirked. The blonde ignored the jibe. She got up from the couch to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her soundly.

"I've missed you." Amy whined and kissed Jane again, more forcefully.

When they pulled apart, Jane peered into the light grey eyes that she had once enjoyed looking into. Not a spark of feeling was left between either woman and they knew it. It didn't matter anymore. It was convenient. She wasn't sure if she was happy that Amy had moved back in with her after her prison release or not. So far, all she felt was sorry for the smaller woman and knew that Amy needed her.

"I'm goin' out tonight, Jay. You wanna come into the city?"

"Nope but if you fuck that moron you've been flirting with, make sure he wears protection." The brunette called out from the kitchen. She grabbed a beer and twisted the top open. Tonight, she was going to get wasted all by herself in this shit hole she definitely didn't refer to as home.

"Ok!" Amy agreed happily. Jane didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon or evening until it was time for her to leave. She kissed Jane goodbye and let her know that she probably wouldn't be back until late sometime tomorrow.

* * *

"Yo Jay!" Barry called out to his neighbour and smiled warmly at her when she came to the front door.

Jane thought the young man was really odd but was happy that he was at least friendly to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I came to get you for the party."

"No man. Thanks but I just wanna hang by myself." She was already tipsy and really didn't want to go out.

"Aww fuck that! Theo hired some girls and they are reeeally hot."

She raised her eyebrow in interest. Of course she wanted to get laid but she also didn't really want to have sex with an amateur hooker.

"How hot?" She took a long gulp of beer.

"Just trust me, ok? Plus, we have two new prospects and we need to show them a good time!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine." Conceding, she finished the rest of her beer, and grabbed her jacket. "You better make sure I get home."

"Don't worry, Jay. I'll make sure of it." He winked and led her two blocks away from her place.

They arrived and the party was already in full swing.

Jane was glad she was already on her way to drunk as her stomach churned at some of what she was seeing.

Theo was as high as a kite, smoking crack with a couple of half naked women hanging all over him.

A few guys she hadn't met yet were throwing back shots that she knew they were going to regret in the morning.

One guy was getting a blow job in the corner of the room. The quick snapshot of it caused her to gag a little.

The most tame part of the whole scene was the poker game going on the other side of the room with her father at the centre of it. Even then, a few women were giving the men at the table attention that was not anything that Jane wanted to be near. She waved to her Pop and sneered at the man who had dragged her along.

"This is nasty, Barry." She warned.

"No Jay, c'mon! It's great! Besides, I haven't had sex in like a week. Oooh, she's hot." He pointed to a blonde that waved at him and blew a kiss.

"This isn't a fuckin' buffet, dude!"

Barry waggled his eyebrows at her. "It kinda is! Just enjoy yourself. We haven't seen you get loose yet." He walked her over to the bar and poured two shots.

Jane picked up one and threw it back, enjoying the burn. "Another." She demanded him and he poured for her again. Three more and she was able to push her pestering Ma's voice to the back of her mind and enjoy an immoral evening, enjoying the pleasures of everything it had to offer.

Unfortunately, one of the new prospects didn't know how to manage himself when drunk and started groping one of the more scantily clad women present.

"Oww, get off me!" The woman yelled when the young man grabbed her breast too hard. When he didn't let up, Jane stepped between the two of them and shoved him against the bar.

An open bottle of tequila tipped and soaked his shirt.

"What the fuck was that for, you bitch?!" He yelled, having no idea who she was.

Barry smirked and hoped he'd get to see Jane live up to the stories he had heard about her.

She did.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him and casually approached him and reached over to snatch Theo's lighter away as he was about to light up his cigarette. She flicked it open and held it to the bottom of the prospect's shirt with a sadistic smile. She stepped away from the chaos that followed.

His eyes widened comically in fear as he realised she had set him on fire. He screamed as it lit up quickly from the alcohol.

Jane and several others laughed hysterically and she was thanked thoroughly by the woman she had come to the rescue of.

* * *

Jane woke to warm skin at her back and her front and realised that she was naked and definitely not alone. Opening her eyes slowly to the sun streaming into the bedroom, she groaned at the pounding in her head and the vague memories of the night before.

Sliding from between the two other naked bodies in the bed, she looked back at it in disgust. The women were completely unconscious and hadn't noticed her departure.

The brunette got in the shower and washed the smell of last night away. When she was done she put her jeans and a shirt on and filled a cup with cold water.

Walking back into the bedroom, she dipped her fingers into the water and flicked it over the women in her bed. She chuckled with amusement at the horrified faces they pulled as they were woken up abruptly. It almost erased her regrets from the night before. Almost.

"Ok ladies, time for you to get out."

The women whined pathetically and Jane threw their clothes at them to change. She stood watching and as soon as they were dressed, she pushed them out of the bedroom and out the front door despite their vocal protests.

* * *

"Hi Jane, I'm so happy you made it." Gemma greeted the eldest and most promising Rizzoli with a kiss. This time it was on the lips.

"Uh, hey." She knew the older woman wasn't interested in her, she was just so liberal with her affection and had no boundaries at all.

"Sit down. Do you wanna beer?"

"Oh, no. I think I'm still digesting last night's." She groaned softly and Gemma laughed.

"Big night at Theo's huh?"

Jane scoffed. "Yeah… He's fuckin' crazy."

"Ain't that the truth!" Gemma poured Jane a glass of water and sat down across the table from her. "What happened over there? I wasn't game enough to drop in."

Jane groaned and put her head on the table.

"That bad, huh?" Gemma rubbed the taller woman's back and got up to retrieve dinner. "Keep talking." She prompted from the kitchen, only a few feet away.

"Uhh, well, it was just the usual shit. Bunch of people drunk or high, lots of women, lots of sex, and uh, one of the prospects may have been set on fire." Jane cringed at the pitch of Gemma's unimpressed response.

"What?! Which one? Who was the fuckin' idiot that did that?" She placed their food on the table and shook her head.

"Umm…" Jane looked guiltily at her.

The older woman laughed. "Oh my god, how the fuck did you manage that?"

"I didn't really mean to. The kid, uh Steve I think his name is? He was bein' a dick. He was a bit rough with one of the girls so I smacked him around a little and shoved him into the bench. He got drenched in tequila."

"Uh huh. So how did that equate to him being on fire?"

"Well, that part was when I took Theo's lighter and lit the fuckwit up."

"So, it wasn't an accident?" Gemma raised her eyebrow at Jane in disapproval but amusement.

"I guess not." Jane smirked. She ate a mouthful of food and moaned. "Oh damn, that's so good."

"Haven't had a home cooked meal in a while, huh?" Gemma commented and then changed to a slightly connected topic. "How's Amy?" She asked neutrally.

"No idea. She didn't come home last night or today. Probably with Johnny." Jane shrugged nonchalantly. She really didn't give a fuck.

"God, she's a fuckin' whore. You need to kick her out." Gemma declared in a protective motherly way that Jane almost felt the affection.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"We just got back together, kinda… I mean, we've been on and off for like, 15 years! Besides, where else is she gonna go, Gem?"

"I couldn't care less! Where was she while you were in prison?!" Gemma retorted, upset that Jane put so much energy into such a hopeless junkie.

"She stayed in my apartment." Jane confessed guiltily.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. You can do better." Gemma let the conversation drop for now. She knew she would get through to the biker eventually.

A bit of time lapsed while they ate. "I caught her injecting again." The biker confessed.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. She had at least two fresh marks on each arm." Jane shook her head in disappointment.

"I'll handle it." Gemma offered.

"No, let me do it my way. If she's not clean in a month, then you can. Deal?" She smiled gratefully at the older woman. As crazy as she was being married to Paddy Doyle, Jane liked her a lot and was happy to be genuinely cared for by someone without an agenda.

* * *

Jane got up from the couch to answer the front door. It was Barry.

"Hey, your father wants us to meet a delivery at the docks in Boston."

"Ok. Lemme just grab my gun." She went back inside her house and retrieved her weapon and jacket.

"Your whole body look like that?" He pointed to the tattoos that covered every inch of her arms that weren't covered by the t-shirt. The colourful tattooed sleeves stopped at her wrists and when she wore a jacket, none at all were visible.

"Uh, pretty much. Arms, legs, chest, and back. Dumb move when I was younger." She slipped her jacket on, removing any trace of the artwork and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I only got a few but Colin's covered."

"Are we takin' bikes or the SUV?"

"We're just making sure a shipment gets in, so bikes it is." He winked at her.

"Ok, let's go."

When they arrived at the docks in Boston half an hour later, they met with their connection, Miguel, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. The delivery of guns was received and loaded into the back of the truck.

As Jane paid Miguel his portion of the payment, a door into the warehouse opened just to their right. The Hispanic man dropped his money as he looked over in horror. "No Alvarez—" Another Hispanic man posed as one the workers pulled a gun out and shot Miguel in the head and then proceeded to shoot at the two Druids bikers.

"Holy fuck!" Barry pulled his weapon out and dove after Jane, behind a stack of crates.

Jane looked over at the entryway. "Cover me!" She shouted, running across a large expanse of the warehouse. She shot out to her side, ducking her head, and slammed her back into the wall around the corner that was closer to the shooter. "Fuck." She whispered and looked at her arm. The material of her new jacket had been grazed by a bullet. She was really pissed off now. She reached around the corner and fired off several shots and waited.

"It's clear, Jay! Good fuckin' shot!" Barry ran over and felt for a pulse. "We gotta bag him and get the fuck outta here." Most of the other workers had split but a few had been killed in the mini-shootout.

Jane approached casually and looked down at the dead man. She noticed a mark on the side of his neck. "He's a Mestizo." She stated flatly.

"Oh damn."

"Just leave him. Let's go." She commanded and Barry followed. He was stunned at how calm Jane was despite what had just happened. He guessed that's why she had such a good reputation. She'd never done serious time or had any major injuries that would make her appear weak.

She continued her relaxed pace as she walked out, cool as ice, even at the sound of nearby sirens.

"Uh Jay, I think I'm gonna head into the city for a bit. I need a few drinks after that. Wanna join me?"

"Yeah, a few drinks sounds pretty good right now. We can park at my apartment and walk somewhere."

"Perfect!"

The pair discretely rode away from the dock and made their way into the heart of Boston.

* * *

Thoughts? Feelings? Please share :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback that everyone has given so far!

This story isn't necessarily a crossover but it is definitely inspired by Sons of Anarchy. Gemma is definitely meant to look like Katy Sagal (I love her!)

Thanks Strongsouljah for the lookover ;) You're the best!

* * *

Jane and Barry parked their vehicles in the brunette's garage and shed themselves of their Druids jackets, changing into something more socially acceptable.

"If we go to McGann's and drop Doyle's name? We should get free drinks." The African American suggested.

Jane scowled at him. "Fine. But you can do the talking."

"Deal." He shoved her playfully, testing the limits of their very new friendship. She seemed ok with it and he smiled to himself in triumph.

They walked the half a mile from Jane's apartment in the North End of Boston to Portland St and entered the rowdy pub. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a booth with a view of one of the TVs.

"Yes! They're playin' the Red Sox game." The brunette exclaimed happily and sat down. She tugged at the sleeves of her henley when she noticed a man staring at the tattoos at her wrists. She hated that they drew so much attention.

"Nice to be in here without the crowd. It's usually crazy at dinner time." Barry stated as he drank liberally from his beer, draining it quickly. He got up to get more. "Another, Jay?"

"Yeah." She responded, not really paying attention to him, completely absorbed in the game.

Several beers later and the pair were drunk. They left the bar laughing loudly and whistled at several women as they passed them.

"Oh wow, she was really hot!" Barry declared, loud enough for the honey blonde to turn her head and look at them as she passed, giving them both a shy smile.

Jane turned right on time and caught the hazel eyes. She spun around completely, walking backward and placed her hands comically over her heart. "Oh, baby! I could settle down for you!" She shouted at the retreating form.

The flawless woman turned her head and chuckled at the drunken pair, shaking her head in amusement. She flicked her hair back as she turned her head, continuing in the direction she had been walking, her high heeled feet clicking down the footpath gracefully.

The brunette watched her until she disappeared from sight and almost ran into a utility pole.

"Ha ha, damn Jay! Your girl not keeping you happy?" He teased, knowing that she slept with more women than he did. Jane scowled at him as she steadied her wobbly legs as they arrived at her apartment.

"Fuck off. I told ya, she's not my girl." They got to Jane's door and she fumbled with the keys.

"What the hell is she then?" Barry questioned, confused but intrigued at the set up that the pair seemed to have.

"A whore." The mechanic laughed at her own comment. "I gotta get rid of her. She's fuckin' drainin' me." She finally got the door unlocked and open. She threw her keys on the tiny table in the corner of the room and went straight to the fridge and got another two beers out.

Barry reached for his ninth beer of the night and sipped at it. "Yeah, but she's hot."

"Meh, she used to be. Now she's just a junkie… You can have the spare room. I got some PJs somewhere. I'll get 'em in a minute." She slurred and sat on the couch. Barry sat next to her. They talked about anything and everything that wouldn't normally fall from their lips when sober. Well into the morning, they passed out at opposite ends of the couch.

* * *

Barry groaned and held his head, squinting to adjust to the light in the room.

"Good morning, sunshine." Jane croaked from her position near him. She was glad he felt as miserable as she did.

"Damn, why did we drink that much?"

"Coz we're idiots… We'll be doin' it again soon I'm sure." She predicted.

"Are you heading back to the base today?"

"No, I might actually go visit my Ma."

"Oh yeah?" He was surprised by this. It was the first he had heard about the Rizzoli matriarch and he was curious. He had heard a lot about Frank Sr and not much of it was good.

"Yeah, she lives in Southie but I'll visit her at work then stay here again."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go." He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Have a good one."

"You too."

Later that day, Jane pulled her bike up outside of Massachusetts General Hospital where her mother worked and took off her leather jacket to switch it for a dark blue knitted sweater. She didn't need her mother seeing the logo on the jacket and what it represented. She entered the cafe and smiled at the older woman happily serving customers.

Angela still hadn't seen her as she sat at a corner table and waited patiently for a break in the flow of customers, enjoying watching her mother do something she loved. The Italian woman was so warm and caring. She was overbearing and in their business all of the time too, but Jane wouldn't swap her for anyone.

The sound of high heels on the hard floor caught Jane's attention and she raised her eyebrows at the woman that came into view.

An impeccably dressed, faultless looking golden haired goddess had just entered the cafe and made her way to the counter. Jane raked her eyes over the black high heeled feet, up the smooth toned legs, to the tight black high waisted skirt, and settled on the perfect looking ass that swayed easily inside of it. The woman was obviously someone who worked at the hospital. Jane could tell by the ID badge hanging from her hip.

She also looked vaguely familiar but Jane had no idea where she would have met someone like her anywhere before.

Before she registered her actions, her feet had her standing and walking over to the counter.

Her mother looked up from speaking with the woman who had Jane's attention and beamed a huge smile.

"Janie?!" She rushed around to the outside of the counter and grabbed her daughter in a crushing hug. She hadn't seen her in over a week.

"Hey, Ma." Jane wrapped her arms around her mother and glanced at the petite woman looking back at the pair with a soft smile.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! What are ya doin' here?" Angela asked happily but there was a hint of worry in her features. Jane didn't get a chance to reply as her mother remembered her previous conversation. "Janie, come and meet Dr Isles!" The older woman pulled Jane the few steps closer to the gorgeous woman.

Jane smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Maura, this is my daughter, Jane." Angela introduced with pride.

"Hello, Jane. It's lovely to meet you." The doctor gave Jane a genuinely warm grin and grasped her hand firmly. The hazel eyes studied her curiously, as though they had met before.

"You too." Jane hoped she was seeming more relaxed than she felt. She had no idea why, but this woman made her feel flushed and dizzy.

When their hands parted ways, Maura tried to stop herself from checking out the strikingly attractive Italian woman. Her sharp features and gorgeous body were distracting. She had a wild kind of look about her and the dark sweater, tight jeans, and leather boots combo had her almost blushing as impure thoughts flashed through her mind.

"Maura, why don't you grab a seat with my Janie and I'll bring over some tea?" Angela suggested. She could see the interest in both of their eyes and contained her grin. If her daughter could just meet someone decent, maybe she would settle down and move on from the awful motorcycle club that she was involved in.

"Of course." Maura agreed happily and the two women found a table together.

As they sat down, Jane's gaze lingered on the modest cleavage peeking out from the top button of the burgundy top. She looked back up into the amused face and blushed. Busted. She tried to cover it up by rubbing her face and starting a conversation.

"So, Maura, what kind of doctor are you?" Jane asked, interested to know more about the beautiful woman. She looked more carefully into her hazel eyes for the first time and was completely enraptured.

Maura bit her lip slightly at the way the raspy voice said her name. "I'm an ER doctor."

"Wow, I bet you're busy here in the city? All kinds of trauma and shit."

"Yes, it's never boring, that's for sure."

"Here you go, ladies." Angela placed two cups in front of them. "Janie, I finish in about half an hour. Are you gonna still be around?"

Jane looked at her watch and noted that it was 9:30pm. Not too late. "Yeah, Ma. I can wait 'til then." She watched with affection as her mother rushed off to attend to other customers.

"You care about your mother very much." Maura observed warmly.

Jane looked back at the doctor and nodded with a bashful smile, embarrassed at having shown enough vulnerability to a stranger that she was able to be read so easily. "Yeah, uh, I guess so."

"You're adorable." Maura grinned at the red face and laughed when Jane rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." The dark haired woman scoffed back jokingly. "I don't think I've ever been called that in my life."

"Well, it's true… Your mother told me she has three children. You're the eldest, right?" The blonde asked, wanting to learn more about the fascinating creature in front of her.

"Yeah. I got two younger brothers." Jane studied the beautiful face and wondered at the curious expression on it.

"Forgive the somewhat invasive question but were you out last night with an African American man?"

The biker laughed a little, shocked at the enquiry. "Uh, yeah. How did you-"

Maura chuckled softly. "You obviously don't remember whistling at me last night in your inebriated state but your friend thought I was 'hot' and you would apparently 'settle down for me'." She teased and Jane groaned.

"Oh wow. Uh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a pig."

Maura reached across the table to placed her hand on Jane's arm. "Don't say that. It was… sweet." She joked and retracted her hand.

Jane felt the loss and tried occupying herself by sipping some tea. She grimaced at the taste.

"You don't like tea?" Maura drank her own happily. Angela knew what she liked during her break and always had some ready for her.

"Not really."

"What _do_ you like?" The doctor asked with a bit of a flirtatious tone that made Jane's eyebrow rise. This time Maura blushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jane flirted back and winked at the precious face in front of her.

"Gosh, I didn't mean to sound so forward."

"It's ok. I can't say that I'm not flattered." Once the slip had been made, there was no way Jane was going back. The doctor, at the very least, was attracted to her. It gave her some confidence.

"I _am_ actually interested in your drinking preferences." Maura laughed in her embarrassment but still wanted Jane to know that she was indeed attracted to her. She hoped she hadn't ruined it.

The blonde delicately brushed back some hair from her face, endearing Jane to her even further.

The biker showed her some mercy and answered the question in the context it was intended. "I like coffee any time of the day, and beer. What about you?"

"I enjoy many herbal teas but not much beats a nice glass of Pinot Noir in the evening to relax me after a long shift… Coffee is wonderful in the morning but I hope you don't drink it before bed. It can delay your circadian rhythm and disrupt your sleep cycle."

"I have terrible sleeping habits anyway." Jane smiled at the mini lecture.

"Ok, girls. I'm done for the night. You ready to go, Janie?" Angela appeared next to their table and looked at her daughter expectantly.

Both women were extremely disappointed that their time together was over. It had passed so quickly.

"Yeah, Ma. Ok, let's go." Jane stood up and Maura did too. They looked at each other for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed, but neither wanted their time to end yet.

"Um, if you ever drop by again to see your mother, let me know." Maura smiled shyly at Jane and then gave Angela a hug goodnight and left the cafe.

The older woman watched her daughter watch the doctor leave. She chuckled loud enough for Jane to break her trance. "She's stunning, isn't she?" Angela noted as the two of them walked out into the cool night.

"Yeah."

"She's single, you know." Her mother claimed in a sing song voice.

Jane frowned at her mother. "Ma, she's a doctor and she's beyond gorgeous. I'm just a poor dumb mechanic with a criminal record. She's waaaay outta my league."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Janie. You're smart and beautiful and besides you never know if you don't try… Ok, this is me." They got to Angela's car and Jane opened the door for her.

"I've got my bike here. I'll meet you at home."

"Ok, baby."

Jane closed the door for her and sighed deeply as she walked back to her Harley. She felt troubled. She always had a bothersome feeling whenever she saw her mother. It wasn't just the Catholic guilt she was raised with, it was something more this time.

Tonight, she felt it worse than ever. She wondered if meeting the doctor had anything to do with it.

Jane ended up staying up late into the night catching up with her mother and brother. Frankie had arrived not long after the two women got home and spent the better part of the night convincing her that he wanted to work at the garage with her. She finally conceded and they set up a date for him to start.

The only think that would make Angela Rizzoli happier was if Tommy had been there, so she could see that her youngest child was staying out of trouble too.

* * *

A week of legitimate work passed for Jane and she enjoyed the solace of her city apartment that she retreated to after a long day of working on cars. She hadn't heard from Amy all week and didn't know whether she should be worried or relieved.

On Friday afternoon, Frankie dropped in to see her at the shop. She had promised him that he could start one day a week and eventually move to something more permanent if he enjoyed the job.

"Hey, Janie." Frankie pushed his bike into the garage and parked it to the side, next to hers.

"Frankie, come 'ere. I wanna show you somethin'." Jane was leaning over the engine of a 2017 BMW Z3.

"That is one nice fuckin' car." He whistled and looked over at what she was working on.

She explained to him the problem and fixed it quickly, taking the opportunity to teach him something basic. Once they were done, she closed the hood and walked into the office.

"What time are you heading out to the base?" She asked, washing up and pulling her overalls off.

"I was gonna go soon. You?"

She sighed heavily. She really didn't want to go. "Later."

He looked at his watch. "If you're done for the day, we could go see Ma for her break and then head out from there?"

"Ok, sounds good. I'll wash up and change." She grabbed her towel and spare clothes from the locker but stopped and turned back to face her brother, remembering something she needed to ask him. "Has Amy been home at all?"

Frankie thought for a moment, trying to remember when he had seen the skinny blonde last. "Uh, I haven't been there every night but I don't think so." He raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I haven't heard from her."

"You worried?"

"Meh. I dunno… Kinda… but only coz she's a human being, ya know? I mean, I don't give a fuck where she spends her time, I just don't wanna find out she's dead in a ditch somewhere coz she fucked the wrong person or OD'd."

"Yeah, I understand but she's outta control, Jay. You need to kick her out. I'm sick of finding her shit everywhere. If the cops check us out, you'll be behind bars again, no more parole."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinkin' about it. Can ya just give me some time to try and help her?"

"Jaaay." He warned. "I really don't wanna see you locked up again."

"Hey, I don't want it either but-" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Fuck, I dunno. I just feel responsible for her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know you, Janie. Do what you gotta do but don't take too long or I'll sic Gemma onto you!" He joked.

She laughed at his threat. It was real. Gemma was a force to be reckoned with.

"Ok, ok!" The mechanic raised her hands in surrender. "Gem's already threatened me once. I've got a few weeks."

"A few weeks? That's generous. She's always had a soft spot for you."

* * *

Jane and Frankie swaggered into the hospital together and ignored the looks they received. Just before they entered the cafe, Frankie stopped his sister, grabbing her upper arm.

"Oh wow, Janie. Check her out." Frankie pointed to a beautiful African American woman wearing a white doctor's coat, standing at the front reception.

"Yeah, she's hot but a little too curvy for me. She's more your type, brother."Jane's eyes lit up when a familiar golden haired beauty approached the doctor her brother was checking out.

"Oh, that one's your type for sure!" He pointed at Maura and Jane said nothing at all. He knew her well.

She waited for Maura to look around and notice her but she didn't. She watched as the doctor spoke with her brother's fantasy woman, then patted her on the shoulder, and walked back in the direction she had come from. Jane's shoulders sagged a little and she pulled her brother into the cafe, waving at their mother.

They spent the next 20 minutes drinking coffee and joking with Angela about her love life. The Italian woman was apparently dating someone but she refused to tell them anything at all about him.

"I'm not going to have him interrogated by you ruffians!" Angela teased and her two children rolled their eyes but their mother wasn't far from the truth.

"We'll get it outta you eventually, Ma." Jane stated confidently but noticed her mother's attention shifted to just over her daughter's shoulder.

"Maura!" Angela stood up and gave the doctor a hug

Jane spun around in her seat so fast that Frankie laughed at how pathetic she seemed. "Hey, Maura."

"Hi, Jane." Maura greeted with a warm smile.

"Maura, this is my son, Frankie." Angela introduced. Maura shook his hand and then turned her attention back to the taller, significantly more feminine of the two.

She held the dark gaze and tried not to lower her eyes to the tight ripped blue jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket. Jane definitely had the untamed, sexy look going for her, and Maura couldn't believe how attracted she was to the woman.

"Let me go get your tea, Maura. Frankie, come and help me!" The Italian woman ordered, nodding her head at both women to indicate to him that they should be left alone. Frankie scrambled out of his seat to follow her.

Jane scrunched up her face and covered her eyes with her hand at the obvious setup. "I'm so sorry, Maura. My Ma is terrible at subtlety." She looked at the chuckling woman who seemed to be completely fine with the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Jane. My mother is worse."

"Not possible."

"She is, I promise. Don't be embarrassed. I'm very flattered."

"Yeah right." Jane scoffed.

"No, really. Angela is a wonderful woman and I'm sure her daughter is too." Maura blushed at the cheesy compliment she offered the gorgeous brunette.

"Uh, well, you don't know me. I'm nothin' like my Ma." Jane tried to keep her comment light but there was a hint of sadness to it.

"No one ever wants to be like their mother." Maura joked back, mistaking the message within Jane's comment, but noticed the haunted look in the woman's eyes.

"True… I gotta get going but I work just a few blocks from here. Would you uh, want to grab coffee with me one morning?"

Maura gave her a bright grin. "Yes, I'd love that."

"Ok, um, what's your— actually, give me your phone. I'll put my number in. Just message me when you have time, ok?"

"Sure." The doctor eagerly pulled her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Jane.

"There you go." Jane handed the phone back and Maura put it back in her pocket.

"Thanks, Jane. I'll message you when I get my next work schedule." She promised and left to retrieve her tea. Jane watched her walk away and caught Frankie's teasing face. She flipped him her middle finger and then waved him over so they could leave.

* * *

Jane's phone buzzed on the bedside table, waking her. She looked over at Amy, who was snoring softly. The woman had gotten in late last night with the excuse that she had been to see her sister and had been with her all week.

It was a complete lie. Jane had messaged Amy's older sister, Marcy, and she hadn't heard from the blonde in weeks.

The biker rolled herself into a seated position, her long legs hanging over the edge. She opened up her message and grinned goofily as she read it.

M: _Hi Jane, it's Maura. We met at the hospital in the cafe a few weeks ago._

Jane couldn't get over how adorable the woman was, thinking that she might have forgotten her. There was no chance of that. She typed a quick message back, ridiculous smile still plastered on her face.

J: _Hey, I remember :) How are you?_

A reply was almost instant.

M: _Great. I'm free tomorrow morning if you would like to get a coffee?_

Jane scrunched up her face in disappointment. Paddy needed her to go to Plymouth tonight and she wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

J: _Aw I'm so sorry, I'm out of town for the next few days but can meet later in the week?_

M: _I have double shifts after tomorrow but maybe the following week?_

J: _I can do any day that week. Just let me know a day and time and I'll be there._

M: _Ok. Enjoy your trip x_

J: _Thanks x_

"Jaay." Amy groaned as she rolled over and Jane was snapped back to reality. What was she doing messaging with the doctor? She had her life, as shitty as it was, she had chosen it. Maura didn't need to get caught up in her crap.

That weight settled on her shoulders again and she was filled with a sense of foreboding.

The brunette huffed, placed her phone back on the bedside table, and got up to pack for her few nights away.

"Honey, why are you awake so early?" Amy whined and pulled the covers up over her head.

"It's 10am, Amy." Jane stated, annoyed at the woman's complaining. She didn't get a response. She finished packing and zipped up her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder, looking at the bed with contempt. "I'm gonna be outta town for a few days." She spoke roughly.

"Mmkay." Was all that was returned to her.

Jane left the house and met Barry in the carpark. The pair strapped their bags to the backs of their bikes and left the compound for Plymouth.

* * *

"I hope we have better luck this time, Jay." Barry confessed as they arrived at the warehouse, armed and ready to secure a deal.

"You're with me, Barry. You're shit outta luck." Jane joked as they knocked on the main entrance door.

"Ha, I've heard it's the opposite." He claimed.

The door to the warehouse was opened by an attractive redhead with piercing blue eyes and massive boobs that were only half encased in a tight silk shirt. Jane and Barry stared unabashedly. "Come in." She motioned for them to enter, her eyes lingering on the tall brunette.

"Thanks." Jane answered with a charming smile. "Where's Leroy?"

"He's gone home but I can show you to the weapons." The woman responded smoothly.

"Sure. You're much better looking than him anyway." Jane replied, flirting with the pretty lady. "What's your name?"

"Vicki." The woman giggled at the attention she was receiving and became increasingly suggestive as she spoke to Jane. "I'm Leroy's daughter."

Barry watched in wonder. He knew that if Jane got Vicki onside, Leroy would do whatever they wanted.

He wasn't quite used to her relaxed attitude when handling these types of transactions. Colin had a much more serious and professional approach but somehow, not too many fucked with Jane. She had a reputation and most gangs that they dealt with had a lot of respect for her.

"Here you go, sexy." Vicki handed Jane the keys. "There are two large shipping containers that will need to be removed by tomorrow night." She looked at Jane expectantly.

"No problem. We have trucks comin' at 8pm. We'll be here to secure them." Jane opened the back of both and checked the contents thoroughly. Satisfied that everything was there, she closed the large metal doors and slipped her arm around the slightly shorter redhead. "Are you free tonight?" She ignored the growing sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was purely business and she needed to shut down any feelings she had that were overriding her ability to complete the transaction.

"Yes." Vicki responded, turning her body into Jane and pressing herself against her shamelessly.

Barry shook his head and addressed Jane. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah man, don't wait up." Jane called out as she watched him leave.

Vicki led the biker upstairs to her office. As soon as the door closed, Jane had her up against it, devouring her lips and neck. Jane's hands trailed over the large breasts that were now hanging out of the silk top the woman was wearing. She pulled at the front, ripping the buttons and kneaded Vicki's chest, causing the woman to groan.

She dragged her hands down the curvy body and roughly pushed the skirt up and over her hips. Jane pushed aside the cotton thong and ran her fingers along the redhead's soaked opening.

An hour later, Vicki lay sprawled out naked on top of the office desk, covered in sweat and moaning loudly. Her legs hung over the edge and her whole body rocked back and forth as Jane thrust her jean clad hips into her, hard. The toy she wore going deep inside, causing her blue eyes to roll back in her head in satisfaction.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhh!" Vicki came for the fourth time and desperately grabbed at Jane's hips to stop her movement. "Oh stop. Stop. That— that's enough." She panted and groaned as the toy slid out of her.

The biker took the harness off and placed it on the desk as Vicki sat up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She claimed the swollen red lips in a kiss before she turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

The next evening Jane and Barry left their hotel and rode the short distance to the Plymouth warehouse.

The brunette slowed her bike down as she saw smoke coming from the direction that they were heading towards. Barry pulled up beside her and watched as a firetruck sped past them.

"We better check it out." Jane stated and took off again, Barry following right behind her.

She stopped a few hundred yards from Leroy's warehouse behind several onlookers and watched as the building was engulfed in flames. She ripped the helmet off her head and threw it on the ground. "Fuck!" She shouted angrily.

"Damn, Jay. What do we do?"

Jane took a deep breath. It didn't help. "Stay here. I'm gonna go and see what happened." She got off her bike and walked towards the fire.

As she got closer, she could see the distressed older man and Vicki trying to comfort him. "Leroy! What the fuck is goin' on?"

"Jay! Thank god you're here. They stole everything and burned down my fuckin' warehouse. They burned the whole goddamn thing!"

"Who?" She whispered, careful not to be overheard by the emergency personnel standing by.

"I- I think it was those fuckin'-"

"We had a threatening call, Jay." Vicki interrupted. "But, we have no proof of who did this."

Jane grabbed the redhead and pulled her aside, several yards away under one of the carpark lights. "Who made the threat? The Mestizos?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think it was them. This guy didn't have an accent."

Jane looked back up at the unsalvageable warehouse and back down at the ground near the rear entry of the carpark that was lit up by the street lights. She noticed footprints in the gravel. Looking over to Leroy's feet in the distance and then down at Vicki's she asked if anyone had visited since them last night.

"No Jay, I don't think so. I got in late today." She blushed remembering the reason for her unusual tardiness and stepped closer to the brunette. "Dad didn't get in until this afternoon and I took him to get a coffee. When we got back, everything was gone and the place was up in flames"

"Ok. There's boot prints over there and tyre tracks from a truck just there." She pointed at two different areas on the gravel. They wouldn't help her figure out anything at all. "Fuck. I gotta call Doyle and let him know our shit's been stolen. He's gonna have a fit."

* * *

Doyle was pissed. When Jane and Barry arrived back at the base, they met with Colin and Paddy to discuss who they thought might be responsible for the theft of their weapons. Gemma stood to the side watching the conversation with interested eyes.

"God fucking damn it!" The mob boss shouted and slammed his fist down on his desk. "You need to find out who did this and make them pay!" He spoke to the three bikers.

"We will, Paddy. I'll chat with my Pop. See if he's heard anything."

"Yeah, good idea. Tell him to stay lying low though. The IRS is still sniffing around about the recent garage purchase in Revere." He paused and slammed his hand on the desk again, beyond frustrated. "How the fuck did they figure out where we were storing our weapons?! We just hooked up with Leroy!" He growled.

"Dad, there's gotta be someone dirty workin' on the inside." Colin suggested and Jane nodded at the possibility.

"Yeah. We need to pay more attention to a few of the guys and the new prospects. Steve is a little whiny shithead."

Paddy chuckled at this. "I heard he got off to a fiery start with you." He joked, having heard from Gemma about Jane's behaviour at Theo's party a few weeks ago.

Gemma laughed and shook her head. "Jane, you'll be runnin' this place one day."

"Fuck no. I'm just here to get paid. She retorted and left to speak to her well-connected father. If anyone could find out news about their underworld quickly, it was him.

* * *

How are you all managing so far?! Don't be shy, shoot me some feedback.

I have several more chapters outlined. Chapter 3 is almost done so the next post shouldn't be too far away :)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Explicit sex ahead... Mature readers only!

It's a bit deep, possibly a touch of angst.

* * *

"Hey Pop."

"Janie? What's wrong?" Frank Senior cringed at what he thought his eldest child was calling him for.

"Nothin' for fuck's sake!" Jane snapped, knowing he always thought the worst when he heard from her.

"Alright, calm the fuck down. You usually only call me ta bail ya out. Whad do ya want?"

"Did you hear about the warehouse in Plymouth?" She asked, already angry at his attitude.

"Yeah, what a fuckin' waste. Did ya find out who did it?"

"No, but when I find them, they're gonna be sorry." The brunette responded gravely but without her usual sense of conviction.

Frank chuckled at the imagery the threat produced. If there was one thing he could count on Jane for, it was to enforce justice.

"I was callin' to see if you'd heard anything?"

"Aw, Janie, usually I woulda but I'm tryin' ta lay low. Paddy reckons another few months and the IRS will be off our asses."

"Yeah, ok." Jane went to end the call but stopped when her father's voice called out.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Uh, I know this might sound a bit crazy but what about those skinheads? I forget their name. They mighta had somethin' ta do with it." Frank suggested and Jane pondered the information.

"The Samaritans? Yeah, maybe. I'll look into it."

"Bye Janie."

* * *

"Amy, get up." Jane shouted from the bedroom door. All she heard was a muffled groan. Shaking her head at the younger woman, she stalked over to the bed and slapped the bare backside a few times to rouse her. "C'mon, get your skinny ass outta bed." Jane commanded and sniggered at the sad and sleepy look Amy gave her as she rolled over. Her eyes glanced down at the large breasts on display and then back up to a smirk.

"You want some of this?" Amy asked seductively and propped her head in her hand, enjoying Jane's eyes on her more than she cared to admit. They were rarely on her at all anymore.

The biker looked away guiltily. "No… Get up."

"Aww, come on, honey. You haven't fucked me in forever!" The bleached blonde whined, sitting up and reaching for her.

Jane let herself be pulled on top of the tiny woman, fully clothed. She stayed that way, closing her eyes tightly as they made out. If she tried hard enough, she could picture the gorgeous doctor that constantly invaded her thoughts.

Jane reached down, palming a breast and felt herself get wet at the thought of doing this to Maura. She didn't dare open her eyes and have her fantasy end, even when the woman underneath her shifted and dragged Jane's hand down her body to where she wanted her most.

Long fingers slid inside of Amy and started a slow rhythm. The increasing loud moans in her ear snapped her out of her daydream and reminded her of who she was fucking. She sped her pace up, already committed to the job at hand, so to speak. She just wanted to get it over and done with.

The brunette pumped hard and fast with ease. The skinny woman moaned loudly again and shifted her hips to pull Jane in further. "Oh Jane!" Her lover's thumb on her clit combined with the sensation of her fingers moving inside caused the blonde to yell as she was brought to a swift yet intense orgasm. Something she didn't get to experience often.

Jane pulled out as soon as Amy stopped quivering and separated herself from the woman.

"Mmm, sometimes I forget how good you are at that. We should do it more often." Amy breathed out the suggestion, still gaining the air back into her lungs after her climax.

Jane got up off the bed and was relieved at the lack of protest.

Feeling slightly dirty from the exchange, Jane entered the en-suite. She scrubbed at her hands and brushed her teeth to rid herself of the feel and taste of Amy.

The guilt she was experiencing had her confused. She hadn't felt this way in years. Jane decided she needed to talk to her brothers and make sure they squashed it out of her before it became a problem.

"Janie, you gotta close the door when you screw your girlfriend. Fuck, she's so goddamn loud." Frankie complained as he stomped past the bed and a naked Amy, and into her bathroom.

Sharing a house with each other wasn't too difficult. The three siblings got on very well and Jane was hardly there but with Amy present, it was tense. Neither of the men liked her very much and none of them had much tolerance for heavy drugs, but Jane had asked them to leave it with her and that she would deal with it soon.

Tommy and Frankie knew that even though Amy and Jane had grown apart, their sister was a softie when it came to the woman and they didn't hold much hope for her getting Amy clean again.

"She's not my girlfriend and it's not like it happens often."

"It does. You're just not here to hear her." He protested and Jane cringed. She was pretty sure that Amy had slept with at least eight other club members, including her brother, Tommy. Frankie wasn't stupid enough to get drunk around her and put himself in the same position. "Uh, sis you know she let Riley bang her just a few nights ago?"

Jane was surprised at that. Riley was South American and for some reason, Amy was adverse to anyone of that ethnicity. "Really?" She asked amused and Frankie frowned at his sister's lack of care. That now made nine club members that she knew of.

"Yeah, really. Riley's a bigger slut than your girlfriend! You're gonna end up with some nasty fuckin' disease if you don't get rid of her, Jay." He stated angrily and got madder when she laughed at him.

"Don't be fuckin' ridiculous. God! I fucked her this morning for the first time in about a month. Chill out, brother." She commanded and left him in the bathroom on his own.

He didn't take the reprimand, instead followed her out to the living room. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Jane clenched her jaw and spun around to face him. "Nothin'! I- I dunno. I need—"

She needed to clear her head.

"What Janie?" He asked with compassion. He knew how tough her life had been. He and Tommy hadn't made it easy on her, and their father, as far as Frankie was concerned, was a monster.

He was only here as a member of the Druids because their father had roped his sister back in with the promise of a job. He would do anything for her and follow her anywhere. She had earned his unwavering loyalty, taking the fall for him and their brother too many times to count.

"Can we talk about it later?" She pleaded, needing to get out of the house.

"Fine, but you better come back today!"

"We'll see. Why don't you come with me? I gotta go pay Seth a visit."

"Yeah?" Frankie asked, excited for his sister to ask him to come along on a job.

"C'mon. Grab your gun." She smiled affectionately as he rushed off to retrieve his weapon.

They got on their beloved motorcycles and rode towards Boston.

She thought about surprising her Ma again after the follow up with Seth was over. Thoughts of her mother caused her to drift to thoughts of a certain beautiful golden haired doctor, and Jane smiled, knowing that she might see her again.

* * *

Jane arrived at Seth Clifton's house in Cambridge and thumped the side of her fist on the door.

The tall blonde man answered with a grim smile. "Jay. I shoulda known Paddy would send you. Who's this?" He opened the screen and stared hard at Frankie.

"My brother."

"Ok. Come in." They entered the house and Seth motioned them to sit at his dining table. "Do you want a coffee? Beer?"

"No." Jane answered for the both of them and waved Seth over. "Siddown, Seth. There's no avoiding this."

He hung his head and sat down. It snapped back up at the sound of his wife and daughter returning home. His face full of fear.

"Seth, we're home." The feminine voice sounded and the sound of little footsteps running through the house got closer.

Seth's bright blue eyes pleaded with Jane's dark ones. She lifted her chin in a slight nod to indicate that he could call out to them.

"Uh, in here, Jenny. We have guests." He advised and watched nervously as his 4 year old daughter entered the room, followed by his wife.

"Daddy!" The young girl squealed. He happily picked her up for a kiss and put her back down.

"Hello." The dark haired woman greeted with reservation. "Um, I'm J-Jenny."

Jane stood and her brother followed her lead. "Hi, Jenny. We'll be out of your way in a few moments." She shook the shorter woman's hand and sat back down. Frankie did the same.

"Uh, Jen, take Tilly upstairs and I'll come get you when we're done." Seth suggested and his wife nodded and did as requested.

"Don't flaunt your fuckin' family in our face, expecting me to go easy on you, Seth!" Jane growled in a low voice and gave a satisfied smirk when his face registered fear at what she had said.

Frankie crossed his arms and withheld his grin. His sister could see right through people and their games. You couldn't get away with anything.

"I- I swear I'm not, Jay. I have the money." Seth fumbled and got up to get it from the kitchen.

Jane kept an eye on him as he put his hand inside of an empty coffee tin. She sighed inaudibly with relief when he pulled a wad of cash out.

"Thanks." She put it in her back pocket and pulled out her gun. "Sorry man, but uh- Paddy's orders." Jane aimed the silenced weapon at his chest and hesitated.

Unsure of whether it was his courage to face his demise without begging or yelling for help, or if it was because his family was upstairs, or… if she was truly losing it, Jane lowered the gun and watched him let out a heavy breath.

Panting softly and grasping his chest, Seth stared at her in shock. "What- what are you doin'?" His bewilderment evident on his face.

The biker put her gun away. "Leaving you with a warning." She rasped and indicated to Frankie that it was time to go. "Don't make me regret this, Seth." She warned and left the house.

Seth didn't move as he watched the Rizzoli siblings leave his home, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The pair drove over to the hospital to see their mother and once they had parked their vehicles in the carpark, Frankie finally got up the courage to confront his sister.

"What happened back there, Janie?" He asked gently, not wanting to piss her off.

"I hesitated." She answered honestly and locked her eyes on his. He could see the haunted look as clear as daylight.

"We all do sometimes." Her brother tried to reason but she shook her head.

"No, Frankie. Not me." He knew that already. "I don't hesitate. Never have. I'm all fucked up at the moment. I dunno what's wrong with me." She confessed dejectedly.

"We can drink it away later, ok? Let's go see Ma."

Unfortunately, Jane didn't get to see the doctor but her mother was excited by their quick visit.

Later that afternoon Jane sat with Tommy and Frankie and discussed her accumulating guilt. They sympathised with her and took her for a night out to expel it the only way the Rizzoli's knew how… Excessive drinking and sex.

* * *

The siblings entered the rowdy bar in Boston's South End and posed an intimidating picture. They drew a few stares, a lot of interest, and several awestruck looks.

Several others that were present, recognised the logo on the leather jackets and minded their own business. They didn't need to as the trio weren't interested in trouble like many of their fellow club members were notorious for.

After a few drinks, Jane and Tommy encouraged a shy Frankie to approach a beautiful caramel skinned woman sitting with her friend in the middle of the room. She had been looking his way more than she was paying attention to her own conversation and waved him over the last time she caught him staring.

"Well, now that we got his shy ass outta the way, I'll leave you to your magic." Jane bowed to Tommy in jest and he gave her a playful shove then swaggered over to the waitress that had paid him extra attention a few beers earlier.

The eldest Rizzoli smiled as her younger brother walked away. She gathered her hair up into a ponytail and strode up to the bar with no other intention except to have a few shots. When she sat down, she felt a hand on her bicep.

"Hi." A pretty strawberry blonde stood beside her and greeted her eagerly, running her hand from Jane's jacket-covered shoulder to the shirt underneath it, landing on her collarbone suggestively.

The biker smirked at the woman's confidence and noticed the dark hazel eyes. She almost groaned in frustration. Why did everything have to remind her of the doctor?

She turned back to her beer and finished it off, signalling to the waiter behind the bar that she was ready for her shots. "What are you drinking?" She rasped and the woman smiled triumphantly. She moved closer and pressed the front of her body against Jane's side. The brunette's arm slipped around the small waist, down to a firm ass, and held her in place.

"Whatever you're having." Was purred into her ear. Jane lifted two fingers up and the barkeeper brought her shots over. "What's your name?" She picked up her drink and slammed it back easily, offering the other to the woman.

The brunette turned her body and the smaller body stepped between her long legs. "Jay." She answered and allowed the strawberry blonde to claim her lips.

"Mmm, Jay, you're a wonderful kisser. Wanna go somewhere more private and show me what else you're good at?"

"Uh huh." Jane got up and threw a $50 note onto the bar.

"I'm Eve." The shorter woman shared unnecessarily and led the biker to the end of the dark walkway next to the lady's restroom. Eve placed herself against the wall and pulled Jane into her body by the neck with force, her shorter legs parted easily and wrapped around the trim waist as she was lifted up.

Jane supported the woman's weight on her slightly bent legs and ran her hands over Eve's body, kissing her aggressively. She raised a hand to palm a large breast and the other slid between them and under the loose skirt, into wetness.

Eve's moaning became increasingly louder and Jane claimed her lips again to get her to be quiet.

A few women passed them and giggled, not staying to observe. Jane couldn't have cared either way.

She did care about the punch that landed in the small of her back. It caused her to drop Eve, who shrieked as she gained her balance against the wall. Jane spun quickly, ducking another fist aimed for her head. She shoved at the man's torso and brought her fists up.

Her attacker froze, shocked when Jane turned and revealed her face.

"Fuck! Janie?!"

"Pop?"

He recovered quickly and threw another punch.

Eve shouted at him. "Frank! Stop!"

Jane's face registered understanding of the situation and she dodged a few more fists. She would defend herself but she wouldn't lay a finger on her father. She'd be pissed too if she was in his shoes.

Frank was livid. The last thing he had expected to find when he went to the restroom was to his own daughter fucking his girlfriend.

He sneered at her and ignored the upset look she gave him. He ignored her apology as well.

"I'm sorry, Pop. I had no idea." Jane placed her hands out, palms open, showing that she wasn't going to fight him.

"Put your fuckin' fists up!" He commanded.

"No, c'mon, Pop! I- How could I fucking know?!" She shouted angrily at his irrationality.

"Put your GODDAMN FISTS UP!" He yelled and she obeyed with some fear as he swung at her, purely in protection with still no intention of fighting back.

He was relentless, full of rage. Eve tried to stop him from behind and he threw her off, causing her to hit the wall, hard. Upset at his treatment of the smaller woman, Jane finally snapped and threw her first punch back and caught him in the stomach. Guilt washed over her instantly.

Her emotional state had her momentarily paralysed and she missed his right cross. It landed on the left side of her face, splitting the side of her bottom lip. Blood spurted over Frank Senior's face and he pulled back his second punch with uncertainty.

He finally recognised the defeat in her eyes. He hadn't seen that there in a long time.

Jane slumped to the floor, holding her mouth. She refused to look at him.

Frank angrily kicked at her feet. "You can't just fuck whoever the hell you want!" He shouted angrily, more at himself than her. He looked over her once more and turned his back and helped Eve up, guiding her forcefully away. He found Frankie and told him to go see to his sister.

He found Jane still sitting on the floor near the women's restroom, lip dripping with blood.

"Ah shit, Janie."

"Don't start, Frankie." She said as her mouth drippled blood down the front of her shirt.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked as he bent over to help her up.

"Nothin'."

He rolled his eyes at her knowing he wasn't going to get any information anytime soon. They needed to find Tommy and get outta there to clean Jane up.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No! Ma's at work." Jane argued but knew he was right. She needed stitches.

"We'll make sure she doesn't see us. Let's go."

They found Tommy and rode the 10 minutes to Mass General. They entered the emergency room sans jackets and Jane was taken to a room to be stitched up.

As she sat on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge waiting for a doctor to arrive, her brothers pressed her for information about what happened.

"Pop hit me, ok?" She confessed under her breath. They both heard it in the quiet hospital bay.

"What the hell, Janie? Why would he d—"

She cut Tommy off with the truth. "He caught me fucking his girlfriend."

Frankie laughed, completely entertained by the news. He hated his father and was greatly amused. Jane glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Aww Jay, what the fuck?" Tommy shook his head, knowing that it would cause a rift between them all and their father.

"I didn't know!" She hissed in defence.

No one had a chance to ask any more questions or make any more comments because the curtain was pulled back and an impeccably dressed Dr Maura Isles entered the space.

Jane's heart dropped to her stomach. Her gaze met Maura's and both of their eyes widened in surprise. The biker didn't think the beautiful doctor would be on duty for such minor injuries.

"Jane? Hi." Maura's eyebrow wrinkled with worry. She looked at the two other men in the room, recognising Frankie. She gave him a soft smile and ignored the lecherous grin from the other man that was obviously a relative of theirs. She assumed the youngest brother.

"Hey, Maur." Jane greeted back shyly, a heavy lisp present because of her injury.

"What on earth happened?" The doctor asked as she approached Jane to inspect her bleeding lip.

Tommy scoffed. "She was— Oww, Frankie! What the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at his brother.

"Just a simple misunderstanding, that's all." Jane answered, giving Tommy a look of warning.

"Ok… Were you hit?" Maura asked as she pulled her gloves on and stepped into Jane's personal space, touching her lip carefully.

Jane winced slightly and tried to control her rapidly beating heart. "Yeah."

The honey blonde wasn't faring much better. Her hands were steady as she checked the severity of the wound but she felt shaky inside. She completed her examination and met Jane's dark eyes. They were so deep and reflected so much. She desperately wanted the time to get to know what was behind their depths. "You're going to need a few stitches."

"Ok." Jane breathed out heavily. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath.

Maura smiled softly and moved away for the moment to retrieve what she needed.

"Uh, hey doc?" Tommy moved closer to her.

"Don't Tommy." Frankie warned. His kid brother was an idiot sometimes.

"Yes?" Maura responded, still focussing on opening drawers and gathering her items.

"Are you single?" He gave her a charming smile when her eyes snapped up to meet his.

Maura frowned at his forward behaviour and opened her mouth to reject him but Jane beat her to it.

"Back off, Tommy." The tattooed woman growled and he looked back at her, annoyed. He saw the possessive glare aimed at him. Now he got it. Jane had a thing for the doctor.

"Sorry Janie, I didn't know you were bangin' her! I just—"

"For fuck's sake, Tommy!" Frankie grabbed his brother by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"God, Maura. I'm so sorry, he's—"

"It's alright, Jane." Maura kept her face neutral but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Naw, you didn't need to hear that shit."

"Honestly, it's ok. Here, lift your chin so I can stitch you up." The doctor placed a hand under the biker's chin and quickly sewed her lip back together. She was aware of Jane's eyes never leaving her face and smiled to herself at the attention.

"You have a beautiful smile." Jane flirted and enjoyed the blush that emerged on the smaller woman's cheeks. She gave a dimpled grin in return.

"So do you." Maura declared as she finished and rubbed her thumb tenderly over the stitched area. "All done. How does it feel?" She asked without removing her hand.

"It would feel a lot better if you weren't wearing gloves."

Maura flushed red again and pulled her hand away, aware of how unprofessional she was being. She removed her gloves, washed her hands, and returned to stand between Jane's legs. She placed her hands back on the taller woman's face, pretending to inspect her work again.

"That's better." Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss the doctor's cheek softly. "Thanks."

Maura's hands fell to Jane's shoulders and down the tattooed arms as she stepped back. "You're welcome. I think you'll be ok to go. Please keep it clean and come back if it's not getting better or starts oozing at all."

"Sure." Jane stood up and picked up her phone and keys. "Uh, so I don't need to come back to have them removed?"

"No, they're dissolvable… but, perhaps you could drop in again soon for that coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that."

* * *

The week following, Jane barely spoke to Tommy and her brothers hassled her about her uncharacteristic behaviour. Frankie was realising that there might be more to her interest in the doctor than just attraction and decided she needed another night out to relax and help her forget all about the gorgeous woman.

They convinced Colin and Barry to join them this time. Frankie helped Jane get drunk enough to take someone home that night, hoping that it would help cure her of her issues involving the doctor.

* * *

Jane woke up and groaned at her pounding head. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Realising she was naked, she turned over to see who she had ended up in bed with last night.

The biker stared at the back of the dark blonde head and let her eyes travel over the slender, nude form. She couldn't even remember what the woman looked like, much less remember her name. She sighed and rolled onto her back, wincing when her sensitive stomach felt like it was going to rebel against her.

It had been a while since she had drunk so much that her stomach felt unsettled. She fought the urge to throw up and sat up cautiously, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed.

The movement caused the woman to wake up and roll over. "Mmm, hi Jay." A warm hand was placed at the small of Jane's back and she tried not to react.

She looked over her shoulder and understood why this woman had been an option. It was the hazel eyes. Not quite as bright as Maura's but as close as she could find and happy to settle for last night. "Uh, hey." She gave a fake smile and turned back to face the bathroom. She grimaced at her inebriated choice. The woman was a pathetic attempt at finding someone with similarities to the doctor whom she had been daydreaming about almost nonstop.

She didn't expect arms to wrap themselves around her shoulders and a bare chest to press itself against her back. She groaned at the sensation, unsure if she had achieved orgasm or not last night. The throbbing between her legs indicated that she probably hadn't.

"You've forgotten my name, haven't you?" The woman asked with some humour and more understanding than Jane deserved.

"Yeah." Jane rasped out. "Sorry."

"It's Ruth." The woman chuckled and pulled her body away enough that her nipples scraped over Jane's back and she got another groan in response. "Does that feel good, sexy?" The woman purred into her ear. Jane simply nodded, feeling herself get wet at the sensation of hardened nipples at her shoulder blades and the open mouthed kisses that were moving up her neck. "You were so good to me last night and then you fell asleep. I didn't get to touch you."

Ruth ran her hands down the biker's sides and dragged her breasts further down her back. After several more kisses across the strong shoulder, she got off the bed and knelt in front of Jane. She spread the brunette's legs, leaned her face closer, and frowned when hands pushed her away. "No. Uh, not your mouth. Just- just use your fingers but not inside me." The biker commanded and Ruth happily obeyed.

Jane closed her eyes and pictured Maura again. It didn't take long before the woman kneeling before her, brought her to orgasm. Jane came silently, holding Ruth's wrist in place until her tremors subsided.

She paid no attention to the front door opening and closing, expecting her brothers to have had a similar outcome to their previous evening. She knew that they had developed the habit of kicking women out of their beds as soon as they woke. They were so much like her.

"What the fuck is goin' on?!" Amy screeched, pissed off at the scene in front of her.

Jane cringed at the sound and watched as Ruth pulled her hand away from Jane and scrambled to pick up her clothes.

"Bitch, get the fuck out of my house and away from my girlfriend!"

The brunette stood up calmly and clenched her jaw at Amy's words. Ruth glared at the biker.

Jane's arms crossed over her chest and she raised an eyebrow at her visitor. "Ruth, chill out. She's not my girlfriend… What's the fuckin' problem, Amy?" She aimed her question at the bleached blonde.

The skinny woman stared at Jane as though she had sprouted a third head. "Not your— What the fuck, Jay?!" She whined, sounding deeply hurt.

This made the tattooed woman angry. "What?! You can fuck whoever you want but I can't? That's bullshit!" She snatched up her crumpled clothing on the floor and got dressed.

"I fuck around because you never _want_ to fuck me!" Amy yelled back, emotionally. She tried not to show any interest in the casual way in which the biker put her jeans and black tank on. She so desperately wanted Jane to still want her. Seeing her with another woman made her boil.

The comment winded Jane and she slumped back on the edge of the bed and looked up at the hazel-eyed woman. "Sorry, Ruth. I uh, had fun." She claimed without any conviction.

Ruth bit her lip and reached for Jane's chin. She lifted her face and placed a kiss on soft lips. "Me too. You know where to find me if you want some fun again." She left the room, avoiding Amy like the plague. The woman looked like she was a second away from murdering her.

Jane heard the front door slam and steeled herself for more shouting. She was surprised when Amy knelt before her and spoke softly. "If you needed sex, baby, you just had to ask." Amy placed her hands on the toned thighs and tilted her head up to possessively claim the brunette's mouth. The kiss became heated and she unzipped the brunette's jeans. "One's never enough for you." She declared with a knowing smirk. Her hand worked its way into the biker's pants and her fingers rubbed the engorged wet area rigorously as her tongue tangled with the brunette's. She knew what Jane liked.

Jane came silently, breathing heavily into Amy's mouth. The smaller woman slowed her hand's motion to give her a few seconds to recover and then started again. She continued until Jane orgasmed twice more. She sighed in disappointment when the biker pushed her hand away and zipped her jeans back up without a word once she'd had enough.

"I gotta go back into the city today." Jane told her and picked up her backpack, filling it with some necessary items. Most of her clothing was at her apartment in Boston.

"What, you're not gonna return the favour?" Amy pouted and Jane smirked at her. She stalked over to the blonde and kissed her roughly.

"How do you want it?" She shut down the nauseated feeling that she wasn't so sure was from the hangover, and pushed Amy backward onto the bed, feeling wrong about what was happening but squashing it down for the moment. The blonde had just given her three orgasms, the least she could do was pay her back.

What Paddy, Gemma, Colin, and even her own father, especially her own father, failed to realise about Jane Rizzoli, was that within her was a desperation to have a 'normal' life. Somewhere tucked away inside of her was the need to have morals and do what was right; justice in the right sense, not the warped version she enforced and lived on a weekly basis.

"I don't care, just fuck me." The skinny woman answered breathlessly, pulling Jane on top of her.

The mechanic knew deep down inside that fucking Amy was definitely not doing what was right.

* * *

You still with me?! Send me some love.

There's some light coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Not much feedback after the last chapter... I'm a little worried! Hopefully, you all like this one better.

* * *

Jane arrived at the hospital after a long day at the garage. She entered the busy emergency room and walked into the adjacent cafe to visit her Ma.

Jane and Maura hadn't worked out a time to see each other over the last few weeks but they had exchanged multiple text messages. They had planned to meet today with Jane's mother but unfortunately, the doctor was called into an emergency surgery a few hours earlier and was unable to join them.

Angela sat across from her daughter and looked at her with a frown. "What happened to your lip?" She pointed at the faint scar that was left from her run in with her father.

Jane had forgotten that her mother hadn't seen her since before that. "Uh, I got into a fight."

"Jesus Jane! I thought you were behaving!" Angela whispered harshly, looking around the cafe cautiously.

The biker stayed silent. She didn't have the energy to argue.

The older woman eyed Jane's jacket with a frown. "Where's that horrible logo?" She asked, not seeing anything at all on the plain black leather.

"This one doesn't have it. Give me a break, alright? Can we just talk about something relaxing?" Jane begged, wanting to have a peaceful conversation and enjoy her lunch.

"Fine. You could be so much more though, Janie. Your father shouldn't be using you kids like this!" Her mother whispered passionately.

Jane flinched at the mention of her father. "Ma, I'm gonna leave if you do this." She warned and Angela stopped even though the lack of resolution ate her up inside. She had never made peace with her children's choices, especially when Jane was sentenced. It had almost killed her inside. For the most part, her daughter definitely seemed to be doing better and she was working full time which made the older woman happy. To her, it meant that she was distracted from getting into too much trouble.

They enjoyed the rest of their time together until Angela's break was over. "I'll see you next week. I love you." The Italian woman kissed her daughter on the cheek and went back to work.

As Jane was leaving the cafe, someone dropped their phone right at her feet.

"Oh shoot!" The scrub clad body bent over to pick it up and Jane almost tripped over her.

"Whoa!" The brunette grasped the biceps of the woman and looked into shocked hazel eyes. "Oh Maura, hey!"

"Jane! God, I'm sorry. Someone accidentally knocked my phone out of my hands and I— What is it?" The doctor stopped her explanation and looked curiously at the smile she was receiving.

"You're adorable." Jane rasped out, loving the ramble coming from the doctor and the look of the petite woman in her scrubs, scrub cap, and joggers. Even without the fancy clothing, Maura was captivating.

This type of attraction was new to Jane. It was beyond physical.

She never meant to become the type of person who objectified or used women, but gradually, over the years, it had been inevitable in her world. That needed to change. It seemed like meeting Maura was doing that. The doctor was such a stark contrast to what she was used to. Not in looks but she represented everything pure and good, the opposite of what Jane had labelled herself as.

The honey blonde blushed as Jane used her own words back at her from weeks ago.

"I- thank you. I'm not sure how that's possible when I've just come from a complicated and torturous 4 hour emergency appendectomy but— you don't want to hear about that…" She trailed off, suddenly self-conscious and hyper aware of the warm hands that had a hold of her.

"Sure I do. Are you free to grab a coffee now?" Jane let go of the arms that she realised she was still grasping gently.

"Oh, I just need to change and then, yes, that would be lovely. Is that alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you and your mother earlier."

"It's fine. I'll see ya in the cafe whenever you're ready."

"Janie? What are you doing back?" Angela asked when her daughter got to the counter.

"Uh, I just bumped into Maura. We're gonna have a coffee, well, she'll probably have tea, right?"

The older woman contained her excitement and nodded.

"Ma, don't read into it. Just get our drinks, please?"

"Alright, alright!"

When Maura entered the cafe, Jane was sure she stopped breathing for a moment. The doctor wore a tight patterned dress and heels. Her hair was loose and shiny, and she had fixed up her makeup. She was perfection.

"Wow." Jane couldn't contain herself. At Maura's slight tilt of her head and a questioning but amused look, Jane elaborated. "You look… wow."

Surprise registered on the doctor's face and she blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment. "Thank you. You look very-" Maura bit her bottom lip. The brunette was dressed in tight black jeans, a white shirt, and black leather jacket. It was sexy as hell. "Sexy." Maura just went straight for an honest approach. Her genius brain unable to access any other word in that moment.

Jane was the one who reflected surprise this time and chuckled. "You always this forward with women you've just met?" She teased, enjoying the growing redness on the smaller woman's cheeks.

"Actually, never. I'm usually one to have my mental faculties in much better order." Maura explained with an easy smile.

"So, I scramble your brain up, hey?" Jane jested lightheartedly but her pulse was erratic How did this woman turn her into a hormonal mess so easily?

"Quite possibly. Or perhaps it's the jeans and jacket combination but you definitely cause some sort of cognitive impairment." The doctor was pleased with herself for not answering back literally.

Jane scoffed and looked at her clothing with contempt. "The jeans and jacket? Well, if this does it for ya, it's pretty much my whole wardrobe anyway." She winked at the bashful woman and they looked at each other with silly grins.

Maura's eyes focussed on Jane's lips. She leaned forward in her seat and reached for the biker's face, running her thumb over the faint scar. "Your surgeon did a wonderful job on those stitches. There's barely a scar." The doctor sat back again with a smug smile.

The mechanic laughed at the comment. "Uh, yeah. She did a great job. She's really cute too."

"Oh really?" Maura playfully replied.

"Listen Maura, I uh, would you wanna— Umm, I mean-"

"Sounds like I'm not the only one affected." Maura teased.

"Ha ha." Jane enjoyed the relaxing effect the doctor had on her. "I- I was gonna ask if you wanna have dinner with me sometime?"

Maura's smile answered for her. "I'd love that, Jane."

The pair got up and awkwardly smiled at each other when Maura had to leave to go back to work. The doctor made a bold move, hugging the taller woman quickly. Jane responded eagerly to the embrace and promised to text her and work out a time to go on a date in the near future.

* * *

Jane took less than 24 hours to contemplate texting Maura about dinner. The soft scent of jasmine and vanilla still lingering in her memory. She smiled fondly for a few moments as she thought of what to write but was snapped out of it by Amy unintentionally slamming the door as she entered the house.

It was only Tuesday and she had just gotten to her shared house on the base. Barry and Colin were taking her on a run as extra security tonight and she was annoyed that her usually peaceful week had been disrupted.

"Hi, baby." Amy greeted, surprised but happy that Jane was there. She leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around the biker's neck, her breasts pressing into the back of Jane's head.

"Don't call me that, Amy." The mechanic grunted as she tried to ignore the arousal that the woman's touch stirred up.

Unfazed by the tough attitude, the skinny blonde climbed playfully over the back of the couch and straddled the taller woman. "Aww, don't be whiny about it, sexy."

"That's better." Jane smirked and placed her hands on Amy's ass. "What are you doin'?" She asked curiously when she noticed the bag in the smaller woman's possession.

Amy kissed her and Jane allowed it for several moments before breaking away and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothin' Jay. I'm just droppin' some stuff home and then goin' out."

"Goin' out for what?"

"What does it matter?" Amy huffed and kissed the biker again. "Are you jealous or something?" The blonde teased, wishing it was true. Nothing would be more satisfying to her than to make Jane jealous. If she was jealous, that meant she actually had feelings for her beyond a duty of care.

Jane didn't have the energy to challenge her and simply rolled her eyes. She really wanted to be alone to text Maura. Her body went cold at her actions when she thought about the beautiful doctor. Her hands dropped from Amy's ass and she pushed slightly at the blonde to get her off her lap.

Amy rolled her eyes in return at the hot and cold behaviour. "Ok, I'm goin' now. Are you gonna be at your apartment the rest of the week?"

"Yeah." Jane answered, not looking up.

Amy watched her with interest for a moment. Something was bothering the tattooed woman. Knowing that Jane would never open up to her about whatever it was, she stepped close again, leaning down to grasp Jane's face and lift it for a tender kiss. She tried to convey her feelings in the kiss. "Bye, honey… I love you." She whispered honestly, kissed the biker again, and picked her purse back up to leave. Amy knew the sentiment wouldn't be reciprocated. She had learned that a long time ago. It didn't hurt anymore. She knew Jane cared about her as much as Jane could care about anyone. That had to be enough.

The brunette sat and brooded for a while at the words and let her thoughts wander back to Maura.

She sat on the couch to fiddle around with her phone for a bit before deciding to send a basic initial message and hoped for a quick response.

J: _Hey Maura, I finish work early on Friday. Are you free for dinner?_

She was delighted to see Maura's name light up her screen only a few minutes later.

M: _Hi there! Friday sounds great. I'm not working that day, so anytime suits me fine :)_

J: _Awesome :D_

Jane grinned like an idiot and tried to tone it down as Gemma entered the house. She put her phone away quickly and addressed her. "Hey Gem, you ok?" The woman seemed flustered as she looked around the messy house.

"Jesus, what the fuck does she do all day, Jay? Your house is a goddamn dump." The tall woman began picking up items off the floor.

"Aww, don't clean my place." Jane complained as she took the clothing from Gemma and noticed it was all Amy's. She dumped it in the washing machine and came back out to the older woman tidying up still. "Gemma, just leave it. I've been workin' my ass off and haven't got to it yet."

"I'm not talkin' about you, Janie! You're only usually here weekends anyway. Where is the bitch?"

"My brothers live here too. They're all slobs… You just missed _Amy_ , she's gone out." Jane emphasised the blonde's name with a smart ass grin and sat back down on the couch.

"Like out to party? Fuck, Jay. You said you were gonna take care of it!"

"Stop bustin' my ass, Gem, please. I have very little control over her. Just- if you think you can do better, you deal with it!" The biker replied angrily.

The older woman stopped and watched Jane.

She looked tired. Weary almost.

It worried the older woman. She cared a lot for Jane. She was aware that the brunette had been working almost full time as a mechanic at Rizzoli & Sons and working part time for Paddy. The woman had a massive capacity and was an absolute asset to their business but she felt sorry for her.

"Sorry, honey. Why don't you let me take care of Amy? I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, ok." The biker sighed in defeat. She just wanted to be rid of all of her responsibilities.

"Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to have dinner with me Friday night? Paddy's out of town again with Colin and I'm gonna be bored."

"I would but I've got something on in the city. Saturday night?" Jane offered with a smile.

"Sounds good, kiddo." Gemma leaned over and kissed Jane on the head and left the house.

The biker sighed in relief and picked her phone back up. She frowned seeing that she had a missed call from Maura. She redialled.

"Hi, Jane." The doctor answered happily after the first ring. Her voice softened Jane instantly and put her in a much better mood.

"Hey, Maur. Sorry I missed your call."

"No problem. I was just wondering where we're going on Friday?"

"Oh, I, umm, I'm not telling." Jane mumbled nervously. She assumed that Maura would likely enjoy a fine dining experience as opposed to a pub or diner. She would need to go shopping for something to wear.

"How will I know what to wear?!" The doctor stated in all seriousness.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, just wear what you normally wear and you'll be fine."

Maura huffed at the advice. "That's hardly helpful."

"Sorry but seriously, you dress amazing all of the time. I'll be taking you somewhere nice but not too fancy, ok?"

The few details made Maura exceedingly happy. "Great! That's much better… Oh, I have to go. My break is over but I'll see you Friday night."

"Bye, Dr Isles, have a good shift."

"Bye, Jane." Maura's phone buzzed within seconds of ending the call. She pulled it out of her white coat's pocket and smiled at the name on the screen.

J: _Do you want me to pick you up?_

M: _Sure._

J: _Make sure you wear pants and a warm jacket._

M: _?_

J: _I have a motorcycle._

M: _:D That's exciting! What time?_

J: _7_

M: _My address is 37 Grove St, Beacon Hill._

J: _Ok. Looking forward to it ;)_

M: _Me too x_

"Damn girl, what's that face for?" Dr Nina Holiday teased her best friend.

"Nothing!" Maura answered too quickly and turned away from the African American woman.

"Oh no! Hold up!" Nina grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her into a supply room. "Are you seein' someone?" She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at the honey blonde.

"Umm, no— yes— I don't know! Not really." The doctor answered honestly, with a smitten grin.

"That's a yes!"

"What?! No! I mean, we only met a month ago." Maura defended, unwilling to reveal more about Jane at this stage. "I don't even know what she does for a living!"

"A month? And you're not fuckin' yet?"

"Nina!" Maura scoffed with laughter at her friend's crudeness but couldn't help blush at the near pornographic images the question induced.

"Ok, ok! I'll ease up but the minute it becomes more, you're giving me details, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The next 3 days went by slowly as Jane waited for Friday to arrive. It was only 10am and she was sweating inside of her blue jumpsuit, working under the hood of a Mercedes E-Class W213.

The sound of a car pulling up out front followed by a door closing and high heels clicking into the garage alerted her to a customer. The footsteps got closer, no doubt their owner had seen her long legs hanging out from under the front end of the luxury car.

Jane bent her knees and put her feet flat on the ground to manoeuvre the creeper that she was laying on. She slid out with ease and stared, stunned as she looked up at an amused Maura Isles standing over her.

"Jane! You work here!" The doctor stated the obvious. She had not picked the Italian woman to be a mechanic but was definitely intrigued.

The gorgeous woman was wearing one of her usual fancy, expensive outfits and very high heels. She looked beyond beautiful and Jane was suddenly very aware of her gritty state.

"Maur. Uh, yeah. Just give me a second to clean up." Jane gave her a dimpled grin and got up off the trolley. She whistled at the sleek dark red Mercedes-AMG GT that sat outside the garage. The licence plate _DRISLES_ indicating who the owner was. "Wow." She turned back to Maura. "That's yours?"

"Yes. Sexy, right?"

Jane grabbed a cloth from the workbench and wiped her filthy hands. She looked back at the doctor and nodded. "Just like her owner." She enjoyed the shy smile the compliment induced. "I'm assuming she just needs a service?" Jane smirked at her double entendre.

Maura bit her lip. "Uh huh. She hasn't been serviced for a couple of months."

"I look forward to it." Jane couldn't help but see the stark contrast between her and Maura. It made her heart ache. What could a refined, intelligent, and incredibly attractive woman like Maura possibly see or want in a greasy mechanic, low life like her?

"When would be the earliest you could do it?" Maura asked expecting the answer to be in a month or so, like the two other mechanics she had visited that morning.

"Uh, I can do it now for you if you have time?" Jane wondered if Maura was as turned on as she was at the language they were using. She really wanted to 'do' the doctor and now would suit her just fine. It would also mess with her head more than she could handle right now and she decided to tone the flirting down. "Oil change, coolant, etc. All that in a new car shouldn't take long at all."

Hazel eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!"

"Yeah, of course." Jane looked Maura up and down "Do you want to sit in the office? It's a bit cleaner in there." She offered, not wanting the doctor to get her tight beige dress dirty, and pointed at the tidy space.

"No, I'm fine. Would it bother you if I watched?" Maura asked, desperately wanting to see Jane work. The tall woman had her captivated the moment she slid out from under the car. The jumpsuit opened to the navel, the ponytail, and the overall grimy appearance had her aroused beyond comprehension.

The request impressed Jane and she happily responded. "No, not at all. Do you wanna move her into this space here?" She pointed to the empty car space in front of her. Whilst the doctor moved her car, the brunette retrieved the items she needed to service the vehicle.

Jane paused to watch the honey blonde exit gracefully. She really was such a stunning woman and watching her caused the biker to feel the currently recurring, unpleasant weight on her chest.

Focussing back on the job, she popped the hood and whistled again at the shiny engine. "She's new."

"I got the most recent model. I couldn't resist." Maura gushed, proud of her car. Her eyes widened when Jane slipped off the top half of her jumpsuit to reveal more of the dark grey tank but more noticeably, two arms that were full of tattoos.

Jane tied the suit up at her waist and leaned over the motor, her arms propping her body up as she peered inside. The doctor noticed that where the brunette's back was exposed, was covered with more artwork.

Maura bit her lip as the mechanic's deltoid and tricep muscles rippled at the minimal exertion. She had never dated someone with tattoos before. She had never cared to but Jane broke so many of the doctor's rules already and she thought that Jane's tattoos were quite alluring.

"Maura?!" Jane called for the third time, highly amused at the distracted state of the doctor.

"Sorry!" Maura flushed and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Should I just wear this tonight and see how long we last at the restaurant?" Jane teased and enjoyed the laughter coming from the perfect lips.

"I'm so sorry. God, maybe I should wait in the office?" She suggested, not wanting to humiliate herself again.

"No, I'm sorry for teasing. You're very cute. I couldn't help myself." Jane turned back to perform the basic tasks associated with servicing the vehicle with ease.

Half an hour later, she completed the thorough check up and closed the hood.

"That was quick! Thank you, Jane."

"No hassles at all. I gotta go and wash up. Wanna come into the office for a minute?"

"Of course, I still need to pay."

"No, you're not paying me."

"Of course I am!" The smaller woman was indignant. She refused to leave without paying.

Jane ignored her protests with a grin plastered to her face. She entered the small bathroom and smiled wider when Maura followed her inside. She washed her hands and arms thoroughly under the sink with a copious amount of soap while Maura waited for her. She reached around the side of the doctor to get some paper towel to dry off.

Maura knew she was in Jane's space. She hadn't meant to follow the taller woman into the bathroom but she had realised what the mechanic was doing a little too late. She watched the brunette scrub the grease away and couldn't believe such an action could turn her on so much, but it did.

As the tattooed woman stepped closer to dry her hands, Maura turned her face slightly and reached her hands to grasp the tanned face, claiming Jane's lips.

Despite being caught unaware, the biker responded earnestly by opening her mouth and deepening their kiss. She placed her hands firmly on Maura's hips but was careful to keep their bodies apart so the doctor's dress didn't get grease on it. Maura's hands caressed the mechanic's face and they traded a few less heated kisses before Jane broke away.

"I- I think I'm coming across a little too desperately." Maura ducked her head, slightly perturbed by her uncharacteristic actions.

"Hey." Jane grasped one of Maura's hands and lifted her chin with the other. "You're not coming across desperate at all and I'm definitely not complaining. I can't help but wonder what the hell you're doing kissing someone like me." She joked, trying to make the doctor feel better.

"Oh Jane, you're gorgeous. I'm very attracted to you and I think you're smart and funny. Don't belittle yourself like that." She smiled at the mechanic and received a chaste kiss in response.

"You sound like my Ma." She winked to ease the serious undertone of the banter. "Ok, we need to get out of this small space before I lose all self-control and ruin your dress." Jane declared with a grin and ushered the smaller woman out of the bathroom. "I'll see you tonight at 7, Maur. Don't forget to wear warm clothes!"

"I won't! Thank you, Jane."

* * *

Jane pulled up outside the brownstone and turned the engine off. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Looking down at herself, she frowned at her attire. The lady in the boutique had fitted her with a pair of skinny leg dark grey chinos and a deep blue button up shirt. Jane had worn one of her nicer, plain leather jackets, and polished her Harley Davidson boots. They weren't the most elegant but they were styled for women and were nice enough for where they were going.

She knocked on the door nervously and the doctor opened it after just a few seconds.

"Hi! Wow, you look incredible, Jane."

"Umm, thanks. You look, uh, well- fucking amazing!" She lacked the brain cells to censor herself right now and grinned at Maura's giggle. She wondered if the doctor had dressed down just for her.

Kitten heel boots, skin tight black jeans, a green scoop neck tee, and a dusty grey leather jacket looked unbelievably sexy on the golden haired woman.

"Um, shall we?" Jane held her hand out and the doctor laced their fingers together after she locked her front door.

"Ooh, nice motorcycle… I'm so excited, Jane! I've never been on one before. My brother has a Harley Davidson but I would never get on a bike with him."

Jane smiled affectionately at Maura. She was so gorgeous. "Well, first, put this on." She handed her the open faced helmet and helped her buckle it up. "Jesus, you really are adorable." Jane could hardly stand it. She leaned in and gave the smaller woman a quick kiss and put her own helmet on over her loose curls. "Just make sure you hold on and let your body move with mine. Ok?" She was completely oblivious to the innuendo that Maura had pictured vividly.

The smaller woman bit back a grin and nodded excitedly. "Ok!"

Jane straddled her black Softail Slim Harley and turned slightly to motion Maura to climb on behind her. "You can hold onto my waist or wrap your arms around it. Whatever you're most comfortable with."

Maura contentedly wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pressed her body lightly against the solid one in front of her. Jane smiled at the little squeal that sounded when she revved the engine and took off towards the North End of Boston.

They pulled up outside of Prezza on Fleet St and Jane let Maura hop off first, then kicked her stand down. She locked their helmets to the back of the bike and ran her hand through her curls to fix them up.

"How's my hair?" Maura asked, worried that the helmet had flattened it.

Jane reached to push some strands of Maura's hair behind a delicate ear. "Gorgeous."

"You need to stop making me blush." The doctor gushed and captured Jane's hand. The pair walked inside and the waiter led them to their reserved table.

"I have to admit, I've never been here before so I have no idea if it's good." Jane confessed and picked up the menu.

"We can have the new experience together because neither have I."

Once they decided on their food, they ordered and enjoyed a moment just looking at one another.

Jane reached over the table to hold the smaller hands. Both of their faces were going to be hurting tomorrow if they kept smiling like this.

"Tell me about yourself." Jane requested softly, eager to hear more about the beautiful woman sitting across from her.

"What do you want to know?" Maura looked intently at her, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Everything." The biker answered immediately.

"Gosh, I have no idea where to start… I'm 36." She smiled shyly, having no idea how old Jane was. "I was born and raised in Boston but moved to France when I was 11 and attended boarding school until I completed high school."

"Boarding school?" Jane's eyebrow lifted suggestively as her mind went to the most cliche, adolescent fantasy it could conjure up.

Maura rolled her eyes and slapped her hand playfully. "No, Miss dirty mind. I didn't start experimenting sexually until I was in university."

"Oh, a late bloomer?" The brunette asked teasingly.

"I was only 16 when I graduated high school, so not that late."

"Shit, 16?" Jane could see the anxiety cross Maura's face and she rubbed her thumbs across the tops of the smaller hands soothingly. "That's incredible, Maur. You must be a genius or somethin'."

The doctor smiled at the genuine compliment. "Um, I am actually… Anyway, I moved back to Boston and graduated from Harvard 8 years later… Uh, what else?" She paused to think and check Jane's interest level. The mechanic seemed like she was still very interested so Maura carried on. "I'm adopted and was brought up as an only child but several years ago I became acquainted with my biological parents… I work at a clinic for women with my biological mother occasionally and don't have much at all to do with my biological father. I also have a half sister and a half brother… It's quite a messy tale that I can bore you with another time." She smiled softly at the taller woman.

"Hey, you're not boring me at all. And uh- wow, you're adopted? That's really interesting… My life woulda been so different if I had been an only child." A look of regret crossed her face quickly before she smiled at the blonde across from her. "Uhh so, I'm the boring one… I'm 34, a mechanic, as you already know… Italian. Love sports. Born in Boston and I'll probably die here." She offered succinctly and it earned her a laugh.

"Come on, Jane. I'm sure there's more to you than that." The doctor begged but Jane was saved from answering by the delivery of their food. They reluctantly let each other's hands go and began eating.

The conversation stayed light and flirtatious as they learned a bit more about each other. Both becoming blatantly aware of their unbelievable and undeniable chemistry.

Jane bit the inside of her lip and weighed up asking Maura for what they both obviously wanted but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was treat Maura like the women she fucked. Instead, she settled on suggesting something that would extend their time together. "Uh, do you wanna get out of here, maybe grab a drink?"

Maura's face brightened. "My place?"

"Sure."

They got to the motorcycle and as Jane was unlocking their helmets Maura ran her hands over the taller woman's sides and underneath her jacket. "Leather is very sexy on you."

Jane turned around with a smirk and gripped the doctor's hips, pulling her body flush against her and kissing her. Maura's arms circled her neck and she rubbed her body seductively against the brunette's, trying not to moan as the strong hands slid down to her ass.

No words were spoken as they broke apart and Jane helped the doctor with her helmet, then put hers on quickly. She straddled her bike and grinned as Maura's body pressed tightly against her back again. It felt more intimate after their exchange.

The doctor unlocked the door to her brownstone and Jane followed inside. Maura retrieved two glasses and poured them both some wine. "Sorry, I don't have any beer but I'll make sure to stock whatever you like if you're going to come around more." She offered with a suggestive smile.

Jane closed the distance between them and tenderly grasped Maura's face with her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. She placed a gentle kiss to perfect lips and moaned as the doctor pulled her closer by the hips and parted her mouth enough for their tongues to touch.

They stood locked in the intimate embrace for a few more moments until Jane had another thought about what she was doing. She couldn't, no, she shouldn't be doing this. Maura was too precious to be caught up with someone like her. She broke the kiss carefully and stepped back, taking one of the glasses and taking a sip. "Wow, that's really good."

"Mmhmm, it is." Maura smiled as she picked up her own glass and entwined her fingers with Jane's, leading them both to the couch.

They sat and spoke for a little while as they drank and Jane could tell that the doctor wanted to sleep with her. It took all of her self-control to not cave to the blonde's advances. She didn't want her to feel rejected and Jane's restraint wasn't strong enough that she could keep away completely, but she had made up her mind that there would be no sex between them tonight, if ever.

Maura was becoming more and more enamoured with the brunette. Especially with the chivalrous way in which she kept trying not to stare at her breasts or respond too eagerly to her kisses. It was common knowledge that one didn't usually have sex on the first date but she really, really wanted to have sex with Jane. She had a feeling that they would be very compatible in the bedroom.

Not wanting to come across too desperately, Maura reigned in her advances and let Jane lead the rest of the evening. The biker noticed the change and relaxed. The pair cuddled on the couch and had another glass of wine as they traded kisses and watched a movie on the tv.

Jane looked at her watch and her eyes widened in surprise at the time. She looked at the smaller woman with affection when she realised that she had fallen asleep against her shoulder. "Maur?"

"Mmm?" The blonde lifted her sleepy eyes up to Jane's and smiled adorably.

"God, why are you so damn adorable?" Jane more asked herself than Maura but got a little chuckle in response. "C'mon, beautiful. It's 1am and you probably have to work tomorrow."

Maura allowed herself to be pulled up from the couch and into strong arms. "I don't have to work until 10am." She placed her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her again softly, invitingly.

The biker groaned with want and frustration. "Mm, you're tryin' to kill me." She whispered against the tempting mouth. That mouth opened and kissed her deeply, tangling their tongues together.

"Maybe… Stay?" The doctor requested charmingly and kissed Jane again… And again.

"Maur, I can't. I- god, I really want to but—"

"What about just to sleep? Not for sex… Just— would you take me to bed and hold me?" Maura asked vulnerably and Jane melted. She didn't think she could deny this woman anything.

Compelled to treat her as she deserved, as the most precious person on the planet, the biker agreed. "Alright."

The blonde led Jane to the bedroom and quickly changed into a simple black silk slip and panties in her bathroom. When she came out, the biker was sitting on the end of the bed in her white tank and matching briefs. The white was a stark contrast to the colourful artwork that covered most of her body.

Jane looked up at the sound of the bathroom door and her mouth gaped open a little. "Maaura." She drawled in warning but the doctor looked back at her innocently, completely unaware of how sexy her sleepwear was.

"What's wrong?" Genuinely concerned, the smaller woman approached Jane and placed her hands on the strong shoulders. The biker's hands automatically went to the slim hips. Her fingertips felt like they were burning at the softness of the silk.

"Umm- really?" She asked sarcastically and looked down at the braless, barely covered chest. She was pretty sure she was salivating.

Maura smirked and moved in closer, pressing her chest against the seated woman's and wrapping her arms around the long neck. "I always wear this to bed." She pouted and kissed Jane's lips. She found them irresistible.

"Maur, you're not really making a good case for me staying." The biker teased as she kissed the doctor back and fought the urge to run her hands over the perfect ass.

"Sorry." Maura apologised but didn't relent her attack on Jane's mouth. The biker exercised more control than she thought possible and pushed the body away, breathing heavily.

"Jesus." She whispered softly. "I'm- seriously, I'm so fucking turned on right now but I'm not having sex with you tonight." She stated firmly with some amusement.

The confident assertion only aroused Maura further but she conceded and climbed into bed and laid down facing the opposite direction to Jane's side.

The mechanic got in behind her and lay still, unsure of what the doctor wanted.

"Jane?"

"Ye-ah?" The biker's voice uncharacteristically broke as she answered.

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh, what do you um—"

"Would you spoon me?" Maura asked softly.

"Um, yeah. Ok." Jane wasted no time in curling up behind the doctor, spooning her. She kissed where her neck and shoulder met and grinned into the soft skin at Maura's shoulder when the doctor dragged her arm up to settle between her breasts. It caused the smaller woman to hum in pleasure.

"Mmm. Goodnight, Jane."

"Night, beautiful." She whispered back, completely bewildered at the interaction.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Extra long one today, full of all kinds of events that you'll love and hate, I'm sure.

Warning: Explicit sex ahead, some of it a little aggressive but consensual.

* * *

Jane woke several times throughout the night, not used to sharing a bed with anyone as cuddly as Maura. She loved and hated it at the same time. It messed with her emotions and she decided she didn't know what was more intimate - cuddling or sex. The final time she woke, Maura was lying half on top of her, arm wrapped around her waist, and one leg hooked over hers. She guessed that this was how normal people lived and slept with their partners. She had no idea.

The doctor moaned softly and stretched her body slightly as she started to wake up. Jane withheld a groan at the way the smaller woman rubbed along her side. She was sure that she was going to be the end of her or that she would be the first woman to orgasm without being touched at all. She was so turned on and Maura had barely done anything.

"Mmm, good morning, Jane." Maura kissed the tattooed shoulder and propped herself up to look into the biker's eyes. Her hand ran along a pronounced collarbone and over the brunette's sternum. Her fingers traced the picture of the mountains and lake, etched onto Jane's skin.

"Hey, gorgeous." She reached up to brush some hair behind the doctor's ear. "Are you working all week?"

"Yes. 10am until 10pm for the next 6 days." Maura pouted and kissed her good morning. The kiss heated up quickly and she rolled on top of the taller woman, straddling her, the biker's hands resting high on the toned legs.

"You really are trying to kill me!" She joked, feeling the warmth of Maura's core on her lower abdomen. The blonde chuckled and shook her head. Her hair framed her face in the most stunning way. Jane placed her hands tenderly on either side of the elegant neck and pulled her back in to meet her lips.

"Take me out again next Friday?" Maura requested without separating their mouths.

"K." Jane was completely under the doctor's spell. All of the reservations she had been having flew out of her mind as she lost them to pure passion. She ran her hands under the silk and stroked the smaller woman's bare stomach.

Maura bit her bottom lip in the sexiest of ways and lifted her hips, inviting the biker to touch her.

Jane's fingers reached the silk panties and caressed softly, up and down. Her other hand cupped a large breast, her thumb teasing the hardened nipple over soft silk.

"Ohh, Jane." Maura shifted her hips slightly to accommodate the gently exploring fingers. "Oh, ohh god." The doctor whispered into Jane's mouth and the brunette was beyond the point of return. Hearing this woman moan with want and respond to her in such a way, she couldn't stop her hand from pushing the panties aside and sliding along the blonde's wetness even if she tried.

Their tongues battled as Maura's hips moved sensually back and forth along Jane's fingers. Her hands on either side of strong shoulders, holding herself up. "Mmm, yes. So good." She closed her eyes and threw her head back, gasping, when Jane entered her gently. "Ohhh fuck, Jane. Mmm." She opened her eyes again and smiled demurely at the mixed look of reverence and concentration on Jane's face. "You feel so good inside me… Ohhh, god."

"Fuck, baby… Yeah." The brunette whispered in encouragement as Maura canted her hips faster. "Oh, Maur. You're so— fuck that's hot." She sped up her movements to match the doctor's, completely focussed on pleasuring Maura and seeing her come undone.

Maura moaned as she rode the experienced fingers, getting closer. The biker's awestruck look sent her tumbling over the edge. She captured Jane's mouth as she came and continued the kiss as she quivered with the most pleasant, intense aftershocks. "Mmmm, god." She slowed her hips and leaned her forehead on the brunette's, reaching to push back sweaty dark curls.

She kissed Jane's smug smile with such affection that it caused the biker to feel panicked. She did her best to hide it by responding eagerly to the kiss. Jane slipped her fingers out and enjoyed the moan the action induced. She ran her fingers through the ample wetness to coat the doctor's erect clit, moving her fingers expertly around it, building her up again.

After Maura's second orgasm, she removed her hand from between them and happily cradled the smaller body on top of her as she recovered. She stared at the ceiling in complete wonder. She had never felt so satisfied from pleasuring another person before. She didn't take or try and exert control. She actually had cared about what the other woman experienced.

"You're— Maura, that was— perfect… You're perfect." The tattooed woman kissed the bare shoulder, the slip's strap halfway down Maura's arm.

Maura chuckled and rubbed her nose along Jane's in the most intimate way. "That _was_ perfect but I am far from perfect… I really needed that." She slipped a leg between the two longer ones and ran her hand over Jane's pelvis, excited about reciprocating, but frowned when her hand was captured.

"As much as I would love that right now, baby, we're gonna have to continue this next Friday. It's 8:30am and I gotta be at the shop in 30 minutes."

Maura pouted, trying to ignore the rush that the endearment caused inside of her. She chuckled when Jane tickled her so she could move away.

"Fine! But I am definitely holding you to that." The blonde threatened and got up to get ready for work.

Jane snaked her arms around Maura again and kissed her soundly. "I look forward to it." She couldn't help but note how perfectly they fit together.

* * *

The next night Jane knocked on Gemma's door and smiled at the smell of cooking. It didn't take much to get the biker smiling, she had aching cheeks from having one plastered to her face all day. The slightest thought of Maura would induce it.

"Hi Jay, come in." Gemma greeted the brunette with a hug and looked at her strangely.

"Hey Gem."

"Ok, did you get laid last night?"

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, fuck off!" She joked and they laughed together.

Gemma couldn't help but notice how relaxed the biker seemed. She hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

"Sit down. I'll get our food and then you can tell me all about it because I know it wasn't Amy!" The Doyle matriarch declared.

"How do ya know that?" Jane asked indignantly, still keeping the conversation light.

"Oh please! For starters, you weren't here yesterday, and secondly, I saw her downtown at the bar hanging all over some college boy." The older woman stood and watched for a reaction. There was only a knowing smirk.

"Fine, you win." Jane conceded and picked up her fork, ready to eat.

Gemma sat down across from her at the small table and began eating. "So, who is she?"

Th biker frowned at the question. How could she answer? She had no idea what to say. "Um, well, she's not from around here. I met her about a month ago and then we bumped into each other—"

"You mean you _banged_ into her." Gemma laughed at her joke and Jane rolled her eyes again and chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what I do. She's really fuckin' hot though, Gem. Like, I've never met anyone so beautiful." Jane got lost for a moment remembering her morning with the golden haired doctor.

"Jesus, Jay. Don't go fallin' for anyone!" Gemma teased but was slightly worried at the infatuated look in the mechanic's eyes.

"Pfft, fat fuckin' chance of that happening." Jane dropped the conversation, feigning disinterest. "I got a full week of work comin' up but we got a meeting Thursday night, right?"

"Yeah, honey. Paddy is gettin' pissed off that we haven't found who's responsible for the fire at Leroy's."

"Yeah, I know. It's frustrating—" Jane stopped when she heard someone knock loudly on the door.

Gemma raised her eyebrow in question and got up. She wasn't expecting anyone. Jane got up and stood slightly behind the older woman, just in case it was trouble.

When the door opened to reveal a very flustered Amy, Jane sighed in relief. "Jay! Why the hell didn't you come home?!" Whined the blonde and eyed Gemma warily.

Jane stepped around Gemma and opened the screen, letting the skinny woman inside. "Aww, Amy, I just got to the base and Gem wanted to have dinner."

Amy's eyes snapped over to the beautiful older woman. "How does Paddy feel about you fucking Jay?"

Gemma's eyes widened in shock and then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god— What the fuck, Amy? I'm not—" Jane was grabbed around the middle and pulled into a kiss with the older woman. She didn't have a chance to register what was going on. It was over quickly.

"I'd say he's pretty happy about it. Wouldn't you, baby?" Gemma asked Jane and winked. The older woman let go and cackled again, losing her composure.

Jane laughed too but sobered quickly when Amy looked like she was about to attack the older woman.

"Shit, Amy! Gem's just joking. We're not fucking for god's sake! She's- she's like a mom to me." She proclaimed and the smaller woman relaxed a little. "A mom who has now shoved her tongue down my throat." Jane mumbled the last part and Gemma's laughter renewed.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just didn't know where you were. We usually spend Saturday nights together."

"Sorry, Amy. I'll uh, be at the house later."

"Ok." The blonde reached for the biker and gave her a chaste kiss before leaving.

Jane closed the door behind her and groaned in frustration.

"Holy shit, Jay. She's nuts!" Gemma exclaimed and sat back down to her meal.

"Her? You're nuts! I can't believe you just kissed me to get a rise out of her." She wiped at her mouth in disgust.

"Aww baby, don't be so mean. I'm not that bad."

"No, you're fuckin' hot for an old hag but it was like kissin' my mother!" Jane teased.

"Old hag?! Oh, I'm not cookin' for you again anytime soon, bitch."

They both laughed, enjoyed the rest of their meal, and chatted about several topics until it was time for Jane to leave.

As the biker wandered back to the house she shared with her brothers and Amy, she wondered how tonight would play out. She only had a few seconds to come up with a plan to avoid sleeping in the same bed as Amy.

She entered the house and was relieved that her brothers were home, watching a baseball game.

"Hey, Janie!"

"Hi, Jay."

She said hello and got herself a few beers from the fridge. She had the perfect plan. Sit with Frankie and Tommy, get drunk, and fall asleep on the couch.

It worked.

Sunday morning Jane was roused from her sleep by a gentle shake of her shoulder. Amy was leaning over her wearing a tight blue dress that had half of her cleavage hanging out.

"Uh, what time is it?" The biker rasped, rubbing her face.

"It's 10am. I gotta go out."

"K." Jane didn't care what she was going out for.

"Will I see you next week?" Amy asked and sat in Jane's lap now that she was coherent.

"Uh, I guess so. I got a shitload of work this week though."

"Ok." Amy kissed her softly and kept her lips pressed to Jane's longer than normal without deepening it. It was odd behaviour, even for Amy, but Jane let it go and watched her leave the house.

* * *

The start of Jane's work week was hectic. The garage was busy and she was working well into the early hours of the morning for Paddy, tracking down The Samaritans to find out if they had been responsible for the warehouse fire in Plymouth.

Her father had been asking about it. A ruse to try and weasel his way back into speaking to her without having to apologise. As usual, she was a sucker and allowed it but kept it brief.

Colin, Barry, and Frankie had been helping her follow any possible leads. They were all a dead end.

"Jay, maybe it wasn't them?" Barry suggested when they stepped into the empty warehouse, next to the loading dock.

Jane looked around and inspected the large space. "Yeah, my gut tells me it's not them." She tucked her gun away and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Colin, did you hear back from your cop friend about any trucks that have been pulled up for gun running?"

The honey blonde shook his head. "Nope. He's workin' on it."

They all looked wide-eyed at each other when they heard the sound of footsteps outside. Frankie lifted his finger to his lips and retrieved his gun. They all did.

The four of them moved closer to the exit and just got themselves outside before a group of Samaritans entered the front of the building.

Jane and Colin hung back to listen in but Barry and Frankie trekked the 4 blocks back to where they had left their bikes to wait.

After 15 minutes of listening to neo-Nazi bullshit, Jane shook her head at Colin, indicating that they weren't going to find out anything helpful from these guys.

* * *

The next day Frankie pulled up at Rizzoli & Sons garage and knocked on the front office door. There was no answer. He frowned and looked at his watch to double check the time. 9:15am. Jane should have been there by now. She was never late.

He looked up at the apartments above the shop. Jane's window wasn't open.

"Hello." A very feminine voice sounded behind him and he spun around to address the owner.

"Uh, hey." He greeted the familiar doctor with surprise.

"Frankie, right?" The honey blonde recalled and held her hand out.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." He shook her hand and let go, looking back to the door.

"Maura Isles." She replied with a smile and frowned when he turned his back on her, preoccupied with knocking on the garage's office door. "Is Jane not in yet?" She asked concerned.

"I dunno. She's not answering the door. It's weird. She's never late and never ever takes sick days." He pulled his phone out and called her. "Janie? Where the fuck are ya?" He asked when she finally answered. "What do you mean, you're on your fuckin' way? Have you slept? Well, what the fuck happened? Gangitano? Are you sure, Jay?! They're gonna—" He ended the call when he realised she wasn't listening and heard her motorcycle pull into the street.

Maura cringed a little at the language. She was used to swearing, especially in her workplace, and more recently from Jane. She wasn't opposed to using the occasional profanity in context but the current excessive use of swearing was unnecessary.

Jane's Harley rumbled up to the garage door. Frankie watched with curiosity as she pulled up next to the pristinely dressed woman.

The biker was surprised to see Maura there and felt anxious that her brother might have shared something that she didn't want the doctor to know.

She parked her bike next to the blonde and grinned, overly delighted to see her. She hadn't stopped thinking about her for the 72 hours they'd been apart. "Hey, baby." She got off the bike and unbuckled her helmet. She was sure her face was going to split in half at the gorgeous woman approaching her.

Frankie's eyes widened when the doctor reached around his sister's neck and Jane's hands rested on the toned ass, and made out like no one else was present.

"Mmm, hi." Maura purred as their lips separated. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. You smell so good." Jane nuzzled the soft neck, inhaling deeply, and placed open mouthed kisses to the doctor's throat. The woman made her heart ache in the best and worst way.

Frankie felt apprehensive all of a sudden. It probably had something to do with the way his sister was making goo-goo eyes at the honey blonde. "Yo, Jay! Stop fuckin' in the driveway. Let's get to work!" He called out, teasing his enamoured sister with a smirk.

"Don't be a pig, Francesco!" She let go of Maura with one more kiss and held her hand as she unlocked the office door, walking through to the workshop.

"Oh, when did we get an Aston Martin DB11?!" Frankie was like an excited little kid.

"Yesterday… If you behave, you can do the oil change." She informed him smugly and turned back to lead the blonde into the bathroom intending to change into her work gear. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doin' here?" She peeled her leather jacket off and dropped her jeans to the ground.

Maura leaned against the locked door and watched with unadulterated lust.

"Maur?" Jane chuckled at the lust-filled haze that the smaller woman seemed to be in. Instead of a reply, the doctor reached for her shirt and pulled her by the front of it, crashing their lips together. The mechanic responded enthusiastically, running her hands under the skirt and reaching for the soaked panties.

Three minutes later Maura was coming undone at the brunette's talented fingers and her underwear was ruined.

"Oh god- Ohh, oh Jane!" Maura whispered as Jane devoured her lips and expertly brought her to a quick but intense release. "Oh my god." She took a moment to catch her breath and held onto the sides of Jane's neck, caressing just under her earlobes affectionately with her thumbs. "I- That… was not what I came here for." The blonde chuckled weakly, her fingers scratching softly at the biker's nape.

"You can come here for that anytime, baby." The mechanic whispered to the doctor and they kissed once more before the brunette stepped back to help Maura fix herself up. The doctor was blushing, not just from the amazing quickie they had just shared but at the endearment that had never been directed at her before Jane. No one had ever called her 'baby'. She liked it a lot.

Jane quickly pulled her blue overalls on and grabbed a spare set for Frankie. The women exited the bathroom and the biker had to pause and watch the golden haired beauty walk into the garage.

What the fuck was she doing? That was twice now that she had lost total control and fucked the doctor. She really didn't want to hurt the gentle woman but it was bound to happen in the current state that Jane was living. For the first time in a while, a thought to clean up her act for good entered her thinking. She didn't pay it serious conscious attention but she didn't squash it down either.

* * *

"Janie, I know the doctor is heaps hot but-uh, what the fuck are ya doin'?" Frankie asked her as soon as Maura left the garage.

He expected an explosive reaction and was shocked when she just hung her head over the motor of the car she had been working on, shaking her head.

"I dunno, Frankie."

The younger man walked over and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Have you slept with her?"

She just turned her head to the side to look at him with a disbelieving raised eyebrow, giving him his answer.

"I shoulda known better… Shit, Jay. She's kinda outta your league. Does she know about the club?"

"Pftt, yeah. I'm gonna tell the educated, rich doctor that I'm a member of an outlaw motorcycle gang… Oh, and by the way, I'm a criminal on parole." She retorted sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her and asked one more question. "How did you end up fuckin' her?"

"Don't be crude! It's not just fuc— I dunno… She just- She's really fucking hard to resist, alright?!" Came the heated response but it was too late. He had caught her slip up.

"Not just fuckin'? That's what we do, Jay. We don't make love or any of that shit. No matter how hot she is, you don't need that kinda stress. Besides, she's gonna dump your ass as soon as she finds out about everything."

"I fuckin' know!" She growled and slammed down the hood of the car. "I know." She repeated less fiercely but full of bitterness. She locked her dark eyes with his sympathetic ones. "I really like her, Frankie. She makes me wanna be better." She confessed and shrugged it away when he just kept staring at her like he didn't even know her. She turned her back on him and walked away to settle down.

"Jay, c'mon! Come back… I dunno what to say, alright! I just don't want you to get hurt!" He called out but she didn't respond and she didn't return for a while. "Amy's gonna flip." He mumbled to himself. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

* * *

Thursday night, Paddy called a club meeting due to his increasing frustration at the lack of retribution on whoever had been responsible for the fire in Plymouth a few weeks ago.

The main men and women of the club were present and Jane stared down each and every one of them that she didn't know very well. None of them were able to maintain eye contact with her for long.

Paddy and Gemma Doyle were obviously there. Her brothers. Her father too. Colin and Barry. She noted Theo, Darren, Riley, Mark, and Steve. She really hated Steve and didn't trust the prospect at all.

Jane stood by Gemma and whispered smart ass comments in her ear for most of the meeting. Paddy apparently had a last minute announcement though and she straightened up when he called her name.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

Paddy gave her a grim smile before turning away and pacing in the middle of the crew. "I got word that there was a leak in the club. Apparently, someone has been talking to Alphonse John Gangitano…" He paused and looked pointedly at Jane. He watched her nostrils flare in anger. "AJ let us know himself who his pal at the club is…" He stopped in front of a sweating Darren Crowe. "You." He sneered and raised his eyebrow at the bald man, watching him cower in fear.

Paddy anticipated what was coming and stepped out of the way just as Jane got to him. "You fuckin' traitorous motherfucker!" She grabbed the front of his jacket and shoved him against the wall, hard. He didn't have a chance to react. She was pummelling his face and had knocked him out before he could raise his fists in defence.

Jane stood back panting and shook out her hands, waiting for Crowe to regain consciousness. She was full of rage. "What do you want me to do, Doyle?" She asked viciously.

"You seem to have a penchant for conflagration lately. I'm sure you can get creative."

Jane looked to her father and he nodded in approval. She needed to win back his trust.

The tall woman waved her brothers over as the rest of the gang stood by and watched with awe. "Frankie, get the rope and tie his hands in front of him and bind his feet. Tommy go and grab a container of gas."

They did as they were told. Frankie hoisted Crowe's body upright on the floor and Tommy came back in with a dark blue canister.

As Darren came to, he looked up at Jane in horror. She wielded a hunting knife and had a devilish gleam in her eye. He flinched as she pointed the blade at his back and swiped downwards. "Ahhh." He screamed at the pain. His shirt came apart and blood started to seep out of the laceration slowly. It wasn't deep but would sting like hell.

Jane crouched in front of him and used the flat of the knife to lift his chin up. She caught Gemma's proud look across the room and breathed deeply. There would be no hesitating today. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out? Do you have any idea what those assholes have already done to us? To me and my family?!" She yelled. "Mario, AJ's brother—" Jane spat out and Darren widened his eyes in understanding. "Was the reason I had to go to prison." She rolled her eyes at the pathetic man in front of her and stood up.

"No Jay! Please? I- I can tell you where the guns are."

Jane scoffed. "You're gonna fuckin' tell us that anyway."

"Of- of course! In- in Chelsea. There's a- an old shipping yard— Ooof." He wretched when Jane's boot made contact with his stomach, knocking him sideways on the ground.

She had lost all patience and nodded at Tommy. The youngest Rizzoli tipped the gas on Crowe's back and Jane lit a match.

"No! No, no, NO!" He cried as he realised what she was about to do. The brunette flicked it against his shoulder. His back lit up quickly and he screamed in agony. He dropped and rolled on the ground. Jane nodded again and Frankie doused him in cold water.

She looked to her smirking father and shook Doyle's hand. Gemma kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Good girl." She patted her on the ass as she left the warehouse.

* * *

Jane slammed the door to the house and Amy yelped in shock at the noise. She looked up from her reclining position on the couch and was surprised to see the brunette. "Hi, honey. Are you ok?" The blonde sat up and patted the seat next to her.

The biker dropped her body angrily in the seat and Amy scooted behind her to massage her shoulders. Riled up beyond rationality, Jane dropped her head forward and groaned at the relief of tension to her back. "Fuck." She whispered as arousal shot straight between her legs when Amy started placing open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"What happened? You're so tight, baby."

"Aaamy." Jane growled in warning at the nickname.

The skinny woman giggled and spun her body around the tattooed one, straddling Jane's lap. "Musta been bad. You need to fuck me?" She asked knowingly. She watched dark eyes get even darker and she kissed the biker hungrily, pressing her large breasts into the Italian woman's chest. "You can do me hard if you need to, Jay." Amy whispered seductively into Jane's ear and sucked on her earlobe.

Jane picked the smaller woman up and carried her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed. She stripped the blonde naked and straddled one of the shorter legs, allowing her whole weight to rest on top of Amy and began rocking. Her right hand grasped the back of the blonde head, her fingers tangling in her hair and pulling hard, three fingers of her left hand slipped easily into her core, pounding hard and fast. She sucked at Amy's neck, her breasts, marking her, as she pushed her hips faster.

The pressure of her clit at the seam of her jeans had her close to orgasm. By the sounds Amy was making, she was close too.

"Oh fuck, yes, Jay! Oh baby, oh fuck me!" She screamed as she came and kept her hips moving, knowing that Jane would need to make her come a few more times before she was satisfied.

Jane's climax ripped through her, adrenaline aiding the intensity. She looked into the grey eyes that were waiting for her to start again and realised what she had done. The biker stopped cold and dropped her forehead to the naked shoulder and sobbed with guilt.

Hearing the unusual sounds from the mechanic, it took a moment for Amy to register that the woman in her arms was crying. "Jay?" She rubbed at the t-shirt clad back, becoming increasingly panicked. "Baby? What- what's wrong?"

Jane just held the skinny woman tightly, crying. Her tears pooled in the hollow of Amy's throat and she wiped them away gently. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Amy." She kissed the blonde chastely and got up off the bed, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

"Wait, Jay!" Amy called after the biker but dropped her head back onto the bed when she heard the front door slam and the rumble of a motorcycle as it left the carpark.

* * *

Friday morning, Jane was a mess. She had completely lost her mind the night before.

Finding out that one of their own had betrayed them with the Gangitano crime family, had enraged her. Especially when she found out that Crowe had been speaking with AJ himself.

She remembered her last interaction with the Italian mob boss very clearly.

He had sworn he would kill her after she had messed up his brother's face. She had given him the finger and reminded him that Mario had beaten up her brother first. He responded with the comment that she should understand then, from one loyal Italian sibling to another. She hadn't seen him since but obviously he had been waiting for his moment of revenge.

That wasn't even the worst part.

She had fucked Amy, not even thinking about the beautiful doctor that she had been with just a few days earlier. Jane couldn't believe that she had allowed that adrenaline rush to consume her. She had known that she had a problem for a while. Every violent episode she involved herself in, induced it. She knew it wasn't normal to be hyper-aroused after violence, and she knew it wasn't ok to fuck a woman until that aggression had been satiated. But that was her. She had been that way for a long time. Her brothers were the same. She was sure Colin and Barry were too. It was a part of the world she lived in and she hated it.

She punched her pillow in frustration and got out of bed.

Halfway through the day she got a text from Maura and found all of her anger dissipating rapidly and grief formed in the pit of her stomach.

M: _Hi, Jane! I can hardly wait for tonight. I'll pick you up this time. What's your address?_

J: _Hey, beautiful. I'm not actually feeling great. Can I take a rain check?_

M: _Oh no, what's wrong? I'll come over and look after you._

J: _No Maur, I'm not good company._

M: _Please, sweetheart? I promise not to hover. We can watch a movie. What's your address?_

J: _Ok, baby._ _I live above Rizzoli & Sons. Apt #2_

Maura gushed at hearing the endearment again. She was looking forward to hearing it form those perfect lips later that evening.

M: _I'll be over around 7 x_

J: _K xx_

* * *

Jane panicked. There was no way that she should be facing the doctor in her current state. She jumped in the shower and put on a clean pair of well-worn jeans and a black t-shirt. She tidied her place up a bit, worried about the appearance of her crappy little apartment and its cheap furniture.

Maura knocked on her door at 7:12pm. Jane answered and almost wept at the precious creature in front of her. The thoughtful doctor had brought her some soup and had dressed down in a pair of tight black jeans and a dark red button up shirt. The heels were still present and made the doctor the same height as a bare-foot Jane.

"Hi." Maura greeted warmly and with some concern. "How are you feeling?" She looked the biker over to assess what was wrong.

Jane stepped back to allow the smaller woman in and swallowed her nerves. "Uh, a little better. I'm sorry- about tonight."

Maura placed the soup on the bench and turned back to hug the brunette. Her arms reached around Jane's neck and the biker's hands landed on Maura's hips.

"It's fine. You weren't well. I'd rather come and snuggle in for the night than miss out on seeing you." The doctor reasoned sweetly and kissed the brunette.

It made Jane feel like an asshole. She was an asshole. An asshole that was currently being kissed by the kindest, most beautiful, thoughtful woman in the world. In Jane's entire world.

She couldn't bare it. She pulled away and pulled the smaller woman close, holding her tightly. "Aren't you worried that I'm contagious?" She joked, nuzzling the soft hair.

Maura pulled back to look at Jane's face, holding it in her hands. "You don't look unwell enough to be contagious." She looked curiously into dark eyes and ran her hands through the curls at the base of Jane's neck.

The brunette couldn't escape the intent hazel gaze and fought tears.

Maura's face shifted from slight amusement to worry. "Oh, baby. What's wrong?"

The doctor's choice of words couldn't have been worse. They reminded her of Amy's exact words to her last night. Her chest ached. She hated being called that but when Maura said it, it melted her heart. It made her care so much about the lips that it fell from.

"Shh, darling. It's ok." Maura held her tightly and didn't let go, even when she tried to pull away. "No, Jane, let me hold you."

"I'm— I'm just so tired, Maura." Jane held on for dear life.

Once the biker calmed down, Maura led her to the bedroom and helped her undress. Jane sat at the end of the bed as the doctor knelt before her and pulled her jeans off, folding the m neatly and placing them on the chair in the corned of the room. When Maura shed herself of her clothing, Jane bit her bottom lip to stop the moan. She didn't just want sex with this woman. She wanted everything.

"Get in bed, sweetheart." Maura pulled back the covers and got in, holding her arms out. Jane was in her arms before her mind registered her actions. The doctor wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders and kissed her on the head.

It was a deeply intimate moment. Jane had never felt so connected to someone like this in her life.

Jane let her head rest on the bare chest and curled her hand up and around the smaller woman's ribcage. "I'm sorry, Maur."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for." Maura ran her fingers tenderly over the tattooed back,

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?" Jane whispered into the smooth collarbone at her lips.

"Yes. Now, shh. Go to sleep."

The mechanic was already halfway there.

"K." She kissed the doctor on the throat and snuggled in tightly against the smaller body.

* * *

"Jane?"

"Mmm?" Jane frowned at the lack of warmth next to her and opened her sleep eyes to see Maura already dressed in the clothes from the night before.

"Sweetheart, I have to go." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through dark curls.

"Nooo." Jane whined and threw an arm over the smaller woman's lap.

Maura chuckled at the sweet behaviour and leaned forward to kiss a tanned cheek. "I have work in an hour and I need to go home and change." She ran her nose softly over the side of Jane's face and smiled, dimples on full display when Jane turned her head to meet her gaze.

"K." Jane responded a little sadly. Her eyes betrayed her tough exterior and Maura recognised the vulnerability in them. "Sorry about last night." Was mumbled as the dark eyes stared at her, searching for any sign of rejection.

Maura couldn't help herself. She leaned over and kissed the biker gently. "Please don't be sorry. We can talk about it later if you want to?" She smiled at the fearful expression on Jane's face. "Or not… You're so beautiful, Jane." She whispered with devotion and kissed her again but pulled away before it could become something more.

"See you tonight?" Jane questioned as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

Maura bit her lip at the sexy move and Jane raised an eyebrow in disbelief. They both chuckled and the doctor nodded. "Yes. I'll pick you up at 7."

They shared one more lingering kiss and Maura left the house for her shift at the hospital.

* * *

That evening Maura arrived at the garage at 6:57pm and Jane was already waiting outside. The biker got into the expensive car and kissed the beautiful owner with fervour. She had to be careful with Maura tonight. She was still riled up from the violent episode from Thursday evening and the anger she felt towards herself was still simmering under the surface, wanting to erupt. Maura deserved more than being used like that and Jane was determined not to.

Their dinner went much like it had the week before. This time they parked back at Maura's house and walked to a little French bistro on Newbury St to eat. Jane had never eaten French food before and immensely enjoyed listening to Maura pronounce the names of the dishes.

The chatted, ate, and kissed, and Jane almost felt like a normal person, out on a date. A person with a decent future in near sight. For the 2 hours they enjoyed their time at the bistro, she forgot all about her other life.

Jane was convinced that the golden haired goddess had set her up to make sure they would be having sex tonight. Maura wore a sinfully tight blood red dress that accentuated her cleavage, with the highest pair of beige heels Jane had ever seen. Her toned legs were exposed and Jane enjoyed watching the calves and backside flex as the doctor walked just a step ahead when they got outside of the restaurant.

They walked back to the doctor's brownstone hand-in-hand and Jane felt like a teenager. An extremely horny teenager who was not going to be able to control herself for much longer. Especially when the doctor stopped at every street crossing and kissed her like she was the only woman on earth.

They finally got back to Maura's brownstone and barely got the door closed when the smaller woman pushed Jane against the back of it and pulled at her dark brown leather jacket. It dropped to the floor and the doctor's hands tangled in dark curls, her mouth latched onto a slender neck.

"Ohh fuck, Maur."

Jane's hands explored frantically, mapping every inch of the doctor that she could reach while tilting her head back to give Maura more access. She helped remove the blonde's jacket and then unzipped her dress, peeling it off to reveal a lacy black and beige bra and matching panty set. The biker groaned at the perfect body and pulled her closer.

They exchanged several kisses as small hands undid Jane's belt buckle and then ripped open her shirt buttons.

"Jesus." The brunette chuckled at the unexpected aggression. She shrugged her shirt off, unclipped her bra, and pushed her pants and panties down her legs, her boots and socks followed suit.

Jane enjoyed the look of pure lust in darkened hazel and felt like prey as the doctor so obviously fucked her with her eyes.

Maura's hands met Jane's abdominal muscles and slid up her rib cage, slowly. Agonisingly. Jane had never been so turned on.

The blonde took her time staring at the naked muscular, yet feminine body. "You're stunning, Jane." The doctor breathed out as her hands explored the contours, her fingers tracing the artwork covering the tanned skin.

Jane tenderly grasped the gorgeous face with her hands and pressed their lips together again, slowing things down a little. She dropped to her knees to slip the heels off Maura's feet.

The brunette looked up and put her hands on the doctor's hips. "You're fucking gorgeous." She kissed a creamy thigh, ran her nose across a smooth hip bone, and kissed her way up the toned stomach, between the ample breasts, and back to waiting lips. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the feel of their almost naked chests pressed together.

Maura's arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck and she pressed her body as close as she could, slipping a leg between the two longer ones. "God, Jane. Mmm, I want you so much." She breathed out and sucked the biker's bottom lip into her mouth. "I've been thinking about his moment all day." Several more kisses were exchanged and the pair were grinding their bodies against one another. Maura ripped her mouth away and purred into Jane's ear. "I've wanted to taste you since I first laid eyes on you." She kissed her way down the long neck.

She missed Jane's look of hesitation as her soft lips kissed and sucked her collarbone. The biker groaned and leaned back against the door, hands tangling in golden locks as the mouth worked its way across her breasts and paid attention to them for several moments before travelling further south.

Jane warred with herself in letting the gorgeous woman continue as open mouthed kisses were placed across her slim hips and further down to her hairless pubic bone.

The biker looked down, her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched the doctor kneel before her, maintaining eye contact. Maura gently parted her very wet core with experienced fingers and ran her tongue over her clit. Jane's legs widened unconsciously. "Oh fuck." There was no hesitation once contact was made. "Ohh god, babe." The back of Jane's head slammed against the door and she held the blonde's shoulders to stay upright. "Fuuck, Maura!"

There was no other noise except Jane's heavy breathing and the erotic sounds Maura was making with her tongue and mouth as she ate Jane out. Their eyes not breaking contact. Before Jane could process the build up, she was surprised as she felt the tight pull in her lower belly and embarrassingly came hard in the doctor's mouth. "Ohh, baby…" She exhaled harshly. "That was—" She groaned and struggled to remain upright as Maura kept lapping at her, spurred on by the recent orgasm.

Jane stopped her by pulling her back up and smirked at the cute pout she got for interrupting. She moaned when the doctor captured her lips again and she tasted herself on her tongue. "Bed?" Maura asked and pulled at the strong body. The brunette nodded and allowed her to lead her by the hand down the hallway.

They collapsed on the large bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Jane ended up settling on top of the smaller woman, between her thighs, and grinned at her triumphantly as she rid the doctor of the rest of her underwear. Completely enraptured by the golden flecks in the hazel, the mechanic found herself slowing their activity down again as she gazed into Maura's eyes. She ran her hands through the honey blonde locks and kissed the doctor tenderly. More tenderly than she had ever kissed anyone. It scared the shit out of her. "I uh- I don't usually like anyone goin' down on me." She confessed and enjoyed the smug grin on the smaller woman's face.

"But you liked it when I did?" Maura asked coyly, even though she already knew the answer.

"Uh, a little too much." Jane confessed and kissed Maura again, becoming heavily addicted to the taste and feel of the older woman. "You're so goddamn beautiful, baby."

"Mmm… I love it when you call me that. No one's ever used that endearment for me before." Maura admitted and Jane gave her a smug smile at the news.

"It's my turn to taste you." The biker kissed below Maura's ear, encouraged by the small hands that wound themselves in her hair and the moan that sounded at the proclamation.

"Oh Jane." The doctor breathed out as her dusky pink nipple was pulled into a hot, wet mouth. "Mmm… Yes! More please." Maura spread her legs wider as Jane paid attention to her sensitive nipples and pressed her tattooed stomach against the smaller woman's soaked center.

The biker kept her focus on the incredible breasts while a hand made it's way down to slip through silky folds. "Oh, Maur." She mumbled around the pebbled flesh. "You're so fucking wet."

"Mmm, I know." Maura panted and pushed at Jane's head. She knew where she wanted her. "Please, I need—"

"What do you need, baby?" Jane teased as she smiled into the soft skin at Maura's hip, sucking it and settling her shoulders between the doctor's legs.

"Ohh, I need— I need you to fuck me." The flawless woman whispered. She ran her nails over Jane's scalp and looked into dark eyes. "Fuck me, Jane." She begged softly.

The brunette was beyond aroused. She took the erect nub into her mouth and pushed two fingers inside of Maura, and fucked her until she was moaning and panting nonstop. The doctor's body began to quake and she clamped around the long fingers, pulling Jane's hair as she climaxed for the first time that evening.

They spent the next few hours mapping each other's bodies and brought each other to release several more times, amazed at how compatible they were.

Exhausted from their activity, Jane assumed that she would catch her breath and then get dressed and leave. She experienced a multitude of feelings when the doctor lifted the covers up over them and curled into the biker, wrapping an arm around her waist, and settling her head on her chest much like she had the weekend prior.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Maura murmured, the sweet endearment easily slipping off her tongue.

Jane wrapped her arm around the petite shoulders and stared at the ceiling in awe. She had never felt so content yet so terrified in her life.

"Night, Maur."

* * *

Please don't be mad at me! FYI: It's going to get worse before it gets better...


	6. Chapter 6

A bit of angst ahead...

* * *

"I miss you already." Maura whispered into the phone.

"Want me to come over?" Jane asked hopefully, missing the doctor's warmth next to her.

It had only been 3 nights since they had been together. Jane was quite unsettled by her neediness.

After their date on Saturday night, the women had spent the rest of their weekend together, most of it in bed. They had been snapped back to reality when Monday came around and they both had to return to work. It was rare that Maura got most of a Sunday off and she had enjoyed it immensely. Jane usually had to run errands for Paddy but after the incident with Crowe, she had been dodging calls from him, Colin, Barry, and her brothers.

Now, mid-week, they were missing each other's presence.

"Umm, yes…" The honey blonde answered shyly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Ok, darling. See you soon."

Jane ended the call, halfway out of bed already when the endearment registered. Over the weekend she had been 'sweetheart', 'beautiful', 'sexy', but 'darling' was new... and really fucking scary.

She quickly zipped up her jeans, threw on a t-shirt, and put on her boots. The biker made it to Maura's house in record time, forgoing her jacket had been a mistake. Her skin felt like ice from the late hour and the speed in which she had ridden over.

The biker rubbed at her arms as she waited for Maura to answer the door.

"Hi." The smaller woman greeted and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, kissing her soundly.

"Mmm. Hi." Jane grinned into the kiss. This was craziness. She instantly felt warmer with the petite body pressed against her. Her head was dizzy from the sweet kisses. She felt like a stupid, hormonal teenager.

"You feel so cold. Where's your jacket?!" Maura asked, concerned.

The mechanic shrugged and closed the door with her booted foot, claiming the soft lips once more.

"I wasn't thinking. Just wanted to get here." She grinned and kissed Maura again and again. She walked the doctor further into the house, never separating their mouths. They toppled onto the couch and Maura giggled as they became a tangle of arms and legs.

Jane triumphantly ended up on top after a playful wrestling match, the blonde's hands pinned gently above her head. Light-hearted kisses turned passionate and ended with them both naked and writhing on the living room floor, intent on making the other person climax first.

When they finally rested, laughing breathlessly at their competitive little challenge, Jane suddenly felt emotional. This was what intimacy was meant to feel like. For the first time in her life, sex was beyond physical. It wasn't just about pleasure. She felt so connected to Maura.

"I win!" Maura claimed, unaware of Jane's internal state. She slapped the tattooed stomach playfully and followed up with a kiss just below the taller woman's belly button. The doctor giggled as she noticed a particular tattoo and traced it with her finger. "You have a stick figure mowing your 'lawn'." The doctor chuckled and crawled back up Jane's body. "Is that why you have no hair there?"

The biker laughed and kissed the smiling lips. "Uh huh. He keeps me nice and smooth." Maura went to explore more of the artwork but Jane captured her hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing the knuckles reverently. She got up and helped the doctor off the floor. "Let's go to bed."

"Mmm, lead the way, sexy."

* * *

As the week drifted on and Maura stayed on the mechanic's mind non-stop, Jane decided on avoiding the club for the weekend, even though Maura was on double shifts. They still managed to squeeze a couple of sleepovers in and texted constantly. It really did leave Jane feeling like a teenager, sneaking around, and meeting up at every chance she could get.

Half way into the following week, she had dodged more of Paddy's calls. She dodged her father's too, surprised that he was even trying.

Her brothers had checked in on her but were growing more and more concerned. They knew Jane just needed some time to work out whatever was going on in her head but they also knew that Paddy's patience was running thin. They couldn't keep Amy off their backs forever either.

* * *

The black car pulled up outside of the mechanic's shop and Jane didn't think much of it. She was in a good mood, having just left Maura's an hour ago.

"Hey, baby." The familiar voice sounded and Jane almost bumped her head on the hood of the car that she had been fixing.

"Fuck." She turned to face Amy. "Uh, hey." She greeted guiltily. She hadn't seen her in almost 2 weeks.

"Don't 'hey' me, Jane Rizzoli! Where the hell have you been?!" The bleached blonde stalked over to her lover and pointed a finger at her chest. "You owe me a serious explanation!"

The demand made Jane angry. "Fuck off, Amy. You go on benders all the time and I don't see you for days!"

"But never weeks!" Was argued back.

"I'm tired, alright? I've been working my ass off here at the shop." Jane turned her attention back to the car.

She flinched as skinny arms wrapped around her middle and the smaller body pressed against her back. "I miss you, honey."

Jane scoffed and tried to move out of the embrace. "You only miss me when you haven't got someone else in your bed."

Amy wouldn't let go. She slid her body around to Jane's front, between the car and the tattooed body. Her arms circled the strong shoulders and she tilted her head up to claim the brunette's lips.

The move made Jane feel ill. All she could think about was the hazel eyed beauty that had held her tenderly that morning and made love to her like she was everything. She broke the kiss and pushed the blonde away carefully. "I got work to do, Amy. I can't do this right now."

"When are you coming home?" Amy pouted and ran her hand lovingly over Jane's exposed collarbone.

"I dunno. Maybe on the weekend, ok?"

"You said that last week!"

"I gotta work, Amy!"

"Ok." Amy sighed, unwilling to challenge the stubborn Italian. She leaned in for another kiss and Jane allowed a chaste one, then busied herself with the motor again. The mechanic felt the hand caress her back. "I love you, Jay. See you on the weekend."

"See ya." Was the gruff response.

Jane didn't make it back to the base that weekend and began dodging Amy's calls as well.

* * *

"Hey, Paddy." Jane finally relented and answered the call from her boss.

"You better not be deserting me, Rizzoli!" He growled into the phone.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Jane asked, shocked that he would think her silence equated to her ditching the club, including her brothers. She would never forsake those two. They were everything to her.

"Yeah! You set Crowe on fire and then leave for 2 fucking weeks! What am I supposed to think?"

"That I just needed to get my head straight!" She yelled, not really believing the bullshit she was shovelling.

"Alright, calm the fuck down. How long do you need?"

"I'll be back next weekend, ok?" She compromised.

"Good. And answer Gemma's calls! She's fuckin' worried sick."

* * *

Another week went by quickly. Jane had been woking overtime at the shop on some favours for Paddy's friends to try and compensate for her lack of presence at the base. She was grateful it was all just mechanic work and nothing requiring her gun. She had enjoyed the break from that part of her dealings and felt a lot lighter about life with it not being the focus for so long.

Late Friday afternoon, she showered and changed into something Maura-worthy, and dropped in to see her mother at home. She was surprised to have the front door answered by a nicely dressed, grey haired man, with a goatee and kind blue eyes.

"Uh, hey."

"You must be Jane?!" He greeted excitedly.

"Yeah." Jane eyed him warily and shook the offered hand.

"Is that my Janie?!" Angela's voice called from further inside the house and came bustling to the front door before the man could introduce himself. "Honey! You shoulda told me you were coming. We're about to go out!" The Italian woman claimed, wearing a beautiful blue dress and matching heels.

The man was obviously her mother's new boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ma. I was just stoppin' in to say hi. I got plans anyway." She stated with a grin but tried to push the happiness down so that her mother didn't ask any questions.

She should have known better. "Oh, we have time for a quick drink! Come in, sweetie." The three walked back down the hallway and into the small apartment. "Janie, this is Vince Korsak. Vince, this is my daughter, Jane." Angela introduced them with a huge nervous smile.

"Nice to officially meet you, Jane."

"Uh, yeah. You too." The tall woman slumped on the couch and eyed Vince carefully. He seemed suspicious to her. "What do ya do, Vince?"

He sat across from her while Angela got them a drink.

"I'm a homicide detective."

Jane successfully maintained a neutral face. "Oh wow. Gruesome job." She wondered how many cases he had worked where she was responsible. She internally shook herself off that train of thought. She couldn't go there.

"Yeah, it can be but it's rewarding. What about you, Jane?"

"I'm just a mechanic."

"You gotta have brains for that! A lot of little intricacies and complex problems to solve."

"Naw, it's pretty easy. I enjoy it though… Thanks, Ma." She received the coffee and wished for something stronger.

"You got a date or somethin', Janie?" Angela asked excitedly, seeing the newer, unripped jeans and a button up shirt on her daughter.

"Uh kinda." She answered truthfully and grinned when her mother's face lit up. "No, I'm not tellin' ya anything else."

"Did you finally dump Amy?"

"Ma! We're not together. How many times do I gotta tell you that?!"

Angela rolled her eyes and tried a softer approach. "Aww, sorry Janeie. C'mon, tell me about your date!"

Jane just lifted her lip a little in a smirk, knowing the Italian woman wouldn't let it go. "Nope! Anyway, I better go and let you two lovebirds have a nice evening out." She stood up and help her hand out to Vince. "It was nice to meet ya, Detective."

He chuckled and grasped her hand firmly. "Yeah, you too."

"Bye, Ma." Jane hugged the shorter woman tightly.

"Janie, is it Maura?!" Angela asked a little desperately. How the hell did she know? Who was she kidding, her mother knew her well.

"Maybe." She replied sassily and raced out, laughing as she heard her mother's elated squeal from behind the closed door.

* * *

After Jane left her mother's house, she pulled up at Maura's, having not seen the gorgeous doctor since earlier in the week. She sat on her bike, parked out the front, and contemplated too much at once. Her synapses seemed to be firing at a million miles a minute and she couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on inside of her.

Kicking her stand down and locking up her helmet, she decided to do her best to just switch off and enjoy the beautiful woman's company.

They ate dinner, talked nonsense, and then made out on the couch for half an hour before retiring to the bedroom.

Jane undressed the smaller woman and worshipped her body reverently until it couldn't handle anymore.

Both women had fallen asleep, wrapped around one another, when Gemma called.

The phone buzzing on the bedside table roused the brunette and she reached for her cell.

Jane sighed, knowing it had been coming. She couldn't ignore it. She got up out of bed, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Maura's arms. She smiled affectionately when the smaller woman groaned in protest at the loss. Quickly putting on some shorts and a tank top, the brunette retreated to the kitchen to call the Doyle matriarch back.

"Hey Gemma, sorry I missed your call."

"Jay, thank god you're ok!" The older woman claimed, upset at not having seen her favourite Druid in so long. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Sorry, Gem. I uh, haven't been myself. I'm just tryin' to lay low for a while." She offered truthfully. How she was spending that time wasn't going to be revealed any time soon though.

"Aww, honey. Did that shit with Crowe and AJ mess you up?"

"No, it didn't _mess_ me up." She lied, trying to protect her reputation a little. "I'm fine, alright?" She answered toughly. Gemma knew it was a front but she wouldn't challenge the biker's pride over the phone.

"Ok, Jay. I wouldn't lay low for too much longer. Paddy's gettin' restless. He wants you and the boys to go after AJ."

"I'm not doin' that!" She exclaimed, doing her best to keep her voice low, and checked that Maura wasn't anywhere near the room. She turned to look out the window into the dark Beacon Hill street.

"Janie, you're gonna have to, honey." Gemma proclaimed with sympathy.

Jane didn't hear the smaller woman enter the kitchen from behind her. "I don't have to do anything! I- I'm not goin' back in. I'm not breaking parole. I meant it!" She whispered vehemently.

Maura frowned at the information she had just heard. Going back in? Parole? She bit her lip in worry and cleared her throat to make herself known. Jane spun around and knew instantly that the doctor had heard some of the conversation.

"Ok, ok, Jay. I'll talk to him. He only wants you coz you're the best, sweetie. Not even our son is cutting it at the moment." Gemma shared.

Jane maintained eye contact with Maura and answered Gemma firmly. "I don't care. I'll talk to you later, alright?" She softened her voice and ended the call. She looked the doctor over and couldn't help curling her lip up in a half smile at the silk nightie and matching robe. It was so Maura and Jane loved it.

"Jane, did I hear correctly?" Maura asked cautiously, not wanting to get emotional about the recent revelation but her hurt came through in her tone.

The brunette hung her head. "Um, what did you hear?" She looked up and caught the alarmed look on Maura's face.

"The part where you referred to being on parole. Have you been in prison recently?" She asked incredulously. How could the woman that she had been seeing, had made love with countless times over the last month, be a criminal? She was trying desperately not to jump to conclusions or freak out but she didn't have much tolerance for those who broke the law. But… There were always exceptions.

"I was afraid that you heard that." Jane frowned and placed her hands on the counter to stop herself from reaching for the doctor.

"Please, Jane, just be honest with me." Maura asked gently, calming her voice and taking a step closer to the mechanic but she didn't make contact yet. She cared for this woman deeply and wanted to give her a chance to explain.

Jane took it as a positive sign that Maura was at least willing to listen. She let out a deep breath and decided on the truth. "I got out of Mass Correctional in Framingham about, um, a year ago." The biker watched Maura's face for the reaction.

The doctor processed the information and only gave a slight outward frown, her internal state was a different matter. "What for?"

Jane closed her eyes tightly, shame overwhelming her. "I, Maura— does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I- we're in a _relationship_ , Jane. This is vital to me knowing you, understanding you. I need— want to know everything about you!"

Jane was stumped on the word relationship.

Shit!

Her head was spinning, trying to figure out how she had let herself get so deep.

They really were in a relationship. There was that terrified feeling again.

"Jane?"

"Ok… Ok." She huffed and looked at Maura in a somewhat detached manner. "Umm, a guy— A really bad guy… Broke into Tommy's, beat him, and fucked his place up. I uh, got revenge and ended up being sentenced to 5 years for aggravated assault. I did 2 and got out about 12 months ago for good behaviour… Happy now?" She gripped the bench harder and breathed heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. This was the part where Maura kicked her out and told her she never wanted to see her again.

She didn't expect to feel the smaller woman's arms wrap around her middle and her sweet voice trying to settle her. "Shh, sweetheart, it's ok. Thank you for telling me." Maura looked up into dark eyes and wiped at the tears that Jane didn't realise were falling.

Long arms wrapped around the petite shoulders and held on tightly as she sniffed, trying not to cry anymore. "Maur, I- I don't wanna hurt you but I'm- I'm a fuck up. You- you don't know me. I'm nothin' like you think." She kissed the blonde head reverently and then responded to the lips that closed in on hers.

The kiss got out of control quickly and Jane lifted the smaller woman onto the bench, devouring every inch of skin that her lips could reach, her hands caressing Maura's thighs under the silk.

The doctor's hands halted her progress, reaching for her tanned face. "Jane, baby, wait. Look at me." She lifted it so she could look into troubled obsidian. "You're not a fuck up, darling." The endearment caused fresh tears to pool in Jane's eyes. Maura caressed her face and placed her forehead against Jane's. "You are _not_ a fuck up and you wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I _do_ know you. You're caring, smart, kind, funny, and extremely loyal… and I love you, Jane." She declared simply and kissed the brunette softly through her tears.

Unable to reciprocate the words but determined to show the doctor how important she was to her, Jane lifted her from the bench, the shorter legs wrapping around her, and carried her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Back at the base, Amy had been in and out of the house multiple times and had fought loudly with both Frankie and Tommy every time she saw them. She desperately wanted to know why Jane was avoiding the base. She had turned up at the mechanic's apartment a few times that week and had not been able to get her lover to open the door. She didn't even know if she was there. The boys had refused to tell her anything.

Amy didn't dare hassle the biker at work though. She didn't want to cross that line and become possessive. She had done that once to Jane, years ago, and didn't see her for months.

When Tommy came charging out of the house, the skinny woman chasing after him and swearing profusely, Gemma had had enough. She had been about to leave to go grocery shopping and watched the scene unfold. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

The pair looked at her with some fear. You really didn't want to piss Gemma off.

"Amy's driving me batshit crazy. She won't lay off about Jane."

"I have a right to know! She's my girlfriend!" The blonde screeched and Gemma held up her hand angrily. Amy shut up right away.

"Is Frankie home?" Gemma asked Tommy and he shook his head. "Go for a ride, Tommy. I'll talk with Amy." He nodded and obeyed her directive. The older woman turned back to address the upset woman. "Go inside, Amy. I'll be back in 10. We're going to have a talk."

"Ok." Amy answered meekly and retreated inside to the lounge room to wait.

Gemma entered 10 minutes later, threw her bag on the couch, and sat down across from the skinny woman, studying her silently. She could see why Jane kept her around. The younger woman really was very pretty and had an incredible body. She internally smirked to herself. Jane was such a sucker for big tits and Amy certainly had a pair, but that's about where the positives ended. Gemma knew Jane kept her around out of a sense of obligation but she didn't know the full story. She was about to find out.

Amy fidgeted nervously and rubbed at the recent track marks on the back of her hand. She almost jumped when Gemma finally spoke. "Tell me about you and Jane."

The smaller woman softened greatly at the mention of her long-term lover. It almost caused Gemma to feel sorry for her. Almost. Jane tended to incite extreme loyalty or extreme hate in everyone she met. The former was usually the most common.

Amy looked at her with confusion but complied. "Um, well, we've been together for years. Some of it on and off."

"How long?"

"Gosh, I'm 28 now, so uh— 15 years."

"Jesus! You were only 13?" Gemma exclaimed. She understood why Jane was resistant to let go of the woman.

"Yeah. Jane was 19." Amy felt the need to defend the biker. "We didn't actually have sex 'til I was legal. Jay's not like that. She got me out of my Mom's house. Her boyfriend was um, doin' bad stuff to me and—"

"Jane did what Jane does - rescue." Gemma had heard enough to understand more about Jane and why she was with this woman. She should have asked a long time ago.

"Yeah." Amy admitted softly. "She beat him up pretty bad and she got me clean."

"Well, that didn't last did it? When did you start using again?"

"When she went to jail." Was confessed shamefully.

"Did you stick around when she was in prison?"

Amy laughed at that and sobered quickly at Gemma's annoyed look. "No... That was an off period of time. I mean, she was surrounded by women in there. She didn't need me. That's just how we work."

Gemma stood up abruptly and retrieved her purse. She rummaged around for a moment before she found what she had tucked away specifically for this moment. As soon as Jane had given her the ok, she had begun planning.

Amy's eyes widened in shock at the items presented to her.

"Here. Make this one count coz it's gonna be your last." She stood over the younger woman intimidatingly and waited as Amy slowly reached out to take ingredients from her. "I'll be back in later to clean up this shithole. Understand?"

Amy simply nodded and watched as the authoritative woman left her alone in the house. She looked down at the small bag of heroin and the syringe. She had everything else she needed to prepare it already. It seemed that Gemma knew that.

Th blonde stood up and took her items to the kitchen. She contemplated the drugs. It was too enticing. She knew it would be good stuff, coming from Gemma. She began to prepare for the supposed last high she was going to have, according to the older woman. She doubted that would be true, she was too far gone now, but she would try. After this one of course.

* * *

Jane woke to lips at her neck, suckling softly. She smiled, knowing it was Maura. She tightened her hold and shifted to give the doctor more access. This incredible woman loved her. She loved her too. She just wished that she could say it back.

"Mmm, good morning, darling." The smaller woman whispered and captured Jane's earlobe in her mouth.

The biker's hands ran up and down the blonde's back. "Morning, baby." Jane tilted Maura's head up and connected their lips. Her hand reached up to push some honey blonde hair behind a delicate ear. "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Maur. Inside and out." Jane rasped, her voice still rough from sleep.

The doctor smiled affectionately at her. "I feel the same about you, Jane, but you have no idea, do you?"

The mechanic just scoffed gently and shook her head. "Naw, I'm just a poor, dumb, ex-crim, mechan—" She was quieted by the doctor's mouth on hers. Maura kissed her fiercely.

Once the kiss ended, Maura placed her finger over Jane's lips. "Listen to me Jane Rizzoli." She commanded sternly and sat up to straddle the tattooed woman. "I don't want to hear any of that nonsense come out of your mouth again."

Jane smirked and ran her fingers through golden locks. "Yes, ma'am, I'll- I'll try… Is it ok to admit that you just turned me on bein' all bossy like that?" She pulled the doctor's face close and kissed her again.

"Mmhmm, I can do it more often if you like?" Maura purred seductively and rubbed her body against Jane's. She squealed when the brunette flipped them over and kissed her passionately. They both laughed as their teeth clashed and Jane found a particularly ticklish spot on the doctor's ribcage.

When their mouths parted, Maura tucked a dark curl behind Jane's ear and looked at her with adoration. It made the biker's heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"You can say and do whatever you want to me anytime as long as you keep lookin' at me like that."

"That's easy to do, my love."

Jane couldn't control the incredulous look that crossed her face. "Jesus, Maura. I- you— I can't believe you- um—"

"Love you?"

"Yeah."

"You're easy to love, Jane." Maura smiled gently up at her lover, adoring the lost look on the younger woman's face.

"I uh, I feel— I feel the same, Maur." Jane confessed softly, in complete awe of the woman beneath her. "I've- never felt like this before. I've never said those words to anyone."

"Take your time, sweetheart. I didn't say it for any return. I know what I mean to you and I wanted you to know." Maura kissed her again and pulled the brunette close for a cuddle.

Eventually breaking away from the smaller woman, Jane got ready to leave. She knew that the doctor had to work that evening and she really needed to get to Milton and check in with Paddy today. He had texted her not long ago with a small job down near the base. She needed the money and she needed to stop avoiding.

The pair exchanged several lingering kisses and promised to see each other in a few days when Maura had a break in shifts.

* * *

When Jane arrived at the house, her heart started pounding in her chest. She had only been there a few times over the past 3 weeks to appease Amy and Paddy. She didn't see her brother's bikes and assumed they were out riding on this beautiful sunny day. She noted that Colin wasn't around either but Barry's bike was out front. She'd go and say hi later.

The mechanic pushed the front door open and frowned at the mess. Her aggravation lasted all of 3 seconds when she saw Amy's body laying unconscious on the lounge room floor, vomit surrounding her head and covering her chest.

"Fuck! Amy!" She threw her backpack down and knelt next to the smaller woman, feeling for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. She rolled her onto her side and listened intently for her breathing. It was shallow. She searched her pockets but couldn't find her phone. She got up and ran outside, shouting. "BARRY?! BARRY HELP!"

The African American man came barrelling out of his front door, wide eyed, gun ready. "Jay?! What's wrong?"

Gemma came racing out of her place too, Paddy right behind her.

"It's Amy! She's OD'd. Someone call 911!" Jane commanded and raced back inside, kneeling beside the skinny woman. Gemma knelt on the other side and looked down at the blonde with disgust.

Paddy walked in calmly with his phone to his ear. "Yeah, opioid OD. Yep, will do. See you soon." He ended the call and looked grimly at them. "Uh, make sure she doesn't choke on her vomit. Doc's on the way. Frost, wait outside for her and bring her in when she arrives."

Gemma stood back up and looked at him sharply at this news. "You called her?"

He looked at his wife and nodded, then gazed down at Amy with distaste. "You sure you don't wanna just leave her, Jay? She won't feel anything." He suggested without any emotion.

Jane looked up horrified. "What?! I'm not gonna— Jesus, Paddy. She's still a fuckin' human being!" She shook her head in contempt and lifted Amy onto the couch. Gemma and Paddy watched as she retrieved a clean cloth and washed the woman down. She tried to gently slap her face and knelt on the floor helplessly until the doctor arrived. "C'mon, Amy! Wake up."

"Where?" The familiar voice asked on the other side of the door. Barry pointed the woman inside and Jane heard the door open. She looked up, aware that she knew the voice. She knew it intimately.

When Maura walked through her front door and they made eye contact, Jane wished she was in Amy's place instead. The look of confusion and painful shock on the doctor's face broke her heart. She dropped her head in shame as Maura rushed over to Amy and began assessing her with shaky hands. Hands that had been lovingly caressing Jane's face and body just hours ago.

Neither woman said a word and if Paddy or Gemma noticed the odd behaviour, they didn't mention it. Jane knew that if they had noticed, they would've said something. The couple stepped outside while Maura worked. Paddy did so because he was frustrated that he had to call in the favour from his only daughter, and Gemma stepped out because she couldn't stand being around the self-righteous doctor.

Jane watched as Maura prepared a needle to inject into the smaller woman. She watched the beautiful face carefully, seeing confusion and hurt behind those incredible hazel eyes. "Maur, I—"

"Don't." She warned as she injected Amy with Naloxone. "This might not work if she's been like this for some time." Maura informed sombrely as she continued to check the skinny woman's vitals.

Jane sat back on her heels and hung her head. "Fucking hell, Amy."

"Who is she?" Maura asked icily.

"She's— no one."

"No one?! I thought you decided to be honest with me!" She whispered angrily, trying not to cry at the betrayal she felt.

"Fuck, Maura! I'm- I'm trying! I told you, you don't know me." The biker picked herself up off the floor and ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. "She's just- she lives here."

"With you?"

"No, I live in Boston. I stay here sometimes." Jane answered trying to evade what Maura was really asking.

"In her bed?!" The doctor's voice raised, pain clouding her eyes. She took a deep breath and glanced over at the door with concern. She needed to calm down and not make a scene. She did not need Paddy and Gemma in here finding out about her and Jane.

"Not since we, since— Fuck! Is she gonna die?"

"I don't know. She really needs a hospital." Was the frosty reply.

Jane had treated her as precious and valuable over the last month. To be confronted with this was like a cold, hard slap in the face and a stab to the stomach, all at once.

"Please help her? She doesn't deserve to die." Jane begged and reached for Maura but the smaller woman stepped back.

"Don't touch me!"

"Baby, I swear I—" The doctor's reaction was causing her to feel like her whole world was caving in.

"Don't call me that! How could yo—" The front door opened and Gemma smirked.

"I see the good doctor is making friends like she does so well." The older woman noted sarcastically. She missed Jane's angry glare aimed at her because she was intently watching Maura's upset face and taking great pleasure in it. Gemma walked over to Jane and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

Jane didn't respond but she allowed the motherly care. Her heart hurting for an entirely different reason than what Gemma assumed.

"Get her into my car and I'll take her to the hospital." Maura ordered, angry at how close Jane was to Gemma. She left the house and, even in her furious state, managed to get into the driver's seat gracefully.

Jane followed quickly, carrying Amy's unresponsive body and placed her on the backseat of the expensive Mercedes. "I'll come with you." She proclaimed to her lover.

"No. You stay away from me!" Maura demanded fiercely. She stared at Jane's hurt look and felt satisfied by it. She pressed the button to lower her window and addressed Paddy. "I'll call you if she becomes responsive." Without waiting for a reply, she pressed the window button and it closed promptly. They all watched as she pulled out of the carpark and headed back towards Boston with Amy.

"FUCK!" Jane shouted and ran back inside, throwing her Druids jacket on. She buckled her helmet and got on her Harley, revving the engine.

"Jane! Jane, what the fuck are you doing?" Paddy yelled but Gemma placed her hand on her husband's shoulder for him to leave her be.

"She needs to see this through, Paddy."

He turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow in question.

"They have a lot of history. Amy's not gonna make it. I gave her some of your stash."

He scoffed at the news, highly amused by his wife's actions. "Alright but if Jay goes missing again, I'm gonna have to reign her in the hard way."

"Ok, baby." Gemma patted his chest and winked at Barry as they watched Jane speed out of the lot, following the doctor's Mercedes.

* * *

A few bumpy chapters ahead but... I believe in happy endings :)

Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

Maura pulled into the emergency driveway of Mass General. Unaware that the biker had followed her, she yelped when her upper arm was grasped. It wasn't aggressive or painful, it just took her by surprise. When she realised who the hand belonged to, she shook it off violently. The doctor couldn't help but notice the logo on the front of Jane's jacket and her suspicions from earlier were well and truly confirmed.

"I told you not to touch me!" Maura flung open her car's back door and was gently pushed aside as Jane reached in to retrieve Amy. They ran into the emergency room and several nurses rushed to them. Maura explained the situation and gave them orders, and they hurried into action. Jane followed the bed as they wheeled Amy towards a room but was stopped by the doctor's hand on her sternum when they reached the hospital 'staff only' doors.

"Maur, let me—"

"No, you can't go past this point. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in the emergency waiting room. Someone will come and see you if your junkie _girlfriend_ survives." She spat with pure disdain.

Jane reached for her. "Babe, she's not my— Owww!" She rocked back on her heels holding the left side of her face in agony and watched the back of the doctor as she stomped away. "Jesus, that hurt." She pulled her hand away almost expecting blood from the harsh slap. It stung like hell. "Fuck!" She growled and punched the locked door that Maura had just gone through. Her knuckles caught the handle and she groaned in more pain.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here." A nurse approached her carefully with some trepidation and concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I uh, where's the waiting room?"

The nurse relaxed considerably and smiled up at the tall woman. "It's this way." She guided Jane to the waiting room and noticed that the curly haired woman was holding her hand as though in pain. "Are you sure you're ok?" She pointed to the hand.

"Oh um, yeah. I uh, hurt it earlier."

"Oh goodness, I think you might need stitches!" The redhead exclaimed when she got a better look at the torn up knuckles.

"I'm alright." Jane shifted uncomfortably, wanting to be left alone.

"Please, Ma'am, I insist. Let me take a look for you."

Jane huffed and stood up, following the shorter woman into an emergency bay.

An hour later she was stitched and bandaged up, waiting in the emergency waiting room again for any word on Amy.

It was another 2 hours after that when a short African American woman came out and called her name. "Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, that's me." Jane stood up and picked up her jacket. She knew she looked a mess but that didn't quite explain the contemptuous look on the doctor's face. She figured that she either had a massive distaste for tattoos or she was a friend of Maura's. She guessed the latter.

"I'm Dr Nina Holiday." She introduced indifferently. "Come with me, please." Was requested and Jane rushed to catch up to the shorter woman.

"Is this about, Amy? Is she ok?"

Nina stopped them in the hallway of the ICU and pointed to the room behind the biker. "She's in there. She's not stable and is heavily sedated. We've started her on an opioid detox. She'll remain sedated for the time it is being pushed through her system, possibly longer. We're waiting for her blood tests to come back to see what organ damage she has."

"Um, thanks." Jane expressed her gratitude and entered the room. She took in the tiny woman, looking even smaller in the hospital bed. She looked paler than usual and had an oxygen mask and was on an IV drip for the detox and fluids. "Jesus, Amy. You really fucked yourself up this time." She breathed out as she sat in the cheap plastic chair next to the bed.

Jane spent a few hours at the hospital and gave up hope that Maura was going to come and talk to her. She sent the doctor a text message and left to go back to Milton for the weekend.

* * *

Maura sat in her office, staring at nothing, and thinking about what felt like everything.

Nina knocked on her door a few times before just letting herself in. She knew her colleague was highly upset and was happy to take over Amy's care when she heard about what had happened.

Maura had confided in her friend about Jane, confessing that she had finally found someone that she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. Nina believed her. In their several years of friendship, Maura had never even given anyone a second date, let alone confess to loving them.

"Hey, girl." Nina greeted and broke the doctor out of her introspection.

"Hi, Nina." The honey blonde responded flatly. "How is she?"

"Jane?" Nina was surprised at that.

"No! Her- the opioid overdose patient."

"Oh, uh, I don't know if she's gonna make it, Maura. Just waiting on her scans and pathology to come back. You know how it is. Organ failure, brain damage." She shared sadly. It was always terrible to lose a patient. "Damn girl, I never saw you falling for the biker type but I see the appeal." She tried joking and got a small curl of a lip in response. "Oh honey, you're really in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes, I am… was… am… I— god, how could she do this to me? She's such an asshole!"

"A gorgeous one though."

"Yes… She's so gorgeous and strong and sexy and—" Maura groaned and dropped her head to her desk. "I'm so fucked."

Nina couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, I bet you have been." She joked and laughed harder when Maura groaned again, remembering her evening before and how Jane had fucked her in several incredible ways, and then she thought about their sweet morning.

Just a few hours ago, Jane had made love to her so tenderly. The dam broke and she sobbed, her hands covering her face.

"Oh, sweetie. Shh, it's gonna be ok." Nina moved to embrace her. "C'mon, why don't you go home? I'll call Dr Powell and he can cover for you."

"No, Nina. I can't—"

"Maura, you have so many personal days owed to you. You can afford to take 1 or 2." Nina helped her friend gather her things and walked her out to her car.

Once the blonde got home, anger settled in again. She stripped her bed and put away all of the little things that Jane had left around her place. The doctor sat and drank a cup of tea as she waited for her washing to finish and frowned when her phone buzzed, signalling a message.

Jane's name came up on her screen. She fought the temptation to swipe the screen and unlock it to read the mechanic's message. Her will lost and she unlocked the phone and read Jane's heartfelt words.

J: _Baby, I'm not gonna beg you by text but I need you to know that you mean so much to me. I'm sorry about everything. Please, give me a chance to explain._

Her heart hurt too much right now to deal with replying. She read the message a few more times before throwing the phone across the room and crying again. She allowed herself this uncharacteristic breakdown before she knew she would have to compartmentalise and tuck it all away with the multitude of other deep hurts that her heart had been made to endure in her 36 years of life.

She ended up taking the rest of the week off and kept herself busy by volunteering her time to her biological mother's clinic, not far from the city.

* * *

Gemma left Jane to brood for 5 days before she called in the cavalry. When Frankie, Tommy, Colin, and Barry were unsuccessful in snapping her out of her funk, Gemma gave her 2 more days before she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Jay?" The older woman opened the front door and entered the shared house.

Jane's head snapped up to look at Gemma. The biker looked miserable.

"Oh sweetie, is Amy dead?" Gemma looked into the sad brown eyes and sat on the couch to wrap her arms around the brunette. She had completely misunderstood why Jane was so upset. She had assumed that the young woman had finally passed away while in the coma-like state.

"She's still sedated." Jane responded morosely.

"How bad is it?"

"I dunno. The hospital staff haven't been very helpful. They finished the detox and started another. I can't get a hold of Marcy, her sister. They won't tell me anything else without her present. I might go see Amy tomorrow." Her thoughts naturally strayed to Maura and she rubbed her face remembering the blow the smaller woman had dealt her almost a week ago.

"Doctors are usually all arrogant assholes… You shouldn't go and see her, honey. It will just upset you further. Why don't you go out? Blow off a bit of steam?" Gemma suggested. It was what she knew Jane usually did when stressed out or upset. She couldn't have her running off again. She took Paddy's threat seriously and didn't want Jane to be reprimanded by him.

"Yeah, maybe." The biker stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I-uh— yeah, I'm gonna go and get drunk."

"Don't ride your motorcycle, Jane! Get a fuckin' cab home, alright?"

Jane smirked. Gemma really loved her. "Ok, Gem. See ya."

"Bye, honey."

* * *

Jane rode her bike to the local bar with 2 things in mind. The first was to drink as much as she could, the second was to find Ruth and fuck her senseless. The second thought didn't last long as she fought the nausea that it caused and decided it was a bad idea. As angry as Maura was with her, she loved her and didn't want to screw up any possible chances by having sex with someone else.

The brunette drank until she forgot her name and ended up in bed with Ruth anyway.

It turned out that the dark blonde lived upstairs from the bar and once Jane was beyond inebriated, was happy to do whatever the hazel-eyed woman wanted.

Ruth wasn't overly impressed at being called 'Maura', she kept telling the biker what her name was but Jane just smiled charmingly at her saying, 'tonight it's gonna be Maura.' Unfortunately, the tattooed woman passed out once they had both gotten naked but curled up to her back contentedly throughout the night. Ruth was really confused but more than happy to be spooned in such an affectionate way. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed cuddling with a lover.

Jane cracked her eyes open and took stock of her surroundings. "Ah fuck." She groaned and released the small waist she had an arm wrapped around. "Ruth?" She recognised the butterfly tattoo on the woman's left shoulder.

"Mmm, hi sweetie. You don't want my name to be Maura this morning?" The amused woman rolled onto her back and reached for Jane's face.

The biker's eyes went wide at the name and the bare chest in front of her. She looked down at herself, seeing and feeling that she was indeed naked. "Oh shit, did we fuck?"

Ruth chuckled and shook her head. "Not yet. You were so drunk last night, you barely got my clothes off before you passed out. You were certainly eager though." The smaller woman rubbed up and down the biker's torso and Jane allowed it for a moment as she sighed in relief.

When Ruth grasped Jane's hand and placed it between her legs, the biker snapped back to reality. She withdrew her hand and threw the covers off, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her clothes, putting them on.

"Jay, wait! What are you doin'?"

"Sorry Ruth, I gotta go." Jane scrambled out of the room despite the protests and got on her bike and rode back to the base.

* * *

"Hey, Maura." The pain-filled voice greeted.

"Colin?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What's wrong?!" The doctor asked with concern.

"Um, I had a bit of an accident early this morning and uh, could use your expertise." He winced when his back made contact with the couch.

"I don't know, Colin. Can't you go to the hospital?" Maura was always apprehensive about helping Paddy or Colin in these circumstances.

"No, it fuckin' hurts!" He hissed again as he tried to lay down but it was too painful.

"What did you do?!" The honey blonde asked as she gathered her things and got into her car.

"I came off my bike and my back's torn up."

"Oh my god! I'll be there in 20 minutes." No matter how he did it, he was her brother and she was not going to let him suffer.

* * *

As Jane pulled into the driveway, she couldn't help but notice the dark red Mercedes parked in the lot. The doctor's license plate clearly identifiable.

She quickly jumped off her bike once she parked it, heart pounding in her chest, and walked over to greet Barry.

"Hey, Jay. Big night out?

"Uh yeah. Why's the doc here?" She asked, trying to appear casual in her questioning but she hadn't heard back from Maura since the hospital and was desperate to see her.

He didn't believe the casual front for a second. "I wouldn't even think about going there if I were you." Barry challenged lightly as he recognised the interested look on the usually stoic woman's face.

Jane turned toward him with a frown. "Go where?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"The doc… She's fuckin' hot as hell but no one's allowed to so much as lay a finger on her or in her." He laughed at his joke.

"I just wanna talk to her." She shrugged him off and he looked at her with concern.

"Jay, I'm serious. You have to ask Paddy to talk to Dr Isles. He's really protective of her."

Jane looked at him curiously, her frown got deeper when she couldn't put the disconnected pieces together. "What is she doin' here?"

"Colin came off his bike this morning, still drunk from a night out. Scratched up his back pretty bad. He said he saw you!"

Jane looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What?!"

Barry just chuckled and slapped her on the back. "Yeah, he said that Ruth was all over you. Lucky dog! I've been tryin' to get under her skirt for ages!"

The mechanic just groaned and rubbed her face roughly. It still made no sense as to why Maura was there.

She didn't have time to think about it anymore because Maura exited Colin and Barry's house. She was smiling that full dimpled smile that made Jane's knees weak and laughing with Colin, patting his arm affectionately.

Jane didn't think about what she was doing, she just saw red and acted. She stalked over to the pair and grabbed the front of Colin's shirt, shoving him up against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. He groaned at the pain it inflicted.

"You better not fuckin' touch her!" She growled into his shocked face.

"What?! Jay—" Colin's frightened eyes urged her on. He tried to wiggle off the wall and alleviate his discomfort.

"Jane! Let him go!" Maura frantically reached for her lover's arms, pulling at them to release the younger man but Jane was too strong.

"Did you fuck her? Did you FUCK HER?! I swear—"

"JANE!" The doctor ducked under the tattooed arms, in between Colin and her lover, and pushed at Jane's muscular stomach.

"Whoa, Jay!" Barry finally got her grip loose as Maura forced her back. She released Colin, who was laughing like a crazy man. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air, hysterical.

"If you've been fucking her—" The mechanic threatened and tried to lunge for him again but Maura's arms wrapped around her waist and Barry held her back by the shoulders.

"Jane, please calm down!" Maura begged, looking up at the rage-filled face. The brunette looked down into the scared hazel and all of the fight left her.

"I- Maura, did he touch you?" She growled.

The doctor's face turned to outrage at the question and she unwrapped her arms from the solid body. Jane fearfully took a step back, unable to handle the emotional pain of another slap to the face right now.

Maura advanced on her as she tried to retreat. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You have the audacity to threaten my brother about sleeping with me when you've been screwing that- that skinny junkie while we were—" She bit her lip but realised it was too late. Her brother and his best friend had just heard her confession.

Shocked, Colin chuckled and dusted himself off. "And don't forget about Ruth last night, huh Jay?!"

"Last night?" Maura looked horrified but Jane didn't seem to register what Colin had said.

"Your brother? What the hell is goin' on?!" Jane raised her voice, getting angry in her confusion.

"Did you have sex with someone else last night?!" The doctor asked incredulously.

"What?!" Jane turned to look Maura right in the eye. "No! I- shit, no! I didn't… Colin's your brother?"

Maura took a deep breath. "He's my half-brother. Patrick Doyle is my biological father." She offered calmly, unsure if she could believe Jane about last night.

"Holy shit! I thought you said you had nothin' to do with your biological father!" Jane yelled, unable to handle anymore.

"I thought you cared about me!" Was yelled back.

"I DO!"

"Then how could y—"

Colin and Barry watched with shocked amusement until Paddy's car pulled into the carpark. "Fuck, Maura, you gotta calm down. Dad's here."

"Stop referring to him as 'dad' to me!" She huffed, indignantly.

"Just get outta here. You too, Jay."

"Why me?"

"Do you know how bad he's gonna fuck you up when he finds out you've been nailin' his daughter?!" Barry hissed. "No one touches the doc. I told you that."

"You knew?!" Maura accused and Jane's head was spinning.

"What?! NO! No, Maura, I didn't know until today! Jesus, this is so fucked up."

Paddy got off his motorcycle and looked suspiciously over at the group. "What's goin' on? Maura, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hello, Paddy."

"Uh, hey dad. I came off my bike early this morning. Maura was just fixin' me up." Colin explained and was relieved that his father seemed appeased by the information.

"Were you riding, drunk off your ass, again?" He asked angrily.

Colin simply hung his head and grimaced, giving his father the answer he didn't want to know.

"Idiot!" Paddy stated and stormed off in the direction of his office.

It was such an odd interaction in Maura's mind. She knew that Paddy cared for Colin and herself, yet he sent his son on dangerous jobs where he had been hurt badly multiple times. She remembered when Paddy asked her to help the first time it happened just after they had met. After several calls from the man that Maura, for some reason, couldn't say no to, they had come to an agreement that if someone was injured and the police weren't involved, Maura would honour her oath as a doctor and come to help in any way she could. She regretted it every time she got a call but the most recent event involving Amy had her ready to renege on their deal.

"I have to go. Make sure you change the bandage regularly, Colin. Get someone to apply the ointment I gave you."

The three bikers all watched as Maura stepped her high heeled feet back onto the gravel and got into her car casually.

"Wait, Maura!" Jane rushed over and the door was slammed before she reached it.

The doctor gave a quick glance up at Jane with an indiscernible expression on her face before she started the vehicle and drove away from the base.

"Fuck." Jane placed her hands on her head and sighed in defeat. She had no idea what to do.

Paddy opened his door back up and yelled across the carpark. "I got a job for you three!" He retreated back inside, not expecting any of them to disobey him. They didn't.

* * *

The trio entered the office and sat down at Paddy's insistence.

"You're going after the Gangitano family tonight." He stated calmly but watched Jane for a reaction. She seemed a little distracted.

"No fuckin' way." She responded, staring hard at him.

"Jane, you're too emotional about it. You need to deal with AJ and get it past you. It's fucking with you in the worst way and I want to see the old Jane again."

"Fine. Where is he?" She asked and he handed Colin a piece of paper.

Gemma entered the room and stood behind Paddy, watching the three intently.

"He's exactly where Crowe told us… But tonight I just want you to burn the yard down. We'll get AJ soon enough. I just want to piss him off first and get our stuff back." Paddy explained with a grim smile.

"You wanna piss him off? Well, guess what?! He's gonna fuckin' come after _me_ if you do that!" Jane stood up angrily and began pacing.

"Honey, settle down. You can handle AJ if he comes for you. We've seen you handle much worse." Gemma tried to reason softly.

"What if I can't Gem? Or better still, what if I do and the cops fuckin' catch me? What then, huh?!" She looked around at them. "Yeah, you all know exactly what fuckin' happens. I go back to prison. I'm not risking that!"

"Jay, we're not trying to jeopardise your freedom. Just the yard tonight, alright?" Paddy offered. "How about a compromise? Colin and Barry will take out AJ next week if everything goes to plan."

"Fine. I'll meet you guys outside." Jane stated cooly and left the office.

* * *

When Barry, Colin, and Jane arrived in Chelsea they made sure to park their bikes a block away from the shipping yard. They readied their weapons and filled their backpacks with the explosives for their endeavour.

"Ok, Jay. What's the plan?" Colin asked with a smirk.

"Fuck off, asshole." The brunette zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Barry and Colin laughed at her attitude. It was going to be extra fun to tease her this evening.

Everything went to plan.

The trio took out the 6 guards present, tying them up and leaving them at the closest wharf north of the warehouse but out of harm's way.

They taped the C-4 to the identified posts that would do the most damage and found the warehouse where their weapons were being stored.

Theo's truck arrived and several men got out to load it up. They got it back to Milton within the hour. Once Jane had given them the signal, Colin set the bombs off via remote and they rode away, howling with laughter. Jane hadn't felt a rush like that in a while. It helped her to forget about all of her troubles and she found herself thinking about what else Paddy had in store for the Gangitano crime family.

* * *

J: _Maura, please let me explain everything to you._

The doctor's reply was instant.

M: _Please don't message or call me. I need you to leave me alone._

J: _No! I don't want to lose you._

M: _You already have. I want nothing to do with you._

J: _You don't mean that!_ _Please, baby? I'm begging you. Just 5 minutes?_

Maura didn't respond.

After 20 minutes and still no response, Jane became infuriated. She threw her phone across the room and watched it shatter into several pieces.

Tommy came running downstairs at the noise. "Janie, what the hell?" He picked up most of the phone and put it on the coffee table. He looked at his sister, sitting with her head in her hands. "Jay? You ok?" When he didn't get a response, he decided to get help. "Is it Amy? I'm gonna go get Gemma, ok?" She was the only one that could talk to his sister without getting their head punched in at the moment.

When he returned a few minutes later, the older woman behind him, Tommy raced back upstairs and left the pair to talk.

"Jay?" Gemma called out softly and sat next to the tall woman. When she wrapped an arm around the biker, the body started shaking. Shocked, Gemma wrapped her other arm around Jane as she cried. "Oh, honey. Shhh, baby. It's ok. Shh…" The dark head tucked into her neck and she felt the tears. It worried her.

Gemma had no idea that Amy meant so much to Jane. If she had known, she wouldn't have dared what she did. She thought she was doing her a favour and taking the responsibility off her shoulders. Perhaps that's what it was? The weight needed to be alleviated. Gemma knew what she had to do to fix this.

"Sorry, Gem. I'm a mess." Jane sniffled and pulled her head away but the older woman kept it in place, hugging the biker tightly.

She kissed Jane's forehead and whispered soothingly to her. "I know, honey. Hopefully we can find out about Amy soon."

The brunette took in a deep breath at the misunderstanding. She needed to pull herself together. Gemma had no idea why Jane was crying and she wasn't about to say anything. Not now that she knew Maura's connection to Paddy. It was all so fucking complicated.

* * *

Jane lay in bed at the house in Milton, staring up at the ceiling.

Frankie knocked softly on her doorframe, peeking his head through the open door. "Hey, sis."

"Hey Frankie." She sat up and greeted him with a flat smile.

"We got a job. All of us." He grinned, excited about getting his sister out of the house.

"Fuck that." Jane rolled her eyes, uninterested.

"C'mon, Janie. We just gotta escort 2 truckloads of weapons to the border and that's it."

Jane got up out of bed and walked past her brother. He followed her out and watched her make a coffee and stand at the kitchen bench drinking it.

"Seriously, Jay?"

She smirked at him and kept drinking.

"Ok, this is fucking ridiculous. Get dressed. At the very least, you'll enjoy a night out after we get done." He went back to his room and hoped the promise of a night out would entice her to come.

It did.

A few hours later, Frankie, Tommy, Colin, Barry, and Jane, rode alongside the 2 trucks and met the group of Samaritans that they were handing over the loads to at the furthest Western border of Massachusetts.

The five Druids bikers parked next to the trucks and Theo and Steve got out from the driver's seats and handed the keys to Jane. After a quick, private word with Theo, the brunette leaned casually on her bike, waiting for the receiving lead man to approach her. When he did, Jane folded her arms and glared at him. He knew who she was and he stood nervously before her, waiting to pay for their delivery. He glanced at the two truck drivers nervously.

"What the fuck are you assholes gonna do with all of this?" She asked aggressively and Colin frowned at the unprofessional question. They never asked questions. They just delivered, received the payment, and left.

"How is that any of your goddamn business?" The tall blue eyed man asked with some hesitation.

Jane smiled sardonically at him. "I have the keys. Answer the fucking question." She demanded.

"I- I don't know! We just pick the shit up."

"You're a fucking liar, Bobby!" She pushed away from her bike and pulled out her gun, placing it in the middle of his forehead. His hands lifted in surrender automatically and she smirked at his cowardly behaviour.

"Oh shit." Frankie exclaimed as they all reacted and pulled their weapons out.

Bobby's accompanying men did the same.

"Jay!" Colin yelled, trying to get her attention. They had her back but if he could avoid casualties right now, he would.

The brunette ignored him and stepped closer to Bobby, whispering. "You're selling to those Mexican bastards aren't you?" She didn't wait for a reply. She knew the answer already. "And you're charging them almost double what we charge you."

"N-no!" He looked over to Theo and Steve again. The older man stood with his gun aimed at one of Bobby's men, just behind the prospect, Steve, whom Jane despised, and with good reason.

Jane nodded at Theo and he shifted his weapon and shot Steve in the back of the head.

"What the FUCK?!" Colin screamed and aimed his gun at Theo.

"Don't, Colin!" She yelled in warning but kept her eyes staring hard at Bobby and watched the sweat drip into his eyes with satisfaction. "Tell your men to back the fuck up and I'll give you the keys." She commanded him.

"Ok, ok, Jay! Guys! Weapons away." They obeyed.

She laughed and stepped back, not lowering her weapon. She tossed the keys at him and he fumbled, barely catching them. "Take your trucks and that fuckin' mole with you." She pointed at the very dead prospect. "If you ever plant another kid in our club again, I'm gonna make an example of you down at the docks. Understood, Bobby?" Jane growled and he nodded forcefully.

She watched as the men picked up Steve's body and got into the trucks, driving away.

The men stood there, completely astounded at what had just transpired.

Jane strolled up to Theo and shook his hand. "Thanks, buddy. I knew it was him."

"Anytime, Jay."

"What the FUCK was that?!" Tommy rushed her and she easily sidestepped her angry brother.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't let you in. Doyle's orders." She shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"Doyle's orders?" Colin questioned, not believing his father wouldn't trust him.

"Settle down, man. It was to protect you, not because he didn't trust any of you. Besides, we weren't sure until I saw Bobby lookin' over at him."

"Jesus, Jay. We coulda shot Theo." Frankie claimed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Theo just laughed. He was as crazy as Jane apparently was. "You kids are so fuckin' dramatic. C'mon, I need a beer and a good fuck."

"Sounds good, right boys?" Jane agreed and straddled her Harley.

Frankie and Tommy just stared at her. They knew this Jane. This was the reckless, careless woman she had been years ago. Before prison. They could see it in her almost lifeless dark eyes.

When the group arrived at the closest bar, they all sat around and drank until they couldn't stand.

Except for Jane.

Frankie watched her carefully. If you weren't aware, it looked like she had drunk just as much as the rest of them. When she received the attention of a busty blonde, she showed all of the signs that she intended to take her back to her hotel room and spend the night fucking her senseless.

But he knew his sister. It was all a ruse. She was pretending to save face in front of Theo, Colin, and Barry. Maybe even in front of himself and Tommy too. But once the others were paying no attention to her at all, she slipped away from the blonde's wandering hands, and disappeared upstairs. He didn't see her again until they had to leave the next morning.

* * *

At the next club meeting, the group sat around and discussed keeping a tighter reign on their recruiting process. They had been lucky to discover Steve as quickly as they did. It could have been a lot worse.

When it was time to move onto a new topic, Jane was the one to bring it up. "What's happening with Gangitano?" She directed her question to Doyle.

The Irish mob boss glanced over at his wife with a triumphant smirk. She smiled back happily at him. "We haven't followed up yet. Why you askin'?"

"I want in." The biker simply stated without changing her expression.

"No Jay!" Frankie protested and looked to Doyle. The bald man raised an eyebrow at him and the middle Rizzoli shut his mouth, not wanting to argue.

"Ok. You, Colin, and Barry. Sunday night. He should be at The Southie."

"Yeah, he's usually there around 7pm for dinner." Jane confirmed.

Colin was a little nervous about it. It seemed like a bad place to take out the Italian gang leader but he always followed his father's orders.

"You want him dead or do we just fuck him up a little?" The brunette woman asked casually, like asking if he wanted full fat or 2% milk from the grocery store.

"Fuck him up a little. I don't want a war on our hands just yet. Especially not on their turf."

"You got it, boss."

The meeting dispersed and the Rizzoli brothers grabbed their sister, dragging her away to talk.

"What the fuck, Frankie?" Jane pulled her arm away aggressively when he wasn't letting go. She shoved him against the wall and Tommy put a hand to her shoulder.

"C'mon sis! What's goin' on with you? You can't take on AJ! Is this over that fuckin' junkie?!"

Jane didn't bother answering but Frankie shook his head. "Naw, it's over that goddamn doctor, isn't it?! I told you, Janie! I told you she was gonna break your fuckin' heart!"

He didn't expect the fist that came flying at him. It caught him on the chin and he slammed back into the wall.

"Jesus, Jane!" Tommy stepped in and put both his hands on her chest. "Calm the fuck down! What doctor?" He asked, watching her breathe heavily and stare angrily at Frankie.

Frankie rubbed his throbbing jaw and sighed heavily. "The one from Ma's hospital. The one you hit on."

"Oh, shit! Serious, Jay?" Tommy couldn't believe that his sister had actually fallen for someone.

Jane suddenly felt deflated and dropped her fists by her side. "I'm sorry, Frankie."

She was suddenly engulfed in an embrace. She didn't respond but she didn't pull away either. It was a good sign as far as her brothers were concerned. "You love her, huh?" Frankie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She broke the embrace and walked to her bike. She needed to get go for a ride and clear her head. Her brothers let her go for now. At least they knew what the real problem was.

* * *

Maura pulled her car up outside of MEND, the clinic that her mother had started a few years ago when she had returned to Boston.

The doctor had been elated to find out about her biological mother, and even more so when she discovered that she too was a doctor. They had bonded quickly and Maura had adapted easily to finding out that she had a half-sister. Not much could shock her after discovering Patrick and Colin Doyle.

"Maura! Is the hospital not giving you enough shifts?" Hope Martin asked sweetly, genuinely happy to see her daughter at her clinic again after seeing her for most of the week prior.

"Hi, Hope. I'm just on call this week so I thought I'd come back and spend some time with you." Maura smiled politely. She wasn't really there for the altruistic reasons her mother assumed. Although she volunteered there regularly because she believed it was important work, this week she was there for the same reason as the last. To take her mind off Jane.

Seeing her again had made everything worse. The biker's fierce possessiveness of her was infuriating and highly arousing. It confused her and frustratingly reinforced her deep feelings for the brunette even further.

"I have a young woman in room 4 you can see to, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." Maura received the clipboard with the patient's details and happily went to work.

Her sister dropped in at lunchtime and the three women stepped out for a relaxed meal.

Maura enjoyed the light conversation as Cailin talked about her studies and Hope filled them in on her current research project. When the conversation turned to her, she didn't have much to say and Cailin began to probe her a little for information.

"I think you're hiding something." The younger woman teased and Maura rolled her eyes.

"No, all I do is work at the hospital, work here, and go home to sleep."

"Un uh. You're seeing someone aren't you?!"

The honey blonde went red, unable to lie, she chose to deflect. "I see a lot of people every day, Cailin. I need another drink. Excuse me?" She got the waitress' attention and ordered another wine.

"Cailin, leave your sister alone." Hope hushed her more invasive daughter and reached for Maura's hand. "You can tell us about this person when you're ready, sweetie."

Maura sighed in relief and relaxed again as Hope changed the topic back to safer ground.

"Oh wow." Cailin looked over Maura's shoulder with a lot of interest, obviously checking someone out. "He's hot."

Maura looked behind her and did a double take. It was Frankie Rizzoli. She glanced back at her the two other women, trying to conceal her face but it was too late. He had spotted her and came over to the table.

"Dr Isles?! Maura?" He didn't smile at her. He looked worried.

Cailin pursed her lips at the scene unfolding and Hope watched with interest as Maura looked up but couldn't quite meet the man's eyes.

"Hello, Frankie." She greeted politely but formally. She looked to her mother and sister and back at him, trying to convey that he was interrupting.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and it made Maura's heart ache at the familiar manoeuvre. She bit her lip as she thought of Jane and fought tears when she looked into his eyes, so much like the woman's she loved.

"Uh, Maura." He glanced nervously at the other women at the table and kept his voice hushed. They could still hear him clearly though. "You gotta talk to Jane. She- she's outta control."

She looked at him with indignation. "I will do no such thing." The request made her angry but also caused an uncontrollable anxious urge to see Jane and make sure that she was ok.

"C'mon, Maura, please? She's gonna get herself killed." He whispered the last part at her like it was her fault.

It crushed her and her face reflected that.

"That is not my responsibility, now, if you'll excuse me. I'm trying to have lunch with my family." She turned away rudely and effectively dismissed him from her presence.

Frankie huffed angrily. "She loves you, you know." He shot at her and walked away. He stared at the trio until his lunch was ready and snatched it up, taking it with him. Maura watched as he got on his motorcycle and sped away noisily.

Cailin raised her eyebrows at her tense sister. "What on earth was that about?!" She asked around a mouthful of food.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Maura, are you in some sort of trouble?" Hope asked softly, concerned.

This made the doctor look up and close her eyes at the unexpected kindness she found on her mother's face. "No." She responded in a whisper. "No, I just got involved with someone that I shouldn't have." She opened her eyes and smiled gratefully at the compassion aimed at her.

"Jane?" Cailin asked.

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about her right now, alright?" Maura requested and the younger woman nodded in acceptance.

"Fine but you're gonna tell us when you're over her, deal?"

Maura rolled her eyes again at her sister's compromise. She knew they wouldn't be having the conversation about it anytime soon. It was going to be a while before Maura got over Jane Rizzoli, if ever.

* * *

How are you all doing?!

Shoot me some feedback :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I'm really enjoying writing this one.

Thanks to Strongsouljah for her constant support and coaching me through some great ideas! You're the best, T :D

Only a bit more angst to go...

* * *

Without Jane knowing where they were going, Frankie and Tommy rode to Revere to see their father. He had been absent from the meeting the night before and they needed to talk to him about Jane.

Once they explained Jane's behaviour, without telling him about the doctor, Frank Senior simply laughed at them.

"What the hell, Pop?" Frankie asked, incredulously.

"Jesus, you kids are somethin' else." Their father shook his head at them. "This is a good thing! Janie hasn't had her head on right since she got outta prison and Amy has been a thorn in her side for a long fuckin' time."

Realisation dawned on the brothers' faces. They looked at each other and stood up to leave.

"You're fuckin' nuts, Pop. I know you and Janie got into a fight a while back but- wanting her the way she was before— that's fucked. She's gonna get herself killed!" Tommy was almost yelling. He knew Frankie had no respect for their father. Tommy hadn't really understood before but he was starting to now.

Jane had always been his experiment. The one he trained, paid all of that attention to, beat up on. Tommy had always envied her but he knew that she had it the hardest of the three of them. He was beginning to see that now. He was beginning to see what Frankie saw all along; that their father was a monster.

* * *

"Maura, open the door!" Cailin called out, banging on the brownstone's door loudly. Since their lunch a few days earlier, the younger woman had been trying to see her miserable sister and find out more about Jane.

The doctor finally relented and let her sister in with a roll of her eyes. "Do you ever give up?"

"Nope! Mom says I'm stubborn but I like to think of it as determined." The younger woman closed the door and followed Maura inside, desperate to stop her sibling from moping around the house.

"You seem to have my penchant for a lack of social skills and are unable to take a hint when you're not wanted around." The doctor stated calmly. She realised how mean she sounded but she hadn't intended to. She just needed some space.

"Yeah, well, it's working for me right now. C'mon, Maura! Tell me what's going on with you."

"No, it's not your business." Maura declined indignantly.

Cailin simply laughed at the refute. It was infuriating.

Maura busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning up from her breakfast and Cailin sat at the bench, watching her patiently. She glanced across the bench and reached for the doctor's phone while her back was turned. The phone lit up and Cailin's eyes widened at the cute picture on Maura's lock screen.

A woman, who was so obviously related to the guy they had see the other day at the restaurant, was taking a selfie of the both of them. A tattooed arm was visible and clearly belonged to a brunette who was kissing the doctor's cheek. Maura had a huge grin on her face, looking directly at the camera. It was a very sweet photo and captured the stark contrast between the two women.

"Hey!" Maura snatched her phone back and, as it always did whenever she saw her screen, her heart leapt in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to delete the picture or even remove it from being her screensaver. Feeling overly emotional from her sister's indirect harassment and from the picture that reflected how much she thought someone loved her, the honey blonde let a few tears slip before she was able to get herself under control.

"Aww, Maura. What the heck happened?" Cailin asked compassionately and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Maura sniffled and pulled away, retreating back into the kitchen to get herself a drink. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

As Maura made their coffees, she decided to open up to Cailin. "I met Jane a few months ago. There was an instant attraction."

"I can see why!" The younger woman interjected.

Maura chuckled softly. "Jane's—" She took a deep breath. "She has a very unique presence and her confidence is very, um, sexy." She blushed slightly, not sure what was normal for siblings to share with one another. She handed Cailin her coffee and leant on the bench across from her.

"Uh, yeah, I can see that from the picture." Cailin pretended to fan herself and Maura rolled her eyes at the silly gesture.

"Anyway, we- I thought I was in love with her. She confessed to caring about me too but she's-" The doctor uncharacteristically ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. "Jane's in a motorcycle gang."

Green eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit!"

"I didn't know when we started sleeping together."

"So, she hid it from you?!"

Maura pondered the words, ready to say yes but the sound of the question on Cailin's lips made it sound so extreme. She thought about what she knew about Jane and shook her head.

"I don't think she intentionally hid it, I think it was more that she is ashamed of it."

"Did she say that to you once you found out?" Cailin couldn't believe her classy, intelligent, and beautiful sister had gotten involved with an outlaw biker.

Maura lowered her eyes to her cup. "I- didn't give her a chance to explain."

"Oh, Maura. Why not?"

"I found out she cheated on me." The doctor practically whispered, still not able to handle the pain the statement caused. She picked up her phone and opened her photos. The most recent were all of her and Jane.

"Oh, that's really shitty. I'm so sorry, Maura."

"The worst part is that she seemed to really love me, even though she couldn't say it." She handed the phone over and watched Cailin's face as she swiped through the pictures.

"She's really beautiful."

"I know."

"I can't believe she's in a gang! Damn. She is totally looking at you like you're the love of her life, Maur."

"I know." Was whispered through more tears. Maura swiped at her eyes angrily and groaned. "God, I feel like a stupid 20 year old breaking up with their first love."

Cailin smirked at the statement. "I don't envy you. C'mon, let's go and get some brunch and go shopping? It'll take your mind off everything."

"Shopping?"

"Uh huh."

"That will work."

* * *

Sunday night, Jane, Colin, and Barry sat in a booth at The Southie, an old dingy bar in South Boston, and drank their beers, waiting.

It didn't take long.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the three fuckin' stooges." AJ Gangitano stood over them menacingly with four of his own 'stooges' behind him.

"Alphonse! How wonderful to see you." Jane exclaimed mockingly and gave him a smug smile.

"Rizzoli. You and me. Outside now." He commanded and left the bar. They knew that he was going to be angry to see her. They didn't expect him to be the one to initiate the fight. Not on his own turf.

Barry and Colin looked at her with grim looks. Their plan wasn't going the way they wanted it to. "What now?"

Jane stood up and grinned. "Just have my back, guys."

"We got your back, Jay." Barry assured her and they got up to follow.

Jane stepped out into the alleyway and raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the Italian mob boss. "Really? How cliché. A back alley."

"Shut the fuck up, Rizzoli. No weapons. We're gonna do this like you and my brother." AJ said like it was a threat. He handed his gun to a 6'6" bald guy standing next to him and unstrapped his ankle knife, handing it over as well.

Jane smirked and handed her gun to Barry and then her jacket. It was all she had on her. "Sorry Alphonse, I don't have my brass knuckles." She shrugged and chuckled when it obviously riled the taller man. That was her intention. She kept her part mouth running as she shrugged off her jacket and raised her fists. "Are you gonna squeal like a fuckin' pig when I punch you, like your brother did?"

He predictably lunged at her and she easily sidestepped him, and landed a punch to the side of his head. He groaned and she shook her fist out.

"Fuck, you got a harder head than him, that's for sure!" The mechanic laughed and jumped around a little from side-to-side.

Colin and Barry relaxed significantly as they watched her in action. They hadn't ever seen her like this before and understood why she had such a reputation.

After several more lunges and swipes at her, AJ grew tired and was beyond rage-filled. Jane had barely broken a sweat and had kept her hits to a minimum. "Come on AJ, you can do better than that." She taunted and he picked himself up off the floor for the last time. He charged her and she noticed the knife a fraction of a second in time. She twisted her body as he lunged for her, avoiding being impaled by the blade but it sliced her across her right bicep and she yelled in pain.

It enraged her.

"Dirty fuckin' fighter!" She charged him this time, tackling him to the ground, his knife clattering to the floor next to his head. Barry and Colin pulled their guns out and aimed them at AJ's thugs, making sure they didn't interfere.

Jane punched him in the face several times until he used his size to roll her. He squeezed the cut on her arm while smashing his fist into her abdomen and ribs repeatedly. Once she stopped fighting back and tried protecting her stomach, he smashed her head against the asphalt causing her to lose consciousness, and reached for the knife.

Colin noticed first and lifted his gun but fired a second too late.

AJ brought the small knife down towards the middle of Jane's chest.

Colin's bullet tore through AJ's right shoulder, causing him to miss his mark, but the blade was already descending and plunged just below Jane's clavicle. She groaned at the pain but remained unconscious.

AJ slumped forward, the momentum of his own attack causing him to roll forward onto the ground. His hand released the knife and he howled in pain, clutching at his shoulder. Barry made quick work of 3 of his 4 men and Colin hit the other in the chest. It was all over within seconds.

"Grab her, man! I'll call Maura."

Barry lifted Jane up and took her inside the bar.

"Hey! What's goin' on?! Oh shit, here, bring her in here!" The barkeeper instructed and Barry carried her into the office and laid her on the table. He was handed a clean hand towel to wrap around the gash on her upper arm and another to press into her profusely bleeding chest.

"C'mon, Jay." He slapped her gently around the face as she groaned, trying to wake up.

* * *

Maura had just finished her shift at the hospital and was about to head home when her phone rang. She frowned when she saw her brother's face appear on the screen, not having any idea why he would be calling so late.

"Colin?"

"Maura! Maura, I need to bring someone to you." He sounded very upset.

"What? No, Colin! That's not the deal."

"I know sis, but… It's Jane. Jane's hurt!"

Maura's heart raced. No matter how angry she was or how betrayed she felt, she was still very much in love with Jane Rizzoli and couldn't stand the thought of her injured.

"Maura?!"

"What hap— How bad? Does she need a hospital?!" The doctor couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"It's bad but I can't take her to the hospital!"

"How bad?! Why can't you take her to the hospital?" Maura was panicking, visualising all kinds of awful scenarios. "Ok, j-just- bring her to my house."

* * *

"Owww." Jane groaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa Jay, stay still. It's ok." Barry tried to settle her. Colin came back in and was relieved that the brunette was conscious. He helped her tie the towel around her neck, keeping her stab wound somewhat covered, and her arm immobile.

"We gotta go." The cops would be on their way soon and they had no idea if AJ and his thugs were capable of coming back to finish what they started.

"I gotta get AJ." Jane slurred, obviously concussed.

"No, no. You gotta get up and walk outta here." Colin suggested and she slowly sat up, her left arm cradled to her chest.

"You sure this is a good idea?" The barkeeper asked with worry.

"Yeah man, thanks for the help." Barry handed him a $100 note and shook his hand. He gratefully accepted it and watched them leave. He knew to keep his mouth shut about the incident.

"I'm not leavin' my bike." Jane got on her Harley and started the engine.

"You're fucking bleeding, Jay! You can't use your arm."

Jane adjusted her makeshift sling, keeping her injured arm tucked up tight against her and revved the motorcycle, glaring at them.

"Ok, Jesus. Why do you have to be such a hard ass? You follow me, ok?" Colin instructed and she nodded at him, ready to go.

Jane was practically in a daze the whole ride, not really registering where they were headed until they turned into Maura's street. They pulled up outside the Beacon Hill home and Jane turned her engine off. "Guuuys, wha' we doin' 'ere?" She mumbled and they reached her side before she fell off her bike.

They helped her to the sidewalk and looked up at the sound of Maura's stilettos clicking rapidly down the front steps.

"Jane!" The doctor cried out and grasped the brunette's hips when she reached her. Her eyes took in the blood spattered white t-shirt and the arm in a sling. Her eyes searched frantically for the injury and noticed the dazed look on the biker's face. "Jane, where are you hurt?!" She spotted the cloth wrapped around Jane's right bicep and the obvious sling, blood seeping through. She grasped Jane's face in her hands and continued looking for any other injuries. All of her anger seemed to dissipate at once and she fought the automatic emotional response to seeing her love in such a state.

"Maur, I'm sorry." Jane slurred and slumped forward into the smaller woman's arms.

"Shh honey… Colin, help me get her inside." The doctor wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and Colin did the same from the other side.

The pair attempted to guide her up the stairs and into the house, Barry following right behind. She didn't make it easy on them. Her feet tripped on every step as she tried to nuzzle the doctor's neck and kept apologising profusely.

"Has she been drinking?" Maura asked, worried about the inhibited motorskills from her usually very coordinated lover.

"Just one. Um, she had her head smashed pretty hard."

Maura's head snapped sideways to glare at her brother. "Who by?!"

"Baby, I'm sorry." Jane repeated once they got inside, interrupting the conversation and she hooked her right arm more tightly around Maura's neck. She placed her forehead against the side of the blonde's head and pressed her body close. "Please, Maur. I'm so sorry." She nuzzled the doctor's hair and inhaled deeply, placing several kisses to her temple. "Don't hate me."

Maura sighed heavily, enjoying the affection but still so angry at the brunette and seriously worried about her injuries. "Jane, I need to see your wounds." She caressed the firm stomach gently and spoke softly to the taller woman who was still holding her closely, arm still wrapped around her neck.

"And her head." Colin looked at the back of her head and winced.

"God, Jane. You need to sit down." Maura led her over to the couch and knelt before her, looking into the dark eyes. They had trouble focussing on her.

"Jane, you have a concussion." Maura pulled at the sling to look at whatever was underneath.

Long fingers ran through the doctor's hair, distracting her from her task. "Maura, I love you so much." The biker's husky confession caught Maura off guard. Jane was suddenly kissing her and caressing her face.

Maura whimpered softly, allowing several tender kisses but pulled away when she strengthened her resolve. "Not now, Jane. Please, just tell me where you're hurting besides your arm and head."

"Unnh." Jane grimaced and Maura identified that particular look.

"Colin! Get a bucket or pot! Anything! Hurry!" She shouted and her brother rushed into the kitchen and retrieved a large cooking pot.

"Maur, my head." Jane moaned in pain.

"I know, baby." The endearment slipped out but Jane didn't hear it as she began to heave.

Colin got there just in time and shoved the pot under Jane's face, saving the doctor from wearing her vomit. She emptied her stomach's contents and shuddered involuntarily at the burn in her throat. Maura instructed her brother to stay where he was in case Jane spewed again and retrieved some water for the biker to drink and a clean washcloth.

Worried about the site of the injury, she positioned herself behind Jane to check her head. Her hands searched the base of the skull and met a sticky substance. "Oh, sweetheart." She breathed out in sympathy. "There's blood all through your hair. I need to look more closely to see if it needs stitching."

"K." Jane easily complied and Maura inspected the wound through the grossly matted curls.

"How's it look, sis?" Colin watched his older sibling with the biker. Ever since he had found out about Maura, he had been in awe of her. After 8 years of having her in his life, that awe had only grown. She knew his involvement in the club and while she didn't condone his activities and begged him not to share it with her, she had loved him unconditionally throughout everything.

He had learned so much about her kind and gentle nature. She was the most generous, caring, loving individual he knew but he had never seen her with anyone like she was in this moment. Sure, he'd met a few of the women she had dated but had never seen her so emotional, so frantic, so in love with anyone. Until now.

Maura bit her lip to squash the tears that threatened to spill and tried to find the place she went to clinically detach, but she just couldn't. "It's- ok. It's stopped bleed— bleeding but I can't see how bad it is without cleaning it."

"Maur, my tummy." Jane sounded like a grumpy toddler. Colin shoved the pot back in front of her and she heaved and groaned at the pain it induced in her abdominals.

Maura wiped the biker's face clean again and gave her another drink.

"It hurts." Jane's eyes began closing involuntarily. Tiredness hitting her.

"Let me see, darling." Maura pushed the pot aside and knelt before Jane again and lifted her shirt. She gasped at the blue and purple bruising that was forming around the brunette's abdominals, clearly visible where there were gaps in the coloured artwork. "God, Jane. This is bad… Colin, get some ice and a bowl of warm water. Barry, could you please retrieve a clean towel?" Both men moved to do as requested.

Colin handed his sister the water and cringed at Jane's pain-filled face. "Did you check where she was stabbed yet?"

Maura's eyes went wide with shock. "Stabbed?" Her eyes frantically searched for where the brunette might be bleeding excessively. The bicep cut was fairly shallow. She pulled at the sling and choked back the sob that threatened to escape. "Colin, we need to get her to the hospital!"

"No Maura, can't you fix it?"

"I'm- I don't have the supplies. W- what if she's lost too much blood?" The doctor was frantic. She pressed her hands to the oozing wound and observed Jane's eyes to see how much pain the taller woman was in. "Jane, what happened?"

"Got in a fight." The biker's eyes were glassy and unfocussed, they started to roll back in her head and Maura grasped her face, smudging blood across a tanned cheek.

"No, baby, stay with me." She commanded. "Jane, stay with me!"

"Uggh."

"Colin, get my suture kit from the hallway cupboard." The doctor turned back to inspect the stab wound. Her fingers pressed firmly around it and she determined that it wasn't as serious as she had feared.

"You're so beautiful." Jane mumbled and reached for Maura's face. The blonde allowed it for a moment, savouring the gentle touch.

"I need to stitch you up." Maura expressed softly, reaching for the brunette's hands and brought them to her lips. Tears pooled in her eyes and she let go so she could help put Jane back together.

An hour later, the tattooed woman's arm and chest were sewn up and her head was cleaned, thankfully not needing stitches. Maura had wrapped her waist and had given her a cold press to help the bruising, along with some painkillers. She lay slightly upright on the doctor's bed in just her panties and tank, fighting sleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Jane." Maura instructed for the fifth time as she came back in the room and leaned over to check Jane's stitched wounds. Satisfied that neither were weeping, she bandaged them and turned the brunette's head gently to inspect the back of it again.

The biker's senses were flooded with the soft scent of jasmine. She smiled contentedly and put her hand on the doctor's hip.

"Jane." Maura warned, trying to move away but Jane carelessly wrapped her arm around the small waist.

"Baby." The mechanic whispered and tried to pull the doctor against her. "I've missed you so much."

To avoid losing her balance, Maura's hands landed on the strong shoulders. The move forced her into a position to lock eyes with Jane's.

Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? The face she loved so much, got closer. She closed her eyes as soft lips pressed against hers.

Jane's hand reached up between them to caress her cheek lovingly and the kiss deepened. Maura succumbed to the mechanic's charm for several moments until her hand grazed the bandage on her bicep and she remembered why they were here in the first place. It snapped her out of her stupor. "No." She put some space between them. "No, Jane. I'm not- this isn't happening."

"Maur please, I love you…" Jane's voice broke as she reached for the doctor, a shattered look on her face as the doctor pulled away.

Maura backed right up and grabbed a few things from her drawers. "I uh, I'll come and check you in a bit." She raced out of the room, near tears.

* * *

"How is she?" Colin asked his sister as she closed the door to her bedroom.

Maura bit her lip, controlling her emotions and faced her brother. "She'll be ok." She responded softly, feeling completely defeated.

"Hey, are you ok?" He reached a hand out to rub along her upper arm.

"No." Was breathed out and she fell into his chest, his tattooed arms wrapped around her until she stopped crying. Sniffling away her tears, she wiped her face and apologised to Colin. "I'm sorry. I just don't- I thought I knew her." She rasped, voice thick with emotion.

"You do, Maura... Jane's— Well, she's tough as nails but uh- she's different, you know?"

"I know." She did know. She knew from the moment she met the brunette that she was unique and then she got to know her, fell in love with her, and it was painful to find out that she didn't think she knew her at all. "But she lied to me. She— god, why does it hurt so much?" She wept again and sat heavily at the table.

Colin sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, we all do dumb shit. Maura, I know that you think she's done somethin' awful to you but I don't think she has."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "How can you say that?! Her _girlfriend_ is lying in a coma at—"

"Amy is _not_ her girlfriend!"

"Then what is she?!" Maura was angry now. Why wouldn't anyone just tell her the truth?

Her brother rolled his eyes. Maura wouldn't understand. "She's just a fuckin' piece of ass, ok?!"

"How can you speak like that about another human being?!" Maura stood up, practically yelling at him. "And, how could she- how could she fu-fuck me and then fuck her?! I don't- I don't understand." Maura broke down and sobbed. "I can't- do this."

"I dunno if she has, Maura." Barry's voice sounded from the doorway. "She's only been back at the base a few times since Crowe, and Amy's been goin' nuts about it, hassling all of us because she hasn't seen Jane in weeks."

"Crowe?" Maura asked through her tears.

"Never mind. Just a work thing." Colin waved the last part off. "Anyway, even if Jay fucked Amy or someone else, it didn't mean anything. You gotta understand that!"

"I don't understand that at all!" She really didn't. Infidelity was black and white, wasn't it?

"I know." Colin stated softly. He looked into the hazel eyes so similar to his. "But Maura, we don't live by society's norms. We deal in a world that is dark and ugly. When we find something or someone beautiful, we take it. We— we control it." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. She really had no idea.

"So I'm just about her having control?

"What? No! That's the thing… I'm assuming she- treats you differently. She acts differently about you."

"And that's supposed to make cheating ok?" Maura asked incredulously.

"No! Fuck, she probably didn't even realise what she was doin'! Did you tell her you were exclusive? Did you tell her she could come and- and fuck you if she had to let off some steam? I- I'm makin' a mess of explaining this but— the point is, I think she fuckin' loves you. And if I know Jay, she hasn't felt like this for anyone else!"

"I know." She sat down miserably. "I know she does… I love her too."

"Then, go easy on her, ok? We're gonna go. We uh, have some crap to clean up. Don't answer the door to anyone." He instructed firmly.

"What?! Are you in trouble?"

"I'm always in trouble." Colin gave her a mischievous grin and he and Barry left.

Maura sat at the table for another 45 minutes before checking on Jane.

"Jane, you can't sleep!" She roused the brunette awake again and bit back a grin at the adorable sleepy face.

"Wha- I'm sooo tired, Maur." The biker whined.

"I know, sweetheart. Just stay awake for a bit longer and then you can sleep but I'll have to wake you up every hour to check on you."

More alert, Jane heard the upset in Maura's voice. "Why don't you just dump me at the hospital? I can get my bike tomorrow."

"No, that's not necessary... I want to look after you." The doctor realised what Jane had just revealed. "Did you ride your motorcycle here?!"

"Yeah."

"God, Jane! You could've killed yourself!"

"Who cares."

"I care!"

Jane looked up sharply at the declaration with some hope.

Maura broke eye contact, unwilling to show the mechanic how much she really did care. "It sounds like you've gotten yourself into some trouble and might need to lay low?" She half stated, half questioned, accusingly.

"Uh yeah. I dunno, I was unconscious for most of it." Jane frowned at the lack of memories. She really hoped she hadn't fucked up too badly that the cops came knocking.

"I'll put the television on for you if you want?" Maura moved to turn the tv on and handed Jane the remote control.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in an hour." The doctor retreated back to the guest bedroom.

She checked the biker periodically and went in one last time to make sure she was ok before letting her sleep a little longer.

Maura sat next to the brunette and ran her hand over the dark head, tangling her fingers through her curls softly. "Jane?" She whispered, not really wanting to wake her. Her hand moved to push Jane's hair behind her ear affectionately and she looked over the taller woman's tattooed body.

Her mind unintentionally drifted to the memory of the solid body against hers. How well it fit. How they moved together so perfectly, yet contrasted each other like black and white.

It had only been a few weeks but it felt like an eternity since they had been intimate. Maura leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of Jane's mouth and left her head resting on her chest for a minute. A minute turned into several and she gave in to her body's craving and curled up against the woman she loved, wrapping an arm around her waist carefully. Jane's arm instinctively enclosed around her shoulders and Maura hummed contentedly, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Jane slept most of the next day which suited Maura's need to detach. She had woken up to the familiar warmth of Jane's body tucked behind hers and felt her anxiety rise at the conflicting emotions that it stirred up. She had gotten up and dressed, busying herself with household chores that she had planned for the day, trying to distract herself from the woman laying injured in her bed.

At 4pm, Jane woke and groaned at the pounding pain that was present throughout her whole body. She slowly got herself up and out of bed, put on her jeans, and walked out to the kitchen.

Maura was sitting at the kitchen bench with a tea and the Sunday newspaper. Jane stood at the entryway and stared at the beautiful woman. Dressed in a pair of yoga capris and a loose, green henley, Jane still thought she was stunning.

She approached cautiously and made sure she was seen as she got closer. The doctor widened her eyes in surprise, like she had forgotten the biker was still in her home. She hadn't though. She had simply lost track of time and was surprised to see Jane awake.

"Jane, are you ok? You shouldn't be up. Come over and sit on the couch." Maura instructed, obviously concerned about the tall woman.

Jane didn't dare disobey. She followed the honey blonde like a puppy dog and sat her aching body down next to her with a grateful smile. "Even pissed off, you're still so good to me."

Maura seemed offended at the comment. "Of course I am! I took an oath to—"

The biker reached for her hand. "No, baby. I meant—"

"Please, Jane. Don't— don't call me that." Maura requested without the fire that was present previously. She stared at the hand covering hers, aware that she craved the touch more than anything.

Jane struggled to get off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of the doctor, grasping her hands. Maura allowed it and it encouraged the biker to continue. "Maura, I love you. I— I swear I never- meant to hurt you. I never cheated on you on purpose. I wouldn't— you're too precious to me to—"

"No! No, I don't want to hear this!" Maura pulled her hands away and stood up to pace the room. Jane's words refuelling her anger.

The biker brought her fist down on the couch angrily, not understanding why the woman wouldn't hear her. She stood up and closed the distance between herself and the doctor. "I don't understand why you won't fucking listen to me!" She grasped Maura's hips and held her in place.

"Because you- you're a liar! And- and you're— one of them!" Maura spoke scornfully. "You're just like them! I know my brother. I know what he does and I hate it! I HATE IT, Jane! I don't want- I can't be with someone that has anything to do with—"

Jane grasped the doctor's face and kissed her forcefully. Maura tried to push her away but the brunette held tightly. She wasn't going to let the love of her life go without a fight.

"Jane! Jane stop." Maura pulled away, panting.

"Maura please just—" She was cut off by Maura shoving her back, rushing out of the room and into her bedroom. The walls shook violently when the door was slammed closed. "Fuck!" Jane yelled, slamming her hand against the kitchen bench.


	9. Chapter 9

Huge shoutout to Strongsouljah for her help in this chapter. The sweat you're going to feel over the first scene is all thanks to her ;)

Warning: Explicit sex & drug use ahead.

* * *

As she approached the bedroom, Jane could hear the shower running. She entered the room and sat on the bed waiting for Maura so they could hopefully try talking again.

Jane realised she had approached the situation completely wrong. Instead of trying to defend herself, she needed to put herself in Maura's shoes. The problem was, she had never done empathy very well and had no idea how to proceed.

When the doctor finally emerged from the bathroom, she was clad in a silk slip and robe. Jane stood, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. "We have to talk about this." She said, reaching out for Maura's hand as she tried to walk past her.

The honey blonde turned around, snatching her hand out of Jane's reach. "Don't." She hissed. She couldn't handle anymore. "I trusted you, Jane." It seemed like her shower had given her just enough time to get worked up into a fit of rage again.

"Maur, what are you talking about? You can—"

"Trust you?" Maura laughed sarcastically. "I would believe that if I hadn't found out about your girlfriend! God, you're all the same! Did you need another notch on your bedpost? Was fucking her not enough for you?!" She spat, her voice getting louder with each syllable. "Of course it wasn't! How many more women are there for me to find out about? How many have you slept with?"

Jane was beginning to lose her composure. The comment about the notch on the bedpost was a slap in the face. Usually, it would have been a valid accusation, but not with Maura. Why couldn't she see that?

"I told you she's not my fucking girlfriend! I- After we slept together, I- I fucked her once, ok! That was it. I haven't touched anyone since you— Since you went down on me." Jane flushed with some embarrassment.

"Don't lie to me!" Maura shouted angrily. Without thinking about the taller woman's injuries, she stepped forward and shoved her.

The biker allowed the force to rock her back but her reflexes allowed her to grasp the thin wrists as Maura made contact. "Maura!" Jane yelled, looking into her eyes with so much hurt. The doctor's fury caused her to attempt another push but Jane stood firm, only moving slightly. She kept hold of the hands at her chest. "Please… don't hurt me." She whispered, using the momentum to pull Maura close to her and look into angry hazel.

Maura could hear the desperation in Jane's voice. She could see the distress in those dark eyes. For a second the anger she felt dissipated and a flash of want appeared. She couldn't explain it and had no control over it. Jane's mouth was so close she could feel the warmth from her breath. Just as quickly, the anger in her eyes was back in place.

Jane caught the almost imperceptible change in Maura and ran with it. She pulled her close and kissed her roughly. The smaller woman returned the kiss with the same intensity, grasping Jane's muscled shoulders and digging her nails into them.

The mechanic snatched the robe open and it fell to the floor as she forced the doctor backwards to the bed. Turned on beyond belief but unwilling to look Jane in the eyes any more, Maura moved her body to face away and braced her arms on the bed, displaying a bare ass underneath the slip. Jane bent over her and pressed herself as close as humanly possible, breathing heavily in her ear. She pulled at the slip, tearing the front, grabbing Maura's breast with one hand while the other slipped between her thighs and stroked engorged wetness.

Maura could hear Jane's animalistic growls and she ground her ass into her. She reached behind and grasped a handful of dark curls as she ran her nails up Jane's thigh. She felt Jane tear the remnants of the slip from her body and then moved away momentarily. She groaned when she felt Jane's naked body return, her hips pressing hard against her backside.

Jane forced them further onto the bed to lay down, her fingers stroking Maura's hardened nub as she ground her clit against the honey blonde's ass. The rage fuelled sex quickly brought both women to climax. No names were whispered, no loving words of encouragement, or pleas for release. Only the sounds of laboured breathing and furious meeting of wet flesh were heard.

Jane rolled Maura over and the doctor finally complied, too turned on to fight it. She grabbed the biker's fingers and forced them to her entrance. Jane immediately responded. Out of her mind with lust she pounded Maura hard and fast, as the smaller body dictated, and sucked at her shoulder whilst grinding herself against the doctor's leg. Small fingers ran their nails up and down the strong back and across the toned ass roughly, forcing Jane to intensify her strokes. After a few minutes Maura used her yoga-honed agility to flip them over so she was on top. She rode Jane as hard as she could, never once making eye contact.

Feeling the coil in their lower bellies, they both groaned and panted hoarsely, signalling their achieved release. Breathing heavily, Maura finally made eye contact again and swallowed hard as her eyes pooled and she allowed the tears to run down her cheeks, falling onto her lover's face.

They may as well have been several more harsh slaps to the biker. They sucked all of the air out of her lungs and she looked down to their joined pelvises with contempt. Her hips stopped moving and she dared to look back up at Maura's face. The open, vulnerable look, the tears spilling down her cheeks, devastated her.

This was Maura. The woman she had promised herself to treat as precious. The woman she had just emotionlessly fucked as though she were another nameless and faceless woman, to be used and forgotten like the rest of them. She tore her gaze away, disgusted in her actions.

Maura was so confused at the array of emotions that crossed Jane's face. Fear, awe, care, love… She knew the biker loved her; was in love with her. She shifted slightly and curled into Jane, exhausted from the adrenaline that had just coursed through her system from both anger and arousal. It left the women spent and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jane awoke with Maura still on top of her, her fingers still buried deep inside. She slowly turned her body, rolling Maura carefully. The doctor blinked open sleepy eyes and winced slightly.

"Sorry, baby." Jane whispered as she removed her fingers and rolled back over to face the smaller woman. She reached out to brush back golden locks. "Maura." She spoke softly. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry." She held the smaller woman tenderly, running her hands over her back and kissed the side of her neck.

Maura opened her eyes to Jane's confession. Deep in her heart she knew her lover's words were true. She savoured the touch for a moment and pulled back to look at Jane. "I- I think I know you wouldn't- do anything to intentionally hurt me, Jane." She touched the biker's cheek and whispered painfully. "But I can't be with you. Not like this." Maura's tears spilled over and ran down her cheek to the bedding beneath.

"But I love you." Jane didn't understand.

"I know… I love you too but… I just— It would be too hard for us, for me. I must sound like a hypocrite." She scoffed humourlessly at herself and caressed Jane's face. "I want a normal life, Jane. I help Paddy and Colin because they're family. There's nothing I can do about that, but you… I would be choosing to be with someone who—"

"What if I got out?" Jane asked desperately, pulling the smaller body more tightly against her, as though she couldn't bare to be separated from it. She couldn't. The thought of not being with Maura was eating her alive.

"What?" The doctor whispered back, unsure if she had heard correctly. She pulled back to search the dark eyes.

"I'll get out. I'll do whatever it takes, Maura. I love you. I don't want that life, I want you. I want normal too." The biker confessed with absolute conviction.

It rendered the smaller woman silent. She had no idea how much she meant to Jane until now.

"H- how?"

"I dunno. I'll talk to Paddy. I'll talk to Gemma, she—"

Maura frowned at the name of her brother's mother. "She won't care."

"She will. Gemma loves me." The biker declared. She knew that Gemma was a hard woman but she cared deeply for the brunette and would do anything to help her.

"She loves no one but herself!" Maura pulled away, unwilling to listen to anything about the horrible woman that had Jane fooled.

"Ok, ok, baby, please! I don't want to fight with you. Please, Maura?" The tattooed woman reached to pull the doctor back into her body, "I'll figure it out, ok?" She whispered into the delicate ear and pressed a kiss just below it.

"Ok." Maura clung to her, conflicted and not knowing what to think.

"Um, about this afternoon… I didn't mean to be so intense. I- I wasn't— You aren't just a quick fuck to me. I don't want to use you like that." Jane spoke fiercely. "I adore you, Maura."

Maura smiled into the tattooed shoulder and kissed it affectionately. She breathed in Jane's unique scent and let it wash over her. She had to decide right now whether she was going to give Jane another chance or let everything go.

The thought of letting Jane go was too gut-wrenching. The thought of it caused her heart to race and grief overwhelmed her. She kissed Jane's shoulder again and nuzzled her nose into the tattooed shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart… It's ok… I— I really want to be able to give you what you need." She didn't really understand fully what she was offering but Jane did. She didn't want that at all.

"You already do, babe." They kissed again, more gently than their earlier activity. Jane groaned in pain when the blonde grazed her shoulder. "I think I need some more Tylenol and a shower."

Maura's worried frown returned and she sat up, reluctantly letting go and got out of bed. "I'll draw you a bath, darling. You can't get your stitches wet." She gasped as she saw the nail marks all over Jane's back and ass, visible even on top of the tattoos. "It looks as if we both got carried away."

Jane smirked back at her and stepped into the bathtub. "I wear those scratches with pride." The smirk left her face and she squealed when the hot water hit the scrapes, stinging worse than the cut AJ had inflicted on her arm.

Maura chuckled at the pout Jane pulled. "Maybe we shouldn't have sex when we're angry?" She suggested, sitting on the edge of the tub and wrapping her arms around strong shoulders.

"Mmm, maybe." Jane claimed the soft lips and ran her hand over Maura's thigh tenderly. "As hot as angry sex might be, I think I prefer making love to you."

Tears pooled in Maura's eyes. "Did you ever make love to Amy?"

Jane frowned at the question. The doctor still didn't get it. She got up on her knees and pulled the smaller woman against her. "Maur, I have never made love with anyone. Only you." She confessed with conviction and kissed her again, more tenderly than she had before.

It moved Maura to release the tears that had gathered in her eyes and she let the conversation go for now, enjoying the vulnerable connection that Jane had initiated.

They would need to talk about it but later, once she was more settled and in a headspace where she was able to fully believe what the biker was saying to her.

For now, she let Jane hold her until she felt more secure.

* * *

The next morning Colin and Barry turned back up at Maura's house.

"Hi guys. Come in." Maura opened the door for them with a relaxed smile.

Colin raised his eyebrow at his sister in question. "You seem better?"

"Much." She confirmed and led them into the lounge room where Jane was resting.

"Hey." Jane sat up carefully, her body still battered, bruised, and aching.

"Maura, can you give us a minute?" Colin needed privacy for what he needed to tell Jane.

"No." Maura denied the request and sat next to Jane, lacing their fingers together.

Jane grinned at him and bit her lip. "Baby, um, you probably don't wanna hear—"

"I'm staying." The doctor stated defiantly.

Barry chuckled and Colin took a deep breath. "Alright sis. You've been warned… Uh, Jay, we went back to The Southie right after we left you here and AJ and 3 of his guys were gone by the time we got back but 1 of 'em— Uh, he didn't make it."

Maura gasped in shock. Surely they didn't kill someone. Not her brother. Not Jane.

Jane cringed at the news. "What the fuck happened after I was knocked out?!"

The doctor watched Jane's reaction. She seemed genuinely upset and it caused Maura to feel relieved.

"Well, we thought AJ was gonna kill you."

"He would have!" Barry piped in.

"Yeah, so we shot 'em." Colin ignored his sister's gasp. "It's ok, the weapons are gone but- Jay, your blood was all over the ground. The cops, they're lookin' for you."

Maura tightened her hold on Jane's hand and tried not to cry at the news.

"Fuck." Jane hung her head. She was going to go back in for this. They couldn't prove that she killed anyone but she believed it was enough to put her back behind bars. She was surprised she didn't have any missed calls from her parole officer yet.

"Her blood at the crime scene doesn't prove that she was responsible." Maura declared and reached Jane to rub her back. Her hand slipped up to the biker's nape and she scratched the base of her skull soothingly. Her defence and tenderness made Jane want to weep.

"Doesn't matter, babe. I- I'm not supposed to be anyway near Mario's family. It's against my parole conditions."

"Did you know he would be there?" She looked into Jane's dark eyes, waiting to see if her lover would tell her the truth.

Jane hung her head again in shame. "Yeah. I knew."

"Sweetheart, why would you—"

"I wanted to fight him. I wanted to kill him or die trying." The brunette confessed.

Maura had no words. She didn't understand why Jane would do this. "Why would you—"

"You need to tell her what kind of shit you've done, Jay. What we've been up to." Colin instructed. He was all for them being together and he really liked the brunette, but he was protective of his sister. She meant the world to him and he didn't want her feeling in the dark about everything, like Jane had already made her feel.

The biker tightened her hold on the doctor's fingers and looked at the confused beautiful face. "Yeah, ok." She whispered out like a confession.

"Do I need to know?" Maura surprised them all with the question. At their shocked faces, she clarified what she meant. "Jane doesn't want to stay in the club. She doesn't want to do any of that anymore. That- that's enough for me. I don't think I'm ready to hear about what you've been involved in. Maybe soon, but not yet." She professed, not sure if she would handle it. Her imagination was capable of conjuring up a good idea. She had seen enough of the news and heard stories of Paddy's exploits.

"Listen, Maura, Jay has to get outta town." Barry suggested, changing the topic for now.

Jane's head snapped up and she ignored the dizziness it induced. "No! No way. I'm not looking like I'm runnin'."

"That's right! They will take her for questioning but they wont be able to tie her to the murder because they haven't got any evidence of that… Do they?" Maura asked her brother.

"Nah, they can't have. Jay didn't do it." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, they can't tie you to it, Jay. You might get a rap on the knuckles but it shouldn't be enough to put you back in. Just say you were eating dinner and had no idea he was gonna be there and that he attacked you. They can't prove anything."

"Yeah, ok." Jane sighed defeatedly. "I better head home so they don't think I'm tryin' ta bail out on them."

"I'll take you home." Maura offered and moved to stand but Jane pulled her back.

"No, Maura. I don't want you there if they come lookin' for me. I- I don't want you caught up in this and I don't want you to have to lie to cover for us."

"Jane, I'm not going to let you—"

"Please, baby? Just- You need to trust me. They will make your life hell if they know we're involved. The less they know, the better."

Maura's shoulders sagged and her brow wrinkled with worry. "I can't lie anyway."

Colin chuckled. This he knew to be true.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked curiously as she caressed the hand in hers.

"I- I get hives if I lie."

"Holy shit! Uh, ok. So, you need to make sure you don't know anything then and guys, we really need to make sure the cops don't find out about her!"

They all agreed and Maura felt a weird sense of safety. They were all trying hard to protect her.

"Ok, we better go." Colin and Barry stood to leave and Maura walked them to the door while Jane went to get her stuff. "Any word on Amy?" He asked his sister.

"I haven't checked. I'll call Nina and find out later."

"Ok. Don't tell Jay though. She's already stressed out enough." Colin kissed Maura on the cheek and the pair left.

"What was he whispering to you?" Jane asked curiously.

"He wanted to know how Amy was."

"And?"

"I'm not sure, Jane. I need to call Nina." She answered in a neutral tone and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee.

Jane got up and stood behind the doctor, placing her hands gently on slim hips. They stood like that for a moment, looking out into the street through the window.

The biker sighed and stepped closer to the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her middle and nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Maura Isles… But… I also care about Amy. I've known her since she was 13."

"So, for what? 5 years?" Maura asked sarcastically and ran her hands lovingly over the tattooed forearms around her body.

Jane chuckled at the joke and kissed the honey blonde's shoulder. "15 actually… I feel responsible for her, Maur. I- I don't know how to explain it but my feelings for her don't come close to what I feel for you. You don't need to feel jealous." She turned the doctor around to face her and held her close. "You're just- everything… You're everything to me and I'm so in love with you." She sealed the declaration with a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Jane. So much… God, you make me feel so out of control." Maura caressed the sincere face and kissed her reverently. "I've never felt so strongly about someone like I do for you." She kissed Jane again and opened her mouth to deepen it. They stayed that way, kissing one another with passion until they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Jane gave Maura a worried look and moved to open it. She almost feinted in relief at the sight of her brothers on the other side. "Jeez, you scared me!"

Their worried faces reflected that they knew the cops were looking for her. They wanted to know all about it.

Jane decided it was best that they had the conversation at her apartment.

The doctor clung tightly to her, not wanting her to go but Jane kissed her goodbye and promised that she would let her know everything as it happened. Reluctantly parting ways, Jane got on her bike and rode back to her place with Frankie and Tommy following.

Maura called Nina and was surprised to hear that Amy had woken up just that morning and looked to be slowly improving, despite her scans and blood work showing significant damage to her kidneys and liver. The doctor pushed down her jealousy when Nina informed her that Amy had been asking for Jane. She decided to retreat to her study and do some research. It was the only thing that would occupy her mind enough to keep her worries about Jane in the background.

* * *

Right after her brothers left, another knock sounded on Jane's door. She knew it was the police this time.

She opened the door and was shocked to find her mother's boyfriend on the other side. "Uh, hey Detective." She greeted calmly.

"Hello, Jane." He formally responded, upset that he had caught this case. He really didn't want to arrest his girlfriend's daughter. He took in her disheveled appearance but was unable to see any of her injuries. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"A homicide detective at my door… No, I'm not sure." She answered and opened the door wider, stepping back to invite him in. She closed it behind him once he got inside and she motioned him to the couch. "You want a coffee?"

"Yes please." He watched her intently, noticing that her movements seemed controlled, not natural. Like she was injured.

She made the drink in silence and he waited until she sat down before he proceeded.

"Why don't you tell me about Alphonse John Gangitano." He requested and sipped from his mug.

She huffed slightly at the name and slumped back in her seat. "Mario Gangitano's brother. A fucking hothead and in charge of the Gangitano crime family." She informed him but she knew he already knew all of that.

"Uh huh. You wanna tell me why his blood and your blood were found in the back alley of The Southie Bar, along with the body of Danny Multari?"

Jane decided to be honest. She kinda liked Vince and thought that if anyone would want to help her, he would because of his relationship with her mother.

"Ok, look…" She sat forward and stared hard at him. "I know I got history and on Saturday night I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wanted to fight, so I did. He cut me open and stabbed me in the chest." She pointed to her stitched up arm and pulled the collar of her t shirt down to show him the bandaged area just below her collarbone. "Then smashed my head into the ground and I don't remember anythin' else. I had no idea about Danny." She sat back and watched him process the information.

"Anyone else with you?"

"Nope." She lied. She was happy to tell him about her but she wasn't going to rat out her friends.

"Your brothers?"

"No. They were in Milton." That was the truth.

"Ok. You got any weapons?"

She scoffed. "You know I'm on parole, right? I don't have weapons."

He sighed in relief. "Alright kiddo. I gotta say, you seem like you're tellin' the truth but it doesn't look good with the history you have."

"Yeah, I know… I'm tryin' to stay clean, Vince." She offered with sincerity. "It's hard to do when you're stuck in the same state as the assholes that you've been runnin' with for years and can't leave coz of parole. You guys make it pretty fuckin' hard for us to get a win." She accused without any heat in her words. It was a partial truth. She hadn't wanted to get involved with Paddy again but had given in easily. She now had a great motivation to get out and stay clean.

"Yeah, it's a tough system, Janie. I'm sorry about that but… it shouldn't be us versus you. I'm on your side if you're truly doin' the right thing. Come see me anytime you need to, ok?" He walked over to the door and opened it. "Lay low for a while. And, if you have someone you can be with, it's probably best to have an alibi at the moment. You never know what shit is gonna go down with AJ's man turnin' up dead."

"Yeah, ok." Jane nodded in agreement and closed the door with a sigh of relief.

She picked up her cell phone and called Maura to let her know that she was ok.

The doctor answered the call on the second ring.

"Jane?"

"Hey, Maur. A BPD homicide detective just left my place."

"Oh god. What happened?"

"He just asked me some questions. He went easy on me, Maur. He's, uh, dating my Ma."

"Are you serious?" Maura chuckled at the unbelievable news.

Jane laughed along with her. "I know it's crazy but, yeah, he is. He's actually pretty nice for a cop."

"Can I come over?" The doctor asked shyly. She felt so anxious and didn't want to be away from the biker for a moment. Not with everything going on with the police.

"Um, god Maur, I really want you to but I don't think it's a good idea." Jane huffed in frustration and grinned at the whine on the other end.

"Sweetheart, I want to look after you."

"I want that too but— don't you have work?"

"Not until tomorrow morning." Maura made up her mind, she was going to pack an overnight bag and go over anyway.

"My place is a mess."

"Don't care. I'll see you soon." The doctor ended the call before Jane could protest.

* * *

Maura arrived at Jane's an hour later with an overnight bag and her work clothes on a hanger.

Jane leaned against the doorframe with a smirk at the presumption. "Staying the night?" She moved back after she received a quick kiss hello and a nod.

The honey blonde put her things in the biker's bedroom and Jane followed. "Sit on the bed, Jane. Let me check your wounds." Came the soft command.

Maura yelped at the hands that wound themselves around her waist from behind. Jane kissed the side of the doctor's neck and held her tightly. "Why are you so good to me?" She kept kissing all the way up to a delicate ear.

The blonde turned to look into the brunette's eyes. "You know, I'm not sure." She teased and claimed the mechanic's mouth gently. "I think it has something to do with a serious impairment in cognitive function when I'm around you." She chuckled and allowed herself to be led to the bed.

"Very funny, Dr Isles." Jane responded as she removed their clothing and settled herself between the smaller woman's legs.

"I should really check your chest, Jane." Small fingers ran along the edge of the bandaged area.

"It's fine, Maur."

Maura sighed at the gentle way in which Jane was treating her. The biker really did have such a soft, sweet side to her that made her fall a little more in love. She brushed dark curls behind Jane's ear and she smiled at the affectionate look she was being given. Thoughts of how caring her lover was led her to think about the woman that was apparently now awake at the hospital and asking for her.

The doctor stopped the wandering hands and reached for Jane's face right before her mouth enclosed over an aroused nipple. The biker frowned at the interruption and became concerned at the look on the blonde's face.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked as she settled back into a position so she was face-to-face with her lover.

Maura bit her lip, not quite knowing how to bring it up. "I called Nina earlier."

"Oh." Jane realised why the doctor had suddenly become unresponsive to her touch. She cautiously continued the conversation. "Uh, how is Amy?" She pushed herself up by her arms on either side of the blonde's shoulders and brought a hand up to run lovingly over a soft cheek.

Maura leaned into the tender touch and breathed deeply. "She's awake… and asking for you."

"Really?!" Jane couldn't help but smile in relief. She let her head drop to the bare shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses there. "That's great news." She kissed her way up Maura's neck, eliciting a moan. "We, um- we can go see her tomorrow." She suggested and continued her attention on the doctor's body, helping her to relax and release the stress of the recent events.

* * *

The next morning Jane got up at the same time as Maura and put on a nice pair of fitted jeans, a button up shirt, and her best leather jacket. She stood at the kitchen counter, drinking her coffee, waiting for the doctor to get ready.

When the honey blonde came out of the bedroom wearing a high waisted grey skirt and dark blue shirt, her hair and makeup done to perfection, Jane almost spat out her drink. "Wow."

Maura smirked at the reaction. She enjoyed the lust-filled gaze aimed at her and ran her eyes appreciatively over the biker's attire. She sashayed confidently toward the taller woman and pressed herself against her body, wrapping her arms around her neck with ease. They were almost eye-to-eye because of the 4 inch heels she was wearing. The mechanic's hands slid down and found purchase on the toned ass and she pushed her hips into Maura's with a groan. "You're a tease."

The doctor gave her a mischievous grin and claimed the waiting mouth. They lost themselves to the kiss for a few moments until Maura's pager sounded and they had to leave. Maura brought her hand up to Jane's face and ran her thumb over moist lips, wiping at the corner where her lipstick had smudged. "Not your shade, baby."

Jane's heart leapt at the endearment and she smiled coyly. "Thanks, beautiful. We should go."

They hesitantly separated.

"Are you going to ride your bike?" Maura asked with some concern.

"Uh, yeah." Jane answered as she slipped on her boots.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll see you there." She gave the biker one more kiss and they left the apartment together. Maura watched as Jane put her helmet on and revved the motorcycle. She felt a pang of arousal and worry simultaneously and shook her head to expel both as she watched Jane expertly manoeuvre the vehicle onto the road. She started her car and followed the short drive to the hospital.

Maura parked her Mercedes in the staff carpark and entered the emergency room. She couldn't contain her smile when Jane stood there, arms crossed casually across her chest.

"Hi." The doctor greeted cheerfully, surprised that the biker had waited for her.

"Hey." Jane pushed away from the wall and reached for the doctor's hand. Maura happily accepted it, lacing their fingers together, and they walked the narrow hallway towards her office. "Did you think I was gonna ditch you?"

Maura turned her head to look shyly at her lover. "I- wasn't sure what you would do once you arrived."

They stopped outside of Maura's office door and Jane faced her lover. "I'm gonna go see Amy for a bit. Are you looking after her today?"

"No, she's under Nina's care but I can come with you if you want?"

Jane stepped closer and held Maura's face in her hands. "Yeah, I'd like that." She whispered and closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone nearby clearing their throat. Startled, Maura pulled herself away, knowing she was acting very unprofessionally in her workplace. She was relieved to look toward the noise and discover that it was only Nina.

The African American woman looked at her with amusement and a hint of attitude. "I assume you're here to see your _girlfriend_ , Ms Rizzoli?" Nina emphasised 'girlfriend' and looked pointedly at the honey blonde, unimpressed at her weakness.

"Uh, she's not my um—"

"They're not together, Nina." Maura defended and kept a hold of Jane's hand.

Nina raised her eyebrow in disbelief at Jane and shook her head angrily. "You try tellin' that to the woman in there." She shucked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of Amy's room.

Jane ran her free hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, it's uh- complicated." She understood that Nina was Maura's friend and only wanting to look out for her.

"Well, your _complication_ is not out of the woods yet. Not even close. She has two rapidly failing kidneys and a severely damaged liver. We have her on an oral detox but she is still quite agitated." Nina looked the biker up and down. "She might settle when she sees you."

"Ok, thanks."

Jane turned back to the smaller woman and grasped both of her hands, pulling her out of earshot. Her heart melted at the trusting hazel gaze locked on her own. "Maur, you understand that Amy has relied on me for a long time, right?" She whispered, looking over at Nina and hoping the other woman couldn't hear.

"I think so." Maura really was trying to understand the dynamic and trust Jane.

"It's going to take a bit of time to help her grasp that she can't rely on me anymore; that I'm not gonna be available to her. Are you gonna be ok with the time it might take?" Jane asked as gently as possible. The doctor was a genius, she would be able to grasp the complexity around Jane and Amy's relationship.

Maura nodded, not very happy about it but with understanding. "I'll try and contain my jealousy."

Jane smiled softly and pulled her in for a hug. "You don't need to be jealous, baby. I love _you_."

"I know." They kissed quickly and Jane let go so that Nina could take them to Amy's room.

The skinny woman's grey eyes lit up when she saw Jane. "Jay?! Oh honey, where have you been?" Amy asked shakily and reached for the brunette.

Jane sat cautiously on the bed beside her and allowed herself to be pulled into a clingy, desperate hug, kisses peppering the side of her face and neck. She returned the embrace, fighting tears. Amy looked terrible and she couldn't help but feel responsible. "Sorry, I got into a bit of trouble and had to lay low. I'm here now."

Maura watched the scene and was moved with compassion. She saw the way Jane held the smaller woman and surprisingly didn't feel an ounce of jealousy this time. She moved further into the room and Jane pulled away so the doctors could talk to them both. Amy kept a hold of Jane's hand and laid back, exhausted from the effort of sitting up.

"Miss Reynolds." Nina addressed the bleached blonde.

Jane and Amy both flinched at the surname. It reminded them of a horrible time in their past and Maura noticed the adverse reaction.

"Just call her Amy, doc." Jane corrected.

Nina easily adapted and informed them both of the woman's current predicament. She was on dialysis and would need a transplant as soon as possible. They were going to keep her at the hospital until she was stable enough to leave but it didn't look hopeful. By the end of the conversation, Amy was asleep, and Jane was able to let her hand go and stand up.

Maura had stayed observing the whole time and listened carefully to the conversation. When Jane stood up, she ran her hand over the jacket-covered arm lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"I'll just be in my office if you need me." Nina excused herself and Jane thanked her.

The biker enveloped the doctor and buried her face in her neck. She felt hopeless. "Maur, I don't know what to do."

"One day at a time, darling."

Jane pulled away, swiping at her eyes. "I, um, I'm gonna go see Ma and then go for a ride. I'll probably just go home after that but can come by your place later if you want?"

"I want." Maura pulled her back and kissed her chin. "Please ride carefully."

"I will."

* * *

Right after Jane left, Gemma pulled up at the hospital and entered Amy's room.

She sat in the visitor's chair and waited until the skinny woman woke up.

Amy frowned when she saw the older woman sitting there, staring at her.

"So, you fucked yourself up pretty good, hey?" Gemma sneered at her.

"What? No I— you gave me sh—"

"Shut up." Gemma stood up and handed Amy a small bag. "Make it count this time." She smiled sinisterly and got up and left.

Amy opened the bag and her heart pounded in her chest. She had a choice, give in to her cravings, or throw it away and be rid of her addiction. Either way, there was a good chance she would die. She zipped the bag up and tucked it under her pillow and contemplated her decision.

* * *

The beeping sounded loudly as the medical personnel rushed into the room. "Oh shit!" The African American doctor pressed her fingers to the side of the woman's throat. "No pulse!" She noticed the syringe sticking out of the skinny arm. "Fuck! Look at this?" She yelled, pulling the needle out, and hastily retrieved the medication that she needed to try and counter the severe overdose.

Maura, Nina, and two emergency nurses, frantically worked to revive the young woman but they were unsuccessful. Nina sighed heavily as she announced time of death.

Maura slumped into the chair next to the blonde and stared at her lifeless face. Her eyes watered and she allowed the tears to fall at the tragedy. "God, Jane's going to be devastated."

Nina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and patted it affectionately. "C'mon. The nurses are going to prep her. Medical Examiner is on his way. Let's go clean up and get a coffee before I have to fill out the shitload of paperwork."

"I need to call Jane."

"Ok, you can do that when we go and get a coffee."

The pair cleaned up and Maura retrieved her cell phone and called Jane.

"Hey babe." Jane's raspy voice induced a soft smile from the honey blonde. Then she remembered why she was calling and sobered up.

"Jane, where are you?"

"I just got home and was about to get in the shower. I'm naked." She teased and frowned when Maura didn't react to her words. "What is it?" She sat down on the bed, preparing herself for the worst.

"Oh Jane, it's Amy… She— she overdosed again and we couldn't revive h—"

"She's dead?" Jane whispered in disbelief.

"Yes… I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Maura offered with sincere sympathy.

"I, I just saw her. She was just- how the fuck did that happen?!" Jane growled, not meaning to get angry but she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How did she OD?"

"I don't know, Jane. We went to her aid when the machines were alerting us to her heart failure. She had a needle sticking out of her arm."

"Did you call the cops?"

"What? No, I didn't think of that. Why would we?" Maura was alarmed that they may not have followed the correct protocol.

"I dunno. How could she have gotten the drugs, Maur?" Jane sobbed.

"I'm not sure, darling. I'm just finishing up with Nina and I'll come right over."

"Ok." The biker responded and threw her phone on the bed when the call ended. She got up and paced her apartment until Maura arrived. As soon as the biker opened the door, the doctor led her over to the couch and she collapsed into the comforting embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the great reviews! They really do motivate me to keep writing. I appreciate every single one!

* * *

Jane moaned as she woke and felt warmth against her chest. She nuzzled her face into the back of the soft neck, inhaling deeply, and ran her hand across a toned stomach.

Feeling Maura's naked warmth reminded her of how they got there the night before.

The doctor had led her to bed and stripped her off. Jane had protested at first, not because she didn't want to have sex with the gorgeous woman, but because it didn't feel like the right thing to do given the circumstances. Maura had no intention of doing anything like that. She simply laid Jane back on the bed and cuddled up to her, rubbing her stomach soothingly until the brunette fell into a fitful sleep.

The pounding on the door alerted her that she hadn't woken up on her own and she kissed Maura's bare shoulder before removing her arm away from the soft body.

"Mmm, nooo." Maura complained and reached up behind her to grasp the back of the biker's head, encouraging her to kiss further up her neck. "Where are you going?" The doctor whined and rolled over to reach for her.

"Someone's at the door." Jane whispered and gave the honey blonde a chaste kiss good morning.

The person knocked again and Jane threw the covers off and put some clothes on quickly.

She opened the door, expecting to see one of her brothers or Colin and Barry, but stood there in shock when Gemma was standing on the other side with a distressed look on her face. She opened the door wider to let her in and closed it with a heavy sigh.

"Oh baby, are you ok?" The older woman opened her arms up and Jane stepped into them. The biker sniffed away the tears that threatened to spill again at the nurturing embrace.

"I'm ok." Jane husked. "Um, she— she OD'd again, Gem. Her heart couldn't take it." She stepped back and let Gemma hold her face and brush away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." The older woman noted that although Jane looked sad, she also seemed relieved. It made her feel a whole lot better about what she had done. "Do you need me to—"

"Darling, who was at the d—" Maura finished tying her robe and looked up to see Gemma wiping Jane's face lovingly.

The older woman dropped her hand when she noticed Maura. "What the fuck is goin' on?" She asked the doctor, taking in the short silk robe and the fact that she had just come out of Jane's bedroom.

Maura stood next to Jane and allowed the taller woman to reach for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The doctor's arms automatically wrapped around the biker's middle and she looked defiantly at Gemma.

"Gem, Maura and I are, um—" Jane looked down at the smaller woman, unsure of what to say.

"We're together." Maura confidently finished for her.

Gemma folded her arms across her chest and looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" She wasn't necessarily angry at the biker, just confused. She was definitely angry at her step daughter though and shot her a glare.

Jane fumbled nervously. "Um- uh, yeah."

"Jesus, Jay. Of all the women out there to fuck, you choose—"

"It's not just fucking. We're together." The biker reiterated.

"You can't be serious! Like together as a couple? You're not just fucking her for fun?" The older woman asked crudely.

"Excuse me?!" Maura asked indignantly. "You have no right to—"

"I love her, Gemma." Jane confessed softly, caressing Maura's shoulder with affection. She wasn't surprised by the shock on the older woman's face.

Maura was just as shocked. She wished that the biker hadn't declared it so freely to the Doyle matriarch but she was also proud that she had.

"Holy shit, Jay!" Gemma looked to the mechanic with concern. "Paddy is gonna be pissed. And you!" She turned to Maura. "You should fuckin' know better, getting involved with a club member!" Gemma was freaking out. She loved Jane. She didn't want anything horrible to happen to her because Paddy's daughter couldn't keep her skirt on.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Jane snapped and pulled Maura closer. "She didn't know, ok? I- I tried to hide it from her. When Amy OD'd and Maura came to the base, that's when she found out about my connection to the club."

"Fucking hell." Gemma whispered and walked herself over to sit heavily in the biker's armchair.

Jane let go of Maura and grasped her hand to pull her toward the couch. They sat together across from the older woman.

"I want out, Gem."

"Jane." Maura warned. This was not the time to have this conversation and definitely not the person she wanted to have it with.

Gemma looked at Jane like she was a stranger. She frowned and shook her head. "You're fuckin' crazy." She claimed but kept her voice low.

"She's not! She doesn't want to—"

"Oh, shut up, Maura! You know fuck all about how this works!"

"Hey!" Jane put her hand up to Gemma. "I told you not to talk to her like that." She practically growled but tried to stay calm.

Gemma huffed and sat back in the armchair. "Jesus, Jane. You're serious?" It wasn't really a question. She could see the brunette wasn't joking.

"Yeah, I am." Jane placed her hand on Maura's thigh and rubbed her thumb back and forth.

"Paddy's gonna kill you." She stated without any humour. "He's not going to let you go easily. You're his number one, Jay!"

Maura had no idea how deeply involved Jane was until this moment. Her heart pounded in her chest and she grasped her lover's hand tightly. "Maybe— I could talk to him? Explain everything?"

Jane and Gemma laughed. Maura stood up angrily and stomped away.

"Aw baby, don't be mad." Jane chased her into the kitchen and grasped her by the hips from behind, leaning close to her ear. "I'm sorry, Maur. I wish it were that easy." She brushed aside some hair and kissed the side of her neck tenderly.

Gemma watched with interest from across the room. She couldn't hear the couple but watched their interaction, completely astounded. The women were so at ease with one another. She wondered how long this had been going on and started to fill in the blanks regarding Jane's behaviour over the couple of months.

Maura turned in the brunette's arms and placed her hands on her chest. "Why can't it be?" She asked with some desperation. "He listens to me."

Jane grasped the hands and pulled the smaller woman in for a kiss. "It's not that simple, babe. You don't understand how the club works."

"Help me to understand, Jane." Maura begged.

"I promise I'll try and explain later."

At Maura's nod, Jane guided her back to the couch, despite the doctor's reluctance. They settled back down and both recognised a hint of affection and understanding in Gemma's eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell him, Jay." Gemma confessed. "I care about you too damn much, sweetie." She sighed and noticed the look of shock on Maura's face. "Yes, Maura, I'm capable of caring." She stated sarcastically.

The honey blonde bit her lip from responding.

"Ok, so, I get that you two don't like each other." Jane stated the obvious. "But, uh, we're gonna have to work together to come up with a plan."

"Fuck, I wish you could just skip the state for a while." Gemma complained. It was an impossible situation.

"Why can't you?"

"Parole, Maur. I can't leave." Jane was surprised that her lover had even considered it.

"Oh." She forgot about that.

"Look, can we- can I just bury Amy first? I'm just feelin' a bit overwhelmed." The biker admitted and looked to both woman for some compassion.

Both women responded at the same time, reaching for the brunette.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Sure, honey."

Maura and Gemma involuntarily smiled at each other. They finally had a common ground. Jane Rizzoli.

"Thanks." Jane whispered and addressed another issue. "I got the cops breathing down my back about Danny Multari." She assumed Gemma would have heard about his death by now.

"Oh shit, Jay. Did you kill him?" The older woman's head dropped into her hands.

"No! No, it was Colin. But my blood was at the scene." She pointed to her stitched up arm. "AJ did this and the guys shot at him. They got Danny."

"Fuck. So, they can't tie you to it but they're gonna be sniffing around so you have to make sure you're staying outta trouble." She thought for a moment. "This is good, Jay. This will keep Paddy off your back for a while. He wont want you to break parole. I know he definitely doesn't want you back in prison. And, he wont want the cops hanging around the base."

Maura's eyes widened with some happiness. "She's right! You can just focus on work and stay away from there for a while."

"Ok, sure. I guess that will give me some time to sort out the funeral and come up with a plan for everything." Jane sighed again. It was making her feel out of control and if there was any feeling she hated more than anything, it was that.

Gemma stood up to leave. She had a plan. She had made this mess with Amy, not that she would admit it to anyone, and she was going to clean it up. "Honey, let me organise the funeral. You just turn up, ok?"

Jane almost cried at the offer. "Really?"

"Yeah, baby. Have you called Marcy yet?"

"Oh shit, no. I'll do it now." Jane got up to retrieve her phone and called from the other side of the room.

"Who's Marcy?" Maura asked Gemma.

"Amy's sister." The older woman looked at Maura for a moment and pulled her in for a hug. The move shocked the hell out of the doctor but she returned the sentiment and raised her eyebrow at Gemma. "I know. Don't get used to it. I'm very fond of that one." She nodded in Jane's direction. "And if she loves you, then… you must be ok, even if you are an asshole sometimes."

"Likewise." Maura retorted and walked Gemma to the front door.

"Look after her, please? She- Maura you don't even know her." Gemma whispered, suddenly more worried than she thought was possible.

"I do, Gemma. I'll take care of her."

"You don't understand. She's had a hard life, Maura. Her father… Jesus, he's nastier than Paddy. She's not always gonna behave the way you expect her too. She might get violent, disappear for days or weeks." She looked to make sure that Jane wasn't listening. "She's killed people, Maura."

This made the doctor squirm uncomfortably. "She doesn't want to anymore." She argued.

"What are you gonna do when she cheats on you?" Gemma went for what hurt the most.

Maura flushed with some embarrassment and frowned. She tried to understand where her father's wife was coming from. It was obvious that she cared greatly for Jane and for that, she had some of her respect. It seemed like the older woman was trying to dissuade her from feeling anything for Jane in some sort of warped way of protecting them both.

Maura decided to tell Gemma the truth. "She— She already has and we talked it out… I love her and I'm willing to stand by her as long as she tries to be better."

Gemma was taken aback. She had always thought of the doctor as shallow and self-centred. "Shit. She cheated on you?" She found it hard to believe that even Jane had cheated on Maura after witnessing their intimate exchange in the kitchen.

"Yes." Maura inhaled deeply, still deeply upset at the fact. "It was after some incident with someone named Crowe."

"She told you about that?!" Gemma felt like she may as well keep the shocked expression on her face for all of the surprises she had experienced already this morning.

"Um, not in detail."

"Thank god. I'm not sure if you could handle—"

"Marcy's a wreck." Jane informed them, unknowingly interrupting their conversation.

"I bet she is. I'll call her later and we'll sort out the details. I gotta go though." She leaned over and gave Jane a peck on the lips. "Love you, honey… Bye, Maura."

Jane closed the door and leaned her forehead against it. Maura wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed the muscular shoulder. She bit her lip at the thoughts racing through her mind from the exchange between Jane and Gemma. She decided to just ask about it. "Um... Have you and Gemma ever…" She let her question fizzle out, knowing Jane understood what she was asking.

"No, Maura. Gross." Jane chuckled and turned in her lover's arms. "You know, Amy thought the same thing. She's hot but, yuck. She's like a mother to me."

"You think she's hot?"

"For her age, yeah. Not as hot as you though." Jane waggled her eyebrows and kissed Maura deeply. The doctor's hands ran up the back of her shirt and she groaned.

"Are you going to work today?" Maura asked once they parted for some much needed air.

"No. I'm gonna take a few days. I gotta make some calls but otherwise, I'm gonna hang out here. You?"

"I called in for a few days off." Maura smiled charmingly at Jane. "Want some company?"

The biker's hands slid down to the back of smooth legs and up under the robe to grasp the doctor's firm ass and kiss the soft neck. "Mm, I think so."

* * *

Gemma spoke to Paddy and filled him in about AJ, Danny, and Jane's mess involving Colin and Barry. He was very understanding and sent Jane a text to lay low for a while.

Having Paddy's approval, Jane felt relieved and focussed on getting through the next few days.

Marcy had arrived and was staying in Milton, in her room. Amy's room. Marcy had organised the whole funeral with Gemma and everything was worked out for it to take place in just two days time.

When Angela had heard about Amy through her sons, she called her daughter to make sure she was ok. She was pleasantly surprised when Maura answered Jane's phone. It gave the Italian woman so much hope.

Korsak had called Jane again, hearing from Angela about Amy. He extended his condolences and asked her a few more questions regarding the case involving Danny Multari. He had spoken to Jane's parole officer and was happy to hear that, except for leaving the state a few times to help her brothers out, she hadn't committed any offences that indicated she needed to be questioned further.

Tommy and Frankie visited Jane and were happy to see that the doctor was taking good care of their sister. For the first time in a long time, if ever, Jane seemed genuinely happy. They really hoped it stuck.

* * *

Maura had to wake Jane up on the morning of the funeral. She propped her head in her hand and traced over the biker's abdominal muscles, studying the tattoos that were becoming more familiar to her each time they made love.

She frowned at the tattoo on Jane's ribcage. This one had caught her attention the first time she had seen Jane naked. She really didn't like it at all. Her fingers stopped moving as she looked at it more closely.

"Mmm, don't stop." Jane moaned and reached for the honey blonde's hand.

Maura smiled affectionately at the grumpy face and kissed the pouting lips. "We need to get up soon."

"Un uh." The brunette shook her head and kept her eyes closed, wrapping her arm more securely around Maura's back.

"Yes." The doctor argued back and began tracing again. "Not all of your tattoos have meaning, do they?"

Jane smirked at the question. She knew the one Maura was asking about. "No, not all of them."

"That makes me feel a little better… What were you thinking when you got this one?" She asked with a bit of a whine in her voice. She really did despise it.

"I don't even remember getting it, babe. Probably a practical joke from Tommy." Jane grasped the hand that was tracing the tattooed outline of a naked woman grasping her own breast, and brought the doctor's fingers to her lips.

"Not very funny. I'll need to have a word with him. You don't have any more naked women on your body do you?"

"Only one."

"What?!" Maura sat up and began searching.

Jane laughed and pulled the doctor on top of her. "She's gorgeous. Hazel eyes, smokin' hot body, the most beautiful smile in the world." The biker's dark eyes looked into the ones hovering just above her and Maura groaned humorously as she realised that she was the naked woman 'on' the biker.

"You tricked me!" The doctor's fingers reached for the tattoo and she tickled mercilessly.

"Ahh, baby, stop!" Jane grasped the offending hands and rolled them over, straddling the smaller woman. She pinned Maura's arms above her head and pressed herself against her, leaning in for several kisses before getting up.

"What are you going to wear, love?" Maura asked casually as she retrieved her black dress.

Jane's face softened at the endearment and she answered with a hint of nostalgia in her voice. "I uh, have a black pair of jeans, black shirt, and my Druids jacket." She recalled how much Amy loved the particular combination.

"I take it that's non-negotiable?" Maura asked, recognising the reminiscent look on Jane's face.

"Yeah. It was, um— her favourite."

Maura smiled sympathetically and stole a quick kiss to show that it was ok. "Then you should wear that."

Jane sighed in relief and donned her clothing.

When it was time to leave, Jane automatically grabbed her helmet and keys.

"Sweetheart, do you want to come in the car with me?" Maura asked hopefully.

The biker thought for a moment and smiled softly at the doctor. "Uh I would, but uh- it might not look good. Paddy and the rest of the club will be there." She grasped the smaller woman's hands and kissed them lovingly as she watched understanding dawn on the beautiful face.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I should have realised." Maura felt a little foolish for asking.

"It's ok, baby. I'll sit with you though, if that's alright?"

The doctor grinned at the request but furrowed her brow in thought. "That would be wonderful but is it a good idea? I should probably sit with Paddy and Colin. They are going to think it odd with me being there in the first place."

"Um, I can make it work. I usually sit with them at formal stuff anyway." Jane winked and let go. "Ok, we better go… Fuck, I hate these things." She sighed heavily and the couple left to head to Milton Town Cemetery.

* * *

Jane pulled up and looked around the lawn, unsurprised at the huge turnout. The club members always turned up for each other and the sociable Amy had definitely gotten to know many of them. She got off her bike and watched as Maura parked her car and got out. The doctor made her way over to her brother and stood unemotionally beside Colin and Paddy.

The biker took a deep breath as she removed her helmet and strode over to see Marcy.

"Jane." The smaller woman whispered and collapsed into Jane's arms.

"Shh, it's ok. She- she's at peace now." The brunette tried to soothe her, fighting back her own tears.

Maura discretely watched as several members approached Jane and offered their sympathies.

On the outside it looked like Jane was barely affected at all but Maura could see she was hurting. The slightly slumped shoulders, the way she kept running a hand through her dark curls, the haunted look in those brown eyes. She wished she could go to her.

Maura was snapped out of her daze by a hand on her upper arm.

"Stop staring at her." Gemma joked and shook her head at Maura's wide eyes.

"I- I wasn't… Was I?"

"Yes… It's ok, I'm just teasing you. Everyone is staring at her. Poor baby. She won't let anyone comfort her though. She likes to isolate when she's upset. It's like some sort of self-punishment."

"Why would she punish herself for Amy's death?" Maura asked, not really understanding.

"You have so much to learn about her, honey. Today's not the day though." Gemma moved away before Paddy became suspicious. He knew the two women hated one another.

Maura rolled her eyes at the weird behaviour and took her seat next to Colin.

"Hey sis. I'm surprised you're here." He stated and put an arm around the back of her chair, leaning close so they could talk without being heard.

"Me too but I wanted to be here for Jane." She whispered back and smiled at him when he gave her a knowing look.

"That good huh?"

"Oh my god, Colin. You know, there is more to life than just sex." She nudged him with her elbow. "My motivation for being here is purely because I love her."

Colin wrapped his arm more securely around her in a half hug. "I know, Maura. I'm just teasing you."

"You take after your mother." The doctor responded dryly.

Colin just laughed and looked back to Jane, who was still holding Marcy with one arm and greeting people as they arrived. "You know, she really is somethin' else, Maura. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I- I don't really know, Colin, but I think she's worth it."

They both watched as Jane turned her head and locked her eyes with Maura's. Her face softened. It seemed content, like she could stare at Maura for days uninterrupted, like she was the most precious creature in the world.

"Yeah, I think so too." He agreed and glanced across to his approaching father and mother.

"Hey, you two." Paddy greeted and sat next to Colin, Gemma sat on Paddy's other side, along the aisle, leaving two seats next to Maura empty.

Jane was unable to focus on anyone else anymore and let Marcy go so she could finish helping everyone get settled. She walked over to Paddy and shook his hand. Gemma got up and hugged her. So did Colin. She smiled at Maura and sat herself next to the doctor and closed her eyes as the comforting scent of jasmine and vanilla entered her space.

The funeral director shared a few words before handing over to Marcy. The woman shook as she spoke and Jane got up to stand next to her and offer support.

Maura was amazed that the biker was capable of holding herself together. She was barely containing her tears at the soft spoken words Amy's sister was sharing.

When Jane received the microphone, Maura had to look away. It was heartbreaking.

"Uh, not many of you know Amy like I did. My brothers, the guys on the base, even some of the rest of you from other chapters, you knew her as— well, someone loved to party, who was really hot, and easy to get into bed." Jane chuckled sadly.

Maura was horrified at the speech but when she heard the laughter she relaxed a little.

"But, to me, she was still this lost, sweet thirteen year old that— that just needed a family that wouldn't hurt her but would stick by her no matter what… I- I did my best to be that for her." Jane took a deep breath as she smiled and let a few tears fall. "Even though I got pissed off when she called me 'baby'—" This earned several laughs. "And I refused to let her call me her girlfriend." The laughing grew louder, many aware of the joking between the two. "I loved her… Not the way she wanted me to. God, she drove me batshit crazy so often, but I still loved her coz all I could see was this kid who just needed that, who needed to be loved and cared for and to belong somewhere. And she did. She was one of us and we'll— I'll never forget her." Jane put the microphone down and hurried back to her seat.

Realisation hit Jane. This was real. The thirteen year old girl she had rescued all of those years ago, was gone.

Maura, tears falling, placed an arm loosely around Jane's shoulders in comfort but kept a casual distance. The taller woman wasn't having any of it and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly, burying her face in her neck.

Paddy looked to Maura who did her best to project shock at the action and he looked away, not thinking much more of it.

The doctor turned her head slightly and rubbed Jane's back. "Shh, sweetheart. It's ok." Jane just nodded and pulled away, gathering herself again.

The rest of the ceremony was over quickly and once the coffin was lowered into the ground, everyone got up to leave and go back to the base to celebrate Amy's life.

* * *

Jane sat like a zombie at a table in the back corner of the room, occasionally looking up to give people a half smile when they offered their condolences. For the most part, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Most were well on their way to being drunk and Jane considered leaving soon.

She scanned the room for Maura but couldn't find her. She had just seen her a few minutes ago.

When she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, she expected it to be the doctor. She looked up into familiar hazel eyes but frowned at the rest of the face. It was Ruth.

"Hi sexy." The dark blonde smiled sympathetically and placed a kiss on Jane's surprised lips.

"Uh, hey Ruth." Jane greeted uncomfortably as the smaller woman sat down next to her, almost on top of her.

"So, you do know my name." The woman winked and leaned closely to Jane. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She offered suggestively and Jane couldn't help the default response that rushed through her body as she glanced down at the large breasts encased in tight black silk, half bare and begging to be touched.

Ruth was no stranger to the needs of the biker. They were all the same. She ran her hand over Jane's knee and further up the inside of her thigh. She grinned when Jane closed her eyes tightly and her legs widened instinctively.

"Ruth." Jane rasped, her voice thick with arousal. Her eyes darted around the room, desperate to find her lover. "Ruth, I can't." She put her hand on the smaller one to stop its progress.

"Aww, Jay." Ruth leaned closer to attempt another kiss but caught Jane's cheek. "You need this, honey."

It was true. Jane needed to feel in control and she needed release, in that order. This was the way she did it. Ruth knew that and was offering herself up to submit to the biker's raw needs.

The offer was depressingly tempting and made Jane feel distressed at her lack of self-control. She loosened her hold on the hand and groaned when it reached the crease at the apex of her jeans and then suddenly it was gone.

"Oww." Ruth complained and scowled as her arm was pulled away.

"Get up." Came the commanding voice. "Leave her alone."

"You can't just—" Ruth started but stopped at the deadly raised eyebrow aimed at her. "I'll be back later, Jay." She called out and went to get a drink.

Jane's eyes opened to see angry hazel aimed at her but with the right face this time. She dropped her head onto the table, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs. "Please don't let her come back, Maura." Was the whiny request. "I don't have the energy to fight her off." She confessed and turned her head sideways to observe the older woman. She was pissed.

"Yes, I can see that." Was the cold reply.

"Fuck, not again." Jane sat up and looked around to make sure no one was paying an attention to them. "I- I need to go home."

Maura raised her eyebrow in question. "Really?" She asked sarcastically. "From the other side of the room and by the hand almost in your pants, I'd say you need more than to just go home."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I told her no." Jane groaned, not knowing what else to say. She was riddled with guilt. She lifted her head to look sincerely into Maura's pained face. "I love you." She claimed pathetically.

The doctor sighed heavily and sat down next to Jane, softening her voice. "I know, darling. This is only going to work between us if you tell me what you need."

"I just need you, Maura."

The honey blonde scoffed. "That's bullshit."

"No, it's not!" Jane raised her voice forgetting where she was. It didn't matter. Paddy had left a while ago and mostly everyone else was drunk and not paying any mind to the couple arguing.

"How do you need me then?"

Jane's eyes widened at the challenge. She lost her fight to look at the doctor's body. She unconsciously inched closer and put her hand on Maura's thigh under the table, caressing it possessively.

"You need to fuck me." Maura declared, highly aroused at the thought.

Jane's nose flared in reaction to the words. They hit her right between her legs and she shook her head. "No, you're not one of them." Her eyes hadn't lifted from the ample cleavage encased by the black designer dress.

Maura sighed again and lifted Jane's face up to meet her eyes. Hers held a look that was a cross between annoyance and amusement. She had no idea which would win but she gazed at Jane with tenderness. "Sweetheart, let me take you home? Let me give you what you need?" She requested and Jane frowned, not understanding why the doctor would want to be used like that.

"I gotta get my bike. I'll meet you there." Jane answered gruffly and got up without any more words.

Maura smiled triumphantly and proceeded to retrieve her purse and keys to leave as well. She said goodbye to Gemma and her brother, letting them know that they were leaving. When she got to her car she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it might be Jane she turned around and frowned at the angry woman that had stopped her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ruth asked furiously, fists clenching at her sides.

Maura was startled at the anger on the woman's face. "I'm Maura Isles." She answered simply.

The shock on Ruth's face was undeniable. "You're— you're Maura? You're Jane's Maura?"

The doctor flushed at the possessive claim, enjoying it immensely. She didn't respond and moved away to get into her car.

"You know, she made me pretend to be you when we fucked a few weeks ago." Ruth taunted, wanting to lure the doctor into a fight.

Maura wasn't going to take the bait.

This woman had to be lying but something was niggling in the back of her mind. "What's your name?"

The woman smirked. "It's Ruth… when it's not Maura."

Ruth. Maura knew that name. She withheld a gasp when she remembered exactly where she had heard it. Colin had mentioned Ruth when Jane had attacked him just weeks earlier. He had claimed that the biker had gone home with a 'Ruth' the evening prior.

"Well, Ruth suits you much better." Maura huffed and got into her car, ignoring Ruth's shouts as she slammed the door and drove away.

* * *

When Maura arrived at Jane's apartment she was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She had asked Jane if she had slept with anyone else and Jane had lied to her, again. She felt humiliated and full of rage.

She slipped her key into the lock and tried to control her fury. When Jane's face swam into view she did the only thing her brain could conjure up. She slapped her hard across the face.

"Ah shit!" Jane grabbed her face and frantically backed away from Maura in fear. Not afraid of the physical pain but the emotional pain that receiving a hit from her love induced. "What- what's wrong?!" She husked, fighting tears.

"What's wrong?! I just found out who Ruth is!" The doctor shouted, slamming the door, and advancing on the biker.

Jane stumbled against the arm of the couch and almost fell over. She raised her hands to try and ward the smaller woman off. "What- what did she say to you?" The biker swiped at the tears that she seemed to have no control over.

Maura stopped and observed the panicked woman. Jane was falling apart. She watched as the tears rolled down the tanned cheeks and the anxious look on her face. It took some of the heat out of her chest and she ran a hand over her face in frustration.

"She told me that you had sex a few weeks ago. That you wouldn't call her anything but Maura."

Jane hung her head in shame but shook her head. "No- No, we didn't have sex." She looked up at the smaller woman through her tears. "I was a mess after- after Amy was taken to hospital and you weren't talkin' to me—"

"So you went and screwed someone else?!" Maura almost lost her composure again.

"No!" Jane yelled back. "I didn't have sex with her! I- I got really drunk and woke up in her bed."

"Oh my god, Jane!" Maura couldn't believe Jane was trying to defend herself.

"Wait! Wait Maura. Please, I didn't do anything… I mean, I don't remember gettin' there but she- she said that I passed out before we— As soon as I woke up, I got up and hightailed it outta there. All I could think of was you!" Jane moved forward, reaching for the smaller woman.

Maura was so conflicted, she took a step back. "What about what Colin said?"

"He just saw me with her the night before but I swear! Why would I lie about this? I'm tryin' so hard, Maura. I didn't fuck her." Jane was almost sobbing. "I- god, I panicked when— when I woke up with her. I thought we were over and I still felt guilty about bein' in bed with her." She had to make Maura believe how odd that was for her. "I never feel guilty, Maur. Don't you understand? I love you! I love you, Maura and I'm sorry. I don't- mean to be such a fuck up… I'm so sorry." She sat down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands, weeping uncontrollably. Everything hitting her at once.

Maura couldn't stand seeing her love like this and moved to stand between the long legs, her arms wrapped themselves lovingly around the strong shoulders. Jane clung to her, crying into her stomach.

"Oh god, Jane. I'm sorry." Maura sighed as she realised that the weight of the day was sitting heavily on Jane's shoulders. She felt terrible about fighting about this right now. She rubbed the brunette's back soothingly. "I should have calmed down before talking about this, especially today. I should've given you a chance to explain." She ran her hands through the dark hair and down to cup the biker's face, tilting it up to look at her, brushing tears away with her thumbs. "I'm so sorry, baby." She caressed the cheek that was reddened from her forceful hit, devastated that she had resorted to such violence again. "God, I love you so much." She crawled onto the biker's lap, straddling her. Long arms embraced her middle tightly. "You drive me so crazy." Maura professed as she claimed Jane's lips fiercely.

"I'm sorry." Jane's hands ran up the smooth legs as she responded to the kiss fervently. "I'm a fucking idiot." She spoke into Maura's mouth apologetically and slid her hands underneath the tight black dress, pushing it up to the doctor's waist. "I'm sorry I drive you so crazy."

Maura pressed herself as close as she could and moaned into their kiss. They simply kissed for a while as hands explored but Jane was losing patience.

The mechanic kissed her way down to Maura's throat and groaned as though in pain. "I don't wanna hurt you, Maur." The biker breathed out, knowing she was quickly losing self-control as she sucked at the blonde's pulse point. Her hands had become desperate as that need to control flared up inside of her.

It was a horrible feeling. She was overwhelmed by her emotions and felt out of control. She needed to get some back.

"You would never." Maura brought Jane back to right now as she continued to moan and writhe against the brunette, wanting her to just take what she was fighting so hard not to take. She wanted to know that she could be everything Jane needed.

The biker frowned, angry with herself. "I already have." It fuelled her need and she panted into the blonde's mouth, fighting the urge to pick her up and take her against the wall. She was at complete war with herself.

"Not on purpose." Maura reasoned. She kissed Jane more fiercely. "Come on, baby… Fuck me." Maura begged and reached for Jane's hand, placing it between her legs.

"Fuck." The biker whimpered when she felt wet silk. She switched gears all of a sudden, removing her hand from where she desperately wanted it to be, and grasped the doctor's hips to still them. "No." She growled more at herself than Maura and gently pushed her off her lap. She stalked over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, needing to cool down.

Maura tried not to feel hurt at the rejection and adjusted her dress. "I don't understand, Jane. Why were you about to let Ruth but you won't let me?"

"I wasn't gonna let her, Maura… Even if I was, she's different. _You're_ different!"

"So, she's just a piece of ass? And I'm- what am I?" Maura asked curiously, using Colin's terminology, hoping that Jane knew what she was asking.

Jane looked up surprised that the doctor seemed to understand. "Yeah… Yes, Ruth is no one. Just a piece of ass and happy to be that. She doesn't want a relationship or- or to cuddle after sex. But you… I _love_ you. I don't wanna use you… Fuck, I sound like an asshole. I don't wanna use anyone anymore, ok?" The biker ran her hands through her hair and stood at the bench waiting for Maura to respond to her words.

The doctor thought she finally understood. Jane didn't think she could have a relationship _and_ have her needs fulfilled. She stepped closer to her lover and ran a loving hand down her arm until sad dark eyes met hers. "Sweetheart, I'm not trying to push you to use me… I mean, I am, but not like— not like those women. I want you to know that I'm here for you, however you need me. I don't want you to go looking for that somewhere else."

Jane scoffed at that as though it were impossible.

"Jane, I know you wouldn't intentionally but tonight… you would have ended up in bed with Ruth if I hadn't been there." Maura claimed painfully. She hated that it was the truth.

Jane didn't deny it. It had definitely been a possibility. She had hoped she wouldn't but she knew deep down that she would have if Maura hadn't been there to stop her.

"But, if you know that you can come to me and get what you need, there will be less chance of that. I'm not willing to share you, Jane. I don't want you to objectify me either. We need to find a compromise that gives us both what we want. Do you understand?"

The biker just stood there staring at the beautiful woman, trying to comprehend what was being said. She involuntarily shivered at the warm hand that was still caressing her arm and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I think so." She pulled the smaller woman into her arms. "So, if- if I need to feel in control, all I gotta do is— what? Tell you? And you'll let me just— do whatever I want?"

Maura kissed the taller woman's chin and nodded. "Yes, darling. More importantly, if we're in a loving relationship, then I _want_ you to do that. I want to give you what you need and I know I can trust you to not hurt me or use me because you love me."

"Fuck." Jane whispered in revelation softly into the golden locks. "I uh- I never really thought about it like that." She pulled Maura even closer, her body craving what they were talking about.

The doctor pressed her body flush against her lover's and kissed her throat. "Let's try it right now. I know you want me. Don't hold back, my love." She placed another open mouthed kiss against Jane's neck and began unbuttoning her shirt but her hands were grasped roughly and she was kissed forcefully. She received Jane's mouth happily, moaning loudly and becoming wetter at the thought of what was to happen.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard." Jane whispered against Maura's lips and kept hold of the blonde's wrists. The action caused the doctor to groan with want and kiss Jane with force.

The mechanic guided them to the bedroom and stripped them both bare. Maura lay on her back, naked, and watched hungrily as Jane crawled on top of her, settling between her legs.

Jane took what she needed from Maura and eventually collapsed on top of the smaller woman, panting and exhausted. She pressed her sweaty forehead into the doctor's neck and trembled at the soothing fingers tracing over her back. "I fucking love you… You're perfect, you know." Jane huffed breathlessly into Maura's skin. She tried to gather enough energy to lift her head for a kiss but settled for capturing the nearby earlobe and pulling it into her mouth.

"Mmm, god." Maura moaned, also unable to move. "I'm far from perfect." She argued. "But, I fucking love you too." She grinned at her love and turned her head to kiss the top of the dark head before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Only a few chapters to go I think. Thanks for hanging in there with me!


	11. Addendum to Chapter 10

This is NOT a new chapter but an addendum to the last chapter.

I've had several private messages and a couple of reviews requesting the sex scene in detail from the last chapter... So, with the help of my sex scene writing coach, Strongsouljah, here is our explicit take for the enjoyment of those who wanted it!

If you didn't want it, then ignore this little addition. I'll be posting chapter 11 in the next 24 hours :)

* * *

"I'm gonna make you come so hard." Jane whispered against Maura's mouth and kept hold of the blonde's wrists. The action caused the doctor to groan with want and kiss Jane with force.

The mechanic guided them to the bedroom and stripped them both bare. She retrieved her brand new harness and toy and looked over to see the arousal in Maura's eyes.

The doctor stood before her, naked, and watched hungrily as the biker fitted the harness to her body quickly and with ease. Jane grasped the bare hips and rubbed the dildo over the blonde's abdomen. "You sure about this, baby?" Jane gave her one last chance to opt out before her appetite to control took over.

Maura didn't say a word as she dropped to her knees and looked up into obsidian eyes that were filled with raw sexual desire. She knew Jane wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Her lips wrapped around the head of the toy and the biker groaned, feeling moisture pool between her legs. The doctor's fingers played in her wetness as her mouth moved over her appendage.

Jane's hips rolled as if she were truly connected to it and she thrust forward, the toy sliding easily into Maura's mouth. The brunette's hands filled with honey blonde locks and she kept her gaze on the darkened hazel, in awe at how the smaller woman had unintentionally sidetracked her and had her so close to orgasm already.

Moaning at the motions and sounds of the erotic show being performed, Jane felt the coil in her lower belly signalling she was about to come from the 'blowjob'. This had never happened to her before, her heart thundered in her chest anxiously. This was a new experience that made her feel as if she had actually come in Maura's mouth. She needed to gain her control back.

Lifting Maura to her feet, she gently shoved the smaller woman back onto the bed. The doctor fell back against the pillows and Jane crawled up the gorgeous body, settling between Maura's legs. She could feel how wet the blonde was when she placed the head at her entrance.

Jane filled her at once, full force, and enjoyed the gasp Maura released and the 'oh' shape her mouth formed at the sensation. Her thrusts were intense and deep. "Oh yes, baby. Mmm, so good." The doctor moaned and shuddered underneath her. "That's it, fuck me." Maura begged as she exhaled harshly followed by a ragged intake of breath. She was close.

One hand on Maura's hip and the other wrapped tightly over the headboard, she drove herself into the doctor. Pounding hard, Jane watched the sweat from her collarbone drip down onto Maura's throat. Her hand grasped an ample breast and tweaked the nipple, tipping Maura over the edge with a loud yell. Jane couldn't stop her own orgasm if she tried. The look on her love's face, the sight of her losing control to Jane's ownership and taking. Giving herself freely to feed the biker's appetite, it was too much for her to hold back. They came at the same time just as Jane rocked them both hard enough to push the top of the headboard through the plaster on the wall.

Jane looked at Maura to assess whether she was in any pain. She was sure that she would look down to find tears coming from the woman she loved but only saw wonder and pride reflected back and heard breathing in a similar cadence to her own. Maura caressed her face and looked at her as if she were asking Jane if she needed more. She did.

Sensing Jane's hesitation, Maura smirked up at the taller woman and kissed her tenderly. "Do whatever you want, darling."

It was all the encouragement Jane needed. She pushed herself up onto her knees and motioned for the doctor to roll over onto her stomach.

Maura got up on all fours and presented her backside to the biker. Jane leaned over her lover and slid inside easily. Maura was so wet. The biker pulled out and entered her again more forcefully, making sure she kept her word and didn't do anything to hurt her. Once she was fully inside she remained still to give her time to adjust to the new angle. After a moment Jane began pulling and pushing her hips in a rhythm that had Maura moaning non stop. Long fingers reached around and stroked the hardened clit, insuring her arousal. Used to the rhythm and depth, Maura began to push back against Jane and they moved in sync with each other. Jane's spare hand spread the doctor wider and she slammed her hips as hard as she could into the firm ass, fighting her third orgasm. It was no use. At the first feel of resistance, signalling the blonde's climax, Jane allowed her own, slowing down and drawing out their simultaneous orgasms.

Once Jane took what she needed from Maura, she pulled out and removed the harness speedily, throwing it to the floor. Maura turned over and Jane collapsed on top of the smaller woman, panting and exhausted. She pressed her sweaty forehead into the doctor's neck and trembled at the soothing fingers tracing over her back. "I fucking love you… You're perfect, you know." Jane huffed breathlessly into Maura's skin. She tried to gather enough energy to lift her head for a kiss but settled for capturing the nearby earlobe and pulling it into her mouth.

"Mmm, god." Maura moaned, also unable to move. "I'm far from perfect." She argued. "But, I fucking love you too." She grinned at her love and turned her head to kiss the top of the dark head before succumbing to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

The pounding on the door early the next morning woke the couple up and they both groaned at not having moved much through the night.

"Jane Rizzoli! Open the fucking door!" Was yelled from the other side.

"Shit!" Jane scrambled out from underneath the doctor to put on her clothing and ignored Maura's questioning.

"Jane, who is it?" The doctor got out of bed and put her robe on hastily as she watched her lover race through the bedroom door and to the front of the apartment.

"Gary! Fuck, I'm so sorry. I had a late night." Jane exclaimed and the man in front of her just gave an amused smirk.

Gary looked past her to the bedroom and his eyes widened at the stunning woman that had just exited wearing a black silk robe. Jane looked behind her and spotted Maura come out of her room and enter the kitchen, watching them suspiciously.

Jane turned back to him and frowned at his leering gaze. "Ok, come in, man. Check everything out so I can go back to bed, huh?" Jane joked and he shook his head in mirth. She closed the door and he began his usual inspection.

"Jesus, Rizzoli. You know, only you could pick up at your own girlfriend's funeral. Christ!"

"Amy wasn't my—"

"Girlfriend. I know, I know." He waved her off as he observed the small apartment. "You been stayin' outta trouble?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave her a knowing look.

"I'm assuming you heard from BPD?" She whispered, trying to keep the information from hitting the doctor's ears. It was useless. The apartment was too small.

"Yeah. Homicide detective, Vince Korsak, called me. I heard about Danny but told him that there was no way you were dumb enough to do that. He wanted to cross check your records but it was all good… So, are you gonna introduce me or what?" Gary ran his hand through his hair and smiled nervously at the blonde behind the counter.

Maura just looked at him like she had no idea what was going on. She really _didn't_ have a clue.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, Maura, this is my parole officer, Gary."

Understanding washed over Maura's features and she smiled politely. "Hello Gary, nice to meet you." She offered and finished making herself a coffee, then retreated back to the bedroom.

"Ok kiddo. You look like you're keepin' outta trouble but seriously, I don't wanna hear that you got into any scraps with Alphonse again. And I sure as hell don't wanna have Paddy breathing down my neck about making sure you don't get any murder pinned on you. My job is fuckin' hard enough."

Jane chuckled and slapped the officer on the back. "I promise. I'm sorry about AJ but I'm not goin' near him. I'm done with that shit. I'll see you next month."

"Of course, Jay. Uh, give her my number when you're done, alright?"

"Sorry buddy, this one's a keeper." She gave him a smug smile and waved as he left, shaking his head the whole way back down the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Maura ran her hand affectionately across the back of Jane's shoulders and kissed the side of her head as she walked into the kitchen.

Jane sat at Maura's kitchen bench, eating her breakfast. She smiled warmly at the question and the kiss. "Yeah, baby. I'll be fine." She watched as the doctor made herself a coffee and took in the tight dark purple dress and beige stilettos. Jane knew the incredible body that was hidden underneath the gorgeous designer clothing. She knew it very well.

Her eyes travelled from the smooth, toned legs, up to the perfect ass. Maura turned to retrieve the milk from the fridge and Jane's eyes moved further up to note the modest but mouth watering cleavage. Her spoon was stuck mid-air, full of coco pops, becoming flushed as memories of the night before invaded her mind. That elegant neck. The blush that covered the slightly freckled chest when she moved her fingers inside of—

"Jane?!"

Guilty dark brown met amused hazel and Maura knew exactly what Jane was thinking about. You would have to be an idiot to not know.

"Um, yeah?" Jane shovelled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and grinned into her bowl.

Maura moved around the bench and pressed herself into the tattooed woman's side. She reached her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her softly on the cheek. "See something you like?" She teased and stepped between the long legs as Jane moved her seat out to face her and place her hands on the doctor's hips.

"Uh huh." Jane kissed Maura's ready lips and ran her hands over the firm backside. "You're makin' it hard for me to leave."

When they finally parted and the mechanic put her boots and jacket on, Maura had to hold herself back from attacking the biker again. The leather jacket and jeans combination were definitely her favourite look that she would miss over the next 5 days of 12 hour shifts ahead.

"What time do you start, Maur?" Jane asked in her sexy, husky voice.

Maura groaned at the thought of not seeing her until the weekend. "10am."

"And you finish at 10pm?"

"Yes." Maura pouted. Not because she didn't want to go to work. She did. She loved her job. She just didn't want to be away from Jane.

Jane swaggered over to the doctor but her face didn't quite match her confident walk. "Can I drop in at your dinner break? I'll bring you somethin'."

Maura thought the offer was so sweet and her heart leapt at it. "I would love that."

"Ok, I gotta get to work. Love you." Jane looked at Maura's outfit once more and moaned as she moved closer to embrace her. "You're killin' me, baby."

Maura grinned happily and kissed the biker a final time. She loved Jane's eyes on her like this. "Mmm, I love you, sweetheart. See you tonight."

* * *

Jane turned up at the hospital at 6:50pm and was apprehensive when she saw her mother working at the cafe. She walked up to the counter and ordered the doctor a grilled chicken salad and pancakes for herself.

"Are you gonna eat all of that?!" Angela asked, shocked at her daughter's meal choice.

"No, Ma. I'm meeting Maura." Jane tried to get away from the counter quickly and avoid the incoming questioning. She knew that her mother would see them together and work it all out. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands of the blonde anyway.

At 7:05pm Maura and Nina walked into the cafe. Nina shoved the smaller woman in a joking manner when her face lit up at the sight of Jane.

Jane stood to greet her lover with a tight embrace and a tender kiss. She expected Maura to let go of her but was pleasantly surprised when the doctor kept an arm wrapped around her waist and introduced her to her friend and colleague.

"I know you two have already met under awful circumstances but, Jane, this is Dr. Nina Holiday. Nina, this is my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli." Maura couldn't contain her grin and Jane flushed at the word 'girlfriend'. It sounded wonderful coming from the doctor's lips.

Nina held her hand out and the biker grasped it firmly. "Hi, Jane. I've heard so much about you already." She stated with a look that confused the brunette. She didn't know whether the woman liked her or not.

"Nina." Maura warned and wrapped both arms back around Jane's middle, looking at her with such adoration. A tanned hand wound it's way around the nape of the smaller woman's neck and caressed it affectionately.

"Uh, well, I didn't get off to a great start with you but um, I'm sure we can get along for Maura's sake." Was Jane's honest response.

"I hope so." Nina softened more as she watched the couple interact.

"I already ordered for you, babe. Hope that was ok?" Jane smiled at the beautiful woman wrapped around her.

"Of course. Thank you." Maura gave her a grateful kiss and pulled her over to a table to sit down.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and eat. I'll see you two lovebirds later." Nina called out and drew the attention of a few other doctors and nurses. They looked at Maura and Jane with some interest and went back to their meals.

Maura waved at her friend and Jane just nodded politely. "She hates me, Maur." The mechanic groaned as they sat across from each other, holding hands.

"She doesn't, sweetheart. She's just protective of me." Maura explained and rubbed the tops of Jane's hands with her thumbs.

"I can't blame her for that."

"Here you are my girls!" Angela beamed at them as she placed their food down on the table. She stood staring at them with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Ma!" Jane whined at her mother, hoping she would leave them alone.

"What?!" The older woman retorted defensively. "I can't see how my favourite couple are?" She questioned and looked to Maura, who blushed at the words.

"Just say what you wanna say so we can enjoy our time together, Ma."

Angela smiled gleefully. "I've always wanted a doctor in the family! How long have you two been dating? Are there wedding bells in the future?"

"Oh my god, Ma! Maur, I'm so sorry." The brunette put her head in her hands, groaning. Marriage? Was her mother crazy? She was only just letting someone call her girlfriend for the first time in her life. She didn't even want to think about such a huge commitment.

The honey blonde just laughed. She knew Angela fairly well and knew she was harmless. The woman had often made her feel welcomed and cared for. The doctor reached across the table and grasped Jane's hand again. "It's fine, my love. Relax."

Angela's eyes widened in excitement at the endearment. "I gotta get back to work but you two need to come over for dinner very soon!" She leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek and then did the same to Maura, smiling the whole way back to the counter.

"Sorry, babe." Jane looked into amused hazel eyes and picked up her utensils to eat.

"Don't apologise, Jane. I think your mother is wonderful."

"Yeah, she's pretty great. Just too damn nosy."

"She is a little invasive." They both laughed at that. Angela Rizzoli was more than just a little invasive. "Imagine how she'll react when we _do_ get married." Maura joked but sobered quickly as she watched the terrified look cross Jane's face.

The biker fumbled her knife and it fell to the floor. "Fuck." She exclaimed softly and bent over to pick it up, giving herself a moment to recover.

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm- I'm fine." Jane stuttered nervously and couldn't look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Darling, did I say something wrong?" Maura reached across to hold Jane's hand.

The mechanic looked up into the concerned face and she sighed. She had promised the doctor that she would be honest with her.

"Uh, no. You didn't say anything wrong. I just- talkin' about marriage is really fuckin' scary." She gave a short laugh and looked to Maura for a reaction.

"Is it because you don't want that?" Maura asked curiously without pulling away. This was potentially a make or break conversation for her. Her heart pounded in her chest anxiously. She wished they weren't talking about this in the cafeteria of her workplace.

"I- don't know. I've never thought about it, Maura."

"What about children?" The blonde pushed a little to see how Jane would react.

It wasn't good. The biker pulled her hands away and ran them through her hair. "Jesus! I- we- I can't even think about that. I- shit, Maura. Who would wanna co-parent with me?" She spread her tattooed arms out and looked at the doctor incredulously.

"I would."

Jane scoffed at the simple response.

She leaned forward and spoke softly to the blonde. "Baby, I'm a 34 year old gang member on parole who just buried her junkie lover of 15 years. I don't even know what you're doing with me, let alone thinking about gettin' married and havin' kids."

Maura bit her lip to fight back tears. She knew it was premature to talk about these things but if Jane didn't want to be with her long-term or even consider a family, she wasn't sure what she was doing. She stood up and leaned over to kiss the biker on the cheek, whispering 'I have to go', and hurried out of the cafe.

Jane inhaled deeply and exhaled harshly as she realised what an asshole she had been. That incredible woman loved her and Jane had just belittled their relationship without a second thought.

She got up and walked slowly to the doctor's office and knocked softly. Maura's polite 'come in' sounded and Jane couldn't help but smile softly at the sweet voice.

"Hey." Jane rasped and closed the door behind her.

The doctor kept a professional face in place but the biker could see the hurt in the hazel eyes. She remained quiet and waited for Jane to speak.

"I'm sorry, Maura." The brunette offered pitifully. "I was an ass… again. I- I'm sorry."

The doctor got up out of her seat to face the taller woman. Jane closed the distance between them and pulled Maura close, breathing in her unique scent. Now that she knew what this felt like, she couldn't go back. She would give this incredible woman whatever she wanted no matter how scary it was to her. Just not yet.

Maura's muffled words vibrated against her collarbone. "Do you really not want to get married or have a family?" She didn't dare look up at Jane for fear that everything between them was about to end.

"What if I say yeah? What if I don't want that?" She didn't loosen her hold, even when Maura tried to pull away.

"I- I don't know. I want those things. I've always wanted them." The smaller woman looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes. "Now that I have you, I- I thought they might actually happen."

"I've never given any thought to that stuff, Maur. It's not that I don't want it, I just can't see myself ever being good enough to do any of it."

"Oh, sweetheart. You _are_ good enough already." Maura reached up to caress the tanned face. "I love you so much, I would marry you tomorrow if you wanted me to." She kissed Jane softly at first but deepened with some desperation as she thought about losing her.

"You're crazy." Jane whispered against the smaller woman's lips with a smile. "You're fucking crazy but god, I love you so fucking much." They kissed for a few more moments until they needed to take a breath. Jane dropped her head to the doctor's shoulder and caressed her hips gently. "I'm not sayin' no, ok? I just need some time to wrap my head around the idea of it all." She locked her dark eyes on hazel again and sealed her comment with another kiss.

"Ok." Maura accepted easily. She would learn soon enough that she had Jane completely wrapped around her little finger. She would do anything that the doctor wanted her to. But, right now, in the adolescent stage of their relationship, she was full of so many insecurities. "How do you feel about meeting my parents?"

Jane's head lifted from its resting place in the crook of Maura's neck and looked at her sceptically. "Really? Why would you want that?" She scoffed but quickly sobered when the doctor frowned.

Losing her patience a little bit with the biker, Maura let it come through in her tone. "Yes, Jane. Of course I want that. I want _you._ I will happily spend however long it takes convincing you of that."

Jane had such a hard time believing the smaller woman but decided that she would just do her best and apologise profusely for the rest. "Ok." She whispered back softly, pulling the blonde close to her again.

Maura's arms wrapped around her neck tightly and she kissed the shell of Jane's ear. "My parents are in town for an art exhibition my mother is involved in. Would you like to attend as my date?"

"Uh, sure."

"I think you would look very sexy in a little black dress for the event." She purred, kissing the mechanics neck and smiled into it at the groan she received.

"I'm not wearin' a dress, babe." Jane couldn't help the needy sound that escaped her throat when the blonde's lips softly nibbled under her ear.

"Not even if I do this?" Maura placed open mouthed kisses and soft sucks to the area she knew made Jane moan.

"Mmm. No.. Not- ohh shit… Not gonna—"

The doctor slithered down the long body to kneel between Jane's legs. She smirked up at the shocked brunette as she pushed the white t shirt up and placed kisses around her navel.

Tanned hands found purchase in golden hair and her legs widened to accommodate her lover. The biker settled her backside against the desk as her belt buckle was undone agonisingly slowly and her jeans and underwear were pushed down her tattooed legs. Wet lips connected with her core and she whimpered desperately. "Oh god… Ok. Mmm, ok, I'll wear a fucking dress. J- just don't stop."

* * *

"Um, ok. You can look now." Jane nervously stated as she smoothed out the black material covering her body and checked herself out in the full-length mirror.

Maura entered her walk in wardrobe and didn't bother controlling her body's response. "Oh baby, you look incredible." Her eyes ran over the long sexy legs and toned arms, covered in artwork, very little covered by the classic, little black Chanel dress.

The biker smirked at Maura and ogled the almost naked woman. The doctor had finished her hair and makeup, and wore only a lacy black thong. "Uh, yeah, you too."

When the smaller woman didn't move closer to her, she searched her face and thoroughly enjoyed the hazel eyes that were lingering on her body hungrily, in a way they hadn't before.

It sent shivers all over Jane's skin. She knew that in her whole 34 years of life, no one had ever made her feel as wanted as Maura. No one had ever wanted her like Maura wanted her.

The doctor's heavy gaze followed her movements as Jane got closer.

Reaching for the half naked woman, the biker pulled her close and pressed their lips together softly, surprising herself considering the level of need she had. She wanted Maura to feel how much she appreciated her eyes on her.

The doctor pressed her body close to the one she felt such a visceral need for. She moaned as strong hands ran over her bare backside and lips moved over her throat.

"I love you." Was whispered against Maura's pulse point and she grinned at the heartfelt declaration and fought the urge to drag the taller woman to bed and have her way with her.

"I love you too, Jane." She sealed her declaration with a kiss and moved away to get dressed before she lost all of her self control. She chuckled at the pout and gave the scrunched up lips another kiss. "I need to finish getting ready. We have to go in 20 minutes."

Jane's response was a groan as she left the wardrobe. She slipped on the pointed flats that were her compromise to not wearing heels, and she sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for Maura to emerge.

10 minutes later, Jane's jaw dropped when the honey blonde came out in a gorgeous burgundy tailored pant suit with black lapels and very tall black pointed heels. "Wow." Was all the biker could offer as Maura sashayed over to her and stood between the long legs, wrapping her arms around strong shoulders.

Jane's hands naturally settled on the doctor's ass and she caressed the tight fitting material while looking down the front of the jacket.

"You like?" She chuckled at Jane's attempt as seeing what lay beneath the blazer. "I have a bra on, in case you were wondering." The closing of the jacket stopped just above the front of the bra, showing a decent amount of bare décolletage but not too much to be distasteful.

"Uh, yeah. I was definitely wondering… You look really hot, babe." Jane smiled up at the beautiful face and received a kiss for the compliment.

"Mmm, you do too, sweetheart. I can't wait to take that off you later." Maura winked as she stepped away. They needed to leave… Now… Before she really did throw the biker on the bed and fuck her senseless.

Jane was quite astounded at the predatory gleam in the doctor's eyes. "So, the dress is doin' it for ya, huh?" She stood up with her legs slightly apart, arms folded.

Maura looked the mechanic over and bit her bottom lip. "Uh huh. You look- well, extremely feminine and it's highly arousing."

Jane's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Well, you can top me later tonight then." She smirked at the offer. That was probably not going to happen. No one had ever topped Jane Rizzoli.

"Oh, I plan to." Maura confessed and picked up her purse.

Jane suddenly felt self-conscious. "I hardly think I'm feminine, Maura." She looked over her colourful body and looked to the doctor for some reassurance.

Maura frowned and moved to stand in front of the tall woman. She placed her hands on the slim hips and caressed the dip in Jane's waist with her thumbs. "Sweetheart, you are definitely feminine and incredibly sexy." She looked Jane up and down again. "Honestly, you look beautiful, Jane. I'm very proud to have you hanging onto my arm this evening." Maura took on a light tone and winked at the biker.

The couple left the house and got into Maura's Mercedes. As they began the short drive, Jane looked over at the gorgeous woman. She knew that they were like black and white, raised completely different and with completely different experiences in life. It caused a melancholy feeling to settle in her gut.

Jane reached over to place her hand on the doctor's thigh. "Maur?"

"Mmm?" The blonde stayed focussed on the road but smiled warmly at the hand on her leg.

"Um, I don't wanna put a damper on your evening, baby, but— I hope you're prepared for your parents to hate me." Jane claimed as she removed her hand and pulled at her fingers nervously. She looked over her arms and legs. She often regretted covering her body in tattoos but she especially regretted it this evening. Maura meant the world to her and she spoke so highly of her parents. The brunette really wanted them to like her but most people couldn't get past the judgement associated with such artwork. She didn't expect Maura's parents' to be any different.

Maura reached over to place the mechanic's hand back on her thigh and rubbed it lovingly. "They'll be fine, darling. They are quite liberal minded and haven't judged any of my previous partners harshly before." The doctor's hand moved away to change gears.

Jane felt relieved at the information about Maura's parents and then her words registered. "What do you mean 'previous partners'?" She couldn't stand the thought of Maura with anyone but her. Talk about hypocritical. She didn't care.

"I'm 36, darling. I've had past lovers. There have only been a few that I've introduced to my parents but I haven't been in a serious relationship in years." Maura looked over at Jane, enjoying the bit of jealousy she saw. At least she wasn't the only one. Never in her life had she ever felt jealous in a relationship until now. She hated possessiveness but all she wanted to do was possess the taller woman. She wasn't about to admit to the satisfaction she felt as the conversation continued.

"A few? Ok, so, are we gonna run into any of them at this thing?" Jane asked with some agitation in her tone.

"Possibly. I have no idea who is invited, but my ex, Anna, is a bronze patron at the BCA." She shrugged and quietly hoped that the tall, dark-haired woman wouldn't be present.

"I have no idea what a bronze patron means but I assume she's loaded?"

"You mean wealthy?"

"Uh huh."

"I guess so. She _is_ a lawyer."

"Fuck." Jane hung her head. They hadn't even arrived and she felt out of place.

Maura reached across to hold Jane's hand and run her thumb affectionately over the biker's hand. "Sweetheart, I'm not interested in dating someone because of their financial status."

Jane scoffed. "That's good, coz I'm a fucking poor, dumb, mechanic."

"You're not, Jane. Please stop putting yourself down." Maura frowned at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Sorry, Maur." Jane apologised shamefully as they arrived at the Boston Center for the Arts.

Maura pulled up her car at the front entryway and turned to look into troubled dark eyes. She grasped the chiseled jawline with one hand and pulled the tanned face closer, kissing Jane tenderly. "I love you." She kissed her again more fiercely, fervently, unable to help herself. "And I think you're incredible." Another kiss. "Smart." Two more quick ones. "And unbelievably sexy." Another longer, more passion fuelled kiss."And if you don't get out of this car right now, I'm going to climb over there and have my way with you right outside of this establishment and potentially embarrass us both greatly." Maura pulled back and gazed at the darkened eyes and smirked at the arousal she had caused.

"Jesus." Jane exhaled and watched as the doctor moved away and stepped gracefully out of the vehicle, handing her keys to the valet. She waited for Jane to follow and bit her lip as the gorgeous woman got out of the car and slipped her arm through hers, effectively hanging onto her and very delighted to do so.

The couple drew stares from everyone they passed on the way to the front door. It made Jane stop the smaller woman just before they got inside.

"Maur, are you sure you want me in there?" The biker gave her one last chance.

Almost eye to eye, Maura caressed the brunette's face and placed a soft, tender kiss to Jane's lips and brushed away an unruly curl. She laced their fingers together and gave her a proud grin. "I love you, honey. I'm so happy you're here with me."

This made Jane smile. "I love you too, Maura. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. You deserve it." She leaned in for one more kiss before they entered the gallery.

"Maura!" A flawlessly dressed older woman approached the couple, holding a glass of wine. "Chéri, que c'est merveilleux de te voir." _(Darling, how wonderful to see you.)_

"Bonjour maman, ça a l'air incroyable." _(Hello mother, this looks incredible.)_ The mother and daughter air kissed each other's cheeks and stepped back to appraise one another.

Constance's eyes landed on Jane and she grinned, intrigued at her daughter's guest for the evening.

 _"_ _Je n'étais pas sûr que tu y arriverais. Qui est votre date magnifique" (I wasn't sure if you would make it. Who is your gorgeous date?)_

Maura smiled at Jane with adoration and laced their fingers back together. _"_ Mother, this is my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli. Jane, my mother, Constance Isles." She smiled proudly and watched her mother's face for a reaction.

Constance's eyes widened but not in disgust like Jane expected.

"Uh, hey." Jane greeted unintelligibly and gave the older woman a shy smile.

The older woman surprised her greatly when she moved closer and kissed her cheek. "Lovely to meet you, Jane." She spoke in an English accent that surprised Jane further. Maura hadn't mentioned her parents' background. Constance motioned to the space around them. "Please, enjoy viewing the artworks. I look forward to speaking more over dinner." She nodded politely to her daughter and left the couple to look around.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jane joked and got a backhand to the stomach.

"Shh." Maura chuckled at the language but knew it wouldn't be appreciated if anyone overheard. "I told you my mother is very relaxed. She identifies as bisexual and rarely ever judges other people by their outward appearance."

"Well, she's awesome and… you sound really sexy when you speak a foreign language." Jane grinned and pulled Maura closely, kissing her neck. She let go and gripped the smaller hand in hers tightly.

Several people discretely looked their way, frowning at the pairing. A few blatantly stared and a few more had the audacity to shake their heads at them in disapproval.

Jane didn't know if it was mostly the intermittent making out, the tattoos, or that they were both women, but she was sure that all 3 combined weren't helping her to be welcomed into the elite fold that Maura obviously belonged to.

She tried to ignore the shame that settled in so easily, and focussed on her girlfriend's excitement.

After being shown artwork after artwork, Jane became bored quickly, and started to make juvenile comments about what she barely understood. Maura laughed genuinely at the jokes but Jane couldn't help note that the doctor was in her element here. She intelligently commented on several works, explaining them to Jane, making the night much more enjoyable for the taller woman.

She hooked an arm around the blonde's shoulders and leaned closely, just gazing at her lover's face as hazel eyes studied the wall in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" Maura asked with a smirk, without looking away from the artwork she was currently appraising. Her arm wound its way around the slim waist and she shivered at the brunette's breath washing over her ear.

"I'm staring at the most stunning piece of art I've ever seen. One that I would really like to be stripping naked right now and fucking against th-"

"Maura?" A deep voice called out, unsure of itself.

The doctor snapped her head to her right at the sound of the voice and smiled genuinely, trying to will her flushed cheeks to go back to normal.

"Anna?" She let go of Jane's waist and moved to hug the tall woman dressed in an expensive black suit. When the pair parted, the dark-haired woman held onto Maura's hands and smiled softly at her. Jane hated her already.

It didn't take long for the honey blonde to turn back to Jane. She held her hand out and the other woman scrutinised her carefully.

"Anna, this is my girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli." Maura's fingers entwined with hers again and the biker relaxed, giving the blue eyed woman a polite but somewhat forced smile. "Jane, this is Anna Walsh."

"Hey." Jane held her hand out and Anna grasped it firmly.

"Hello. I'm Maura's _ex_ girlfriend." She smirked and looked around with a slight frown. "Oh, I seem to have lost my date." Anna's eyes landed on a bleached blonde approaching to her left. "Ah, there she is." She reached her hand out and the shorter woman grasped it and smiled at Maura. Her eyes landed on Jane and widened in surprise.

"Jane! Hi." The blonde giggled and ran her eyes over Jane's body. "You look good in a dress!"

Maura unconsciously stepped closer to her lover and placed her hand possessively between the bare shoulder blades.

"Uh, hey." Jane had no idea who the woman was but had a bad feeling forming in her gut. She was her type. It wouldn't surprise her if they had been together before.

"You guys know each other already?" Anna asked with a bit of annoyance. "Maura, this is Eve."

Oh shit. No wonder Jane didn't recognise her. Last time she had seen her father's ex, she wasn't exactly having a nice conversation.

"Hello, Eve." The doctor politely extended her hand and tried to hurry the conversation along.

Anna wasn't interested in that happening. "So, Jane, what do you do to score a date with the elusive Maura Isles?"

"Oh, she's a mechanic! The best in Boston." Eve shared, annoyingly.

"Really? A mechanic?" Anna questioned condescendingly. She looked at Maura with some wonder in her eyes.

"Yes, Jane is a mechanic. She is very dedicated and is excellent at her job ." She smiled at the brunette and ran her hand over her shoulder lovingly.

Anna watched the interaction with interest but she definitely wasn't happy about it. "Is that how you met, huh? Is that how you know her, Eve?"

"Oh no. I could never afford one of the cars that Jane services. We met at a club in South Boston. Jane's quite talented at many things." Eve chuckled as she informed her date and then grimaced at Jane, remembering the result of that evening.

Jane squirmed a little uncomfortably, not sure what to say so she stayed quiet.

"Classy." Was Anna's sarcastic response. Eve didn't give her a chance to comment further as she stepped closet to the brunette with big apologetic eyes.

The smaller woman ran her hand over a tattooed arm. "Jay, I'm so sorry about Frank. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble when we—"

Jane interrupted before it went any further. "It's all good, Eve. Can we just—"

"Well, it was lovely to meet you but we need to keep moving. Nice to see you again, Anna." Maura pulled at the biker's arm abruptly and the taller woman struggled to keep up.

Once they cleared the corner and were no longer in sight of the other couple, Maura pulled Jane into the closest ladies restroom, checking that no one else was present and pushed her up against the closed door, claiming her mouth fiercely.

Hands firmly gripping the burgundy covered ass, Jane moaned into the kiss and wished they were somewhere more private. As their tongues retreated back into their own mouths and kisses became softer and sweeter, Jane wrapped her arms more tightly around Maura. "Mmm, I like this side of you." She chuckled at the doctor's grin.

"Yeah?" Maura pressed her leg slightly between the taller woman's and pressed her hips flush against the solid body, arms still tightly wound around Jane's neck.

"Uh huh, it's really hot."

They kissed again and Maura's hands wandered down to slide underneath the dress, Jane's arms settling around her shoulders. "God, I want to fuck you so badly right now." The doctor whispered into Jane's mouth, between kisses that were heating up again. Her hands slid higher up the toned legs and they widened slightly. The low moan that sounded from the mechanic encouraged the doctor to continue. She shucked the dress up to Jane's waist and didn't waste any time pushing aside the silk thong, pushing 2 fingers inside of her lover. "Mine." Was whispered aggressively against the brunette's mouth.

Beyond aroused, it took Jane a moment to register the word. She grinned smugly at the claim. "Yours huh?"

"Yes." Maura asserted confidently as she sucked at her lover's throat. Her fingers slid back out, gathering wetness to coat Jane's clit and slipped back inside, loving the feel of the tightening walls. "All mine." Her thumb glided over the hardened nub as she moved in and out of Jane expertly.

"Holy fu- Jesus! Oh fuck." Jane hadn't allowed anyone to touch her like this in a long time. "I- I'm all yours." She panted into the doctor's mouth and groaned loudly, slightly embarrassed, as she came all over the smaller fingers that had satisfied her so completely.

"That was really sexy, baby." Maura claimed as she kissed up the column of the long neck and moved her fingers more slowly, working Jane up again.

"Fuck, Maura. That- Oh my god. Ohhh." The mechanic felt the fingers purposefully slide over her clit and she clutched Maura's shoulders firmly as her legs turned jelly-like, and she orgasmed for a second time in just 2 minutes.

Maura maintained eye contact as she slowly removed her fingers and brought them up to her mouth. The arousal on Jane's face from the act spurred her on to lick every single drop coating her hand and then lean in for another kiss.

"God damn, baby. That was— wow." Jane breathed against the blonde locks and ran her hands lovingly over Maura's shoulders until the smaller woman stepped back and fixed up Jane's dress.

"I can't believe we just did that." The doctor giggled. "I've never had sex in a public restroom before." She washed her hands and reached for Jane again.

"Well, you definitely have now. That was fucking amazing. Can we go home yet?" Jane nuzzled closely, running her hand over Maura's jacket covered belly and slipping her hand underneath. She groaned at the feeling of warm skin.

"Not yet, my love. Let's get through dinner with my parents and then we can leave."

* * *

"Jane, what do you do?" Arthur Isles stared across the table at the woman who had her arm around his only daughter's shoulders.

"I'm a mechanic." She answered nervously and grinned at her girlfriend's comforting hand on her thigh.

Instead of a displeased reaction, Arthur's eyes lit up. "Oh! What kind of vehicles do you work on? I have the most recent Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Convertible and it is in need of a service."

"Oh, father, Jane serviced my car and did a wonderful job. I'm sure she could look at yours. Right, honey?"

"For sure. I haven't actually worked on a new ZR1 before. The vintages are my favourite." Jane commented to the older man and his eyes widened further.

"You're kidding? I just so happen to have a 1969 ZR1 and it's making the oddest noise."

"Are you shittin' me?!" The mechanic almost yelled in excitement and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, old cars are my passion. That must have cost you a packet! They're worth around 1.5 million!"

"I got it a few years back and yes, it was close to that. So, shall I bring her in on Monday?"

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to take a look."

"Great. You have yourself a keeper there, Maura." Arthur winked at his daughter and she looked at him like he had three heads. Never in her dating life had her father ever approved of anyone that she had introduced him to. This seemed too easy and too good to be true.

Maura gave him a full dimpled grin. "I know." She looked over to Jane and the couple shared a quick kiss before going back to their meal.

Anna sat and watched the couple, seething at how happy Maura appeared. Just a few years ago, she was the one on the receiving end of such affection but the Isles' weren't as happy to spend time with her as they seemed to be with Jane. It really pissed her off. To top it off, apparently Jane had already been with Eve and the blonde wasn't shy about sharing her experience with the biker.

Determined to make sure Maura knew exactly what she was getting herself into, Anna waited patiently until after dessert and when the doctor got up to use the restroom, she discretely followed.

Maura finished in the cubicle and stood at the sink washing her hands and noticed someone behind her. She made eye contact with the piercing blue eyes as she dried her hand on the towel.

"A mechanic, Maura. Really?" Anna asked rhetorically, completely unimpressed.

Maura turned and calmly addressed the taller woman. "I'm not playing this game with you, Anna." She moved to step around her and reach for the door but the lawyer stepped sideways and put her hands on the petite shoulders.

"I'm not playing any games, babe, I care about you."

"Don't call me that." The doctor warned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And don't pretend to care."

"I do care!" The dark-haired woman caressed the shoulders she had a hold of and stepped closer. "Did you know she's in an outlaw? Eve told me that she—"

"No, I don't want to hear it." Maura stepped away from her ex and looked at her angrily. "Who do you think you are, trying to convince me that—"

"Eve is her father's ex, Maura! In case you didn't pick up on the innuendo, Jane fucked her own dad's girlfriend. It's why they split!" Anna smiled triumphantly at the shocked look on the smaller woman's face.

Maura pursed her lips. "I don't care, Anna. Jane is with me now and we are happy. Just leave me alone!" She tried to move past again and was stopped by strong hands on her biceps.

"Babe, wait, please?" Anna begged.

The door swung open and Jane locked it behind her. "Get your hands off her." She warned in a low, deadly voice.

"Or what?" Anna let go of Maura and glared at the tattooed woman.

"Or I'll snap your fucking neck." Was growled back.

Maura panicked and stood between them, her hands against Jane's abdomen. "Please, Jane. Let's just leave."

"No." Jane kept her eyes on the dark-haired woman as she stared the biker down, hesitancy showing on her inexperienced face.

"You wouldn't touch me. You'll go away for a long time. You're just a pathetic, fucking lowlife, dumbass mechanic!" Anna spat, allowing her anger to give her some courage. Her face daring Jane to prove her wrong.

Before the biker could step forward to hurt the other woman, Maura spun around and slapped her ex across the face. They all stood startled, especially Anna.

Jane chuckled at the turn of events, happy to not be on the receiving end for once. "She packs a mean slap, huh?" She completely lost it, laughing at the astounded look on Anna's face.

"God, Anna. I- I'm sorry but- don't you dare speak to her like that again." Maura demanded.

Holding her cheek and fighting tears, Anna simply nodded, realising that the doctor was a lot more serious about the biker than she realised.

Maura turned and pulled at Jane's hand, dragging her laughing girlfriend out of the restroom and to the front doors.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out :)


	13. Chapter 12

This one's a bit of a crazy chapter...

Trigger warning: Mentions of child abuse, both physical and sexual but not explicit.

Please forgive any inaccuracies regarding parolees. I have done my best to research the facts but ultimately, I just stretched the truth a little to suit my story :D Try and enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"I still can't believe I did that." Maura groaned into the soft, naked shoulder that was shaking in mirth at the memory.

Jane ran her hand along the bare back and kissed the head resting on her shoulder. "It was incredible, babe. No one's ever stuck up for me like that before." She rolled onto her side and pressed her front to Maura's, grunting in satisfaction at the contact.

"I would do it again to defend you, darling, but would really prefer not to. Last night was going so well until that happened."

"It went perfectly. Especially the part when we got home and you let me fuck you against the wall in the shower." Jane kissed her girlfriend softly, nipping at the full lips.

"I knew how riled up you were, love. It's a wonderful feeling to be needed by you."

"Even if I need you a lot?"

"Mmhmm… I'm sorry about what Anna said to you." Maura leaned up on her elbow and looked down into dark eyes, running her hand over Jane's ribcage.

The biker scoffed. "You don't need to apologise for that idiot… I'm sorry you had to meet Elle."

Maura chuckled softly, her fingers tangling through unruly curls. "Eve." She corrected.

"Whatever."

"Was she really dating your father?"

"Um, yeah—"

Maura sighed heavily. "God, Jane." She bit her lip and looked down at her lover with concern.

"I didn't know, Maur. I swear… Besides, I got my penance. Pop beat the shit outta me for it."

"What do you mean? He hit you?!"

Jane laughed at the distressed doctor. "Yeah, what else does 'beat the shit out of me' mean?" She pulled the golden head down for a kiss and frowned when Maura resisted.

"Jane! Your father really hit you? Why? How?!" Maura was frantic. She couldn't believe that a parent could ever do something so horrific to their child no matter what age.

The biker was failing to take the conversation seriously and tried to joke it away. "Uh, he caught me nailin' his girlfriend, babe. He just knocked me around a bit. I woulda done the same!" She chuckled but Maura failed to see the humour.

"That's not ok. How badly did he hurt you, sweetheart?" Maura shifted until she was practically on top of her lover, searching her face for any residual emotional pain from the incident.

"Maur, you're makin' a bigger deal out of this than necessary. He's always been rough with me… He punched me a few times, I shoved him, and it was over. Ok?" Jane really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ok, baby. I just can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you." The blonde pouted slightly and caressed Jane's amused face.

"You don't need to worry about that. I can take care of myself, besides, it barely ever happens anymore."

"Barely? Jane, he shouldn't be hurting you at all. And, you don't have to take care of yourself alone anymore. I want to help take care of you... Tell me about it, darling, please?"

Jane huffed, not wanting to talk about her asshole father and the things she had to endure growing up but… She wanted to share her life with Maura and if that meant talking about the hard stuff, she decided she just needed to get over herself. She looked up at the concerned face and figured that now was as good of a time as ever.

"There's not a whole lot to tell, babe. He hit me, a lot, but he also taught me how to hit back. He trained me from a young age to look after my brothers and if I failed at that, there was a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?"

"Um, one time, I forgot to bring Tommy home with me on the bus and he um, well— he lost his temper and knocked me out—"

"Oh god, Jane—"

"Anyway, Ma left after that. Took us with her. It made it worse, ya know? He could do whatever to me after that when we were at his place."

Maura leaned forward to press her lips to Jane's. "How old were you when you forgot Tommy?"

"Um, 11 maybe?"

"Jesus." The blonde breathed out, her forehead against her lover's. "Did he ever sexually assault you?"

"Nah… But he did figure out pretty quickly that I liked girls. He was cool about it. I um, I've slept with previous girlfriends of his." She added, shamefully. No wonder she was so fucked up.

"Oh, did he find out?"

"Nope. I actually lost my virginity to one of them." She chuckled at the memory but in reality it wasn't funny at all.

"How old were you?"

"13."

"What? 13? Jane, you were just a baby. God, did she take advantage of you? That's statutory rape!"

The biker shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe? I mean, I would stare at her all the time. She knew I was interested and I was into it. She wasn't the last. Nearly every woman that came into his home was like, really hot and young, and were happy to fool around with me."

Maura breathed deeply and got her emotions under control. As horrible as it was to hear, it gave her a much deeper understanding of her girlfriend and, subsequently, a greater ability to have empathy for her lapses in self-control.

Jane could see the grief in the hazel eyes and decided that it was enough for one day. They hadn't even really scratched the surface and the doctor was distressed at what she had heard.

She changed the subject. "Do you wanna go out for some breakfast? I'm not opening the shop til noon." Jane successfully engaged her girlfriend in a deep kiss finally.

Maura smiled and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. "Mmm, it might have to be brunch. Can you deal with that?" She was pulled into another kiss.

"Uh huh." Jane didn't care, she didn't want to stop kissing anytime soon.

They both groaned when a knock sounded on the door. "Damn it." The biker whispered and rolled out from under the covers. Maura did the same, not wanting to stay in bed but also curious at who would be visiting her girlfriend on a Friday morning. She hated that the knock on the door made her anxious.

Jane put on her clothes and raced to answer. She smiled genuinely when she opened her door and Gemma was on the other side. "Hey, Gem." She was really happy to see the older woman.

She looked the mechanic up and down and pulled her into a hug. "You look good, kiddo."

Jane ushered her into the apartment and Gemma grinned at the honey blonde making coffee in the kitchen, wearing a short, dark red, silk robe. "You must be good in the sack if you're still around." She smirked at the doctor's confused look. "Ow, hey!" She rubbed her arm when Jane flicked her hard on her tricep.

"Leave my girlfriend alone." Jane joked and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind, kissing the side of her neck. "She's amazing in the sack."

"I don't understand the 'sack' comment." Maura frowned in confusion but tilted her head sideways to give Jane better access to her neck.

"It means you're good in bed. Gem thinks that I wouldn't keep you around if you weren't a decent fuck." She laughed heartily at the swat she received but held onto her prize.

"Babe!" Maura smacked the taller woman on the thigh and tried to pinch her backside. "Lucky for me then." She retorted and giggled when Jane nuzzled her shoulder.

"Jesus, you two are fuckin' pathetic!" Gemma laughed as she watched the couple interact. She couldn't help but notice the changes in the biker. She was less edgy, more relaxed. She was smiling a lot and it made her look younger. It was refreshing to see. She almost seemed 'normal'.

It would definitely help with what she had come to talk to Jane about.

Jane swayed Maura easily and winked at Gemma. "Yep… Jealous? I have this gorgeous woman and you have—"

"That gorgeous woman's father?" Gemma chuckled. She laughed harder at Maura's scowl.

"He's not my father." The honey blonde stated flatly.

"Father, sperm-donor. Same thing, honey. Point is, I'm married to his sorry ass and you have Jay."

Maura smiled at that and turned her head to kiss the woman still wrapped around her. "Mm, yes I do." She gave her another kiss and moved away to finish making the coffee. "Can I get you something, Gemma?"

"Coffee would be great. You might want one, Jay. I have some bad news."

Jane frowned and walked into the lounge room to sit with the older woman. "What's up?"

Maura listened intently from close by in the kitchen, heart hammering in her chest.

Gemma sighed and cut straight to the chase. She looked into the worried dark eyes. "You've got a price on your head."

"What? Who by?! Shit!"

Maura forgot about the coffee and approached the two women. "What does that mean?"

"The Samaritans. Bobby told Ross about Steve. He was pissed. Crowe's helping them."

The biker stood up and walked over to her window, looking down at the street below. She ran her hand through her hair and folded her arms before turning back around. "Fuckin' traitor."

"Jane?" Maura's voice momentarily snapped Jane out of her anger. "What's going on?" The honey blonde reached for her, afraid of what she didn't understand.

Long arms encircled the smaller body and held her tightly. "There's another club, The Samaritans. They're a bunch of neo-Nazi assholes. One of their guys infiltrated—"

"Jaaay?" Gemma warned. "She doesn't need to hear this."

Maura glared at the older woman and looked back to her girlfriend.

"It's fine, Gem. I trust her."

"It's not about trust, sweetie. You don't want to put her in a position that will get her hurt or the cops sniffing around her!" Gemma really did understand how important the doctor was to Jane.

"She's right, Maur."

"No, Jane. I- I already know enough. Please, just tell me what's going on?"

"Basically, The Samaritans want revenge and have put a hit out on me. If someone kills me, they'll get paid a shitload of money." Jane held Maura tightly as her knees buckled.

"Oh god. No… No, that's— god Jane!" She gasped and held onto the front of her lover's t shirt. "We need to get you somewhere safe!"

"Yeah, Jay. You need to leave. Theo fled the state early this morning."

"You both know I can't do that." Jane sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Maura sat next to her, folding her legs underneath herself, and rubbed the brunette's back soothingly.

"I know this is pretty crazy… I've been reading about the possibility of you leaving the state." Gemma got their attention. "One of the reasons that they will allow it is if you get married."

"What?!" The couple exclaimed together, shocked at the suggestion.

The older woman raised her hands. "Wait, just hear me out… Jay, you need a good enough reason to get approval to leave the state. You go down to the courthouse and get married, take the certificate to Gary, and he'll probably approve you on the spot! I'll make sure he doesn't talk to Paddy."

"You're right, Gemma. That's fuckin' crazy!" Jane declared and shook her head. "It might work but not long-term. Is Paddy gonna take care of Ross and Crowe?"

"Yeah, you know him. He only needs a week, tops. Colin and Barry are workin' on it."

"Why have I heard of Crowe?" Maura asked Jane, trying to piece everything together.

"Um, Colin mentioned him a while back. I lost my temper with him a few months ago for bein' a traitor. Had him kicked outta the club."

Gemma laughed at the mild explanation. "Kicked out? You fuckin' _fired_ him!" She bellowed at her joke and Jane rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" The doctor asked so innocently, it broke the biker's heart.

"I guess this is the part where you find out what I'm really like." Jane mumbled and breathed deeply, looking into the trusting eyes. "I, um, had my brother pour gas on his back and I lit him on fire." She tried to convey as much remorse about her actions as she could with just a look.

Maura seemed to see it. "Oh, Jane." She cupped the sorrowful face and ran her thumbs over the prominent cheekbones. "Baby, why would you do that?" The doctor whispered, wanting to understand.

"Coz he deserved it!" Gemma interjected. "He was gonna get Jay killed. It's survival of the fittest in our world, Maura. Don't guilt trip her into feeling bad about doin' the right thing!"

"I- I'm not guilt tripping her! I love her, Gemma. I'm trying to comprehend why the act of extreme violence was necessary."

"I'm just fucked up ok, Maur?" Jane pulled away from the loving embrace. "It's all I know. Shit, you were horrified that my father hit me for fuckin' his girlfriend." She ran her hand through her hair again. "That fuckin' asshole beat me up my whole life. Violence and sex is all I know."

"You're not fucked up, Jane. We've talked about this. Come here, love." She reached for the biker and Jane couldn't resist stepping into the loving arms.

"I gotta hand it to you, Maura. You're not half as arrogant and icy as you seem." Gemma stood up to leave.

"Thanks." The doctor replied sarcastically accompanied by an eye roll.

"Think about the marriage thing, Jay. You gotta get outta town asap. Frankie is on his way over to witness if you need him." Gemma pulled the brunette into a hug. "I love you. Please stay safe." She kissed Jane on the cheek and patted it affectionately.

"Love you too, Gem. I'll be fine."

"I know. I'll call you once Paddy has everything under wraps." She didn't expect the biker to take her advice but she knew she had great survival instincts.

Jane closed the door behind her and turned back to her girlfriend. "You gotta be sick of this by now, Maur. You need to go home so I can pack and get outta here."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Maura asserted with finality. "Now, let's get a bag packed for you and go see your parole officer."

"Maura, I don't want you in the middle of this! If anything happened to you, I'd— Fuck, I don't wanna think about it." It made Jane feel physically sick.

"What are you going to do? Why can't we consider the marriage option?"

The tall woman paused to think about what Maura was asking. "Because I know what it means to you. I don't want to get married just so I can leave the state. I wanna marry you when we're both ready." Jane walked off to the bedroom and pulled out her bag. She began stuffing her clothing into it and felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I love you, Jane. I'm not letting you do this on your own. Married or not, we need to at least leave Boston." Maura placed a kiss between the shoulder blades and moved away to get changed.

"Ok, fine. So, if we get Gary's approval, where will we go?" Jane couldn't believe she was entertaining the idea.

Maura's face lit up in excitement and disbelief. "Anywhere! Maine? Texas? Florida? Where do you want to go?!"

"If we're technically gonna be on our honeymoon, then I wanna go somewhere you're gonna be wearing a bikini the whole time." Jane smirked as she stuffed the last of her things into the suitcase.

"Deal. I know just the place." Maura sealed the agreement with a kiss.

Jane pulled out her cell phone and shot Frankie a text to meet at the courthouse and they left her small apartment.

The biker was extra cautious when they got out onto the sidewalk. Maura left in her car with the suitcase and the biker followed on her motorcycle. She parked her precious Slimtail a few blocks away from Maura's, in a fancy street where she knew it would be safe, and put it's wheel lock and cover on for extra security.

She looked around to make sure she hadn't been followed and knocked on the brownstone's door. Maura answered, dressed like a woman about to get married at a courthouse, with a suitcase and garment bag ready to go.

She looked up and down Maura's body, enjoying the way the wrap around, patterned dress hugged her figure.

"You really are perfect, Maura Isles." Jane stepped into the house and kissed the doctor fervently.

"Mm, no, I'm not… We need to leave. They had a cancellation and have time for us in 15 minutes. They can also issue licences there, which is a relief. I called Nina to witness for me. She's on her way."

Jane smirked. "She's actually going to support us?"

"She is." Maura locked her door and allowed Jane to take her suitcase.

"K. Frankie's gonna meet us there too." Jane was a nervous wreck. She was about to get married to the woman of her dreams for all the wrong reasons. "Uh, do you want me to change?"

Maura looked her over and shook her head. "No, baby. You look very sexy."

Jane scoffed at the doctor's taste. The biker didn't understand how a plain white t shirt and tight, ripped, blue jeans were sexy to her, but she wasn't going to complain. At least she was getting married in comfortable clothing.

She got into the car and called Gary to make sure that this plan was going to actually work. When he agreed to it easily, she assumed Gemma had already called him. She ended the call and put her hand on Maura's knee, staring at the beautiful woman and thinking how surreal the situation was.

* * *

"Did you bring your identification, honey?" Maura asked as she gathered the papers they needed to hand in to the officiant.

"Yeah." Jane handed the doctor her birth certificate, licence, and passport. "Um, will one of these do?"

The honey blonde received the multiple forms of ID and looked them over. Her eyebrows shot up. "Clementine?"

The biker went red at the sound of her middle name. "My Ma. She's crazy." She looked at the smaller woman and reached for her passport. "What's yours?"

Maura moved away before Jane could snatch it out of her hand. "Not telling." She teased and poked her tongue out at her.

Jane grabbed at the doctor's waist and reached around her for the ID. "Aww, no fair! I can't not know my wife's middle name!" They both stopped their wrestling at the sound of that word.

Wife.

In less than an hour, they would be married.

Maura smiled first and tangled a hand in dark curls, bringing her girlfriend's face toward her own for a kiss. "I like the sound of that." She kissed Jane again.

"Of what?" The biker responded enthusiastically.

"Of being your wife." Was spoken against soft lips as they were claimed again.

"Mmm, it's fuckin' scary but hot at the same time."

Maura laughed at the description. It was so Jane. "Dorothea." She whispered into her lover's throat and laughed loudly at the incredulous expression.

Jane pulled back to look into amused hazel and held onto Maura's hips. "And you made fun of mine?!"

"I did not! Clementine is a sweet name. And I like Dorothea!" The doctor moved away to hand over their documentation to the receptionist along with the rest of their paperwork.

"Uh hey, Janie." Frankie greeted the couple with a bewildered smile.

Nina had entered right behind him and said a quick hello to Jane, pulling Maura aside.

Jane watched as the African American doctor questioned her fiancée and she looked to Frankie's questioning gaze.

"You're really gonna marry her?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Fuck, Jay." He breathed out in almost sympathy.

"I- I want this, brother. I love her. She wants this so much and I want to make her happy. Plus, I get to leave the state for a while." She looked over to the doctors and smiled at the excitement on both of their faces.

"Ma's gonna kill you when she finds out. So's Tommy... What are you gonna do about Paddy?" He whispered fiercely. His sister had lost her mind.

"I'll work it out when I get back, ok?"

Frankie just nodded, not willing to argue with his older sibling. He'd never win.

"Rizzoli and Isles?" An older woman dressed in a skirt suit entered the room and called for the couple. "Hi, I'm Lorraine, the Justice of the Peace here. I'll be performing your ceremony. If you could follow me, we'll get started as soon as we get to the room."

The party of 4 followed her and were led into a formal looking room with a small table to the side.

"If you could just step over to the table. Do you have your rings?"

"No."

"Yes."

Jane looked at Maura and watched as she retrieved a small box from her purse.

"Maur?"

"They're just interim rings, love. We can pick out something more suitable on our honeymoon." The doctor handed the small box to the JP and laced her fingers together with the biker's. She squeezed her hand tightly and looked up at her with such adoration, Jane couldn't imagine doing anything else right now.

"Ok, if you could please repeat after me…"

Once the formal vows were made, Lorraine handed them their rings and told them to put them on one another when they were ready.

"I love you, Maura. I want this." Jane spoke with conviction as she stared into the green and brown swirl that held such adoration towards her. "I want you, forever." She slid the ring onto Maura's finger and fought the emotions threatening to pour out at the profound moment.

Not quite recovering from the overwhelming event, Maura pursed her lips and tried her best to speak. "I love you, Jane." She slid the ring onto Jane's finger, keeping their eyes locked, and let a few tears fall. "So much, sweetheart… Always."

Rings in place, the officiant pronounced them married. "Go on, kiss each other!" Lorraine exclaimed happily, genuinely loving this part of her job.

Jane stepped as close to Maura as she could and grasped her wife's precious face, pressing herself flush against her. The doctor's arms wrapped tightly around the biker's waist so that not even air could pass between them. Finally their lips met, shyly at first and then more fervently but staying tender. A few smaller kisses were exchanged before their mouths separated but their bodies didn't.

"Woo! Ok, let's get you all over here to finish signing the licence and it will all be official." Lorraine informed them.

They signed everything necessary and were given their paperwork.

They left the courthouse, received a congratulations from Nina and Frankie, and got into Maura's car. Silence permeated the vehicle, both lost in their own thoughts.

Maura glanced across to Jane. Her wife. Who was currently staring at the simple gold band with 3 small diamonds, twisting it around her finger. She reached across to lace her fingers with that hand and smiled adoringly at the brunette.

"This is so crazy, Maur."

"Uh huh." The blonde agreed with her bottom lip between her teeth, biting back how extremely excited she was, and started the car.

Next stop was to see Gary for Jane's clearance papers and then the airport.

* * *

Jane was in a daze as they checked their bags in. She allowed Maura to hand over their ID and stood confidently as the woman behind the counter looked her over with disdain and back at Maura, bewildered.

She had to admit, they must be quite a sight. A gorgeous blonde that was impeccably dressed with perfect hair and make up, uber feminine and looking like a runway model.

And her. Jane Rizzoli. Dressed in ripped jeans, t-shirt, and Harley Davidson boots. Covered in tattoos and grease under her nails that had probably been there for weeks.

Jane ignored the stare and looked up at the screen, reading the destination.

San Diego, California. She couldn't control the chuckle that escaped as she wondered what her wife had planned for them.

Shit. Maura was her wife.

Did that make her name Rizzoli-Isles now? Or Isles-Rizzoli? Or would they both be Rizzoli or Isles? She had no idea, they hadn't discussed it.

The hadn't discussed anything.

Jane swallowed and tightened the grip on her backpack.

They got through security clearance with very little hassle. Sure, she had been patted down 'randomly' by an officer and had her papers scrutinised, but it was really a very easy and straightforward process considering her criminal history.

The biker laced her fingers with the doctor's and received a cute smile at the action.

When their flight was called, Jane stood nervously and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and picked up her bag. This was the first time she had been on a plane in 4 years. She hated to fly. She was slightly nauseated from the anxiety that just thinking about flying produced.

"Jane?" Was called somewhere to her side.

She gripped her backpack harder and tried to breathe deeply.

"Honey?"

A soft, warm hand gently grasped her bicep and concerned hazel eyes were suddenly in front of her, peering into her troubled dark ones.

"Baby, are you ok?"

Jane swallowed and nodded at the question. "Uh, yeah. It's um, it's been a while. I hate flying." She answered and pulled the doctor into her arms. "I'll be fine."

Maura kissed her wife's jaw and ignored the looks they were receiving as people started to line up around them to board the flight. "Are you sure? We don't have to fly anywhere. We can drive, sweetheart."

Jane looked at the sincere face and felt herself melt inside, falling in love a little more with the selfless woman in her arms. "God, I love you." She whispered and kissed Maura's lips, then a few more times just to annoy those around them. She hoped it wasn't a sign of what all Californians were like.

"Mmm, I love you too." Maura smiled into the kisses and lost herself to the tenderness Jane was extending to her.

As they got onto the plane, Jane was surprised again by the seating arrangements. First class. She should have known. This was something she had definitely never done before. "Jeez, babe. How much did these cost?" She asked as Maura handed her carry on bag to the taller woman to put in the overhead locker.

The doctor ignored her with a smirk, settling into her seat next to the window, and retrieved a fashion magazine from her purse to read while they waited.

The biker cocked an eyebrow at the lack of response. She settled their bags into the compartment above their seats and was almost bowled over by the air hostess rushing around trying to make sure the other first class passengers were happy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The tall attractive redhead was almost pressed up against the tattooed woman. Her hand rested on a strong shoulder and she gave Jane a quick once over and an intrigued smile before moving away.

"No worries." Jane responded, heart beating a little faster when she noticed the interest and her eyes glanced down to the ample chest by default. They flickered back up quickly, too fast for her to have registered the name on the badge. She felt guilt wash over her when the flight attendant gave her a wink before moving toward an insistent passenger requiring help.

She sat down and almost jumped when a small hand slipped around her elbow and a golden head laid on her shoulder.

"H-how long til we get wherever we're goin'?" Jane asked and laced her fingers with Maura's, grounding herself after her little interaction.

The doctor lifted her head to look at Jane. She could see the tension in her body. "The flight is about 6.5 hours to San Diego and then we have another 45 minute drive to the house in Encinitas."

"Encinitas?"

"Mmhmm. It's a coastal town just north of San Diego, surrounded by beautiful beaches."

* * *

Take off was a slightly tense affair for Jane but Maura made it a lot better by distracting her with sweet kisses while telling her all of the things she was going to do to her once they reached their location.

The biker had one hand high on the doctor's thigh and the other had gathered a fistful of the hem of her own shirt at the arousal rushing through her. She groaned softly when her earlobe was captured by soft lips. Her hand let go of her shirt and she turned her head to claim Maura's mouth in a passionate kiss, hand possessively grasping the back of her wife's neck.

They pulled apart to get their breath back and Jane's eyes closed as she attempted to control her libido. Fists clenching in her lap. "You- you have to stop kissin' me or I'm gonna jump you right here."

Maura gave her a smug grin and slipped her heels off, turning slightly in her seat so that her body was facing Jane's. Her back leaned against the window and she lifted a leg to place in the mechanic's lap. Strong hands automatically moved to gently massage her foot and calf muscle and she lifted her other leg to gain the same attention. After a few minutes, her eyes closed and her head dropped to the side, against her seat.

Jane kept up the massage as she looked at the peaceful face. She loved watching Maura sleep. There was something so captivating and soothing about it.

"Hi." The flight attendant's chirpy voice sounded next to her.

Jane looked up and shrunk back a little at the close proximity. "Uh, hey." She noted the attendant's name this time, getting an unintentional eyeful of cleavage for a second time.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Sally asked flirtatiously, leaning forward a little more. "A drink? Something to eat?"

Jane looked back over to Maura. "Could I get a pillow? Um, for my wife."

"Sure." The woman rushed off to do Jane's bidding and came back within minutes. Her hand brushed the tattooed forearm as she handed over the pillow. The wife comment not seemingly fazing her at all.

Jane accepted the item and sighed in relief when the attendant was called over to someone else. She leaned over her doctor and shuffled the pillow behind her head. Maura smiled in her sleep and snuggled in more comfortably. She gave a soft, appreciative hum at Jane's hands caressing her feet tenderly.

The redhead visited Jane a few more times to make sure she was happy before it was time for the in-flight drink service. Once, commenting on her 'gorgeous curly hair' and another time, offering her 'whatever she wanted'. The last stop by, she asked about a few of the biker's tattoos and Jane had answered her questions. She regretted it now, feeling on edge and really annoyed with herself.

How could she be sitting here with her gorgeous wife yet her body still responded so adversely to the flirting from another woman, her eyes betraying her constantly. She didn't think it was supposed to be like this and, once again, shame settled in as her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

The biker felt Maura begin to stir slightly and she awoke right on time as the drink cart arrived. She gave a cute little squeak as she stretched and removed her legs from Jane's lap.

"Darling, how long was I asleep?" She asked as she ran her hands through her perfect locks that looked completely undisturbed by her nap.

Jane couldn't keep the affectionate grin off her face and reached for Maura's hand. "About an hour, babe."

The honey blonde mirrored her wife's smile and moved their hands into her lap.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you to drink today?" Sally asked a little more subdued at Maura's wakefulness.

"Could I please just have some iced water?" The doctor asked politely.

"Of course, and for you?" The attendant almost purred and gave Jane a sultry smile.

"Uh, same. Thanks."

Maura frowned at the blatant flirting and became a little flustered at Jane's nervous behaviour.

"No problem. Here you go." Sally handed them both their water and paused for a moment to point to the side of Jane's arm. Her fingers made contact with the biker's skin as the tips brushed over a particular artwork. "What type of bird is this?" She asked curiously and with a little too much familiarity.

Jane's eyes darted sideways and she internally cringed at Maura's scowl. "Oh, uh, that's a raven."

The attendant chuckled and gave a little grimace. "It's kind of dark. And the skull it's standing on is a little creepy." She shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand fully over the mechanic's upper arm. "Suits you though." She turned her attention back to her task, moving further up the aisle, and Jane released a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding.

"How long has she been flirting with you?" Maura asked evenly. She had sworn that she would give Jane the benefit of the doubt after the last few dramatic reactions she had in her state of jealousy.

"Uh, the- the whole time." Jane picked up her water and drained the whole cup to wet her parched throat. At the silence that followed her answer, she looked over to her beautiful bride's profile and placed her other hand on top of their joined ones. "Hey?" She spoke softly, trying to get Maura to look at her. "Babe?"

The doctor turned back to look at Jane, upset and unsure of herself. "I'm sorry, Jane… I just can't— I can't stand the thought of you being tempted by someone that isn't me." She whispered softly.

"I can't stand it either, Maura. I'm sorry you feel so insecure because of my past shit but I swear, I- I didn't flirt back."

"But she's very attractive and has very large—" She waved her hand in front of her own chest, unable to complete the sentence.

The biker sighed and turned more fully to face the smaller woman. "Yeah, but you're— fuck, you're my wife… You're my wife, baby, and I'm in love with you and I'm gonna do everything in my power to not fuck this up." She sealed her declaration with a kiss to the side of the doctor's neck that turned into several. She continued until she felt Maura relax and let out a giggle as her lips hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"So, you didn't check her out?" Maura questioned with some amusement and quirked an eyebrow up at Jane's flushed face.

"I uh, kinda. I- I'm sorry. I noticed her um, her—"

"Assets?"

Jane scoffed and buried her face in the golden locks. "I like your assets a hell of a lot more." She kissed down to the doctor's slightly visible cleavage until small hands grasped either side of her face and lifted her back to eye level.

Maura looked a lot more calm. "You better. We're going to be at the beach every day and I don't want your eyes on anyone's assets except my own." She claimed Jane's mouth possessively and made the biker whimper with want.

"How much longer is this fuckin' flight?" She groaned against Maura's lips. The kiss separated out of necessity, both laughing too much to continue.

"I love you, sweetheart." The blonde sighed contentedly, weaving her smaller fingers with the longer ones in her lap. "I can't wait until we arrive. You're going to love it."

"I bet I will... I love you more." Jane laid her head back on the headrest, closed her eyes, and didn't open them again until they started to descend.

* * *

"Holy shit, look at this place!" Jane was freaking out at the modestly sized, decadent house right on the edge of the ocean cliffs of Encinitas. The whole back deck was positioned to overlook the ocean with private access to the beach below. Not that you could see any of it because it was late in the evening, but she imagined how incredible it was going to be in the morning.

"It's one of my favourites." Maura commented happily as she stood at the kitchen window and looked out at the dark expanse in front of her, picturing the blue green water that she knew would be seen clearly in the daylight. She filled up the kettle and put it on to boil.

"How'd you find it?" Jane stepped back inside and closed the large glass doors.

"What do you mean?"

"The place. How did you book it at such late notice?"

"Oh. Um, well, I own it."

Jane dropped her backside onto the comfortable couch with wide eyes. "You— you own this place? Wow." She shook her head and kicked off her boots, watching her wife make them a hot drink.

The doctor placed the mug of hot cocoa in front of Jane on the coffee table and put down her chamomile tea. She slipped the heels off her feet and sat as close to the biker as she possibly could, curling her legs underneath her and placing a hand on Jane's sternum lovingly. She looked into the awestruck face and couldn't contain her joyful smile.

"I own 3 homes in the United States and 4 overseas. I can't wait to take you to all of them." She whispered and leaned in to kiss her wife's neck. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to stop at one kiss, and moved open mouthed kisses and sucks across the taller woman's collarbone to the other side of her neck, artfully manoeuvring herself to straddle the jean-clad legs.

"7 houses? How- How much— Where are- Ohhh, fuck. Oh, babe…" Jane groaned, completely sidetracked as Maura's kisses hit her right between the legs and she suddenly had a lap full of sexy, blonde, doctor. Her hands slid over the smaller woman's back and down to her backside, squeezing and massaging the flesh tenderly.

"I'll tell you about them later. Right now, I want you to take your wife to bed and make love to her like it's the first time." Was requested and mouths clashed more purposefully.

Jane stood, lifting Maura and made her way to the main bedroom, trying to maintain their kisses the whole way. When they reached the huge king sized bed, she gently laid the doctor down and made love to her with tenderness and urgency all at once.

They lay spent an hour later, snuggled up under the covers, whispering loving words to each other.

Jane trailed her fingertips softly over the bare back of her wife and sighed contentedly. "I can't believe this is real, Maur."

"Mmm, me either." Was murmured sleepily against her throat and the smaller arm wrapped itself tighter around Jane's slim waist.

"We're married."

"Mmhmm." Was the happy but sleepy response.

"You're my wife. I- I never thought I'd ever have this… Ever." Jane felt emotional as she realised that the life she had always wanted was laying in her arms. She held Maura closer, more tightly, and ran her hands through her soft hair.

The biker smiled as she heard the doctor's breathing even out. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her too.

* * *

So, I got carried away and probably still have another 2-3 chapters left. You can thank Strongsouljah for that :)


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone who is continuously reviewing this story! It is really wonderful to get feedback.

Tackling a bit more of Jane's main issues in this chapter. Don't get too mad at her... Her struggles are real! You can get mad at Frank though... He's an asshole.

* * *

Jane gave nothing more than a loud exhale at the sight of Maura in an olive green bikini. The doctor had just emerged from their ensuite wearing the expensive swimsuit. She basked in the confidence that washed over her at the sound that her bikini-clad body induced from her wife. She hid her smile and carried on as though Jane wasn't leering at her like a horny teenager.

The biker smirked at the act and stripped off her shorts and shirt to show off her own skimpy, black bikini and laughed loudly at Maura's suddenly gaping mouth. She stalked over to the smaller woman and stood an inch away, looking down at the glorious view and then back up to the hazel, almost green eyes, offset by the colour of the material that covered the creamy skin.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Lacking self-control, Jane hooked an arm around her wife's neck and pressed their flat, bare, bellies together, her hand tangling in soft, honey blonde locks. "Mmm, how does that feel like the most incredible thing ever when you're less naked than you were just an hour ago?"

Maura slid her hands inside the back of the mechanic's bikini bottoms and ran her nails over the firm ass. "No idea." She whispered against the tattooed sternum. She didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss her wife and spend a day at the beach, enjoying her company and stunning body.

* * *

"Jaane." The warning tone sounded right next to the biker and her eyes snapped back to the whole reason she was here. The incredibly sexy woman, lounging on the towel, looking like a movie star and all hers.

"Sorry, babe." Jane mumbled for the umpteenth time that day and ran a hand softly along a bronzing shin next to her, trying to sincerely convey her apology.

Maura huffed in frustration and sat up, removing her sunglasses. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Um, no. It's warm enough to bake out here but I bet that water is fuckin' freezing!"

"Well, what will take your mind and eyes off the group of half naked women over there?" Was asked in a clipped tone. Her wife's wandering eyes were wearing her patience thin.

"Baby, I said I'm sorry… I— They're fucking topless!" She declared like it should make a whole lot of sense. "Are you not even slightly tempted to take a peek? I swear, it wont bother me if you say yes." She tried to make a joke out of it but got a glare in response.

Maura looked over Jane's tattooed shoulder to the group of young women, likely university students, that were indeed topless, sunning themselves and playing volleyball like they didn't have a care in the world. It didn't entice the doctor at all.

Of all the people that could have been on the small, hidden beach, Maura couldn't believe that this group of women were here at this time. She knew she had to learn to deal with Jane's lapses in self-control, she just didn't want to have to do it on her honeymoon.

Maura reasoned that at least the biker was only looking and not over there flirting.

She knew that Jane would have to learn to deal with having the urges to look at other women, but she wasn't going to enforce that today. The brunette was trying and very remorseful whenever she slipped.

One step at a time.

She connected her eyes with Jane's again and her top lip curved slightly in an almost smirk as an idea popped into her head. She reached for the clip at her nape and undid it, then the one at her back and unclipped that. Within seconds she was laying back down on her towel, topless, and enjoying that her wife's eyes were now glued to her instead. "Better?" She asked dryly and grinned when the brunette crawled over, almost laying on top of her.

"Uh huh… Why are you so damn sexy?" The biker's lips whispered then found hers.

"I wasn't sure if you still noticed?" Maura teased and kissed the tattooed woman back eagerly, tangling her hands in the dark curls, and moaning when Jane's hand glided up her inner thigh, grazing her now aching centre. "Don't tease me."

Jane stood up and pulled her wife with her, leading her in the direction of the ocean.

"I thought you said it would be too cold?" Maura allowed herself to be dragged, half naked, to the water's edge. "Ooh, it is!" She squealed when her feet were covered by the cold water and tried to pull her hand back.

"Oh no! You're not gettin' me all hot and bothered and then bailing on this! I need you. Now!" Jane playfully wrestled with the smaller woman for a minute and then enforced her slight advantage. She picked her up and carried her, bridal style, further into the water, trying not to react at the icy coldness as it lapped at her thighs.

They both laughed when Jane finally set the doctor down and she shrieked at the temperature. Jane pressed her body close and placed her hands at the back of Maura's thighs, encouraging her to jump up and wrap her legs around her waist. It was an easy feat in the water that reached just underneath their breasts.

The biker grinned at the doctor's erect nipples and then moaned as they grazed her own. They kissed passionately and Jane's fingers found the only warm spot that existed in the ocean.

"Oh god, Jane… Ohhh." Maura panted and locked eyes with Jane, enjoying the intense connection between them above and below the water.

"You feel so good." Jane groaned out as she moved in and out of her wife. "My wife." She beamed at the title. It was settling more and more within her and she couldn't help the proud feeling that enveloped her as she said it.

"Mmm, yes, darling. So- close… Oh. Oh, baby. Ohhhh." Maura's forehead dropped to the tattooed shoulder as her tremors subsided.

"That was really hot, Maur. Really, really hot." Jane held the smaller body close, kissing her neck and shoulders, as she recovered from her climax.

"Mmm, the sex was but the water is still freezing." Maura shivered and kissed Jane once more before being carried back to the sand. Jane placed Maura down on the ground as they reached their towels. "Want to continue this back at the house?"

"Uh huh."

The doctor laughed when Jane gathered their things in record time and raced back to the foot of the steps, not even sparing a last glance toward the unaware, previously enticing, group of women. Maura shook her head and picked up her top, fitting it back on and followed her love back to the private staircase that led up to their house.

* * *

Maura gazed out over the ocean as she washed the dishes from lunch. Her mind recalling the incredible week that she and Jane had shared so far. Her daydreaming was interrupted by the buzzing of Jane's phone on the counter nearby. "Jane?" She called out and waited for a response. When none came and the phone lit up again, buzzing, she removed her gloves and picked it up. It was Gemma. "Hello?" She answered and went looking for her wife.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Gemma. How are you?"

"Good. Great actually! Is Jay around?"

"She's somewhere in the house. Let me find her."

Gemma scoffed. "Try the bathroom. If she's not in sight or screwing you right now, she's probably screwing herself to her favourite porn collection." She offered crudely.

"Oh my god, Gemma! Seriously, you make her sound like a sex addict!" Maura responded, sounding highly offended at the suggestion but her anxiety levels skyrocketed at the thought. She frowned angrily at the older woman's laugh and held the phone to her chest to call out again. "Jane?!"

"Yeah." Was called back almost immediately from inside their bedroom.

She entered to find her wife laying on the bed, reading a motorcycle magazine, and smiled in relief. She lifted the phone back to her ear. "You were so wrong!" She declared and handed the phone to the confused biker.

Jane lifted her eyebrows at the blonde and looked at the caller ID. "What did you say to my wife?!"

"Holy fuck! Your wife? You actually did it?" Gemma asked, incredulous. She thought it would be a great idea but was in complete shock that they had gone through with it.

"Yep!" Jane smiled proudly, reaching for the doctor's hand and pulling her to sit next to her on the bed, kissing the side of her head.

Maura frowned at one of the pictures in the magazine Jane had been reading. She closed it, not wanting to see the naked, large breasted woman, draped over the black Harley Davidson.

"Jeez, you coulda told me!"

"It was a last minute thing on Saturday."

"Sat— You've been married for almost a week and you're only just tellin' me know? Does anyone else know?"

"Just Gary, Frankie, and one of Maura's friends. You told us to stay on the low down!"

"Alright! Calm down… I got good news! You guys can come home. Paddy took care of business and the hit has been pulled. They wont be hassling you anymore."

"Yeah?" Jane was happy about the news but she didn't want to leave the bubble of bliss that their honeymoon had created.

"Yeah. You're gonna have to talk to him about where you've been, so come up with a good story, coz he has no idea where you took off to or how you managed to work around your parole officer."

"That's not a problem. I'm gonna talk to him about leavin' anyway. Might as well do it as soon as I get back."

Gemma and Maura had simultaneous internal reactions to those words. Hearts pounding, adrenaline spiking, and a surge of irrational fear, caused both women to gasp at her intentions.

"O-ok, Jay. What- Is there anything I can do? Should I be there for it?" Gemma asked, afraid of how her husband was going to react. He could be so extreme depending on how his day had gone. He could easily cut her loose or shoot her in the head. She obviously hoped for the former. She knew that he wouldn't just straight out kill her, but he had the ability to make her hurt a whole lot. She hoped it was an easy transition and that he understood her reasons.

"No, I'll do it on my own. I'll let you know when we're heading back."

"Ok, honey. See you soon."

Jane ended the call and fell back on their pillows, bringing Maura with her. The smaller woman tucked herself into the biker's side and kissed her shoulder.

"What did Gemma say to you that had you so ruffled?" Jane asked curiously as she caressed Maura's back.

Her wife stayed quiet and buried further into Jane's arms, not wanting to share the accusation made.

The biker shifted to lay sideways, her arm under Maura's neck and her arm wrapped around the small waist. She tangled their legs intimately and asked again. "What did she say, babe?"

"I- I don't want to repeat it."

"So it was something crude?" She chuckled as she felt the nod against her chin. Jane kissed the honey blonde head and pulled Maura flush against her. "C'mon, baby. Tell me what it was that has you all embarrassed."

With a big sigh, Maura lifted her head and searched the dark eyes. "Do you— umm." She uncharacteristically stammered over her words. "Do you watch porn?"

Jane's immature snicker at the question didn't help the doctor's insecurity.

"It's not meant to be a humorous question, Jane. I want to know. Gemma suggested that- that you have a problem. Is that true?" She tried to pull away but long arms held her tightly and spoke sincerely.

"No, babe. I mean, I've occasionally watched some but I don't have a problem. It's pretty rare that I even wanna watch it."

"Really? What about your magazine there?"

Jane sat up and flicked it open, confused at the questioning. "This isn't porn, babe. It's just a biker magazine." She couldn't see anything incriminating or inappropriate in it.

"There was a picture of a naked woman in there… And there, see?" She stopped at another page with a similar type of picture.

"Oh, I didn't realise." The biker really hadn't. She had bought it because of the bikes, not the women in it.

"Didn't realise?!" Maura asked in disbelief. "They're naked! How is it different to down on the beach a few days ago?"

"I dunno. Pictures don't really do it for me."

"And videos?"

"Honey, I told you, I don't watch porn… As you know, my problem is navigating real-life scenarios." She leaned forward to kiss her wife and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "You have to know that you really are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, Maura. I love you so so much and I don't intend on bein' with anyone else ever again."

"I- want to believe you, but please, promise me you'll come and talk to me if you're having difficulties." The doctor's hand caressed the tanned face affectionately. "Please?"

"I promise to try, babe. I don't wanna hurt you. Not ever." Jane kissed her again and let it linger, trying to communicate how much she felt for the smaller woman. How sincere she was. "I'm- I'm so scared of ruining everything, Maur. I keep thinking I'm gonna fuck all of this up."

"You won't, darling." Maura rolled Jane onto her back and lay on top of her, pressing herself as closely as she could. "You won't if you stay honest with me." She said again, reassuring them both and choosing to trust that the biker was being as sincere as she could be. She lifted her head from the brunette's chest and searched her eyes for any sign of regret. "Did I push you into this? Did you feel pressured to get married?" Maura knew it was true. Just a few weeks ago, Jane had freaked out at the idea.

Jane kissed the worried face with a grin. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Maur. I'm so happy to be married to you."

"But did you feel pressured into this?"

"Too be honest, a little, but— hang on." Her arms held firmly to the body trying to sit up but she didn't want to force her to stay. "My own circumstances forced it, Maura, but that doesn't mean I regret it. It was probably the push I needed. Maybe a bit too soon, but I don't care… Lay down, babe." She begged as her wife pulled away and stood up.

"You warned me. You asked me to give you time and I—"

Jane got up and wrapped herself around the smaller woman. "Shh, stop… Just listen to me." She pulled back enough to look into the distressed face and cupped it in her hands like a delicate flower. She spoke as fiercely and passionately as she could. "When I met you, I knew I wanted to be with you. I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be possible. Now that I have you, I'm never letting go. I am committed to you, Maura Isles or Maura Rizzoli, or whatever the fuck we decide to use for a surname." This earned her a teary chuckle. "The point is, I don't care if a piece of paper says we're married or not married. I care about the fact that I'm committed to you and if that means I wear a ring to show that and get to call you my wife, then lucky me. You're the only woman for me for the rest of my life. I mean it. Do you understand?"

Maura nodded and collapsed into the strong arms, crying at the heartfelt declaration.

"You can hit me whenever my eyes wander but please know that I really don't want to be doing that. I'll- I can go see someone- a counsellor or psychologist and get some help or somethin'. I dunno, but I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me and prove that I'm all yours, baby. Ok?"

The doctor nodded in acceptance. Her heart soared at the words.

* * *

"Are you alright, my love?" Maura reached over to hold the tense hand.

"Yes. Fine." Jane answered anxiously, squeezing the doctor's fingers tightly and gripping the arm of the seat. The plane hit another air pocket and dipped slightly, causing the biker's eyes to slam shut. "I fuckin' hate this… Distract me." She begged, feeling sick.

Maura leaned over and kissed the long neck. "When we get back, are we going to live together?" She asked with some trepidation.

That provided enough distraction.

Jane hadn't even thought of that. There was still so much they needed to discuss. "Um, yeah. I mean, if that's what you want?"

"It makes sense. We're married. It would be weird to not live together."

Jane chuckled. That was very true. "I don't have much, Maur. I doubt you wanna live in my shitty apartment but um, I own it."

"Really?" Maura lifted her head from her wife's shoulder and ran her nose along the strong jawline.

"Yep. I own my bike too, and a few cars."

"Cars? Where are they?"

"In storage. They're vintage. I fixed a couple of 'em up and have one left to work on. Haven't had time to do it though."

"Where are they stored?"

"In one of the warehouses in Milton." Jane hoped that her talk with Paddy didn't cost her the cars. She had bought them and fixed them up with her own money. They were worth a lot. She tried to think of ways to get them out of there before she quit but she knew she would only be able to get the two working vehicles out.

"Ok. We can work out what to do with them later. We could both sell our homes in Boston and buy something together?" The idea of something so domesticated like house hunting together, thrilled the doctor and she smiled expectantly at the mechanic.

Jane was surprised at how excited she was by the idea of that too and grinned at her wife. "I think that would be fun, babe." She received a kiss in response. "Um, where would you wanna live? We'll have to stay in Massachusetts for a couple more years but after that, we can go anywhere."

"I love the Gloucester area. Have you been up there?"

"I've ridden through but never stayed."

"It's gorgeous. We could head up there one weekend soon and look around." Maura suggested happily, feeling like she was dreaming that the conversation was even happening.

"Sounds wonderful but it's a long way from work."

"Mm, true. Maybe something in Cambridge? It's out of town but not too far."

"Yeah, I like Cambridge."

They continued to talk about their likes and dislikes in a home and before they knew it, the plane was descending and they were landing back at Logan International. They were home.

* * *

"Mmm, that coffee smells so good." Jane commented as she embraced Maura from behind and kissed the top of her shoulder.

The doctor smiled and poured for them both. "Here, sweetheart. I have to go in about 20 minutes."

"What? Where?" Jane frowned and let go of the smaller body to accept the cup.

"Work." The blonde sipped her drink and checked her phone.

"Oh, ok. I didn't realise you were working today." They had only arrived home early the morning before and Jane wasn't going back to work until tomorrow.

"I know. Sorry, honey. Nina called and they needed someone. I didn't want to wake you." Maura pointed to the note on the refrigerator that she had written.

The biker plucked it from the clip and read it, her smile growing wider. "Damn, you're cute."

Maura smirked as she placed her empty mug into the dishwasher and turned back to kiss Jane goodbye. "I should be home by 4pm. Sundays aren't usually very busy." She wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and kissed her wife again. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mmm, me too, baby. I'll see you this afternoon. Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Once Maura left for work, Jane shed her wedding ring and got dressed in jeans, a t shirt and her Druids jacket, and rode across town. It felt good to be back on her bike. When she arrived at her destination, she kicked the stand down on her Harley and took a deep breath.

This would be the first of several important conversations she had planned to have over the next few days to secure the success of pursuing a normal life. Finally, after 34 years.

The door opened on the second knock and a petite strawberry blonde answered the door. "Hi."

"Hey, is Frank home?" Jane asked and the woman nodded and held the door open. "Hi Pop." She greeted the man sitting in the armchair, drinking a beer at 10am.

The dark eyed man looked up at her in surprise but not happiness. "Janie? What the fuck are ya doin' here?" He made no attempt to get out of his seat and waved her over. "You in trouble?"

"No, Pop." Jane shook her head and say across from him, on the edge of her seat. She wasn't settling in or getting comfortable here. She intended to leave in the next 10 minutes.

"What's wrong then? You come to fuck this girlfriend too?" He gave her a sinister smirk and motioned to the small woman sitting at his small dining table.

The biker refused to let him get to her and clenched her jaw. "I said I was sorry about that. I had no idea… I'm here coz I'm leaving the Druids." She let the heavy statement hang in the air.

Frank Senior moved pretty quickly for his age and Jane barely had time to block before he had clipped her mouth with a quick jab and pulled her to her feet, the front of her t shirt clenched in his fists, and his rage-filled face almost up against hers.

The blonde screamed and ran into the bedroom.

Jane's hands came up to push at his chest but he was standing firm and she didn't want to hurt him.

With a deadly calm, he kept his face close to hers, eyeing the bleeding lip as blood dribbled onto his fingers, her shirt still scrunched up in his hands. "You fuckin' idiot. You're not goin' anywhere."

The biker breathed deeply, her sympathetic nervous system releasing a rush of adrenaline through her body. Fight or flight? She wasn't backing down.

"Yeah, I am." She spoke vehemently back. She was prepared to fight.

"NO!" He released her shirt, took a half step back, and swung his fist toward her face again.

The tall woman was more than ready this time and sidestepped, shoving him onto the couch. "I'm done, Pop. I'm not doin' this anymore." She wiped her chin on the back of her hand, stepped over his legs, and walked to the front door. As she reached for the handle, her blood ran cold as she felt metal press against her back. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" She asked in disbelief. Her own father, pulling a gun on her. She turned slowly to look into his furious face.

"I'm not kiddin' you, Janie. You leave the club and you may as well sign a fuckin' death warrant." He stepped back but kept the gun aimed at her chest, watching her carefully.

Jane threw her arms out to her sides, palms up in a pose of surrender. "Jesus! I'm 34 years old! I deserve to have a life! I want a god damn NORMAL LIFE!" She roared, blood spraying him in the face, not caring in this heated moment if he shot her or not. She stepped into the gun, grasping the top of it and held it to her stomach, her father's hand still clenching the handle. "Go on, then! I'd rather you kill me than to live another minute hurting anyone else." She growled and stared him hard in the eyes that were exactly like her own.

They glared at each other for a minute until Frank pulled back slightly.

"Fuckin' crazy kid." He sighed heavily and moved the gun away. "He's not gonna let you go."

Jane turned and opened the door. "Yes, he will." The frame rattled at the force in which she slammed it.

She got back on her bike and took a moment to stop her trembling. She revved the engine and sped off home, unwilling to go and see Paddy after such a horrible experience with her own father.

* * *

"Hey, blondie!" Nina called out to her best friend and smiled at the smaller woman's grin. "Oh damn, honeymoon that good huh?"

"Oh, Nina, it was incredible!" Maura practically gushed, completely out of character. She was on cloud 9.

"You crazy." The African American doctor nudged her as they walked along the hallway to their next consult. "So, she's doin' alright then?"

"Yes, she's been wonderful. She made me dinner last night and then put a bath on for me, and we—" Maura stopped and smirked at the other woman. "Well, you know how the rest goes."

"Oh no! You're not gettin' out of it that easily Mrs— Oh, did you change your name?"

"No. I'm not sure if we'll do that. We haven't spoken about it."

Nina gave her a scoff and a raised eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you ain't doin' much talkin' at all. Just a whole lotta fuckin'!"

"Nina!" Maura hushed her as they arrived at their destination.

"We'll talk more later." Nina informed her and led the way into the patient's room.

* * *

Maura got home just after 4pm and grinned at the pot of something that was simmering away on the stove top, Jane hovering over it. It smelled incredible.

Her high heels sounded loud on the hardwood surface of the quiet house. "Hi darling."

"Hey, babe." Was called over the biker's shoulder without her turning around.

Maura noticed right away that something was off. Jane's shoulders were slumped, her back to the doctor. She didn't turn to greet her. Maura's anxiety levels threatened to rise and she willed herself to calm down and ask questions first. "H-how was your day?" She stepped close to her wife's back and embraced her from behind.

Jane stood stirring the large pot of stew she had made and dropped the ladle, the temptation of wrapping her arms around the blonde too hard to resist.

She turned in the smaller arms and deposited a kiss to the top of the golden head and held on a little longer than normal. "It was, um, really tough." She stepped away and gave her attention back to the food she was cooking, stirring it again unnecessarily.

Maura frowned at the odd behaviour and pressed her head between Jane's shoulder blades. "What happened?" Was asked in a whisper.

The biker was pretty sure she knew what her wife was thinking. She hadn't told her she was going to talk to anyone today, so she assumed than Maura thought she had either cheated, or done something of that nature.

As she thought about what Maura was thinking, Jane had a sudden realisation. She hadn't thought about sex at all after her morning. Usually something like that would have triggered her to do something stupid but today she hadn't even had the thought to. Surely that was progress? She really hoped that her history didn't haunt them for too much longer.

Jane turned in Maura's arms and placed a tender kiss on her lips despite the sting it caused. "I went to see my father." She leaned back, her hands on the bench behind her, gripping it hard.

"Oh god, baby, he hit you?!" Maura's hands cupped the biker's face and she inspected the cut on the side of Jane's bottom lip.

"Yeah."

Worry was permanently etched on the doctor's face and she pulled back to search dark eyes. "What for?"

"I told him I was quitting the club."

"So he hit you?!" Maura's voice kept rising and she took a deep breath to get herself under control. Jane didn't answer, she just hung her head. "It looks like you cleaned it up well. Did you glue it?

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I found your kit and did it myself."

"You should have come to see me, darling." She frowned at Jane's dismissive shrug and noticed the bare left hand. "Why you aren't wearing your ring?"

Jane looked at her left hand. "I uh, didn't wanna tell him about us. Fuckin' asshole doesn't deserve to know. I forgot to put it back on when I got home. I guess I'm not used to it yet."

Accepting the explanation, the blonde moved away to get herself a glass of water. "What happened?"

"He pulled a fuckin' gun on me is what happened!"

"What?!" Maura almost spat her mouthful back into the cup. "Oh, honey. Besides your lip, are you hurt anywhere else?" She moved close again and laid her hand on Jane's stomach, rubbing soothingly.

"I'm fine." She practically growled. "But he's not."

"Jane, you didn't—"

"I didn't lay a finger on him, babe. As soon as he removed his gun from my stomach, I left."

"Did you—" Maura stopped herself. Now was not the time to ask that question.

"Did I what?" Jane was sure she knew what the doctor was going to ask. She didn't blame her.

"Did you stop anywhere on the way home?"

The biker scoffed at the delicately put question. She pushed herself away from the bench and went to the fridge to get a beer. "You mean, did I cheat on you coz I was fuckin' angry?"

"No! I wasn't asking—"

"Yes, you were." Jane accused but without any anger. "It's fine, Maura. I understand why you're asking but I didn't even think about it. I- I was too damn— up- upset." She swiped angrily at her eyes as they pooled with tears and fell heavily into her wife's arms when they enclosed tightly around her.

"I'm sorry, honey... Shh, it's going to be ok."

The brunette sniffled and pulled away to wipe her face and blow her nose, then moved into the living room to relax on the couch. Maura followed her and cuddled herself as close as possible.

"God, you really should call the police, Jane. He's not sane." The doctor muttered into her wife's collarbone and kissed it softly.

"I'm really worried about how Paddy is gonna take everything if my own father pulled a gun on me." The biker confessed.

"I'm coming with you when you speak to him."

"Not a chance." Jane retorted quickly and went to move away. This was not negotiable for her.

Maura kept a firm hold of the slim waist and pulled her back. "Do you really think my own father is going to hurt me?"

"Maybe!"

"Baby, he won't. I- I know he won't. He cares about me." She hated admitting it but it was true.

"Exactly! He cares about you so damn much and he knows too damn much about me to be ok with me fuckin' his only daughter!" Jane shouted, breaking away from her wife's arms and went back into the kitchen, stirring their dinner aggressively.

Maura got up shaking her head in disagreement. She placed her hand on Jane's back, maintaining some sort of contact in the midst of their conflict. "You aren't just fucking me, Jane. You're my wife. You love me and I love you. That will matter to him. Please, darling… Just think about what I'm saying?" She pleaded softly and gave the biker's back one last caress before moving away. She knew not to push any further right now.

* * *

Not too sure how many of you are still hanging in there but thank you if you're still with me!

Where do you think it's heading?! Some of you have made some great guesses :D

We're getting so close to the end!


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the reviews from the alst chapter! Nice to know some of you are still following :D

Some angst ahead...

* * *

Maura's phone woke the couple up and Jane groaned in annoyance.

'Fuck, turn it off, babe." She rolled into the smaller body and wrapped her arm around the doctor's waist, pressing herself into her back.

Maura laughed at the unfiltered request, now made impossible by the tight hold around her middle. She peeled away the hand tucked under her silk-clad ribcage and reached for her blaring phone.

"Hello, this is Dr Isles." Her pleasant voice answered. "Oh, sure Nina. I'll get up and— No, I wasn't— You did not just ask me that! I'll be there soon." Maura ended the call, chuckling at her best friend's inquisition, and slipped out of bed to get ready for work.

"Whas so funny?" The biker slurred, reaching for her wife but coming up empty handed. She lifted her head from the pillow and opened her eyes, wincing at the brightness in the room.

"Nina thought she interrupted morning sex." The honey blonde grinned at Jane and watched hungrily as the tall woman stretched, tempting her to make Nina right.

Jane's preference for sleeping nude made it difficult to leave her alone. The contrast of her colourful skin against the tangle of sheets around her body had the doctor enraptured and she bit her bottom lip at the sexy display.

"If you got your gorgeous ass back in bed, morning sex could definitely still happen." The brunette rasped and Maura caved, sitting next to her wife on the bed. A small squeal exited her mouth when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of the tattooed body, into a passionate kiss.

"What time are you going into the garage today?" Maura looked down at her mechanic and brushed her fingertips over the cut on her lip.

Jane stilled the hand and moved it to her neck. "After we have sex." She grinned and claimed soft lips again.

"Mmm— baby, I can't— I have to get ready." Maura allowed several more kisses before being released with a huff of disappointment from her wife.

"I might as well get up then. I have no idea how Frankie's been handling everything but hopefully Tommy's been helping out." Jane stood, stretching again, and smirked as Maura's eyes followed her naked body across the room.

"I'm sure he has, sweetheart." Maura snapped herself out of her daze and retreated to the walk-in wardrobe, dressing quickly.

Half an hour later Maura was ready. She wandered out to the kitchen to see Jane waiting patiently for her, reading the newspaper. Standing next to her wife, Maura peered over her shoulder, unable to resist kissing her long, elegant neck on display. She loved when Jane wore her hair in a ponytail. Her hands slipped around the thin waist and she placed a few more kisses across her skin, but stopped and frowned at the lack of response.

"Look at this, Maur." Jane was completely distracted by what she was reading and visibly upset.

"What is it, honey?" She looked down and read the article the biker had pointed to. "Oh no… Well, you can't be questioned for it. You weren't even in the state."

"I know, babe, but it could mean Barry or Colin getting nailed for it. How could they have been so careless?"

Maura was conflicted. She understood the biker's frustration but at the end of the day, if it was her brother that had killed Ross Owens, the head of The Samaritans, then he had committed a crime and should have to pay for that. She then thought about everything she knew of Jane and her heart ached at the thought of her wife having to pay for the crimes she had likely committed in the past. To add an extra layer of complexity, she remembered that Ross was the one that had put a hit out on Jane and if Colin hadn't taken care of it, then Jane could have been killed.

"I'm not sure, Jane. Just promise you'll stay out of it, please?" She pleaded softly, her concerned hazel eyes connecting with Jane's desperately.

"I can't just leav—" The biker stopped at the serious look. "Fine." She huffed. She knew Maura was right. If she got involved it would be all over for her. If the cops were suspecting her, Korsak would have called by now and she certainly didn't need him to start sniffing. "You goin' now?"

"Yes. You?"

"Uh huh." Jane stood and folded herself around the smaller woman. "I love you."

"Love you too." Maura gave her a tender kiss and gathered her things to leave.

Jane followed, picking up her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders. "I should be home around the same time as you. Can we get pizza for dinner?"

The doctor rolled her eyes at the desperate plea. "Maybe."

"I'll feed it to you in bed, naked." The mechanic offered jokingly.

"You are not eating in our bed!" Maura retorted, looking scandalised at the idea of it.

Jane opened the door for the doctor and followed behind out to the sidewalk. "See you this afternoon, babe." She gave her one more kiss and placed her helmet on her head, giving Maura a smug smile as her wife ogled her as she straddled her bike. She winked and revved the engine, pulling out from the curb and speeding down the road.

* * *

"Jane?"

The brunette looked up from her focus on the workbench, a leaking power steering pump in her hands. Her heart raced at the visitor. She placed the pump back down and wiped her hands on her overalls. Thinking about where she left her gun.

"Uh, hey Paddy." She greeted nervously, looking over to the office door, behind which her brother was doing some paperwork. She willed him to stay put.

Paddy Doyle stood near the sliding door of her workspace and pressed the button to lower the metal doors, closing the shop.

"Wh— what are ya doin'?

"Hi, Jay." Colin ducked under before the door could close and stood slightly to the right and behind his father.

"We need to talk." Paddy stated calmly but firmly and walked closer to her.

Jane watched them both, on edge about what could potentially happen in the next few minutes. She stepped out from behind the workbench and picked up a cloth to clean her hands more effectively. "Sure." She clenched her jaw and waited.

Paddy's eyes flickered to he slip and then her fidgeting hands. He took a deep breath and another step forward.

It triggered Jane's defensive reflexes and she stepped back. She wasn't a coward but all she could think about was her beautiful wife and how much she wanted to be able to go home to her. "Look Paddy, I- I'm guessin' you talked to my father. I don't want any trouble, ok? Please, don't kill me. I—"

"He's not gonna kill you, Jay." Colin stepped forward and put his hand on Paddy's shoulder as he stood next to him. "We just wanna talk."

Jane's concerned face turned to Paddy's grim one. "It's true… Listen kiddo, Gemma told me you've met a woman. She said it's changed you for the better… I can't blame you for that. Fuck, I had a choice once: The club or the woman I loved. I made the wrong choice and it cost me my daughter. I'm not gonna force you to make the same mistake as me." He huffed and shook his head.

The mechanic stood there completely bewildered at his passionate speech. She believed him.

"What do you need to talk about then?" Jane's heart was racing. Relief flooding her system.

Colin answered her with his own fervent speech. "Firstly, you're family. We always look out for family. We want you to stay running this shop and Dad promises not to engage you in any illegal activity… Secondly, and this is really shitty news, but someone let loose at The Southie this morning. They shot AJ and Mario. Cops are comin' for you, Jay."

The mechanic was horrified. "What?! No way! I- I was in bed with M— with—"

"Your wife?" Paddy asked knowingly and nodded at her ring.

"Yeah!" She had no idea if he knew it was his daughter yet.

"She do that to you?" Paddy smirked and pointed at her cut lip.

"That was your business associate."

"Frank?"

"Yep. How are they pinning the shooting on me?"

"They might not be." Colin explained. "We're just passin' on information that we got from one of our guys who heard it from Crowe. We're gonna go take care of that traitorous bastard once and for all… If he knows anything, we'll make sure he squeals. Hopefully someone saw somethin' and they'll come clean. Otherwise, you're the first suspect given your history with 'em."

"Are they dead?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"AJ is and Mario's critical."

"Fuck!" The mechanic slammed her fists down on the bench and fought tears.

"We've got your back, Jay, but you gotta figure out what happened before the cops lock you up. We'll do our part and ask around." Paddy declared, worried about the biker.

"Ok, thanks guys." The reply was weak. Jane braced her hands on the workbench and hung her head. "Surely an alibi is enough?"

"Of someone that might lie for you to cover your ass? You know that wont be enough."

"Shit. I- I gotta make a few calls."

"Ok, Jay. Keep us updated and… Congratulations. I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Jane Rizzoli became pussy whipped." Doyle chuckled as he pressed the button on the automatic garage doors and left the workspace.

Colin gave her a hug and spoke softly to her, not wanting his father to hear. "I can't believe you guys got married. You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Maybe after all this shit blows over, huh?"

Jane grinned at him. He was a little smart ass. "Yeah, I'll get Maura to talk to him about that one."

"See ya, Jay."

Jane burst into the office and scared the crap out of Frankie. "Jesus, Janie!"

"Doyle was just here."

"Oh shit. Does he know about Maura?"

"No, but he said someone pulled a gun at The Southie early this morning. AJ's dead and Mario's critical." The biker retrieved her cell phone to call Maura and let her know what was going on.

"What time, Jay? You were at home, right? With Maura? That's enough for the cops isn't it?" Frankie was panicking for his sister.

Jane's outward appearance was calm but internally she was freaking out too. "Just let me call Maura first and we'll—"

"Call Ma's boyfriend!" Frankie suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea. I will." She exclaimed and looked up his number.

"Uh, Janie?"

"What?" She lifted the phone to her ear as it started to ring and raised an eyebrow when she heard a tone on the other side of the door to their office. She opened it and her eyes went wide at the sight of detective Korsak holding a phone to his ear.

They both ended their calls at the same time.

"Korsak! I was just—" Jane waved her phone around indicating her call.

"Hi, Janie. Were you callin' me about the Gangitano brothers?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I didn't do it, Vince. I was at home, I swear!"

"Yeah, she was home with her wife!" Frankie chimed in.

"Wife?" The older man had no idea that Jane was married.

"Uh, it's recent."

"How recent?"

"Like 10 days recent." Jane informed him.

"Does your Ma know?!"

"Um.." She looked away guiltily. "Not yet."

"Jeez. Alright well, I need to record what you say, ok?"

"Yeah, course."

He pulled his notebook out and wrote carefully. "So, you were home at approximately 1am this morning and you have someone who can vouch for you?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Maura Isles."

He looked up in surprise at her again. "The doctor?"

"Um, yeah. How do you know Maura?"

"I've had dinner with her and your mother a few times at the hospital. Jeez, how'd you manage that?!" He joked and wrote down Maura's name and closed his book. "Ok, well, everything should be ok if you didn't do it. I gotta say, it doesn't look good for you, Jane, but the ME said they have prints to pull on the top of the gun and some blood on it, so that should confirm the killer wasn't you."

"Ok, that's good!" She was happy to hear that there might be evidence to point it further away from her. "Why would they leave the gun though?"

"Coz they're dumb… Anyway, I'm going to see your wife now. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Frankie, you ok to watch the shop?"

"Yeah, of course."

"K. Just let me get changed quickly."

* * *

"Maura!" Angela greeted the honey blonde enthusiastically with a hug. "I haven't seen you for ages! Have ya been on night shifts? Jane ain't answerin' her phone either. What is wrong with that kid?!" The Italian woman ranted and Maura chuckled at the tirade.

Unaware, the doctor brushed some of her hair behind her ear with her left hand and didn't get to answer the older woman because her hand was suddenly wrenched forward and scrutinised. She had forgotten abut her wedding ring.

"Oh no! You got married? When did you and Janie break up?! I'm gonna kill her!" Angela declared furiously.

"No, no, Angela! We- Jane and I got married. Um, I'm so sorry—"

"WHAT?!" Was screeched and Maura looked around slightly embarrassed at the scene they were making. She pulled the Italian woman with her down the hallway, ignoring her questions until they reached her office.

"Ok. You can yell now, this room is fairly soundproof." Maura informed her mother-in-law and waited.

"Oh my god! You and Janie? My Janie? She—" Angela sat down dramatically in the armchair and fanned herself.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. It was a sudden decision and then we went away for a week."

"No wonder I couldn't get a hold of her! You were on your honeymoon. Oh, this is the most wonderful news!" Angela stood and grabbed the smaller woman in a tight hug again, tears flowing from her dark eyes. "Oh sweetie, I hope she's good to you. She's a good girl. She might be a pain in the ass sometimes but she's had it tough. Go easy on her, ok?" She let go and beamed at the doctor.

"Of course, Angela. I love her so much." Maura's phone on her desk started ringing and she had to excuse herself to take it. "Sorry, I need to get that. I'll come and see you later."

"Ok, honey. Bye!" Angela was on cloud nine as she made her way back to the cafe.

"Hello, this is Dr Isles."

"Dr Isles, there are 2 people here to see you. One says she's your wife?" The receptionist questioned with disbelief. She hadn't heard that Dr Isles had gotten married. To a woman no less.

"Tall with dark curly hair?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes, that's my wife. Please send her over. Thank you, Jenny." Maura hung up and gave an excited little laugh. Jane was visiting her at work. It was such a sweet gesture. She waited patiently for her to arrive with whoever had accompanied her. Probably her brother.

Maura opened the door at the first knock and her smile fell a little at the sight of her anxious wife and Vince Korsak, homicide detective. "Hi, darling." She received a kiss and a quick 'hey' back.

"Uh, do you wanna tell her?" Jane asked Vince as she sat heavily on the couch in the corner. Maura didn't hesitate to join her, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, ok… Uh, hey Maura. Sorry to be here under these circumstances but, as you might already know, there was a shooting in South Boston early this morning."

"Yes, I heard it on the news. Both of the shooting victims were operated on here but one didn't make it, the other is in critical condition." She squeezed Jane's fingers a little tighter, afraid of what she was about to hear.

"Yeah, well, those guys have a bad history with your wife and she's our number one suspect."

Maura sat on the edge of her seat, visibly upset at the accusation. "That's ludicrous! What time were they shot? I can assure you, detective, my wife was at home in bed with me all night."

Jane couldn't help but smirk at the ferocious defence. God, she loved this woman.

"An alibi certainly helps. I'll need you to come down to the station to give a formal statement to attest that Jane was with you but it wont be enough on it's own."

"I can do that right now if it will help?" Maura stated adamantly.

"Sure, but the evidence will tell us more. There was blood and prints found on the gun. No eyewitnesses at this stage though."

"Ok, that's a good thing, right?"

"If they're not Jane's, then she should be cleared from our suspect list." Vince's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call outside.

"Great." Maura breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against her wife.

Jane kissed the side of her head and they waited for Vince to come back.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked when he reentered. His face full of disappointment and just short of devastated.

"Jesus, Janie. I— I'm sorry but I gotta take you in."

"What?!" Maura almost shouted as she leaped from the couch. "Why—"

Jane stood and grasped the doctor's hand to calm her. She pulled her into her body and held her tightly.

"Why?" The biker asked, confused at what could possibly have happened in the few minutes he was on the phone.

"It's your prints and blood on the gun, Janie. Please don't make me cuff you. Let's just get down to the station before your arrest is called in."

"Fuck, I— No, how- how is that possible?! Shit!" She couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm sorry, Maur. I- I need to go with him." She buried her face in Maura's hair and held her for another second before kissing the golden head and then soft lips before leaving the room.

"No, Jane. You didn't do it!" Maura cried. "Vince? Please, you have to do something." She begged.

"I'll get to the bottom of it, Maura. Come down to the station when you're ready and we'll take your statement." He followed Jane out the door and to his cruiser.

"I'm coming now!" She grabbed her purse and keys, and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Maura sat in the sterile room, shivering slightly, and wiping at her leaking eyes. She had made a call to an old friend of hers, who sat next to her, holding her hand tightly.

After a long 15 minute wait, Vince and a South American woman finally entered the room and sat across from her with a manila folder.

"Detective, this is J- Justin Long, Jane's defence attorney. I- I'd like him to be present for— for every conversation you have with her and myself."

He nodded in understanding, silently elated at her smart move. "Of course. How are you Mr Long?" He extended his hand and the slender man grasped it and smiled politely.

"Well, thank you. Here is my card for your records."

"Thanks. This is detective Dorian Hernandez. She'll be assisting me with this case because of my personal connection to it. Everything will be run through her and she should be your point of contact if you need to speak with the department at all." Vince handed her the lawyer's card and she placed it in her folder.

Dorian sat down next to Vince and looked across to the expensively dressed, but disheveled looking woman. "Dr Isles, Jane's in the holding cell and we haven't questioned her yet. As her wife, you have the right to appoint an attorney, as you've done, and you can see her once we've finished, to discuss her case with her attorney. You'll have about 10 minutes to do that before we have to take her for questioning."

"10 minutes?!" Maura started to object but Justin put his hand on her arm to quiet her.

"That's fine. I will be present for her questioning."

Vince sighed heavily and opened the folder. "It doesn't look good, Maura. Evidence points to her but we think that someone might have seen something. If we can get that person to come forward and somehow work out why Jane's prints and blood were on the gun, she might have a chance in court but, she's currently looking at a life sentence. Minimum 15 years."

"Oh god." Maura broke down, head in her hands, and sobbed.

"Shh, Maura. It's going to be alright." Justin rubbed her back softly, feeling very sorry for his friend and determined to help vindicate her wife.

"I'm really sorry, Maura. Um, why don't you tell us where Jane was this morning around 1am?" Vince asked gently once her crying subsided.

"I- In bed— with me." She hiccupped as she spoke, unable to believe that this was happening but doing her best to calm herself. "She was in bed with me." She stated more clearly.

"Any chance she could have slipped out of bed at that time?"

Maura blushed as she recalled what they were doing at 1am. "No. We were awake at 1am."

"Can you give us some more information about your evening? Did she seem agitated? Angry about anything? Did she act different to normal?" Dorian asked, hoping to make sense of the situation.

"N-no, um, maybe a little. She was upset because she spoke to her father earlier in the day and he had hit her, but she— we went to bed around 12:30 after watching a movie and then, um, we were engaged in sexual activity until about—" She sighed thinking to what the time was when she had checked the time on her phone before sleep. "— until 2, maybe 2:30am."

"Jesus, you had sex for almost 3 hours?!" Dorian exclaimed, clearly impressed. She looked at Vince's shocked face.

"I didn't say we had constant sex for 3 hours. It was sexual activity. The point is, we were awake together until at least 2:30am this morning." Maura was too annoyed to blush anymore.

"This is unnecessary detail for this conversation's purpose." Justin chimed in. "You have an alibi, detectives. Maura will stand as a witness in court unless the case is dismissed. It will help significantly that Maura is a reputable surgeon at Mass General."

"Yeah, that will hold weight in her statement but the evidence is pretty hard to argue… Ok, well, we have your statement recorded, Maura. Come with me and I'll take you to see Jane."

* * *

Maura rushed to wrap her arms around Jane's tense shoulders and pressed her head to the tall woman's neck.

There were no words to be exchanged as they clung to each other.

Justin cleared his throat softly and smiled at the dark eyes that bore into his at the interruption. "Um, Maura, we need to talk about Jane's options before the detectives come in."

The doctor nodded and looked up at the biker. "Darling, this is Justin Long, an old friend from Harvard. He's a defence attorney and will represent you if this goes to—"

"There's no use, Maura." Jane breathed out, holding onto the petite body. "They have evidence against me."

"They might, Jane, but you have a strong alibi. This could be a set up for all we know. At the very least, we could get you a lesser sentence if we challenge their facts." Justin declared passionately. He had met many guilty men and women but he knew Jane wasn't one of them. "I need you to tell them exactly where you were and what you were doing at 1am this morning and nothing else. Don't entertain their talk about your history with the Gangitanos. There'll be plenty of time for that."

Like clockwork, exactly 10 minutes after Maura and Justin had entered the room, Vince and Dorian walked in.

"Sorry Maura but you need to leave." Vince informed her regretfully.

"No." The doctor pressed her lips together tightly, shaking her head, clutching her wife tightly.

"C'mon, Maur. It's ok." Jane rubbed her back and pressed several kisses to her head.

"I don't want to leave you." The honey blonde whispered into her wife's throat, tears falling in fear that she wouldn't get to be this close to Jane for a long time.

The biker peeled the doctor away from her body and held her face. "I love you so damn much, Maura." She kissed her hard, trying to convey how she felt, and then let her go.

Vince stepped up to guide Maura outside. "No— No, please? I love you! Please don't make me leave!"

Jane turned away, unable to bare the doctor's begging as she was practically dragged away crying, Vince's heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders.

The biker folded her arms across her chest as grief settled into her chest and she couldn't hold back a sob.

That may have been the last time Jane ever got to hold her wife.

* * *

Don't stress, I have the next chapter finished and ready to edit. Give me your feedback!


	16. Chapter 15

Another chapter already... I'm on a roll. It must be all of the awesome reviews I'm getting!

Thanks to my honey bear for another brilliant ending scene ❤️

Warning: A little more angst and explicit sex ahead.

* * *

"Maura, you gotta calm down. This wont help! You need to go home or go and see Angela. She's probably a mess right now." Vince rubbed his hand over his face, exhausted and upset at everything unravelling. His own girlfriend wasn't speaking to him over something he had no control of.

He didn't believe for a second that Jane was guilty but it didn't matter. The evidence pointed to her. He was going to do his best to make sure that every avenue was explored and if Jane deserved to be cleared, she would be.

"She's not going to be allowed bail, is she?" The blonde sniffled and searched her handbag for her phone.

"Not on a murder charge. She'll be taken to the magistrate to be denied bail and then taken directly to Massachusetts Correctional Institution in Framingham… She'll be notified within a week of the case closing for an initial court date." She looked the petite woman over, upset that this was happening to her. "I'm sorry, Maura, I gotta get back in there. I'll call you once we're done but you wont be able to see Jane until she's at the prison."

Maura simply nodded and left the police station. She lifted her phone to her ear, and waited patiently for an answer. She was desperate.

"Maura?" The deep voice asked, worry evident.

"Paddy, I need— I need your help." She couldn't believe she was resorting to such grave measures.

"Of course. Anything." He said with conviction.

"Jane Rizzoli…"

"What about her?"

"She—" The doctor swallowed audibly and breathed deeply at what she was about to confess. "Jane and I are married."

Silence met her admission.

"You're the woman she was quitting over?"

"Yes… I love her."

"Fuck, Maura." He calmly exclaimed. "Tell me what's going on."

"She's been framed for murder. The police— they arrested her saying that her blood and prints were found on the murder weapon but- she didn't do it! She was with me all night. I- I don't know what to do. I didn't have anyone to call. Please help me?" She pleaded through fresh tears.

"Ok, ok, Maura. Just stay calm. I'm sending Gemma over to you and I'll go and talk with Jane's father. He tends to have some pull—"

"No! Not her father. He- he's insane. He hit her yesterday and pulled a g—" Maura realised something. Her brilliant mind started putting the pieces together.

"He what? Maura, tell me what Frank did." Paddy asked gently, not understanding what his daughter was trying to tell him but he remembered Jane's busted lip earlier in the day. She had told him her father was responsible for it.

"Oh god, he hit her and split her lip and pulled a gun on her! Paddy, he did it! Frank framed Jane."

"Maura, it's not that I don't believe you but why would he do that?" Paddy would kill the bastard for this but first he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know! He's— fucking insane! He hit his own daughter and threatened her with a gun. I don't know anything else that makes more sense right now. All I know is that the whole interaction really rattled her. So much that she put off going to speak with you about leaving the club."

"So, he pulled a gun on her, she's obviously touched it, and because he hit her, her blood was found on it. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'll handle it. I'm sending Barry over to protect you. Gemma will keep you company." He ended the call avoiding her protests and before he let his emotions cloud his ability to think the way he needed to for what was ahead.

* * *

"Jane Rizzoli!" Women hollering and yelling sounded throughout the meal room. The banging of cutlery on tables celebrating her return, was disturbing to her.

The biker kept her head down and ignored them all, sitting by herself at a long table with her tray of food. She sat for all of 2 minutes, pushing the indiscernible breakfast ingredients around on her plate before dropping her spoon into the bowl and staring out at the yard.

She wasn't hungry. She was tired. And, she missed her wife.

It had been 16 hours since she had seen her last and her heart ached over it.

"Hey, gorgeous." A heavy set, curly haired, Hispanic woman sat across from Jane and smiled familiarly at her.

Jane gave a surprised scoff and stood to embrace her friend. "Fuck, Lena! You're still in here!"

"Yeah, baby. They're not lettin' this crazy bitch out anytime soon." The pair separated with a laugh and Jane sat back down.

"What are you doin' back here, Jay?" The woman asked with concern.

"Remember that asshole I beat up?"

"Yeah."

"His brother was shot dead yesterday and he's critical in hospital. They're blamin' me but I didn't do it."

"Shit. That's fucked, Jay." Lena shook her head. "Well, anythin' you need here, you know I got your back."

"Thanks, Lee."

"You know Abi's still here?"

Jane didn't want to hear that. Besides Lena and maybe Jada, she didn't want to see any of her old crew. "I don't wanna see her." She stated evenly, not reacting to Lena's shock.

"Well, I tried to tell her to get over you but she's been pinin' away since you left. She said you haven't called or even written once." The curly haired woman looked over the room to the table that was composed of her motley looking crew. They were watching. Waiting for Lena to bring Jane over to them.

"I told you I don't get attached. I told _her_ that. Fuck, I was never gonna write." She scoffed at the idea of it.

Lena smirked. She knew that was true. Jane Rizzoli was tough as nails and didn't get attached to anybody.

"Ok, chica. I just wanted to warn ya. Might be nice to be gettin' some on the inside anyway. Abi's still fuckin' hot."

It was Jane's turn to smirk. She remembered how attractive the auburn haired woman was. "I bet she is but I'm still not interested." She meant what she said but her body's urges made her hyper aware of how cautious she needed to be to avoid making any bad decisions.

"Ok, I get it. I'll find you a new girl. There's plenty here. There's this one shy little lady with a huge rack. She keeps to herself mostly but—"

"I'm not interested in anyone, Lee."

The Hispanic woman laughed at her, thinking it was a joke. When Jane didn't join her, she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kiddin', right?"

"No."

"Ok, ladies! Yard time!" The warden shouted and most of the room dispersed.

Lena sat staring at the biker and sighed. This was not the same Jane Rizzoli she once knew. "Look Jay, whatever happened out there, you gotta find the old you for your survival in here. C'mon, let me introduce you to the rest of the crew?"

"I'll think about it ok, Lee? I just need to wrap my head around the fact that I'm back in this shithole." The tall woman stood and picked up her tray when the guard got closer to them, preparing to usher them out of the room.

"Yeah, ok. 2 days, Jay. 2 days and then the Top Dog is gonna be all over you." Lena glanced out to the yard at the tall, muscular brunette that sat staring at the two of them. She hadn't met Jane yet but she had certainly heard a lot about her.

* * *

It had been 5 days since Jane had been arrested and Maura was going out of her mind.

She had tried going to work but couldn't focus, so Nina sent her home again. She didn't want to be at home because everything reminded her of Jane. She couldn't even stand her brother being there because he reminded her too much of her wife, and she couldn't handle Gemma's attempt to mother her.

The doctor called Paddy again and got no response. The last 4 times she had called, he hadn't answered. Hopefully because he was busy figuring out who the hell had framed Jane.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and tears fell from her eyes when she allowed herself to focus on the picture on her lock screen. Jane and her at the beach in Encinitas. Their honeymoon. They had been so happy in California, just a week ago. Jane was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world and she missed those dark eyes on her.

This all felt too surreal.

Determined, she got herself dressed and fixed her hair and makeup, and drove out to Framingham to see Jane despite Justin's advice to not visit yet.

She just couldn't stay away and leave Jane to battle this on her own. She knew she was needed as much as she needed her wife.

* * *

"Rizzoli?" A very muscular, dark haired woman approached Jane at lunchtime after the 2 day cooling off period Lena had warned her about.

Jane looked up from her meal and answered the Top Dog without any expression. "Yeah." She hated the whole power play. She wanted to stay right away from it but she knew she needed someone to have her back in here if she was going to survive the next however many years.

"I'm Kay." The tall woman sat across from Jane and folded her arms, looking the biker over. "Where are ya from?"

"Southie." Jane kept her eyes on her food and kept eating slowly, prepared for anything.

"Southie. I grew up in Quincy." Icy blue eyes watched Jane intently, assessing the new inmate, intrigued by what she had already heard about her.

"Lucky you." Jane looked up again and quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you in for?" Kay leaned forward, forearms braced on the table, her bulging muscles meant to intimidate.

Jane pushed her tray to the side, matching her movements, unafraid. "None of your business."

Her response shocked the tough woman. No one spoke to her like that. She remained calm but the rage was simmering just below the surface. "I'm Top Dog. If you wanna live another day in here, you'll answer my fuckin' questions."

Jane stared at her for another moment, seemingly unfazed before answering. "Murder."

"Boyfriend? Father?"

"Neither." Jane pulled her tray of food back and started eating again, dismissing the woman.

"Ok, Rizzoli. I'll be seein' you again real soon." Kay pushed her chair back and let the tattooed woman finish her meal in peace.

* * *

"Yo Jay! Glad you made a decision. You're a couple of days late." Lena walked up to the brunette and punched her in her tattooed arm.

"Better late than never." Jane gave a smart ass reply and looked around at the group. Her eyes locked with blue and she looked away quickly, very aware of the woman's interest in rekindling their previous affair.

"We missed you, Jay." A slender, African American woman smiled softly at the biker.

"Hey, Jada. I guess I couldn't stay away from you all for too long, huh?" Jane smirked and folded her arms, looking the group over.

The trio laughed and Lena turned to introduce Jane to the few others present. "Ok, so, you know Abi. Here we got Tee, Gunner, and Sienna… We stay outta trouble but help out a few groups where we can… Can you handle that?" The Hispanic woman smirked at the tall woman.

"I'll do my best."

The crew dispersed and Jane was left alone with Abi. The auburn haired woman had lingered after everyone left, wanting to talk to her ex.

"Jay." She spoke softly, enticingly, stepping close to the brunette. "I missed you." She ran her hands over the biker's upper arms and pressed herself close.

Jane's arms hadn't uncrossed yet and she stood frozen, heart beating in her chest, and very aware of the pounding between her legs. She needed this. Abi was offering herself freely and it would be so easy to just take.

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as full lips connected with hers. She didn't respond but she didn't move away. Abi pulled at Jane's arms, unfolding them, and placed her hands on her firm backside, and then pressed her body against the biker's. Jane opened her mouth slightly and Abi ran her tongue over her top lip. The smaller woman groaned as she captured the mouth she had missed so much, in a hungry kiss.

Jane suddenly drove her back against the table, picking her up to sit on the edge, her legs wrapping around the taller woman's trim waist. They made out aggressively, hands wandering, and Abi moaned in satisfaction when Jane's mouth moved down her neck and a hand kneaded her breast. "Mm, Jay, you feel good, baby."

The words. That voice. It was all wrong and felt like a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her head.

Jane pushed herself away. "I- I can't do this." Without waiting for a response, she rushed out of the room and back to her cell to relieve the tension she was about to let Abi relieve for her.

Jane lay on her bed and faced the wall, crying silently at her weakness. 5 days was all it took to apparently cheat on her wife. 5 days to revert back to her old self.

* * *

"Jane Rizzoli. Visitor for Jane Rizzoli." The robotic voice announced over the loud speaker.

Jane frowned at the request and swung her long legs over the edge of her bed, buttoning up the front of her short sleeved, orange jumpsuit.

The biker had stayed in her cell for the last 24 hours except for mandatory yard time. Her make out session with Abi had her rattled and she had laid in bed, trying not to think about it, too upset to get up.

She practically dragged her feet to the visitor's room, assuming it was a court representative letting her know her appearance date. She stopped at the entrance to the room and reported to the guard. "Rizzoli, table 4."

The biker stepped into the room and searched the numbers on the tables. She didn't find number 4 but her eyes locked on expressive hazel. "Maura?" She practically ran toward her wife, grasping her beautiful face in her hands and kissing her hard, over and over.

She didn't think about her observant fellow prisoners visiting with friends and family, taking note of Jane Rizzoli's weakness. This was the room where vulnerabilities were laid out. The ramifications once back inside could be highly consequential.

She didn't think about the no contact policy for visitors until she was being pulled back by the scruff of her jumpsuit and shoved into a chair.

"That's enough, Rizzoli. We don't need a floor show."

"Sorry ma'am." Jane hung her head and placed her hands flat on the table.

Maura recovered quickly to the abrupt separation, her lips still tingling at the feel of Jane's mouth on hers for the first time in 5 days.

The biker's hands inched forward, wanting to hold the smaller ones on the table that mirrored her own. "Maur, what are you doin' here?" Her dark eyes searched the anxious face in front of her.

"I couldn't stay away. I- I miss you so much, sweetheart." The doctor fought to keep her hands flat in front of her, fingertips grazing Jane's.

"I miss you too… I fucking hate it here." Jane's eyes dropped to look at her nails, grease specks still stuck well underneath them. She looked at her wife's neatly manicured ones and thought about what she almost did just a few days ago.

How was she going to get through a life sentence of at least 15 years without doing anything like that or worse. At least 15 years of not touching her wife again unless she was transferred to a state that allowed conjugal visits.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Vince is working really hard to find out more—"

"Just stop, Maur." Jane slid her hands from the table and dropped them in her lap. Her face a mask of indifference. She had to do this.

Maura frowned at the transformation occurring across from her and pulled her hands back slightly. "What's wr—"

"I'm not doin' this to you. It's- over, ok? We're done. You— you need to get one of your lawyer friends to write up some divorce papers and get them back to me by the end of the week." She instructed firmly.

"No!" Maura retorted, angry at what Jane was suggesting. It seemed that her wife was giving up already.

"Yes, Maura. I'm not arguing with you about this. This is no life to live. I'm not gonna be out until I'm almost 50 fucking years old!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Jane, I love—"

"I know you do, baby. I love you too but it doesn't matter. Nothing fucking matters anymore." Jane refused to make eye contact with the watery ones across from her. She could hear the doctor's sniffling.

"You don't meant that, love, please—"

"Nothing matters anymore." Jane reiterated.

"I called Paddy. He'll—"

"Please leave."

"I can't." Maura whispered out, upset that she was so emotional. She knew Jane didn't mean any of it. She knew her wife just wanted to spare her but it hurt so much. "You can't ask me to leave you to rot in here; to just get over you. What happened to never letting go? What about our commitment to one another?! You're my _wife_!"

Jane should have known the doctor wouldn't be swayed so easily. She pulled on her last option, hating herself in the process for how much she was about to hurt the woman she loved. "I'm not a good wife, Maura… I cheated on you."

"Jane, we've worked through that—"

"Yesterday." The brunette clarified, not daring to look up and see the devastation on Maura's face.

The honey blonde had no words. A few minutes passed and then the noise of the chair scraping across the floor sounded painfully in Jane's ears as Maura got up from her seat. The clicking of the doctor's heels across the hard floor to the exit echoed in the biker's head for the rest of the night.

* * *

Frank Senior was startled awake at the banging on his hotel door. He got up to answer and paled slightly at the sight of the man on the other side.

The Irish mob boss had been looking for Frank for 7 days. They had finally tracked him to a hotel in Lawrence, 40 minutes north of Boston.

"Mornin', Frank." Paddy lifted the golf cap from his head and tucked it under his arm. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." The shorter man moved out of the way and allowed his boss inside.

"I'm sure you heard about Jay." Paddy enquired as he sat confidently at the Italian man's table and stared coldly at him.

"Uh yeah, Janie, she's been trouble since she was this big." Frank held his hand to his hip and gave a chuckle at his own comment.

"You and I both know that Jane didn't shoot the Gangitano brothers."

Frank took a few minutes to respond to the claim. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the smug man sitting at his table. "Yeah, that's true."

Paddy leaned forward and laced his fingers together casually. "So, are you going to tell me who did it and how to get Jane cleared, or is my boy here going to put that ice pick through your chest and take you down to the docks?"

The dark haired man looked behind him and realised he forgot to lock the door. Colin stood with his gun aimed at him with one hand, an ice pick in the other, and waited for a response.

"Shit Paddy!" Frank was scared now. He had dug himself too deep and underestimated the Doyle family's loyalty to his daughter. "I cut a deal with AJ, ok?!" He held his hands up. "I cut a deal and he went to back out on me, so I shot him and Mario."

"Why were Jane's prints and blood on them and not yours?! Did you frame her on purpose?" Paddy barked, finally showing a slight loss of temper.

"Y-yeah. She came over Sunday mornin' and told me she was leavin' the club! I had to try and stop her. She's got a huge future ahead with us!"

"Us? You were making a deal with the enemy! So you hit your only daughter and pulled a gun on her, then framed her?" Paddy asked coldly. His calm demeanour returning, more disconcerting to Frank than when he was angry. Doyle couldn't even fathom doing that to Maura or even Colin. Frank Rizzoli Senior was one sick bastard.

The Italian man stayed silent and Colin stepped closer to his back, pressing the muzzle of the gun to his neck. He wasn't anywhere near as calm as his father. "You have no idea about what family is. You don't mess with family and you sure as hell don't cut a deal with the fuckin' assholes that threaten your family!" He pushed the end of the gun hard into the back of Frank's head and the man dropped to the ground on his knees, hands raised.

"P-please! Please, I'll- I'll hand myself in. I'll get Janie cleared, just don't kill me!"

"How are we supposed to trust that you'll do that?" Paddy asked, putting his cap back on and pulling out his cell, finding the contact he wanted to call.

"I'll drive there now." Frank offered, scared out of his mind.

Paddy just shook his head in disagreement. He held the phone to his ear and waited. "Maura, call the detectives on Jay's case. We got somethin' for them." He gave her the hotel address and room number and hung up without waiting for a response and waited.

* * *

Maura groaned at being jarred from sleep. Her phone ringing on the bed beside her. On Jane's side.

She had finally fallen asleep about 20 minutes earlier.

"Hello?" She hadn't checked the caller ID, assuming it was the hospital needing her.

"Maura, call the detectives on Jay's case. We got somethin' for them." Paddy Doyle's voice sounded on the other end.

She sat up, eyes wide. "Really?! Ok… Um, where do they need to be?"

"La Quinta Inn, Andover. Room 7."

She frowned when the call ended and took a moment to call Dorian Hernandez.

"Maura, what can I do for you?" The detective asked politely.

The honey blonde gave her the information that Paddy had passed on without mentioning his involvement. The South American woman would have usually been loathe to follow such an unbelievable lead but she trusted the doctor and, more importantly, Vince trusted her.

Maura ended the call and made her way to the kitchen, retrieving an expensive bottle of wine. She desperately needed a drink to take her mind off whatever was about to happen.

* * *

Paddy looked out the window to the carpark and gave a sinister smile at the arrival of the detectives. He motioned for Colin to leave and pulled out his own gun, pointing it at the Italian man. "The cops are here Frank. You better talk or you're dead." He left the room and joined Colin in the room across the hall. He watched through the peep hole in the door to make sure Frank didn't go anywhere. He didn't dare.

Vince and Dorian knocked on the door and Frank answered, trembling.

10 minutes later they led the man out of the room in handcuffs.

Vince made the phone call to his Lieutenant and they began the paperwork to send to Framingham so that Jane could be released as soon as possible.

* * *

Jane rounded the corner and was met with Kay's solid body. She tried backing up and 3 more of Kay's gang surrounded her.

"You shoulda been more cooperative, Rizzoli."

Jane clenched her fists and assessed the 4 women. This was a serious problem. She didn't think she was going to get out of this one pain free.

She didn't think she cared. She had been numb for the past 2 days, haunted by her wife's beautiful but devastated face as she had left the prison after Jane's dismissal of her.

Lost in her memory, the biker crumpled forward at the first fist that connected with her stomach. It almost made her wretch.

"Not very tough, Rizzoli. We were told you're fuckin' hard as nails!" Kay taunted, disappointed in what she thought was going to be a challenge.

Jane straightened up and glared at the tall woman. "Yeah, you're real fuckin' tough. 4 against 1." The next blow was blocked and she got 2 punches in before several landed on her body and face, then there were guards involved and the women were pulled away from each other, taken back to their cells. Except Jane. She was taken to the hospice to be cleaned up and then dismissed from the doctor's care again.

Jane had no idea where she was going until she got to the processing office. "What the fuck is going on?" She demanded the guard who had made her follow him back to her cell to gather all of her belongings, and back across half of the prison.

A brown paper bag with her boots, jacket, jeans, and t shirt were shoved at her and then a small box. Her wedding ring. It almost brought her to tears. She opened it right away and put it back on.

"Get changed and give us back that sexy orange suit and you're free to go." The guard informed her, enjoying the shock on the woman's face.

"Seriously?!" Jane couldn't believe it.

"Yep. You got someone you can call to pick you up?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She swallowed hard at the thought of calling her wife.

After the third phone call went unanswered, Jane gave up and called Colin.

* * *

Maura sat at her dining table with her $600 bottle of Schrader's Cabernet Sauvignon. It was half empty. She had ignored 3 calls from an unknown number. She assumed it was the police, calling about the latest progress in the case. She didn't want to deal with it and had ignored the calls. Her phone had stopped buzzing about an hour ago.

The knock on her front door startled her and she got up on shaky legs to answer it.

"Maura, thank god! Are you ok? We just heard about Janie!"

Frankie and Tommy stood on her doorstep, full of energy, and looking too much like her wife for her to be happy to see them.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked somewhat coldly and they frowned at her unusual behaviour.

"We wanna see Jane." They explained, not knowing how the doctor could not know why they were here.

Angela Rizzoli rushed up the front steps and pushed past her sons, embracing the honey blonde tightly. "Oh sweetie! I'm so happy about the good news! I knew it wasn't her! Where is she?!" She entered the house to look for her daughter. "Janie?!" She called out and Maura stepped back to allow her wife's brothers inside too.

"Maura, you know Jane's been cleared, right?" Frankie asked, concerned at the petite woman's silence. He watched her eyes widen and she shook her head. He glanced over to the wine glass on the table.

"Oh Maura, where's my girl?!" Angela came back into the living room, asking with confusion.

"She's not here yet, Ma." Tommy answered for Maura and guided his mother back outside. "We'll head over to her apartment. Frankie, you bring Maura." The youngest Rizzoli suggested and Frankie nodded, focussing back on his sister-in-law.

"Maura, do you wanna come with us?

The doctor was torn. She wanted to see her wife more than anything. Her relief at hearing that she had been cleared was overwhelming, but so was the fact that Jane had cheated on her… again. The biker had admitted it freely. No remorse had been present over her actions either. If that was all it took for her to relapse, then she needed to think seriously about whether her heart could handle their relationship.

"No." Maura whispered. "No, I'll— I'll wait for her to come here." She walked away and picked up her bottle and glass, pouring herself more wine and slumped down on her couch.

Frankie had no idea how to handle it so he decided to just leave. "Ok, I'll um, see ya later, Maur." He was going to have to talk to Janie and make sure that whatever had happened, whatever she had done, she needed to get her ass over to her wife and make things right.

* * *

Colin picked up an anxious Jane in his father's pick up truck half an hour after she had called.

He looked her over and winced slightly. "What ran over you?"

"A big fuckin' tanker of a woman." Jane rubbed her throbbing head and ran a hand over her bruised face.

They got in the truck and Colin stopped to get Jane a real meal. The brunette had been interrupted half way through, spending a good portion of time talking to her mother and brothers. They had been told Jane's good news by Vince and she had to promise them that she would be by to see them all tomorrow. She desperately wanted to see Maura first but wasn't sure if she would be welcome there.

The bikers chatted about the framing and Colin filled her in about Frank Senior while she ate. Jane lost her appetite, completely flawed. She knew her father was a monster but she never thought he would be capable of something so traitorous just for money.

"I don't think I should go to Maura's, Colin." She shared reluctantly.

"Why not?"

"I uh, fucked up… again." Jane hung her head, thinking back to the last conversation she had with her wife, and spun the band on her hand unconsciously.

"That's married life, isn't it?" He joked. "Aww Jay, what did you do?"

"I told her I cheated on her in prison."

"Did you?"

"Um, not really. Well, kinda… Define cheating."

"Fuck, Jay. You- you can't do that to her! She loves you so god damn much." He whispered harshly and saw the remorse on her face. He eased off a bit. He understood better than anyone what she was going through. "Just talk to her, ok? Tell her exactly what happened. Was it just fucking?"

"No! I- we just kissed. I stopped it before it got outta hand."

Colin laughed and let out a sigh. "That's not cheating, Jay!"

"It kinda is."

"She'll forgive you. Shit, you stopped! When was the last time you were able to do that?" He stood up and motioned for her to follow. "C'mon, let's go see your wife."

The conversation made Jane feel a lot better. It gave her a sense of encouragement. She had stopped. That had to mean something. She knew when she told Maura that she cheated, that it was exaggerated. She had done it so that Maura would leave. It had been effective.

They pulled up outside the brownstone a couple of hours after Jane's release, as the sun was beginning to set. Colin patted her on the shoulder and watched her walk to the door, letting herself in. He swore to himself that he would never get married. It was too damn stressful.

* * *

Jane knocked softly at the door and waited a moment. When she didn't hear any sound coming from the other side, she let herself in with her key.

She waved to Colin as he pulled away from the curb and she closed and locked the door quietly.

Jane entered the house and removed her leather jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. She spotted the fully dressed, golden haired woman, fast asleep on the couch.

She wished she wasn't so emotional.

Approaching carefully, Jane took off her boots and knelt down on the carpet, next to the empty bottle of wine. She reached up to brush a strand of hair from Maura's face, startling the smaller woman awake.

"S- sorry, baby, I didn't—"

"Jane?" Bloodshot hazel eyes teared up and the doctor sat up slowly. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling."

"What happened to your face?" Maura asked concerned, looking over the nasty bruising, holding her hands back from reaching out to assess it.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Jane watched Maura's eyes close painfully at the sound of the affectionate endearment. "I uh, heard that you got me cleared. Thank you… Thank you for not giving up on me." Jane's voice broke and she put her head in Maura's lap, weeping. She cried harder when gentle fingers wove through her hair. "I- I'm sorry, Maur. I'm so sorry."

Maura couldn't respond. She placed her hand on top of Jane's head and let her tears fall. "You- why didn't y- you wait, Jane? Why did you cheat on me?" Her tone was flat. She had no more fight in her.

Jane lifted her head and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist, catching her as she fell forward into her arms, sobbing. The biker's hands ran over her back soothingly, pressing herself close. She inhaled the unique scent that was Maura and whispered softly into her hair. "I'm sorry I said that, baby. I— I didn't sleep with anyone. I said that so you would leave."

Maura pulled back and searched the biker's face for the truth. "You didn't cheat?"

"Um, I don't know." Jane confessed, not knowing how to explain herself.

"What do you mean?" The blonde was so confused.

"I had an ex in there. Um, we- we kissed but I stopped it. I couldn't—"

"You stopped it?" Maura asked, optimistic at what she was being told. It was the first indication that some sort of hopeful outcome was possible between them.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have sex with her?" The doctor inadvertently releasing more tears in relief.

"No."

"Oh, Jane." Maura kissed her tenderly and let it linger.

The biker pulled back for a moment, breaking their kiss to search watery hazel. "So I didn't cheat?" She asked, full of hope.

The smaller woman frowned at the question, unsure how to answer. "Um, well I would consider kissing as cheating but, I think that given your history and how hard you're trying, maybe it wasn't quite as severe as cheating." Maura caressed the sad face and kissed Jane softly again.

"I'm really sorry, Maur." Jane hung her head and pressed it into her wife's neck.

"Sweetheart, I know it was extreme circumstances but— we didn't even know what would happen. You- you allowed another woman to— I don't really want to think about it, but you can't just forget you're married every time things get hard."

"I know." Was whispered back. "I'll do better, I promise… I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling." They kissed again and Maura scrunched her nose up slightly. "Um, I really would love to keep kissing you but—"

"I stink?"

"You're little ripe on the nose, honey." They chuckled at the understatement.

"Ok, I'll go and shower. Do you, um, wanna join me?"

Unable to resist, regardless of the smell, Maura kissed her again but shook her head, declining the invitation. "No, I'll have one after you. I just need to eat something. I- I drank a whole bottle of wine on an empty stomach." She confessed sheepishly. "I'll meet you in bed, sweetheart."

"K, babe." Jane kissed the top of the golden head and went to wash.

Jane stepped out of the bathroom and smiled softly at her wife as she slipped past her to shower.

The tattooed woman put on a tank and cotton boxers and sat on the bed, long legs crossed at the ankles, leaning against the headboard. She closed her eyes as she thought about the hellish week they had been through, thanking whatever deity was listening that had helped them get out of the mess that her father had dumped on them.

The mechanic thought about her last conversation with Paddy, right before she had been arrested. She was so glad she was finally able to free herself from the Druids but felt terrible over the dilemma that had resulted because of her involvement in the first place.

She heard the shower turn off and the glass door open and smiled. She would do it all again if it meant having that incredible woman love her as much as she did. Her thoughts turned a little dark as she thought about how much pain she had put Maura through, not just because of the club, but mostly by her own dumb actions and inability to have self-control.

As far as she was concerned, her wife was a saint.

She thought back to her last relapse with Abi and had a sudden moment of clarity; she hadn't actually gone through with it. She had fucked up and had kissed the woman with intent but somehow, her subconscious had kicked in, and she put a stop to it. That had to be something. She wondered optimistically at her ability to actually be able to be monogamous and in a relationship long-term.

Maura exited the bathroom and walked across the bedroom to retrieve her nightie, and saw the pensive look on her wife's face. "What are you thinking so hard about, my love?" She slipped the navy blue silk over her head and settled it over her curves before crawling onto the bed and straddling Jane's thighs.

The biker gave an amazed smile at the obvious act of forgiveness and love, and placed her hands on her wife's hips, enjoying the feel of the silk covered body. "Nothing." She quietly responded, not wanting to talk right now, her hands running over the smooth material lovingly. She had missed this so much.

"Liar." Maura countered. She reached behind her, stilling Jane's hands and took them into her own. She ran her fingers from the tattooed wrists, down to outline long fingers, and turned her hands over and touched the calloused palms. Maura was amazed at the strong hands that could pull an engine apart but could also gently touch her, taking her to new heights each time they made love.

Jane felt the familiar twitch between her thighs but didn't understand why. Yes, her wife was straddling her, but there was nothing sexual about her actions. This was something new. It was extremely intimate. The more Maura touched her hands the more aroused she became.

When Maura kissed the hardworking mechanic's palms, Jane's breathing hitched. The blonde noticed and placed the hands to her cheeks. Jane slowly moved her fingertips over Maura's face, tracing her sculpted eyebrows, down the perfect nose, and across full lips.

Her digits descended to a slender neck and down her collarbone, stopping at full breasts. Her hands encased both at the same time and she watched her doctor's mouth open slightly as she let out a small gasp.

Maura's hips involuntarily canted forward, coming close to connecting with Jane's core. The taller woman shifted to widen her legs slightly and pulled the doctor closer. The next thrust she could feel her wife's arousal. She removed one of her hands and slid it between Maura's thighs. The brunette easily glided past the lace panties and to slick heat. Obsidian eyes locked onto hazel as Jane eased inside of Maura. She kissed her neck, then back up to finally claim the smaller woman's lips. "I love you, Maura." She whispered. With each new kiss she whispered it over and over. Jane had tears in her eyes as she kept up the gentle movements and sweetly made love to her wife.

The doctor gasped softly as her orgasm washed over her and she held tightly to the biker's shoulders. Her lips clung wetly to Jane's, not wanting to break their connection as her body shuddered from the aftershocks of her intense climax.

Breathing almost back to normal, Maura climbed away the brunette and pulled her slip off, tossing it to the side of the bed. Her soaked underwear was lowered, and she laid down settling back against the pillows. "Come here, love." She reached for Jane.

The tall woman undressed herself and lay next to the doctor, groaning at the feel of their skin pressed against each other. Maura encouraged her to settle on top, her long leg slipped between the shorter ones, and she slowly rocked herself against the blonde.

Jane resumed the sweet words of how deeply she loved Maura as their speed increased, both getting close to release. As they came together, their eyes locked, Jane knew that as long as she came back to this moment, remembering everything this precious woman meant to her and how much she was loved by her, she would never stray. No other woman had ever brought such a feeling that surrounded her as she held her beautiful wife in her arms.

When Maura was able to speak she looked at Jane in awe. The biker had never been that tender or emotional with her during sex before. She felt a change in Jane. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked quietly, caressing her cheek.

Jane smiled down at her and placed several kisses to the irresistible lips before answering. "Never felt better." She kissed her again, more deeply. "I love you so much. I promise that I will love you until my very last breath."

"I love you too, Jane. I promise the same."

* * *

A sappy epilogue to follow soon... If you want one?! Let me know ;)


	17. Epilogue

Thanks to everyone who has journeyed with me through this story. It has been a lot of fun to write and I have appreciated and been so encouraged by all of your reviews!

Ok, here it is... The Sappy Epilogue...

* * *

A month after Jane's release, in the early morning, her phone rang, waking the couple from their sleep. Unwilling to release the hold she had on her wife, Jane rolled on top of a giggling Maura in order to reach her phone and answered her brother's call. "Frankie, it's really fuckin' early." She grumbled and listened to what he wanted. "Oh Jesus." The brunette whispered, her body tensing at whatever was being said to her.

Maura felt Jane's muscles tighten and she rubbed her back gently, waiting patiently to find out what on earth was going on. Her thoughts went to the worst possible scenario and then her mind started to calculate the multiple ways in which they could get to the airport and to another country before the police arrived.

Jane didn't say much more, just a few 'uh huhs' and 'ok'. "Thanks for lettin' me know, Frankie." She ended the call and her body went limp, her face tucked into Maura's neck and her breath heavy against her throat.

"Darling, what's going on?"

Jane could feel Maura's racing pulse and knew she needed to talk before she assumed the worst. She didn't realise it was already too late for that.

"Pop's dead." She stated without emotion.

"Oh." The doctor didn't really have much more to say. She wasn't expecting that. "I'm sorry, honey."

Jane scoffed and lifted her head to look at Maura. "I'm not. Just shocked. They uh, found him in his cell, an icepick through his heart."

"No." Maura whispered, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Yeah." Jane laid her head back down on her wife's chest, a smile on her face. She never had to worry about that bastard again and she knew that her family had her back.

* * *

 _2 years later…_

"Hi, darling!" Maura practically chirped in greeting as she strolled into the garage and stood next to Jane's legs, the rest of her body underneath the car she was working on.

The mechanic slowly rolled herself out from under the vehicle and ran her eyes over her wife from the legs up. She smiled at the high heels, grey pencil skirt, and crisp white shirt unbuttoned just enough that if she was standing upright, she'd be able to see the perfect amount of cleavage to make her forget everything else. Her eyes finally connected with amused hazel and she gave the beautiful woman a sheepish grin.

"Hi baby, whatcha doin' here?" The grease covered woman sat up and pushed herself to her feet, leaning in for a kiss but keeping her body away from the expensive outfit.

"Mm, I wanted to see you." Maura followed Jane to the bathroom and watched as her wife stripped off her overalls, leaving her in a black tank and underwear.

"Quit ogling me." Jane joked as she stood at the sink and washed her grimy hands and arms.

The honey blonde smirked and crossed her arms over her ample chest. The mechanic's eyes flickered across to her breasts and back up to the smug face. "Uh huh, I will when you do." Maura pushed away from the doorframe and got as close to Jane as she could without touching. "Remember the first time you fucked me in here?" She whispered into her wife's ear and enjoyed watching it turn pink.

"Jesus." Jane scrubbed harder, desperate to get her hands on the gorgeous body that was so close to her.

The doctor spoke again, stirring the arousal so evidently present in the mechanic. "Remember the way I moaned your name as I came?"

Jane lost control. It wasn't difficult to do. She had a split microsecond of considering how much the outfit cost before her almost clean hands grasped the smaller body and pulled it flush against her own. She claimed the smirking lips hungrily and reached over to slam the bathroom door shut.

A few minutes later, she had Maura up against it, skirt shucked up to the slim waist, fingers buried deep inside of her. Another few minutes and the doctor was moaning her name as she came, like the first time.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, the couple took a moment to recover, Jane's head resting in the crook of Maura's sweaty neck. "Sorry about your outfit, babe." She wasn't sorry at all.

The blonde laughed and lifted Jane's face up to meet hers for a kiss. "I don't care." She kissed her again, looking gorgeous in the afterglow of their connection. "Jane?" She whispered against her wife's lips.

"Mmm?" Jane was getting lost again in the feel of the smaller body pressing against hers.

"I'm pregnant."

Jane pulled back suddenly, in shock. She stared at Maura's excited and sincere face and broke out into a beaming smile. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" The doctor giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's neck. "Yes, finally!"

The process had been long and they had almost given up after 2 miscarriages and tens of thousands of dollars spent on treatment.

Maura had been extra cautious in looking after herself when she got the call 2 months ago, her doctor relaying that she was indeed 4 weeks pregnant. Scared but elated at the news, she decided to keep it to herself this time. Unsure if Jane would handle the emotional rollercoaster of losing another baby.

She was so grateful for her wife. She had been her rock. Unwavering in support and loyalty, and with her every step of the way, but she knew that the loss had been really tough on her. On both of them… But Jane didn't have the same emotional coping mechanisms that Maura had and it had been taxing on her.

The brunette had been in therapy for almost 2 years now and continued to go simply because it helped her so much to navigate every area of life. Maura occasionally accompanied her and the last time she had attended one of Jane's sessions, they had discussed having a family.

"How far, sweetheart?" Jane asked, somewhat fearful and anxious about facing those vulnerable months of waiting to see whether this one would be ok or not.

Maura bit her lip, hoping that Jane would understand why she had kept it to herself for so long. "Um, 13 weeks."

"13 we— what the fuck?" The mechanic's hands slipped from her wife's hips but Maura grasped them and put them back.

"Darling, I didn't want you to be disappointed again."

"I wasn't disappointed in you, babe."

"I know, Jane. I just didn't want to see you hurting if we lost this one." Maura reasoned and ran her hands through dark curls.

"What about you?"

"I- I didn't think that far. You do so much for me, I just wanted to protect you… Please, darling, it doesn't matter anymore. There's a much higher chance of survival now that I'm in my second trimester."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "This is unreal!" She wrapped her arms more cautiously around the smaller woman and they embraced for several minutes. Jane pulled back abruptly, eyes wide, worried about their recent activity. She ran her hands over the sides of the already stained shirt. "I- are you ok? I mean, we just— I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

Maura smiled adoringly at the flustered woman. "I'm fine, baby. You didn't hurt us." She received a relieved kiss and ran her hands over the tattooed sternum. "You should probably get changed so we can go home and celebrate some more."

"Uh huh." Jane kissed her wife once more and followed her instruction quickly, desperate to get home.

* * *

"Maur, what if I'm really shitty at this?" The insecure voice sounded in the darkness of their bedroom.

Half asleep, Maura snuggled more tightly into her wife's side, as close as she could with her growing 22 week old bump, and ran her hand lovingly over the tattooed stomach. "You won't be." She murmured against the soft skin of Jane's shoulder and gave it a kiss.

"But what if I am?" Jane shifted so that she was laying on her side, facing the doctor. Her hands found the rounded belly and she shuffled down under the covers so that her lips could kiss the bump containing her unborn twins.

Maura's fingers trailed through Jane's hair as her silk-clad belly was covered in soft kisses. "The fact that you are so gentle with me and have looked after me so well during this pregnancy proves that you are going to be an incredible mother." She moaned when her slip was pushed up to her breasts, the kisses became wetter over her bare stomach, and hot lips travelled further south.

* * *

"Holy shit!"

"Jane!"

"Sorry, babe." Jane apologised to her wife and did her best to clean up what was inside the diaper. She successfully placed a clean one underneath the little body and enclosed it back over the tiny backside. "It's not like he knows what the hell I'm sayin' yet." She muttered to herself. "How can something so tiny make so much mess?!"

The sound of their front door opening signalled that the first of their guests had arrived. She carefully picked up the baby, holding him close to her body, and exited the nursery, smiling at Paddy and Gemma.

"Ohh, gimme my precious grandbaby!" Gemma cooed at the 2 month old and held her hands out. Jane happily deposited her son into the older woman's arms and shook her father-in-law's hand.

Maura walked over to greet the couple as they entered the dining area of their home, carrying their other son who was sleeping happily. Jane's arm wrapped around the smaller woman's waist and she kissed the side of her head.

"They've grown so much in just a week!" Gemma exclaimed.

Paddy shook his head at the bizarre scene. Never did he think he would be allowed to be a part of his daughter's life, let alone have the privilege of knowing his grandchildren. He held his hands out to take the other baby from Maura. "Which one is this?" He asked, not having a clue how to tell the difference between the twins.

"That's Oscar." Jane smirked. At least her wife didn't dress them the same. "And Gem has Oliver."

"Come in. Have a seat." Maura motioned to the lounge room that was decorated tastefully, snacks and drinks already set on the coffee table. "The others should be arriving soon."

"I think I need a drink already." Just the thought of all of the people that were about to invade their space made her anxious.

"Sit down, darling. I'll get you a coffee." Maura got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve a something for her wife.

"That's not what I meant." The biker grumbled.

Seeing that the happy grandparents were preoccupied with the boys, Jane followed her, wrapping her arms around the petite body. She kissed her shoulder and just held her for a few minutes. They had barely had time to be alone together over the last few months, let alone have time to cuddle.

Jane couldn't believe that she could ever feel so content in her life.

When the door sounded with a knock, Jane let Maura go with a quick kiss, and went to answer.

Eventually all of their guests arrived and they enjoyed the casual gathering of having their families together to celebrate the birth of their boys.

The couple didn't have a baby shower or do anything very traditional in the preparation of the arrival of the twins. Jane had been too busy becoming an overprotective, nervous wreck over her pregnant wife and the doctor had worked right up until her waters broke.

Now, here they were, with 2 month old twins that were adorable and very well loved.

Maura had fallen in love with Jane all over again as she watched how tenderly she handled their boys and how cute she was as she interacted with them, no idea how to behave around newborn babies, and learning to curb her natural inclination to swear often.

It was so surreal, sitting in their living room, surrounded by so many people that loved them. People that were from different walks of life that put aside their differences for the sake of family.

Jane looked over to Constance and Arthur Isles, looking slightly out of place in their expensive outfits but fitting in like they weren't sitting in a room half full of outlaws.

Hope and Cailin were in the midst of it all, although, Hope made sure to avoid Paddy like the plague, but behaved amicably enough for the sake of her daughter.

Paddy and Gemma had amazed them both, especially Gemma. The woman was a natural at being a grandparent, just like Angela. The two older women had met for the first time not long after Jane had been released from prison and got along very well. No one should have been too astonished by it. They were both fiercely protective of Jane and overbearing in their own way.

Jane sat back on the couch and cuddled into Maura contentedly. Her head slumped to the smaller woman's shoulder within moments and, much to Frankie, Tommy, Colin, and Barry's amusement, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Oh, they're so sweet! Are they yours?" A woman's voice sounded next to Jane as she approached the taller woman and the toddlers strapped into the shopping cart.

The ex-biker turned and met pretty green eyes. Not quite broken of all her bad habits and not immune to generous displays of cleavage, obsidian flickered down and got an unintentional eyeful. Just as quickly, her eyes snapped back up but it was too late. The woman had noticed and showed her pleasure in having her body been paid attention to, placing her hand on the tattooed arm.

Jane took a a deep breath. She knew how to handle this. Act unfazed and get the hell outta there. "Uh, yeah. They're mine." She smiled proudly and focussed back on her 3 year old boys who were busy trying to reach for the colourful grocery items on the shelves.

"They're adorable." She stepped close to the tall woman and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Like what you see?"

The brunette swallowed hard and shook her head. "No." She gripped the cart and was about to push her boys and their shopping away but the woman grabbed her arm, scoffing at her answer.

The woman's eyes searched the long fingers and noticed the wedding band.

She didn't hear the clicking of high heels draw closer as she spoke more forwardly to Jane. "Does your husband know you like checking out other women's breasts?"

"No, but her wife does." Maura answered impatiently, placing her hand on the small of Jane's tense back. She enjoyed the shock that registered on the other woman's face and gave the t shirt clad back a small push to get moving. Jane obeyed easily and focussed on Oscar and Oliver, not wanting to think about the berating she was going to receive over the little lapse.

Maura joined them 15 seconds later, hooking her arm around Jane's and leaning into her lovingly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Oscar pointed at the shelf full of cereal. More specifically the Froot Loops.

"Babe!" The doctor whined, knowing that her wife's weakness for sugary treats had been somehow passed onto their sons.

Jane smiled sheepishly and stopped the cart, turning to wrap her arms around the smaller body. "You know I don't like checking out other women's breasts, don't you, Maur?"

Maura's hands came up to caress the tanned face and the couple kissed softly. "I know, darling. I heard what you said to her and I noticed her distasteful attire too. I'm not upset."

"Ok, good. You just sounded upset, that's all."

"Well, if I sounded upset it's because you keep feeding our children those disgusting sugar-laden, chemical-filled, mmph." Maura was silenced with another kiss and the boys giggled happily.

A long arm reached sideways and handed a box of the cereal to their sons. The boys squealed in delight, interrupting the kiss, and Maura laughed at her wife's audacity. "Jane!"

"Just one box, please baby?" Jane pouted pathetically and Maura rolled her eyes at the unsuccessful attempt at manipulating her to agree.

"No."

"Boys?"

"Mommy Peease?"

Maura turned to Jane, horrified at the tactic, but couldn't help the laughter that burst out. "Oh my goodness! Jane Rizzoli-Isles, you are in so much trouble when we get home!"

"Looking forward to it!" Jane snuck in a kiss and jumped away from the swat that she knew would follow, pushing the cart and the toddlers away speedily, both giggling uncontrollably at their Mama.

"Faster, Mama!" Was squealed excitedly from the next aisle.

Maura slowly followed, shaking her head with mirth, knowing that with those three, she would never have a dull day ever again.

* * *

Thanks again everyone! Leave a final review if you feel so inclined!

Special thanks to Strongsouljah... You're just the best, honey bear ;p

I have another story in the works, Témoignage. If you're looking for something different again, have a look :)

\- LJ


End file.
